Lost Beneath the Waves
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: What would happen if a nation found Rapture instead of a deep sea diver? What would happen if a nation was turned into a Big Daddy? When England's airplane crashes he ends up at the lighthouse that takes him straight to Rapture. England is welcomed into the city, but soon enough England finds out that once you enter Rapture you aren't allowed to leave... Subject Delta!England
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

**Couples: Undecided  
><strong>

**Ch.1**

* * *

><p><strong>September 15, 1958<strong>

England sighed as he looked out the window of the airplane. There was a World Meeting being held this month in Iceland, and England wasn't looking forward to it. World Meetings were chaotic enough as it was, but the whole Cold War thing just made everything worse. America and Russia were at each other's throats, and everyone could just feel the tension coming off from the two nations. Whenever the two nations where put into the same room they would just sit there and make passive aggressive jabs at each other. Needless to say they would spend the whole spend the whole meeting getting into fights with each other, and it is about as anti-productive as you would imagine it would be.

However, for as bad as the fights could get no one would ever try and break it up. As for why they wouldn't get involved England guessed that the other nations just didn't want to get involved, they were too afraid to try and stop it, or it was a combination of the two. England couldn't really blame anyone for not wanting to get involved in the fights. Honestly, England was just happy that the fights were only verbal fights and not physical ones. England was also grateful that America's paranoia was starting to die down. Granted he was still slightly paranoid, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when the red scare was in full swing. England sighed as he shook his head and tried to rid himself of his thoughts.

He was going to have to deal with everything that the World Meeting had to offer for a full week so why dwell on it now? He should enjoy this quite calm ride on the plane while he still can, and he should try to not think about the stress that he will soon have to endure. However, that was easier said than done. England already read his two books twice already, and as much as he loved Agatha Christie's books there were only so many times that he could read "_A Pocket Full of Rye"_ before he finally got bored of it. He didn't have a pencil or paper with him so he couldn't draw to pass the time. Also, the view outside his window was not exactly the most interesting thing to watch.

England sighed as he looked at the other passengers on the plane. It was late into the night so most people were trying to sleep, but a few people were still awake. Some people were reading books while other people were quietly whispering to each other. Two men who were sitting in the seats right across from England were whispering quietly to each other, but they were just loud enough that England could hear what they were saying.

"I hear we are flying pretty close to where the haunted lighthouse is supposedly located." One man whispered as a slight smile appeared on his face.

England had no idea what the man was talking about, but the man's blue eyed companion seemed to know because he just sighed and shook his head.

"You're still talking about that?" The man asked. "I already told you that the haunted lighthouse is just an old wives tales."

The man who had brought the lighthouse up just crossed his arms and glared at his friend. He looked like he was about to say something back to his skeptical friend, but England ended up interrupting him.

"Excuse me, but what is this ghost lighthouse that you are talking about?" England asked.

The two men just stared at England for a few seconds before the one man started to grin while the blue eyed man just groaned.

"You just had to ask…" The blue eyed man muttered.

England stared at the blue eyed man in confusion, and the blue eyed man's friend just shook his head.

"Ignore my friend Jerry he doesn't like when I talk about ghosts and legends." Jerry's friend said.

"Joe, the reason why I don't like it when you talk about ghosts is due to the fact that once you start talking about ghosts you never stop." Jerry said.

Joe looked like he took slight offence to that, but before he could say anything to Jerry England interrupted them.

"Can we please get back to the lighthouse discussion?" The green eyed nation asked.

Joe just smiled and nodded while Jerry just grumbled a little before he turned away from them and started reading a book that he had. Joe just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back onto England.

"Alright, so there is a rumor going around that there is a lighthouse out in the ocean near Iceland." Joe said. "Anytime a ship or plane goes near it they suddenly disappear never to return."

"Of course none of it is true." Jerry said as he quickly glanced over at Joe.

"What about that English research vessel Ice Beagle? It disappeared without a trace once it reached the area were the lighthouse is supposed to be located." Joe asked.

England looked at Joe in slight surprise as a frown started to appear on his face. He knew about that ship, but most people just assumed that it had been taken out in a storm. England was about to say this, but Jerry ended up beating him to it.

"That ship disappeared during a storm. There were no ghostly lighthouses involved." Jerry frowned as he turned his attention back to his book. "Besides if we were near this magical lighthouse of yours then our plane would be crashing by now."

Of course right after Jerry said that the lights on the plane started to flicker. The murmuring of the other passengers quickly fell silent as everyone watched the lights flicker on and off. The lights flickered on and off for about three minutes until they finally died. England could hear the other passengers start to chatter to each other, and it was easy to tell that everyone was getting nervous. England could hear a stewardess shouting for everyone to quiet down somewhere in the front of the plain. It took a few minutes for everyone to quiet down, but once everyone had fallen silent the stewardess started talking.

"It's alright everyone there is no reason to worry. We will have the lights back on momentarily."

Of course right after she said that a loud booming explosion was heard and the plane started to shake. It only took a few seconds for everyone to start screaming, and it only took one minute for England to realize that the plane was going down. By the time that the plane hit the water it was no longer in one piece. Not that England would have noticed. All he knew was that one second he was in the air and the next second he was in the water. Luckily, thanks to the fact that the plane had broken apart England would be able to swim right to the surface.

England was barely able to understand what the hell was going on, but he knew he couldn't stay underwater for long. As England swam to the surface various things started sinking past him. A shoe, a purse, and a few bits and pieces from the airplane all fell down around him, but England ignored it all. He just kept swimming toward the surface, and after what felt like hours England finally reached the surface. The second he reached the surface he quickly breathed in the much needed air.

Once England caught his breath he started to look around him. The parts of the plane that were still intact were slowly sinking into the sea, and whatever wasn't sinking into the sea was on fire. England quickly looked around him to try and see if anyone else had survived the crash. However, as he looked around the area his eyed ended up landing on something unexpected. Standing there in the middle of the ocean a little ways from the crash was a lighthouse.

Joe's haunted lighthouse story started to float around the nation's head as he stared at the lighthouse. After staring at the lighthouse for a few seconds England quickly shook his head and started to swim toward it. Haunted or not England needed to get out of the water, and right now the lighthouse was the only place where England could go. It didn't take long for England to reach the lighthouse and once he was there he quickly scrambled up the steps that lead up to the lighthouse door.

Once England was on dry land he quickly turned to look at the crash site.

The fire was still burning, and England could see that the larger parts of the plane were still in the process of sinking. England cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out "Hello!? Is there anyone out there?"

England waited a few minutes for someone to shout back to him, but nobody shouted back. England scanned the waters in hope of seeing someone swimming on the surface, but he couldn't see anyone.

England bit his lip as he stared at the ocean and thought '_Am I the only survivor?'_

England wanted to believe that other people had survived the crash, but the fact that he couldn't see anyone else seemed to show him that no one else survived. England turned his gaze away from the ocean and looked up at the lighthouse the loomed over him. It was an ordinary looking lighthouse with nice little electric lights set up along the path that lead up to the door. There was nothing special about it, and England seriously doubted that it was haunted. England glanced back at the crash site for a few seconds before he looked back at the lighthouse. England slowly walked up the stairs and over to the door.

'_Hopefully there is something in the lighthouse that can help me.' _England thought.

Once he reached the door he was surprised to see that the door had been cracked open a little. England pulled the door open just a bit more so that he could squeeze through. It was dark inside the lighthouse, but the second that England stepped into the building the lights flickered on. It didn't take long for England to notice the large bust of a rather intimidating looking man glaring down at him.

Hanging slightly below the bust was a large red banner that had the words 'No Gods or Kings. Only Man.' on it. There was also a plaque sitting straight across from where England was standing, but he couldn't read it from where he was standing. England took a couple of steps toward the plaque only to jump a little when he heard the doors slam shut behind him. He took a quick glance at the doors before he turned his attention back to the plaque and started to read it.

_In what country is there a place for people like me?- Andrew Ryan_

'_Who in the bloody hell is Andrew Ryan?_' England thought.

Well, he wasn't going to get his answer by standing here. There were two staircases going down so England took the stairs on the left side. As England walked down the steps he could hear the song '_La Mer'_ being played over a loudspeaker. Once he was at the bottom floor England was surprised to see a large bathysphere. He had seen bathyspheres in the movie '_Titans of the Deep'_, but this was the first time seeing one in real life. The door to the bathysphere was wide open, and inside the bathysphere were two red cushioned seats and a lever.

England slowly stepped into the bathysphere, and when he stepped into the bathysphere he quickly noticed that something was hanging from the door. England looked at the door only to see radio hanging there with a plaque reading '_Service Radio' _hanging right above it. England quickly took the radio off the wall and started to look for the button that would turn it on. England was able to find the button that would turn the radio on, but considering there was only one button on the thing it wasn't exactly hard to find.

England turned the radio on and started to speak into it.

"Hello, is there anyone there?"

The only response that the green eyed nation got was a bunch of static. England sighed as he shook his head and looked away from the radio.

'_What do I do now?_' England thought.

The nation was about to get out of the bathysphere and start searching the lighthouse for something that could help him, but before he could even take a step out the door a voice called out to him from the radio.

"Hello? Are you still their? Hello?" A voice called out.

"Yes, I'm still here!" England quickly said.

"So what seems to be the trouble with your bathysphere?" The man on the radio asked.

"I don't have any problems with a bathysphere. My plane crashed at this lighthouse and I just found the radio here." England replied.

"Plane crashed?" The man said in confusion.

"I was plane headed to Reykjavik, but suddenly something on the plane exploded and then we crashed into the ocean." England said. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only survivor."

The man on the radio was quite for a few minutes, but just when the nation was afraid that he had lost contact with the man he heard the guy on the radio sigh.

"I guess this explains why people at the Fat Cat Lounge kept calling saying that they were seeing plane parts fall past the window."

"Fat Cat Lounge?" England said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." The man said. "Give me a second to talk to my boss to make sure it's OK to let you in."

'_Let me into what?'_ England thought, but he bother to say this out loud.

England ended up waiting longer then a second, and after ten whole minutes had passed by the man finally started to talk to England again.

"OK, you're allowed to come on down. Go ahead and pull the lever in the bathysphere." England walked over to the lever and started at it for a couple of seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and pulled the lever.

The second he pulled the lever the bathysphere door slammed shut and started to descend into the sea. England quickly looked away from the lever and out the bathysphere window. There wasn't much to see, but every once in a while a sign would appear and tell him how many fathoms down he was. Once the bathysphere passed by the 18 fathoms sign the man on the radio started talking.

"You going to have to watch the introduction film, but once that is over I'll tell you what to expect once you get here."

Right after the man said that a film screen popped up from a compartment in the floor and covered up the window. There must have been a projector in the bathysphere too because the second the screen was up a film started to play. An advertisement for something called an Incinerate Plasmid popped up, but just as England was starting to wonder what a Plasmid was the advertisement was quickly replaced with a picture of some man at a desk. The words 'From the desk of Ryan' were also on the picture.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" The film spouted out. "No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor."

The image of man running from a giant bald Eagle quickly showed up on the screen, and the second England saw it all he could think about was the fact that the image would probably annoy America. The Eagle picture was quickly replaced with yet another image odd image of a giant hand reaching out toward a man.

"'No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God."

The picture then changed to yet another strange picture of the Soviet Union hammer and sickle towering over a man.

"No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone."

The Ryan picture popped back up again as Ryan kept talking.

"I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... **Rapture.**"

Right after Ryan said the word Rapture the film screen quickly sunk back into the compartment in the floor, and the second that the screen was gone England saw an amazing sight. Outside his window underneath the ocean was a city, and it was a large city at that. England could see tons of towers stretching out as far as the eye could see, and England could see that a few of the buildings were connected by glass tunnels.

There were people leisurely walking through the tunnels without a care in the world, and England was quick to notice the glowing neon advertisements that were advertising everything from restaurants to clothing stores. England could see a whale swimming by one of the buildings, and he could all sorts of fish swimming around the buildings. This city was amazing, and England almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. As England marveled at the city Ryan's voice could still be heard over the speakers in the bathysphere.

"A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well."

The speakers fell silent after Ryan said that which made England assume that the whole welcome to Rapture speech was over. A few seconds later the man on the radio started talking again.

"The film over yet?"

England held the radio up to his mouth, but his gaze never left the window.

"I think it's over." England said.

"Heck of a film isn't it? Everyone has to watch it on their first trip down here." The man said with a chuckle. "Anyway, some people from security will meet you at the bathysphere station. They will help get you settled into Rapture."

"Thank you for the help." Arthur said.

"No problem." The man said.

The radio fell silent, and since England was done talking to the man he went ahead and put the radio back where he got it. By the time England had the radio put away the bathysphere was already popping up out of the water. Once the bathysphere was docked the door slowly swung open. England slowly stepped out of the bathysphere, and once he was out of thing the door quickly slammed shut behind him. England jumped a little at the sound of the slamming door. England glanced back at the bathysphere before he slowly shook his head and looked around the area. There wasn't anyone around in the station which confused England a little.

'_Didn't that man say that there would be people who would meet me here?'_ England thought.

Of course right after England thought that he saw three men enter the area and walk right toward him. Once the three men reached England they all looked at England, and it was at that moment that England realized that he probably looked like a mess. His blond hair was probably a bigger mess then what it usually was, and England's clothes were completely soaked and currently clinging onto his skin. His shoes would probably never be dry again which was a shame considering the fact that they had been rather comfortable shoes. England was also shivering from the cold which caused England to unconsciously wrap his arms around himself although this did nothing to stop his shivering.

One of the men noticed England's shivering because he just sighed as he said "Well, you definitely look like you took a dip in the ocean."

The man studied England for a few seconds before he asked "So what size of clothes do you wear?"

England was about to answer the question, but before he could even say a word the man started speaking again.

"You look like you're about the same size as Nicholas."

The man turned to look at his companion.

"Go get the kid a change of clothes Nicholas. He's probably about the same size as you. We'll wait here for you." Nicholas seemed unhappy about being forced to be an errand boy, but he did as he was told.

The man then turned to look at the other man who had come with him before he said "Paul, go get us a table at Finley's restaurant. I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk."

Paul nodded before he turned around and walked away.

"What exactly are we going to talk about?" England asked.

"Well, we have to talk about how you got here for one thing." The man said. "Now considering the fact the back half of an airplane has permanently become part of the scenery outside of the Fat Cat Lounge I know how you got here, but this is just a standard procedure thing that I have to do."

"I understand." England said.

"That's good. Now after I get your story we'll have to figure out what to do with you. I'll also give you some basic information on Rapture."

The man chuckled a little, but the chuckle seemed a little hollow sounding.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" The man said. "My name is Marvin Smith, and I'm part of security here in Rapture."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." England said.

Arthur was his human name not his true name, but it would be best if England didn't let anyone know what he really was. Marvin just nodded his head once he heard England's human name.

"Nice to meet you, kid."

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he should laugh at the fact that this guy called him kid. England was much older than Marvin was, and if anyone was the kid here it was Marvin. Also, England was so used to America calling him an old man that having anyone refer to him as a kid was strange to say the least. England was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Nicholas return with a change of clothes. Nicholas silently handed Marvin the clothes as Marvin smiled at him.

"Thanks, you can go on down to Minerva's Den. I'll make sure to send Paul over to help you out." Marvin said.

England couldn't help but wonder what Minerva's Den was. He knew that Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, but that knowledge didn't really help England figure out what Minerva's namesake was for. Honestly, it probably didn't matter and England doubted he would ever find out. Nicholas didn't say anything to Marvin he just nodded his head and walked away. Once he was gone Marvin looked back over at Arthur and smiled.

"Come on you can change in Finley's restaurant."

England just nodded at Marvin before he followed the man out of the station and off toward this restaurant that Marvin kept mentioning. The second that they stepped out of the station and into the welcome area of Rapture England couldn't help but look at everything with wide eyed wonder. The inside of the building was actually rather nice, and the knowledge that this place was actually underwater just made it rather amazing. There where two men standing on beside the entrance to the bathysphere station.

They both greeted Marvin as he passed by, and Marvin said hello back to them. They didn't say anything to England, but they seemed rather curious about him. England just ignored them as he followed Marvin over to the door that lead into one of the many glass tunnels that connected the buildings of Rapture together. However, as walked over to the door England quickly noticed the many advertisements that they had hanging around in the lobby and they were all advertisements for Plasmids. There was an advertisement for Telekinesis Plasmids, Teleportation Plasmids, and Incinerate Plasmids. England didn't know what Plasmids were, but if the advertisements were anything to go then these Plasmids evidently gave people unbelievable powers.

However, England couldn't believe that such a thing could exist. What could possibly give humans the ability to wield the elements in such a way? The only thing that England could think of was magic, but even with magic England couldn't just summon fire balls whenever he pleased. He needed a magic wand, magic circles, or the spells from a magic book to be able to perform magic. Even a simple magic such as creating sparks of light required England to chant a spell first.

"What exactly are Plasmids?" England asked.

"I'll tell you about them at the restaurant." Marvin said quickly.

England scowled a little at the lack of an answer, but he quickly shook his head and sighed. Marvin said he would answer his questions once they reached their destination, but even so the lack of answers was starting to frustrate the blond haired nation. England's frustration was momentarily forgotten when they walked into the glass tunnel and England was once again given a great view of Rapture under water. The glowing neon signs glowed really stuck out in the murky water, and England couldn't help look at all of the signs.

"This place is amazing. I never thought it would be possible to build a city underwater." England murmured.

He hadn't meant for Marvin to hear him when he said that, but evidently he did hear him because Marvin just chuckled and shook his head.

"I said the same thing when I came down here, but trust me the magic off this place will wear off real quick."

Marvin sounded sort of bitter when he said that which really made England wonder why. However, as curious as he was England didn't bother asking Marvin why he sounded so bitter. He just quietly followed Marvin through the glass tunnel. Eventually they made a turn and went through another door that took them through yet another glass tunnel. However, this tunnel wasn't as long as the first one, and before England knew it they were at yet another door. When the door opened up England was happy to see that they were going into a building now, and he was a little surprised to see that this place actually had a lot of people in it.

The large room was set up like a lobby with a few chairs and tables set up around the area. Off toward the left side of the lobby was yet another metal door, and above the door was a sign that said 'To Olympus Heights'. In the back of the lounge area was Finley's restaurant. Marvin started walking toward the restaurant and England just followed him. As they walked toward the restaurant he could feel Rapture's citizens staring at him. While it was a little uncomfortable to be stared at by so many people England couldn't really blame the people for staring at him so much. He was still soaked to the bone, and he was shaking hard enough from the cold that anyone who so much as simply glanced at him could see that he was shivering pretty badly.

Besides having to deal with everyone's uncomfortable stares England could also hear bits and pieces of people's conversations, and of course everyone seemed to either be talking about him or the plane crash. Some of the people seemed to be wondering why he was running around in wet clothing, but he could hear a few people talking about the plane parts that had suddenly sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. Eventually they reached Finley's place and England quickly figured out that Finley's restaurant was a simple nice looking diner. The only thing that made the diner a little strange looking was the fact that when you looked out the window you were greeted with a nice view of the underwater city.

Heck, England could even see some fish swimming by the windows. As England looked around the diner he could see the Paul sitting in a booth all the way in the corner of the restaurant. Marvin saw Paul soon after England did, and when he saw him he just turned to look at England.

The man shoved the clothes that he had been carrying into England's arms before he pointed over to where the men's bathrooms where and said "Go get changed I'll be waiting for you at the booth."

England just nodded before he ran off into the men's bathroom. Once he was their England quickly slipped into a stall and looked at the cloths that he had been given. The clothes consisted of a simple white button up shirt and simple black dress pants. He had also been given some white socks and a pair of black loafers. Satisfied with the clothes that he had been given England quickly striped out of his wet clothes and put on the new clothes that he had been given. Luckily, the clothes did indeed fit him and once England was dressed in his nice warm clothing he quickly bundled up his wet clothes before he left the bathroom and went out to the booth where Marvin was waiting for him.

By the time he got back to the booth Paul was long gone and a waitress was standing at the table. She smiled when she saw England, and England just smiled back before he slid into the bench that Marvin wasn't sitting in. England just put his wet bundle of clothes down on the floor.

"So what do you boys want?" The waitress asked.

"Coffee would great." Marvin said.

They both looked over at England and waited for him to order something.

"I would love a cup of tea." England said.

"Is earl grey tea alright?" The woman asked.

"That would be wonderful." England said.

The girl nodded before she went off to fetch their drinks.

Once she was gone Marvin looked at England and asked "So you want to tell me how exactly you ended up at the lighthouse?"

England sighed before he told the man his story. He told him everything that happened, and he didn't leave out a single detail. The only thing that he lied about was why he was taking plane ride to Iceland's capital. England said he was on a business trip, but he didn't give to many details about that. Luckily, Marvin didn't ask to much more about it and it sounded like the only reason why he brought it up was because he was curious. By the time England was finally done with his story the waitress had delivered their drinks, and Marvin had gone through a cup and a half of coffee. Marvin was pretty quiet during England's story, but when England was finally done talking Marvin just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I don't know why your plane went down the way it did, but I guess you must have had some engine trouble."

The man took a quick sip of his coffee before he said "You're lucky to be alive right now."

"I'm happy that I was able to find some help." England said.

Marvin sighed yet again before he said "Well, I guess I should start with the bad news first."

Marvin looked England right in the eye before he said "Kid, once you enter Rapture you aren't allowed to leave."

"What do you mean I'm no allowed to leave?!" England shouted out.

A few people in the diner shoot England a few confused looks, but the nation ignored them. He couldn't stay here in Rapture this wasn't his home, and he had a job to do as a nation. Marvin seemed to have been ready for England to shout that out because he didn't react at all to having the nation yell at him.

He just gave England a bored look before he said "I know you don't like it, but Mr. Ryan doesn't want any of his citizens leaving the city."

England remembered that this Mr. Ryan guy was the man from the film, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Marvin continue to speak.

"Ryan doesn't want anyone from the surface to find Rapture, and it's this need to keep the city hidden that keeps everyone stuck here in the city."

"The people of Rapture are OK with being stuck here?" The nation asked.

"Well, some people aren't happy about it. I know Anna Culpepper is petitioning for people to be allowed to go up to the surface so long as they stay nearby, but who knows if that will go anywhere."

England didn't know who this Anna person was, but he figured it wasn't really someone that he needed to know. England scowled as he looked down at his cup of tea. England was angry, and Marvin knew it. However, regardless of the fact that England was angry the man kept talking.

"I should also mention that all bathyspheres that go up to the surface have security watching them."

England's scowl just grew a bit bigger upon hearing that, but he didn't say anything.

'_I guess that explains why those men where just standing around in the empty lobby.'_ England thought.

"Well, what do I do now?" England asked.

He honestly didn't know what to do. He was stuck in an underwater city with his only possessions being the pile of soaking wet clothing that was sitting by his feet. His status as a nation meant nothing here, and England had a feeling that what little money he had with him was worthless here. Marvin just watched as England frowned down at his cup of tea.

The man sighed before he asked "How do you feel about being a bartender?"

England just looked at the man in confusion, and Marvin just offered the nation a weak smile before he continued talking.

"My brother owns the 13th Muse Pub down near Olympus Heights. He is looking for a new bartender, and if you like I can talk him into hiring you."

"I would like that." England said.

"Alright, when we leave here we can swing by the pub."

England couldn't help, but stare at Marvin in confusion. England was grateful for the help that Marvin was offering, but he couldn't help but wonder why Marvin was being so helpful. He didn't really know England, and he didn't owe England anything so he didn't know why Marvin was helping him out so much.

"Why are you helping me?" England asked.

"I feel sorry for you, kid. You didn't want to be stuck here in Rapture, but you're here for good now." Marvin said. "Besides I would hate to see a kid like you end up stuck in some place like Pauper's Drop."

Marvin shook his head before he said "Anyway, I promised you that I would tell you about Plasmids and Rapture didn't I?"

England just nodded his head as picked up his cup of tea and took a quick sip from it. Marvin gave England a small smile before he quickly started telling England everything that he needed to know about Rapture and Plasmids. As England listened to the man talk he couldn't help but glance out the window and look at the view of Rapture that was provided to him.

As England looked at the city he couldn't help but start to frown. He hadn't even been in this city for one day, and this city had already turned into a fancy cage to him. When England thought of this a bitter smile quickly replaced his frown. It looks like Marvin was right when he said that the magic of the city would wear off real fast…..

* * *

><p><strong>I know I already have a bunch of other stories that I need to finish, but I wanted to go ahead and put this up anyway. I already have a couple of chapters for this story written up already, and I'll put them up latter. Anyway, Info Time!<strong>

**England's arrival time in Rapture: Since England is Subject Delta in this story I wanted to have England show up in Rapture at the same time that Johnny Topside showed up. However, I don't have an exact idea of when Johnny showed up, so I ended up studying the Rapture timeline and I did some research online. After doing some research I decided that England would show up by some time in September. The reason I set England's arrival at this time is for a few reasons.**

**Reason 1: Fontaine fakes his death on September 12. While there are some fights here and there, the civil war didn't really kick off until New Year's Eve. Since I'm assuming Delta stumbles upon the city when it's still in its calm before the storm phase. So since I want England their during the uneasy calm having him show up a little after Fontaine's (fake) death would be a good place to start.**

**Reason 2: By having England show up in Rapture in September that gives me enough time to have England get settled in, turned into a Big Daddy, and give him some time with his little sister before the New Year's Eve Riots.**

**I have a few other reasons for choosing September, but these are my two main ones. **

**Red Scare: By Red Scare I am of course talking about the second Red Scare that lasted from 1947-1954. During this time Americans began to really fear communism. The Red Scare was led by Joseph McCarthy, an American Senator. McCarthy went on a crusade and accused government officials, actors, and other people of being communists. His downfall occurred after going too far in his communist witch hunt, and eventually there was a backlash against him.**

**Agatha Christie: Agatha was an English crime writer. I always thought England would be a fan of mystery books so I think he would like her stories. '**_**A Pocket Full of Rye**_**' is one of her books, and it was first released back in 1953.**

**Ice Beagle: The Ice Beagle was an English research ship that is mentioned in The Frozen Triangle which was a book mentioned in the "There's Something in the Sea" website. According to the book the ship sent out its last radio transmission before disappearing in 1956. Since that's when the last message went out before it disappeared I'm going to say that it disappeared in the same year.**

**Ghost Lighthouse: The Frozen Triangle mentions that reports of a ghost lighthouse started going around in 1955. I imagine that by 1958 a few stories about the 'ghost' lighthouse would be flying around by now.**

**Titans of the Deep: Titans of the Deep is a 1938 film inspired by the early 1930s deep sea dives made by William Beebe and Otis Barton. Beebe and Barton were the first to set ocean depth records in a bathysphere that Barton invented. It was sort of like a documentary, but for some strange reason they advertised it as a horror movie. I can just see America dragging England along with him to see the movie only to be disappointed when he finds out that it's not actually a horror film.**

**13****th**** Muse Pub: The 13th Muse pub also goes by the name of **The 13th Muse Tavern. It's a **place you never get to go to, but you do see it during loading screens. I have no idea where it is, but for the sake of the story let's say it's near Olympus Heights. **

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter posted up soon so please review and don't flame. **


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since England's plane crashed, and England had already started to build a life for himself down in Rapture. True to his word Marvin had helped get England a job at his brothers' pub. After hearing England's story Marvin's brother hired him on the spot. He even gave England an early payday just so the nation could get an apartment. He was able to get an apartment at Selene Suites which was located near 13th Muse Pub. The apartment complex wasn't anything super fancy, but it was comfortable nice place to live. It seemed the place was mostly populated by Rapture's youth, and there were many young couples or young single people who called the apartments home.<p>

England was grateful to be able to be able to live there, and he would be forever thankful to Marvin's family for helping him out so much. Also, after spending three days in Rapture England started to become very grateful that Marvin had been the one who had been sent down to help him because England was starting to learn pretty fast that Rapture didn't believe much in generosity. The city pretty much lived off the idea of looking out for yourself, and this sort of thinking made generosity a bit of a rarity down in Rapture.

However, England was learning real quick that as a general rule Rapture was different than most places up on the surface. His job at the pub showed him a few examples on how Rapture was very different from the surface. Today just happened to be a good example of showing just how different Rapture was from the surface. As England stood behind the bar top and studied the costumers that frequented the pub he saw the usual sights. He saw the typical group of friends getting as drunk as humanly possible, he saw the singles try to mingle with each other and pick up dates, and he saw the loners who tried to ignore everything and drink their alcohol.

However, mixed into the usual scenes of the bar were things that you would rarely (or never) see up at the surface. One example happened to come from a man who was trying to light up his cigarette with a lighter. After trying and failing to get his lighter to work the man finally gave up and started looking around the bar.

"Can anybody light my cigarette?" The man called out.

"I can light it up for you." A young woman called out from her seat at the bar.

The man walked over to her and held his cigarette out toward her and instead of pulling out a lighter the woman just lifted her hand up and a small fire just magically appeared from her fingertips. As the woman lit the man's cigarette England couldn't help but watch the whole thing with slight fascination.

'_The joys of Plasmids…'_ England thought with slight sarcasm.

Plasmids were strange, and England really didn't know how they worked. No one he ever talked to really seemed to have an idea on how exactly they worked, but he did know that they somehow rewrote people's genetic code. By using Plasmids people could gain the equivalent of super powers. They could let person shoot fire from their hands, freeze things with just a flick of the wrist, and create electricity with a snap of their fingers. It was amazing, but even though it was impressive it definitely came with its own list of problems.

Using Plasmids to alter your genes was called splicing, and according to the Jim and Mary propaganda junk that they played over Rapture's PA system splicing up constantly can lead to nausea and seeing things. If that wasn't bad enough seeing someone use a Plasmid for the first time was enough to scare the heck out of anyone standing nearby. They sold Plasmids at the Gather's Garden machines, and as luck would have it there was a Gather's Garden machine standing right outside the pub.

On England's second day in Rapture he got to see some poor man use a Plasmid for the first time. He had chosen the Electro Bolt Plasmid, and the second the man shot that stuff into his veins he started screaming in agony. As he screamed he started releasing electricity all around him. England thought the horror show would last forever, but luckily after a few minutes had passed the man finally lost consciousness and the electric storm that was going off finally disappeared. The man woke up five minutes later, and besides feeling a little dizzy he was otherwise fine.

One of England's coworkers told him that things like that always happened when someone used their first Plasmid, but after using their first Plasmid no one suffered from another violent reaction ever again. Honestly, as far as the nation was concerned one violent reaction was one too many and he had long since decided that he wasn't going to touch any Plasmids with a ten foot pole. It's not like England had any use for the things anyway. The only Plasmid that he was slightly interested in was the teleportation Plasmid, and the only reason why he was interested in the thing was due to the fact that he was hoping that he could use it to teleport himself back up the surface.

Unfortunately, while there were advertisements for the teleportation Plasmids hanging around Rapture the actual Plasmid was still in its testing phase so it wasn't out for sale yet. It was disappointing, but there wasn't anything that the nation could do about it. The rest of the plasmids that were for sale where absolutely worthless to him, and he had no interest in any of them. It's not like anyone ever did anything great with the powers anyway. Most of the time people just used their new found powers to light cigarettes or light up a light bulb. England probably would have thought more about the Plasmids, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone in the pub start to shout.

"What do you mean your cutting me off!?" A man shouted out.

England looked up from the bar top and over toward the man who was shouting only to see he was threatening one of the men who worked at the pub. England could see glowing blue streaks of electricity running up along the man's arm and hand, and considering the fact that the man kept swaying from side to side England could tell that the guy was pretty drunk. The sight of the man threatening the poor pub employee just made England sigh.

'_I swear when these people aren't using there Plasmid powers for the most mundane things they are threatening each other with their powers instead.' _England thought.

The man who was being threatened just looked at England with fear in his eyes, and England just shook his head before he reached under the bar top and pressed the red button that was hidden there. It only took five seconds for the doors to the pub to open up and two security bots came flying into the pub. The machines quickly flew over to the angry drunk and took aim at him. The drunkard looked at the robots with wide eyes, and England just leaned up against the bar top and gave the man a bored look.

"I suggest leaving now. These security bots are those new electric security bots, and hear they are very good at stunning people." England called out.

The man turned to look at England for a few seconds before he turned to look back at the bots. He stared at them for a few seconds before he grumbled a little and lowered his hands. The glowing electricity that the man had been charging up faded away.

"Fine, I'm leaving." The man grumbled.

Everyone watched as the man walked out of the pub, and once the man was gone the bots quickly followed him out. Once the man and the bots where gone England could practically hear everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The pub worker that England had saved looked over at the nation and said "Thanks, I was afraid of what he was going to do there for a few seconds."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." England said to the man.

England's coworker just smiled at him before he went back to serving customers their drinks. England just sighed as he grabbed a cleaning cloth and started to clean the bar top.

"At regular pubs you don't have to worry about people using the power of the elements against you when you cut them off." England mumbled.

Of course in regular pubs you also didn't have access to attack robots either. Honestly, some of the technology that Rapture had was just incredible. England remembered being amazed when he first saw the security bots. On England's first day of work the pub owner had shown the robots to England. Evidently the pub owner had special ordered them from McClendon Robotics. They could deliver enough of a shock to knock someone out cold. Needless to say they were pretty impressive, and England was sure that if America could see them he would be all excited and asking all sorts of questions about how they work. Of course when England started thinking of America he was quickly reminded of the fact that he was stuck in the underwater city.

England was still trying to find some way to get back up the surface, but he had yet figure out how he could get back home. He didn't know any spells that could teleport him home, and they didn't exactly sell spell books in Rapture. Rapture didn't have mythical creatures living in the city so he couldn't just ask some fairies or mermaids to help him out. The only bathysphere that went up to the surface had guards watching over it, and even if England was able to get to the bathysphere and ride it back up to the lighthouse he had no way to call for help. He was stuck in Rapture, and England couldn't help but get a little upset every time he thought about how stuck he was.

'_At least I don't have to worry about anyone wondering why I never age.' _England thought, but this thought did little to cheer him up.

While being stuck in the underwater city was a horrible thing England could at least take comfort in the fact that he didn't have to worry about anyone wondering why he didn't age. Evidently this ADAM stuff that was used to make Plasmids could also be used to change a person's look. An eighty year old person could be made to look like they were still in their thirties, a man could be turned into a woman, and you could even change your looks in any way you desire. Although, the only reason why he knew that ADAM could do all of these things was mostly due to the fact that England had a few people tell him that he could use ADAM to do something about his huge eyebrows. Of course when England thought about what people said about his eyebrows he started to scowl.

'_There is absolutely nothing wrong with my eyebrows._' England thought as he scrubbed the bar top.

As England scrubbed the bar tops and mentally cursed the people who ever told him that he should do something about his giant eyebrows he failed to notice two women come walking into the pub. He also failed to see the women point at him, and he also failed to see them whisper to each other before they walked up to him. It was only when one of the woman spoke to him did the British man finally notice their presence.

"Um, excuse me?" One of the women called out.

England snapped his head up from his work and looked at the two women. One young lady had short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a confident smile on her face. Meanwhile, her brown haired companion looked like she was a shy nervous person. The brunette girl could barely meet England's gaze, and when she saw that England was staring at her she just gave him a small shy smile.

"Can I help you ladies?" England asked.

"Yeah, are you Johnny Topside?" The black haired woman asked.

"Who?" England asked as he gave the woman a confused look.

The shy girl nudged her friend and murmured "Sally, you know he probably has no idea what you're talking about."

Sally just rolled her eyes before she asked "Are you the guy who survived the plane crash?"

"Yes, I am the guy who survived the crash." England said slowly.

Right after England said that the girls immediately started to bombard with questions.

"How did you survive?"

"Were you scared?"

"Why did your plane crash in the first place?"

England just held his hands up as if to try and physically stop the wave of questions that where coming his way.

"I can only answer one question at a time ladies." England said.

The mousy brunette just looked down and murmured out a quite sorry while her friend Sally smiled.

"So what exactly happened?" Sally asked.

England sighed as he motioned for the girls to sit on the bar stools that where lined up in front of the bar top. The girls quickly took a seat, and once they were seated England offered them a drink. The brunette politely declined the offer, but Sally quickly asked for some Red Ribbon Brandy. As England went about making her drink he started telling his story. The girls listened to him with great interest, and they only interrupted his story every once in a while to ask a question. By the time England had finished his story and answered all of their questions Sally was a little tipsy and the brunette was looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"It's amazing that you survived all of that." The brown haired woman said.

England didn't know what to say to that so he didn't bother to say anything back. Sally had a big grin on her face as she reached into her purse and took out the money that she needed to pay for the drinks. She was a little unsteady, but considering the fact that she went through four glasses of brandy during his story so he wasn't surprised at her drunken state. She placed the money down on the counter before she got out of her seat. She stumbled a little, and he friend quickly jumped out of her seat and helped Sally steady herself.

"Thanks for telling us your story." Sally said.

"It wasn't a problem." England said.

Truthfully, he was getting tired of telling the story but he didn't say this out loud. It's not like the girls knew how many times he had to tell his tale, and besides it would be rather ungentlemanly to get annoyed with two women who mean no harm. The two women said their goodbyes to England before they started to make their way out of the pub.

As the girls headed out the door England heard Sally say "I can't believe we actually got to meet Johnny Topside!"

England's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion upon hearing this, but the girls had left the pub before England could ask them why they called him Johnny Topside. A young lady who worked there in the pub walked up to where England was standing and gave him a confused look.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

England shrugged before he said "They wanted to know how I ended up here."

England glanced over at the young woman before he asked "Do you know why they called me Johnny Topside?"

She just shook her head no and England sighed before he said "I'm getting tired of telling my story all the time."

His coworker just smiled before she said "Oh, cheer up you probably won't have to tell your story anymore today."

"You're probably right." England murmured.

Honestly, England didn't really believe that this would be the last time that he would have to tell the story. He had a feeling that he was going to have to tell the story a lot today…

* * *

><p>Sometimes England hated it when he was right. All day today people would come into the pub asking for Johnny Topside, and every time they asked for Johnny Topside England knew they wanted to talk to him. When he would ask these people why they called him Johnny Topside they would always tell him that this was the name that the citizens of Rapture had giving to the lone survivor of the plane crash.<p>

While England could get that they made up a name for him so they could call him something other than the plane crash survivor, but it still annoyed him a little when people kept calling him Johnny. However, regardless of the fact that England was getting really tired of telling his story when people asked him to tell his tale he told it. At least the people who asked for England's story tended to buy a drink or two while they were at the pub. However, that didn't really change the fact that he was tired of telling his story and he couldn't wait until he was done for the day and he could go back to his apartment.

However, during England's last hour of work a strange man walked into the pub. The second that England saw him the word tired popped into his mind. The man had permanent bags under his eyes, and he had a slight slouch to his stance. The man looked around the nervous look on his face, but the reason as to why he was nervous was anyone's guess. When the man looked over at England the nation waved at him and motioned for the man to come over. Once he noticed that England was waving to him he slowly made his way over to the nation, and once he was close England started talking to him.

"Let me guess you're looking for Johnny Topside?" England asked.

"Yeah, is he around?" The man asked.

"You're looking at him, and let you tell you right now my name is Arthur Kirkland not Johnny Topside." England said.

While England wasn't trying to show his frustration at being called Johnny by a bunch of strangers, it was easy to hear that he was a little annoyed. The man didn't seem to know what to say when England said that, but he recovered quickly enough and started talking.

"My name is Stanley Poole, and I'm a reporter for the Rapture Tribune."

England just gave the man a look of slight interest as Stanley kept talking.

"I want to do an article on you."

"You want to do a story about me?" England asked in surprise.

Stanley just nodded before he said "A lot of people are interested in your story. Having plane parts start falling down in front of a bar is a strange sight, but it's nothing to write home about."

Stanley smiled a little before he said "However, finding out that someone survived a plane crash and made down here to Rapture is definitely something worth talking about."

"A lot of people seem to know that I survived the crash." England stated.

"News travels fast here in Rapture." Stanley said. "It also helps that immigration into Rapture more or less came to a stop back in '52 so nowadays when someone comes down from the surface people are quick to notice them."

Stanley smiled a little before he said "Also, when a guy in soaking wet cloths is lead out of the Bathysphere station by security right after a bunch of plane parts start falling into the sea people are bound to think that the two events might be connected."

England just sighed a little before he said "I can give you an interview, but can it wait until after I'm done with work?"

Stanley nodded his head before he said "How about we meet up at the Fat Cat's Lounge at eight PM today? The lounge isn't too busy during that time."

England just slowly nodded before he said "Alright, I'll meet you at the lounge."

Stanley just smiled and nodded before he walked out of the pub. England watched him leave, and once the man was gone England sighed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to giving this interview, but he was going to go through with it. If getting his story out to the public meant that he didn't have to tell the story of how he survived the crash then he was more than willing to give Stanley an interview….

* * *

><p>When eight PM finally came England went right to the Fat Cat Lounge just as he promised. However, when England got their Stanley hadn't arrived yet. England didn't think too much of it he just found an empty table that was away from the other customers and waited for the reporter to show up. As England waited for Stanley to show up he couldn't help but start to look around the lounge. It was a nice enough looking place, but it wasn't exactly a place that England would go to get a drink. However, while the lounge itself was nothing special it did have a great view of the ocean floor.<p>

However, that view of the ocean floor also gave England a great view of the broken pieces of the plane. The tail of the plane had somehow managed to drive itself into the seafloor. England couldn't see any parts of the front half of the plane, but he could see a few other bits a pieces of debris from the plane scattered around on the seafloor. As England stared at the broken plane he couldn't help but think about all of the people who had been on the plane with him. He was the only one who survived the crash, and that thought depressed him a little. All those poor people died in that crash, and their final moments were filled with fear as the plane went down.

"Arthur Kirkland?" A voice called out.

England quickly looked away from the plane and over at the person who called out to him only to see that it was Stanley. England smiled weakly at the man, and he just smiled back as he slid into the seat that was across from the nation. Once he was sitting down Stanley placed an Accu-Vox recorder down on the table. England just looked at the device with slight curiosity. He knew what the thing was, and what it did but he had yet to use one himself.

"I figured I should record the conversation instead of just writing down everything we say." Stanley said.

England just nodded his head in understanding before he said "Before we start I have a question that I would like to ask."

"Ask away."

"Have any of the bodies of the passengers of the plane been found yet?"

"No bodies have been found, but that doesn't mean that they aren't floating around somewhere in Rapture. As long as no one can see any bodies outside the windows no one cares."

England frowned as he looked down at the table. He was hoping that some of the bodies would have been found already so that they may get a proper burial, but evidently that wasn't going to happen.

England sighed as he looked back up at Stanley and said "We can start now."

Stanley nodded his head before he pushed the red button on the recorder.

The recorder slowly sprang to life, and once it was on Stanley looked at England and said "Alright, now start your story from the beginning."

England just nodded before he started to tell his story yet again. He told Stanley about how calm the plane ride was at first, he told him about how everyone panicked as the plane went down, and he told him about how amazed he was to see an underwater city. He told Stanley everything he could tell, and the reporter just listened to him quietly.

When England was finally done telling his story the reporter finally asked "So you work at the 13th Muse Pub now, right?"

"Yes I am the owner of the pub was kind enough to give me a job."

Stanley didn't say anything to this he just pressed the red button and stopped the recording. Once he stopped the recorder Stanley looked at England and smiled.

"That's all I need for this story. Thanks for the interview Mr. Kirkland."

"It's not a problem." England said.

Stanley picked the recorder up and got up from his seat before he said "Make sure to pick up a copy of the Rapture Tribune tomorrow your story is going to be on the front cover." "I'll make sure to pick up a copy. Goodbye Mr. Poole." England said as he got up from his seat. Stanley said goodbye back to him, and once the goodbyes were exchanged England left the bar and went back to his apartment. As England left the bar he didn't think too much about the interview, but he was going to regret ever having the interview soon enough…..

* * *

><p>It was a new day in Rapture, and Andrew Ryan always started his day by reading the newspaper. He didn't much care for the gossip that the Rapture Tribune had a habit of printing, but the newspaper did give him a pretty good idea of how things were going in his fair city. When Ryan first got is copy of the paper he just skimmed through it, but he quickly stopped skimming the paper when his eyes landed on one practically interesting headline.<p>

_The True Story of Johnny Topside_

"Johnny Topside?" Ryan said quietly to himself.

A scowl slowly appeared on his face as he started to read the story. He didn't know who this Johnny Topside was, but something told him he wasn't someone he wanted to have in his city. By the time Ryan finished reading the story he was absolutely livid. Ryan leaned back in his chair as he picked up his phone and pressed the button that would connect him to his secretary. The second his secretary picked up the phone he started talking.

"Elaine, I want you to call Sullivan and tell him to come to my office."

"Yes Mr. Ryan."

The second she finished talking Ryan hung up and leaned back in his chair.

It didn't take long for the Head of Security to get to Ryan's office, and the second the man entered the room Ryan started talking.

"Sullivan what do you know about a man who has been nicknamed Johnny Topside?"

"Johnny Topside?" Sullivan said in slight confusion.

Ryan said nothing to this he just motioned toward the newspaper that was sitting on his desk. Sullivan picked the paper up and quickly skimmed through the story. When he read the fact that Johnny Topside's real name was Arthur Kirkland Sullivan was instantly reminded that he did indeed know this man was. Sullivan remembered hearing Marvin talk about the kid.

Marvin said he was a young looking kid probably in his early twenties, and he remembered Marvin had said that he was the only survivor of a plane crash that happened over Rapture. Marvin was pretty sure the kid was innocent and he was just unlucky enough to end up on a plane that was bound to crash. Sullivan trusted Marvin's judgment, but if Ryan was asking about the kid then it was obvious that he didn't trust the kid's story. Sullivan probably would have thought more about this, but Ryan was waiting for answer from him and it wasn't a good idea to keep the man waiting.

"Everything I know you already read in the paper." Sullivan said.

"I don't trust this Arthur Kirkland's story." Ryan stated.

'_What a surprise…'_ Sullivan thought sarcastically, but he didn't say this out loud.

"I'm supposed to believe that one person actually survived the crash, and out of all the places that the plane could have crashed at it crashes near the lighthouse?" Ryan asked.

"The parts from the plane are resting right outside the Fat Cat Lounge." Sullivan said.

"Have any bodies from this crash been found?" Ryan asked.

"As far as I know no bodies have been found." Sullivan answered honestly.

Ryan scowled as he said "This Kirkland fellow is probably from the KGB or the C.I.A."

"I'm pretty sure this Kirkland guy is British." Sullivan said.

"It doesn't matter what he is I just want him gone!" Ryan snapped. "I want him sent to Persephone."

"When do you want me to get him?" Sullivan asked.

"I want him sent to Persephone today." Ryan said.

Sullivan just nodded before he said "I will go and get him now."

Sullivan turned and left the room, but as he walked out of Ryan's office he couldn't help but feel slightly bad for this Kirkland kid. Sullivan seriously doubted that the kid was actually a spy, but Ryan was convinced that he was a spy and that was enough of a reason to have him shipped off to the detention facility and Sullivan knew all too well that once someone had been sent to Persephone they rarely ever get to leave…..

* * *

><p>It should have been an ordinary day for England. He woke up at six in the morning, he got dressed, and he was going to try and make himself some breakfast. However, just when England started to look through his fridge for something to eat someone started banging on his door. Whoever was banging on his door seemed to be using all of their strength to do so, and England was surprised that they hadn't bashed the door down yet. England quickly ran over to the door and pressed the button that would make the door slide open.<p>

Once the door was open England was surprised to see three men standing there. He recognized Paul, but he didn't know who the other two men where. Considering the fact that Paul was with them England assumed the other two men were part of Rapture's security, but England had no idea why security would be at his door so early in the morning.

"Can I help you?" England asked.

Paul just looked away from England as a frown appeared on his face while one of his companions just sighed and said "Arthur Kirkland you're under arrest."

England's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that, and he couldn't help but shout out "Why am I being arrested?! I haven't done anything wrong."

The man didn't respond to that he just reached out and grabbed England's arm. Once he had a grip on England he quickly yanked the nation over to him before forced the nation to put his hands behind his back. England struggled to get out of the man's grip during all of this, but the man was too strong and the nation couldn't break free from his grip. Once the man had England's hands behind his back he quickly handcuffed the nation. Once the handcuffs were on England stopped struggling. The man never released his grip on England, but once the nation stopped moving the man started talking.

"You want to know why you're being arrested?" He asked.

England looked at the man with and the man just stared right into England's eyes as he said "You were unlucky enough to find Rapture. This is your crime."

The man then proceeded to drag England away from his apartment, and England couldn't do a thing about it. As England was being taken away to wherever they sent their prisoners he couldn't help but think about his rotten luck as of late. He hadn't even been in Rapture for a full week yet, and he was already being arrested…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Selene Suites: Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon. Since England is only a barkeeper I don't think he could afford to live in places like the Mercury Suites or Athena's Glory, but he would make just enough money that he wouldn't have to live in someplace like Artemis Suites. So he would live in the Selene Suites which is built for the middle class citizens.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3: Persephone

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>As sad as it was to say being stuck in a jail cell wasn't exactly a new experience for England. He had been thrown into a couple of cells back during his pirating days, but he always escaped from the cells on his own or with the help of his loyal crew. He had been captured once by the Italy twins during World War 2, but the twins were positively terrified of him and he was able to escape from his prison multiple times. Of course Germany always ended up finding him soon afterwards, and he would drag England right back to the Italy twins.<p>

Luckily, after England's fifth escape attempt America finally came and helped him escape for good. However, while England has always been able to escape in the past he didn't think he could escape from this prison. He was underwater, and no one knew where he was. No pirate crew was going to come save him, and no nations were going to pull off some amazing rescue mission to save him. England was stuck in this prison, and even if he did manage to escape from the building he was still stuck in the city. It was depressing to think about it, but being stuck in prison with nothing to do sort of made it so that England couldn't think of anything else.

'_It's not like I could get out of this jail cell anyway.' _England thought bitterly.

Although, to be honest calling the tiny room that he was stuck in a room was giving the jail cell way too much credit. It was more like a tiny cage that was just big enough to fit a bed and a toilet in it. It didn't really have enough room walk around and stretch your legs although that didn't stop the guy in the cell across from England from trying. The guy had been pacing around for an hour now, and he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. England tried to get his attention once, but the man was off in his own little world and the green eyed nation had long since given up on trying to have a conversation with him. That meant that all England had to do was think or sleep. Although now that he thought about it there was one other thing that England could do.

The blond haired nation glanced over at his bed and looked at the catalog that was laying there. The catalog had been given to him when he was being tossed into the cell. England sat down on the bed and picked up the catalog. As England picked the catalog up and started to look through it. He had flipped through the book before, but another look through it wasn't going to hurt and it's not like he had anything else to do. As he looked through the pages a small frown appeared on his face.

"Whoever owns this prison is definitely trying to get as much money as he possibly can out of it." England muttered to himself.

The catalog was filled to the brim with different perks that prisoners could buy. Better beds, longer shower times, and faster treatments from doctors were just a few of the things that the catalog offered. England stopped flipping through the catalog when he heard his cell door open. He looked up from the catalog and saw a guard standing there.

The guard just smirked and asked "Thinking of buying something?"

England tossed the catalog back onto the bed before he said "It doesn't have anything that I'm interested in."

"That's only because you haven't been here for very long. You'll change your tune soon enough." The guard said. "Anyway, come on its time for me to bring you to the cafeteria."

England walked up to the guard, and the man quickly handcuffed England the second the nation got close. Once England was handcuffed the guard started to lead England to the cafeteria.

"So you actually bother to feed us here?" England asked.

At his first day in the prison they had tossed him into the cell, and they kept him in their all day long. They hadn't bothered to feed him during that day, and England had really started to wonder if they would feed him at all.

The guard that was pulling him along just smirked before he said "You get to eat every other day if you want to be able to eat every day you have to buy that privilege."

England would have said something to that, but the second he opened his mouth to say something the guard started speaking again.

"We are here."

England looked around the cafeteria only to see that it was a pretty small room. A few of the prisoners were already in the room eating, and just looking at them was depressing. They looked completely and utterly miserable which wasn't surprising, but some of the people looked like they like they had died on the inside. The hopeless people didn't bother to look around at anyone or anything, they barely touched their food, and the few times they did look up England only saw dead emotionless faces. Their faces were on permanent neutral mode, and looking into their dull eyes was comparable to staring into the eyes of a dead fish. England had seen such depressing hopelessness before, but that didn't make looking at such miserable people any easier. The guard who had brought the nation into the cafeteria didn't pay any attention to England's growing unease. He just removed the handcuffs and shoved the blond haired man father into the cafeteria.

"You got an hour to eat enjoy it while it lasts." The guard said before he leaned up against the wall and stared to look around the cafeteria with a bored expression on his face.

England just glared at the man for a few seconds before he sighed and stomped over to the kitchen area where he would get his food.

"Rude stupid wanker." England grumbled to himself as he took the tray of food away from the prison cook.

He pushed away his thoughts on the guard once he got his tray and instead studied the meal that he had been given. His meal consisted of some sort of mystery meat, a bottle of Calci-O, and a Thanks Mom!-brand creme-filled cake. It wasn't anything great, but it was better than having no food at all. England glanced around the cafeteria unsure of where to sit. The few people who hadn't had their spirits crushed yet just glared at England. They didn't seem to want anything to do with him, and to be honest England really didn't want to spend his one hour out of a cell arguing with strangers.

He looked around the cafeteria some more only to notice a brown haired man that was sitting in the booth in the corner waving at him. Once the man saw that the England was looking at him he motioned for the nation to come over. England noticed that another man wearing glasses was sitting at the table with the brown haired man, but he gave England a week smile so the nation assumed he had no problem with him coming over to the table. England slowly walked over to the table, and once England was there the brown haired man started talking.

"I haven't seen you here before are you new?" The brunette asked.

"This is my second day here." England replied.

"Well, welcome to Persephone a hell within a hell." The brown haired man said. "My name is James Helms."

The man wearing glasses just weekly smiled at England and said "My name is Charles Milton Porter."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." England said.

"Please take a seat." James said.

England sat down next to Porter and placed his tray down on the table.

Porter looked at the nation in slight curiosity before he asked "Are you from England?"

"The accent gave me away didn't it?" England said as a small smile appeared on the nation's face.

"Yes, it helped a little bit." Porter said. "I used to live in London before I came down here to Rapture."

"I take it you're not from London though right?" England asked.

"No, I was born in Chicago." Porter answered. "I moved to London to join Turing's codebreaking team at Bletchley Park."

"So you helped out during the war?" England asked.

Porter just nodded, and England just smiled a little.

"I served in the army myself."

Porter seemed a little surprised to hear that, and James just looked at the two of them before he said "The two of you are really hitting it off."

England looked at the man and smiled a little before he said "My apologies James we sort of left you out of the conversation."

"It's fine don't worry about it." James said.

James took a quick sip of his drink before he asked "If it's alright with you may I ask how you ended up here in Persephone?"

England scowled as he said "I was riding a plane to Iceland, and it crashed near the lighthouse. I came down to Rapture to find help, but then I was told I couldn't leave."

"So what were you arrested for accidently stumbling upon Rapture?" James asked.

England just nodded and James sighed before he said "Well, people have been arrested in Rapture for worse reasons."

"What about you? Why were you guys arrested?"

"I was framed by someone who I used to be friends with." Porter said.

Porter didn't sound bitter when he said that he just sounded really sad. England didn't ask for details he didn't want to drag up unwanted memories.

James just sighed as he said "I was arrested for trying to go up against Ryan."

The man glared down at the table as he said "Ryan talks about how you can come down here and create some great life for yourself with hard work. However, he makes it impossible for the poor to get out of poverty."

James sighed and said "The second I tried to speak up against Ryan I got thrown into this place."

James sighed yet again as he murmured "I just hope Grace is doing alright?"

"Grace?" England said in confusion.

"She was my girlfriend, but I was planning on marrying her. I got tossed into Persephone before I could ask her to marry me."

James smiled a little before he said "Grace is a beautiful woman. She had the prettiest brown eyes, and her singing voice could put any songbird to shame."

The whole time James talked about Grace England noticed that Porter started staring down at a wedding ring that he was wearing. England hadn't noticed the ring before, but he couldn't help but stare at it now.

"You're married Charles?" England asked.

The man flinched at the question, and before England could even begin to wonder why he would seemed bothered by the question Porter started talking.

"I used to be married. My wife died during the Blitz."

"Oh…." England responded.

Of course right after he mentally started to kick himself for saying it. The guy tells him his wife died, and the most England could say was oh. Although to be honest England really didn't know what to say to that. He doubted the man wanted his sympathies, and there really wasn't anything that England could say to make him feel better. Things were quickly starting to get awkward, and England quickly tried to figure out how to end the awkwardness.

"So how are you supposed to pay for those perks in the catalog anyway?" England blurted out.

It was a really clumsy attempt to change to conversation, but the two men who were sitting at the table with the nation decided to go along with it.

"The only way to earn money here is by doing favors for the prisoners who already have money or by volunteering to be a lab rat and have experiential Plasmids and tonics tested on you." James said.

"I wouldn't suggest becoming a lab rat though it's dangerous to your health." Porter quickly added.

"Oh, I'm not surprised to hear that." England said as he grabbed his bottle of Calci-O.

England had already seen what happened when someone used a stable Plasmid for the first time, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if someone used a Plasmid that was still in its testing phase. England took a sip of the Calci-O only to immediately slam the bottle back down onto a tray. A look of utter disgust appeared on England's face, and England glared at the drink as if it had bit him.

"What is wrong with this milk? It tastes off…." England said.

"Well, it's not actually milk. Rapture doesn't have a lot of room for livestock so many substitutes for foods were made." Porter explained.

"If it helps any the Beef-E stuff actually tastes like beef." James said.

"You mean this isn't actually meat?" England asked.

Both men just shook their heads no.

"What is it made out of then?"

James just shrugged, and England just looked down at his tray for a few seconds before slowly pushed it away.

"If your goal was to make me lose my appetite I think you just succeeded."

James smiled a little before he said "That wasn't our goal, and while I can't blame you for losing your appetite you probably should eat. We don't get fed very often here in Persephone."

England was about to say something, but he was interrupted by one of the guards shouting.

"Meal time is over it's time to go back to your cells!" The guard yelled out.

James sighed before he looked at England and gave the nation a week smile.

"This is goodbye for now, but we'll probably see you during the next meal time." James said.

"I can't wait." England said before he got up and walked over to the prison guard that had brought him to the cafeteria.

The guard quickly handcuffed the man and started to drag the nation back to his cell. As England was put back into his cell he couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the fact that he had at least found a few friends here in this hellhole known as Persephone…..

* * *

><p>England couldn't sleep. Considering the fact that England spent most of the day sleeping he wasn't really surprised that he couldn't sleep by the time night finally fell. At least he thought it was night anyway, being stuck underwater without a clock really made it hard to figure out if it was day or night. A quick glance at the cell across from him showed that the strange man that was stuck in the cell was still pacing back and forth. The man never seemed to do anything other than pace about in his cage, and England wondered if the man ever stopped to rest when he wasn't looking.<p>

England sighed and laid down on his bed to try and get some sleep. However, before he could close his eyes England heard what sounded like a large group of people coming down the hall. England sat up in his bed just in time to see a group of four men standing in fount of the pacing man's jail cage. Two of the men were guards who worked at Persephone, but the other two men were dressed up in nice suits. England was used to the black and white outfits of the prisoners and the guard uniforms of the employees that seeing people in suits here of all places was a little strange. The man that was in the cell was still pacing back and forth, and England was really starting to wonder if the guy was all there.

England must have not been the only one wondering about the man's mental health because one of the men in a suit asked "Is he OK?"

One of the guards just shrugged before he said "He volunteered to try out the Brain Boost tonic back when it was still in its testing phase."

The men just stared at the pacing man for a few seconds before one of the suited men said "I guess he'll do."

The guards didn't respond to that they just opened the cell up and grabbed the prisoner. They then proceeded to drag the prisoner away as the two suited men followed after them. The prisoner never bothered to try and get away from the guards he just allowed them to drag him away. England watched them leave, and once they were gone England laid back down.

'_What was that all about?'_ England thought.

He didn't know what that was about, but his new friends might be able to help him figure it out…

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I have a question for the two of you."<p>

A whole day had passed since England had seen Porter and James, and just like last time England was sitting with them at the booth in the corner. Both men looked rather intrigued by England's question, and he didn't leave them hanging.

"Now this might sound like a strange question, but I have to ask would either one of you know why a prisoner would be taken out of his cell in the middle of the night?"

"Was he acting rebellious? The prison has a habit of dealing of rebellious prisoners during the night." James said with a frown.

"How do you know about that?" England asked.

"I have seen a few people get dragged off to therapy ward. They usually come back after a few days, but they never come back without some sort of new trauma. The therapy sessions are used to make prisoners more docile, and let me tell you right now they really like using electroshock treatments." James said with a grimace.

"Bloody hell; don't tell me you had to go through that." England said.

"I didn't have to go through that, but I did get to spend a week in solitary confinement which means I got to spend a week alone locked up in a hole in the floor." James said. "I learned real quick to be careful about what I do here after spending a week there."

England frowned and shook his head before he said "I don't think this man was being taken to the therapy wards. He didn't resist being taken by the guards, and I don't think the man was all there."

"What do you mean?" Porter asked.

"All he would do was pace around in his cell, and the guards that took him away said he had been used to test the Brain Boost tonic." England explained.

"Say no more I understand." Porter said.

England took a quick sip of his Hop-Up cola and shook his head.

"The strange thing is when they went to get him two men wearing suits were with the guards, and they said that the prisoner would do."

James and Porter looked at each other before they looked at back at England and said at the exact same time "Fontaine Futuristics…"

"Fontaine Futuristics?" England said in confusion.

"The Fontaine Futuristics that we are thinking about is a building where they make, test, and show off the various Plasmids that they manufacture." James explained. "When the prisoners volunteer to test out tonics and Plasmids they are usually testing the things for Fontaine Futuristics."

"However, sometimes Fontaine Futuristics buys or rent prisoners from Persephone so that they can be used as test subjects." Porter said.

"They sell prisoners so that they can be used as guinea pigs?" England said in surprise.

Porter didn't say anything to this, but James just gave England a bitter smile.

"Welcome to Persephone. In this prison you're not a person, you're an object to be used and sold." James said sadly.

Right after James said that meal time ended and the prisoners were taken back to their cells. As England was taken back to his cell he couldn't help but think that he almost regretted asking his friends his questions…

* * *

><p>Another day came and went, and before England knew it he was back in the cafeteria. Time seemed to really fly by since the last time he had been in the cafeteria, but England thought the reason why time seemed to fly by was due to the fact that England couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the prison actually sold or rented out prisoners to be used as test subjects. England couldn't stop thinking about how horrifying it would be to have to have plasmids tested out on you, and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he could very well become a test subject himself.<p>

These thoughts wouldn't leave his mind, so when England finally got to go back to cafeteria he was pretty happy at the thought that he would be able to talk to James and Porter again. He wanted to talk to someone about this, and the only people he could talk about it with were Porter and James. He wasn't sure if they had more information about the subject or if they thought about the subject as much as him, but he didn't care he just wanted to have someone that he could talk to about it. However, the weird thing was when England got to the cafeteria he saw Porter sitting at their booth but he didn't see James anywhere. England quickly grabbed his tray of food and hurried over to their table, and when Porter saw the nation a relived look quickly appeared on his face. "Thank goodness you're here." Porter said once the nation reached the table.

"Porter where is James?" England asked as he sat down.

"I don't know he didn't come in today." Porter said.

A worried frown appeared on England's face as he asked "You don't think he was sold or rented out to Fontaine Futuristics do you?"

Porter was about to answer, but he fell silent when a guard approached their table.

"Arthur Kirkland?" The guard said.

"That would be me." England said.

"Come with me." The guard said.

England slowly got up from his seat, and the second that he was up the guard handcuffed the nation. England glanced over at Porter only to see that the man was giving him a worried look. England had just enough time to mouth the word goodbye before the guard pulled him out of the cafeteria. As he was pulled along England realized that they were not going back to his cell, but that didn't really surprise him. He had just gotten to the cafeteria, and he was already being taken out of the room. He wasn't going back to his cell, but he didn't know where else he was going to go. However, England had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen.

After walking for ten minutes they finally arrived at the entrance to Persephone, and waiting there were two men in lab coats on and two more guards. Once they reached the desk the two men wearing lab coats started to study England. It was very uncomfortable to be studied in such a way, and the way they looked at him made him feel more like a show dog then a person.

"He's rather scrawny." One of the lab coat wearing man said.

England glared at the man and bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at the man. He really wanted to yell at the man, but he knew that yelling at the guy was probably not a good idea.

The man sighed before he said "I suppose he'll do."

The guard who brought England their just smiled as he said "Congratulations Kirkland, you get to leave Persephone and go to Fontaine Futuristics."

When England heard that he realized that his worst fears were just realized. He had just been sold to Fontaine Futuristics….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Charles Milton Porter: I'm not overly sure of when Porter gets sent to Persephone, but he probably got sent there during the civil war. However, in this story I had him end up in Persephone a little earlier than that.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4: Experiments

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>When England was brought to Fontaine Futuristics he wasn't put into a cage like he expected. No, instead he was brought to a small room located somewhere in Fontaine's laboratories. At least England assumed he was in a lab area anyway. The scientists who had picked the nation up from Persephone rushed England through the building so fast that he didn't get a very good look at anything. When they had reached the small lab room they had strapped him face down onto a table that was in the middle of the room.<p>

England was able to move his head so that he wasn't staring down at the table, and now he was staring at the wall. On the wall was a shelf and spread out on the shelf were all sorts of plasmid and tonic bottles. All of the bottles had labels on them, but the writing was too small for England to read from his position on the table. He could hear the scientists scurrying around the room, but he didn't bother to try and look at them. As they shuffled about the room one of the scientists started talking.

"Joe, go ahead and get his shirt off."

"How am I supposed to do that Dave? Do you expect me to rip it off of him?" Joe asked.

"There's some surgical scissors in the top drawer just use those to get the shirt off." Dave said.

England could hear someone opening and closing a drawer before he heard someone walk toward him. He felt his shirt being tugged on a little, and after a few seconds he heard the snipping of the scissors being used to cut the shirt away. After England's shirt had been removed the nation heard Joe gasp.

"Dave come look at his back it's covered in scars."

England heard someone walk up to the table, and after a few seconds had passed he heard Dave chuckle.

"It looks like he was attacked by a bear." Dave said.

The man walked around the table so that he was now within England's view. He kneeled down so that he was at England's eye level.

The man smirked at England and asked "So tell me did you get all of these scars at Persephone?"

England just scowled and glared at the man. He didn't get his scars from Persephone he got them from the various wars that he had to participate in. The scares from ancient battles had faded through the ages and were almost completely gone, but those ancient scars were quickly replaced with ones that he got from World War 2 with the worst scares being given to him during the Blitz.

The man didn't seem overly bothered by England's lack of an answer he just chuckled and said "Don't feel like talking? We'll be hearing your voice soon enough."

The man stood up and looked at the shelf full of Plasmids and tonics. He picked up a bottle that was full of light green glowing liquid.

"This is our new Scar Be Gone tonic. It's still in its testing phase, and I think you would be the perfect subject to test it out on."

Dave walked out of England's view and a few seconds later England felt a needle being jammed into his back. He jumped a little at the sudden feeling of having a needle stuck into him, but once the shock wore off he just felt some discomfort at having a needle stuck in his back. However, after five seconds had passed England's discomfort quickly turned into unbearable pain. Without any warning whatsoever England felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and the pain slowly started to travel down across his back. It felt like someone jammed a knife into his back and was now proceeding to drag the knife slowly down his back.

England yelped a little at the sudden pain, but he quickly clenched his teeth together and tried his best to not make any more sounds. Dave seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much, and England wasn't going to give the man the pleasure of hearing him scream. Dave didn't seem to mind too much that England wasn't really yelling.

He just chuckled and said "We didn't get rid of your scar, but you now have a new scar to add onto your collection."

"Is he going to be OK? It's a pretty big scar." Joe said.

The man sounded a little worried so he obviously didn't get as much enjoyment out of this as Dave did.

"It's not that deep." Dave said. "Now did you write the results of the tonic down?"

England didn't hear Joe say anything, but he must have nodded because he heard Dave say "Good, now get the Quick Heal tonic prepared for me."

Dave quickly ripped the needle that was still in the nation's back out. He must have tossed it onto a table because a few seconds after the needle was taken out he heard something being dropped onto a metal table.

"Sir, you should be careful with that!" Joe called out.

"It's fine Joe don't worry about it. Now just hand me the tonic already."

Joe sighed, but he must have done as he was told before Dave started talking to England again.

"Now this tonic is supposed to make it so that any wounds received are instantly healed. Let's see if it will work on stitching up that new wound of yours."

Once again England felt a needle going into his skin, but this time it didn't take nearly as long for the pain to kick in. The second the tonic had been injected into his body his whole body started to ache. The ache was quickly replaced by blinding pain, and England couldn't help but scream. It felt like something was clawing at his wound, and it honestly felt like someone was digging their fingers into the large gash that was on his back. England could hear Dave cursing over his own screaming.

"The tonic just made the wound even worse!" Joe yelled out.

"I can see that Joe!" Dave yelled back.

The whole time the scientists yelled at each other England's pain just became worse and worse, and the more painful it became the louder England screamed. Eventually the pain became too much to bare and the poor nation finally passed out. However, just before England lost consciousness he heard Dave yell out to Joe.

"Joe get me a Fountain of Youth tonic and a bucket of water. I don't need to have another test subject die on me again…."

* * *

><p>When England woke up he quickly noticed that he wasn't in the lab room anymore. He was laying on his side on what felt like a bed in a pitch black room. His back ached and he was shirtless, but he had some bandages wrapped around him.<p>

"So you finally woke up?" A man's voice asked from the darkness.

"Who are you?" England called out, but he winced a little when he heard how hoarse his voice sounded.

The mystery man just chuckled before he said "I'm a lab rat just like you."

"Where are we?" England asked.

"You're in the jail cells where they keep the test subjects. I'm in the cell across from yours." The mystery man said. "You've been out cold for a while now."

"Why is it so dark?" England asked.

"It's night time right now. They turn a majority of the lights in the building off during the night."

"So we are stuck in the dark until morning?" England asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly stuck without light." The mystery man said. "I was used to help iron out the kinks in the Incinerate Plasmid so I can create some light for us."

"Could you do so now?" England asked.

He was curious about what is new jail cell looked like, and he was curious about what the mystery man looked like.

"I really don't think you want me lighting this place up." The mystery man said.

"Please, I'm not asking for much." The nation begged.

The man didn't respond and England was afraid that the man had decided to stop talking to him, but after a few minutes had passed he heard the man sigh.

"Well, I suppose you're going to see everything sooner or later. I might as well show you the horror show now."

England wondered what the man meant by horror show, but he got his answer real quick when the man snapped his fingers and the Incinerate Plasmid lit the area up. The light that the fire created wasn't overly bright so it didn't light up the whole area, but it did give him a good look at his mystery man. The man looked like he had gone through hell. His left arm was covered in burn marks and scars, and England had seen enough scars and injures through the years to know that this man's scars were caused by third and second degree burns. A large scar went across the man's face, and his nose was croaked. Honestly, it looked like the guy was slapped in the face with a shovel.

Even from England's position in his cell he could see that the man had a bunch of bald patches and England had a sinking feeling that bald patches were caused by tonics that they tested out on him.

The man knew that he wasn't a pretty sight because he just chuckled and said "Having a bunch of experimental tonics and Plasmids tested on you does nothing for a person's looks."

England cringed at that, and the man just chuckled again before he said "Get used to it most of the test subjects here don't look any better."

England frowned and looked away before he said "I'm sorry I don't mean to stare."

"It's fine I know it's a pretty surprising sight." The man said.

England's fellow prisoner sighed before he said "You should get some sleep. You're going to be in for some more testing tomorrow."

England sighed a little before a thought suddenly hit him. "May I ask a question?"

"I have a feeling you're going to ask regardless if I say yes or no."

"Have you heard of a man called James Helms being brought here?"

"I don't know many of the prisoners' names, and I don't recognize that name." The man said. "Although, that's not to say that your friend isn't here."

England sighed a little before he said "Thank you for answering my question."

"It wasn't a problem." The man said.

After he said that he snapped his fingers again and the area was once again swallowed up by darkness. England just sighed as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful uneasy sleep….

* * *

><p>James had called Persephone hell, but Fontaine Futuristics was worse by a mile. Every day early in the morning England would be dragged out of his cell and taken back to the small lab room. He would be strapped down to a table and all sorts of tonics would be tested on him. It was painful, and all of the tests were taking their toll on England. He never left the lab without a few new scars and injuries. Of course he never left the lab conscious either. He would always try to stay conscious, but eventually the pain would become too great and he would lose consciousness. Every time he passed out he would always wake up in his cell with his injuries wrapped up.<p>

Of course by the time he woke up his injuries were all healed up. England knew that it was mostly thanks to his status as a nation that his injuries healed so fast, but the scientists were convinced that it was the Fountain of Youth tonic that was doing all the healing. Truthfully, the tonic was probably helping out a great deal. Small wounds that England received would be healed within a couple of seconds or minuets at most, but the wounds that England was receiving from these tests were too severe to be able to heal within a couple of minutes.

Normally wounds that were as bad as the ones he was getting from the tests would take two or three days to heal up, but ever since the scientists had been taking advantage of the Fountain of Youth tonic that they used on England wounds that would normally take a day or two to heal would be healed up within a couple of hours. England assumed that his natural healing and the tonic working together was what caused his wounds to heal so rapidly. However, England never told the scientists what was really causing his rapid healing. They didn't need to know what he really was, and while having a bucket of cold water dumped onto him every once in a while just added to his discomfort it helped with the healing process so he didn't complain.

As for the actual tonics that they tested out on the nation England was quickly starting to become aware of the fact that they seemed to be using tonics that affected his strength or his combat skills in some way. Machine Buster, Frozen Field, and Wrench Jockey were just a few of the tonics that they used on him. Of course the only reason why he knew what half the tonics that were being pumped into him were was due to the fact that Dave had a habit of rambling on about the tonics before he finally used them on the nation.

Honestly, England didn't care what Dave did he just wanted the pain and the tests to stop. Well, after four whole days of testing England finally got his wish. He woke up one day expecting to see the scientists standing outside his cell door as usual. However, instead of having a two scientists standing there at his door there were two security guards and a man in a suit standing in front of his cell.

When the man noticed that England was awake he clapped his hands together and said "Oh, good you're awake."

England slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the man.

"Who are you?" The nation asked.

"I'm Ethan Rosser, and I'm in charge of the Plasmid Show Room." Ethan said.

"Am I supposed to know something about these show rooms? I have not exactly seen everything that there is to see here in Fontaine Futuristics." England said.

"Well, you'll be getting to know the show rooms soon enough." Ethan said as he straightened his bowtie. "You see my last show man has been assigned to a new job."

"So you want me to replace him?" England asked.

"Well, the same tonics and Plasmids that were used on him were also tested out on you." Ethan said. "Also, you're not as mutated as most of the other test subjects."

England just stared at the man before he said "I guess I'll be working for you then. It's not like I have a choice."

"Your right you don't have a choice." Ethan said. "Boys get him out of the cell and bring him to the show room. We have a show to put on, and we can't be late."

The guards opened the cell door and grabbed England before they proceeded to drag the nation off to the show room. While the nation didn't like being dragged about like a sack of potatoes he didn't say anything. It didn't take long for them to reach the show room area, and it took even less time for them to get England dressed. They had made sure to dress England up in a long sleeved button up shirt, and some simple dress pants and loafers. Ethan had said that they wanted to make him look presentable and his former outfit which consisted of his prisoner pants and beat up shoes just didn't make the cut. England figured that they also wanted to cover up all of his scars, but he didn't bother saying that out loud.

To go along with the new outfit they also forced the nation to wear a white and gold rabbit mask. England had asked why he had to wear a mask, and Ethan had told him it was to make sure that no one recognized him. After they got England all dressed they shoved him onto stage with the order to do everything that the announcer told him to do. By the time England had been shoved onto the stage they were already letting people into the theater. Some of the visitors were already seated, but a few of the visitors were greeting each other and talking about various random subjects. A few of the visitors just stared at England as if he was the most interesting thing in Rapture. The peoples' stares just made the nation slightly uncomfortable so he turned away from them and looked around the stage.

Various props were set up on the stage, and most of them had the names of Plasmids written on them. He also noticed a tennis ball sitting near the left wall of the stage, but he wasn't sure why it here on the stage. There were a few stuffed dummies lined up against the back of the stage, and sitting on top of a box next to the line of dummies was a woman. The woman was wearing a white and gold cat mask, and her long black hair was pulled back into slightly messy ponytail. Even with the mask on England could tell that the woman was very beautiful. The woman was wearing a red cocktail dress, black high-heeled shoes, and black opera gloves. However, as England approached the woman he could see a few scars peaking up from above the gloves. Her arms were probably covered in scars and they tried to cover it up with the gloves, but the gloves couldn't completely cover up the scars.

Although, considering how far away the audience was sitting from the stage it probably didn't matter if some of the girl's scars were visible. The girl was looking down at the ground, but when England approached her she looked up. Her large dull blue eyes stared into England's equally dull green eyes. They both looked tired, but for as tired as she must have been the girl was still able to give England a week smile.

"So you're the one who's replacing Otis?" She asked.

"I guess I am although I have no idea what I'm supposed to do on stage." England answered.

"If you do everything that Ethan tells you to do you'll be fine." She said.

England smiled a little at that, but the smile disappeared as quickly as it faded away.

"What happened to Otis anyway?" The green eyed nation asked.

The girl shrugged before she said "I don't know. A few scientists that work here came and watched the show. When the show was over the scientists left, and Otis was dragged backstage. I never saw him again after that."

England frowned when he heard her say that. He didn't like the sound of that, and he really wanted more information on what happened to Otis. Unfortunately, this girl didn't seem to know much and he doubted he would get any information from Ethan.

'_It's probably best not to dwell on that now.'_ England thought.

"So why do they need two people for this demonstration?" The nation asked.

"I'm supposed to demonstrate what the Plasmids can do, and you're supposed to show off what sort of strength and abilities that the tonics can give people." The girl said.

She shrugged a little before she said "I'm not sure why they don't just use one person to demonstrate everything, but my best guess is that they don't want to pump too many tonics and Plasmids into one person. I probably don't need to tell you that excess use of ADAM doesn't do much for your looks."

"So seeing what happens to a person who uses excess ADAM would be bad for business?"

The masked woman just gave England a bitter smile before she said "You got it."

England sighed a little before he asked "So since we will be working together may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Laura, but not many people use my name anymore." Laura said. "Nowadays most people only refer to me by my stage name."

"What's your stage name?"

Laura just pointed at her cat mask and said "Most people just call me Cat now."

The woman chuckled a little before she said "Since you were forced to wear a rabbit mask you better get used to being called Rabbit."

"Those are the least creative names that I have ever heard."

Laura chuckled before she said "I agree they are not very creative names, but Ethan is the one who comes up with the stage names and he isn't what I would call creative."

Right after she said that the lights that were above the audience started to dim while the lights on the stage stayed brightly lit.

"It's show time." Laura said as she got up from her seat.

She held her hand out toward England, and after some slight hesitation England took her hand. As she lead England toward the middle of the stage she whispered to him "Don't worry I'll help you through this."

Once they reached the middle of the stage Laura let go of England's hand and Ethan could be heard talking through the speaker system.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Plasmid Show Room!" Ethan called out over the speakers. "Today we will be showing you everything that Plasmids and tonics have to offer."

The audience started to cheer and clap at the very thought of seeing the Plasmids in action. When the cheering finally died down the lights of the stage suddenly dimmed, and a spotlight started shinning down on Laura. England took a couple of steps away from her, but he didn't move too far away from her side.

"Ladies and gentlemen meet the lovely woman known as Cat." Laura bowed to the crowed and smiled at everyone.

It was the fakest smile that England had ever seen a person give, but it must have been good enough for the crowed because they all cheered upon hearing her stage name.

"Cat has used the best and latest Plasmids. She has access to some of the greatest Plasmids like Incinerate, Electro Bolt, and Telekinesis!"

Upon saying the name of each plasmid Laura activated her powers. When Ethan said Incinerate Laura snapped her fingers and flames appeared from her fingertips. When he said Electro Bolt blue streaks of electricity started to dance around in the palm of her hand. When Ethan said Telekinesis Laura just aimed her arm toward the left of the room and activated her powers. A tennis ball came flying over to her and it started to float about above her hand.

England just watched the whole thing in slight amazement. He had seen what Incinerate could do, and he saw Electro Bolt in action a few times. However, this was the first time that he had ever seen Telekinesis in action. The crowed must have been just as amazed as England because he could hear their excited chatter as they all watched the tennis ball float above Laura's hand. Another spotlight started to shine down on England, and the nation just stood their frozen in place as Ethan started talking.

"This is Rabbit, and he has had some of the very best tonics used on him."

England didn't know if he was supposed to do anything, but Laura knew what to do. As she kept levitating the ball with once hand she used her free hand to levitate the box that she had been sitting on earlier over to her. The box quickly flew over to her, and once it was next to her she dropped it down onto the floor. The box hit the floor with a loud bang, and the bang was so loud that it caused England and most of the audience to jump a little.

"Open the box, and take out the wrench." Laura whispered to England.

The nation quickly undid the latches and pulled the lid off. The box was filled to the brim with all sorts of odds and ends, but sitting on top of the pile of junk was a red wrench. England pulled the wrench out of the box, closed the box, and turned to face the audience.

Once England was facing the crowd the green eyed nation could hear Ethan say "Rabbit may not look like much, but I assure you ladies and gentlemen he's stronger then he looks."

'_Should I be insulted by that?' _England thought as a scowl started to appear on his face.

Granted England knew he wasn't the most muscular guy around, but he could handle himself in a fight. England grumbled a little under his breath, but he fell silent when he heard Ethan start talking again.

"Now that we have introduced our stars we can get this show on the road!"

The audience started cheering, and when the cheering finally died down Ethan continued talking.

"Why don't we show off what the Telekinesis plasmid can do first? Telekinesis is an amazing plasmid. It allows it's user to grab things that are out of reach or really far away. It can also be used to toss things to your friends." Ethan said. "My dear Cat why don't you go ahead and use Telekinesis to toss the ball over to your companion on the stage."

Laura immediately used her plasmid to toss the ball over to England. England was able to catch the ball, and once he had the ball Ethan started speaking once more.

"Not only can Telekinesis be used to grab items from a distance or to toss things to friends, but it can also be used to catch things."

"Toss the ball back to me." Laura murmured just loudly enough that the nation could hear her.

England wasted no time in tossing the ball back to the woman, and the second the ball got close to hitting her Laura stopped its movement by grabbing it with her Telekinesis plasmid. The woman then used her powers to chuck the ball behind her.

"Telekinesis can also be used to pick up heavy objects." Laura aimed her hand over at one of the dummies that was sitting near the back of the stage and within a matter of the seconds the dummy went flying over to her. She levitated the dummy over her head for a few minutes before she finally dropped the dummy down next to the box. England could hear some people talking about the Telekinesis Plasmid, but they grew quite when Ethan started talking.

"Now if you think Telekinesis is amazing wait until you see the rest of the plasmids in action." Laura snapped her fingers and blue streaks of electricity started to dance around in the palm of her hand once again.

"Now the Electro Bolt plasmid may seem like something that you can't use in everyday life, but if you think that let me assure you my friends that you are wrong." Ethan called out. "Cat why don't you demonstrate to the audience just what Electro Bolt can do."

Laura walked over to the Electro Bolt prop that was set up on the stage. The prop was a simple stand that was lined up with light bulbs. Laura touched the light bulbs one after another, and every time she touched a light bulb it lit up.

"See how she lights up the bulbs with just a touch? With Electro Bolt any electrical appliance can be powered up with a snap of your fingers. With Electro Bolt you can be your own power source, and you will no longer have to pay money to power up your appliances."

The crowed seemed to like the sound of that because they quickly broke out into excited chatter. It was pretty loud, and England could hear some of the people mentioning possibly buying Electro Bolt. England just snorted a little at hearing that. If they were going to buy that Plasmid they better be prepared for pain. Ethan started speaking once again, and the audience quickly fell silent.

"If you think that's impressive then just wait until you hear about the Incinerate Plasmid."

Laura took this as her cue to move on to the prop that had the Incinerate Plasmid name plastered all over it. The prop had a bunch of unlit torches on it, and Laura lit each torch one by one. As she lit the torches Ethan started talking about the many uses of the Incinerate plasmid. England just tuned the man out as he sat down on the box that Laura had dragged over to the middle of the stage. England had seen people light up cigarettes and warm up cold food at the pub so he knew perfectly well how the Incinerate plasmid could be used.

_'Just how long is this Plasmid demonstration going to last?'_ England thought.

Of course right when he thought that the spotlight that had been shining down on Laura went off.

"Now we have been showing off what Plasmids can do, but we have yet to show off what the tonics can do."

England quickly sat back up and he watched as a spotlight was shined down on the dummy that was sitting next to the box. Laura hurried over to England's side as Ethan kept talking.

"Rabbit here has used the Frozen Field tonic, and let me tell you it's quite a useful tonic. It makes it user more resistant to the cold. However, that's not all that this tonic does."

"Tap the dummy with your wrench." Laura whispered into England's ear.

England tapped the dummy with the wrench, and he watched in amazement as the dummy became incased in a thick sheet of ice. Some of the people looked surprised at the sight of the frozen dummy, but a few of the people looked like they had seen it before. England's wrench was now covered in a thin sheet of frost, but the metal didn't feel cold at all. England guessed that the tonic made it so that the cold frost from his weapon wouldn't bother him, but he wasn't really sure. Dave had rambled a little about what the tonics could do, but this was the first time he actually tried the tonics out. It was strange, but Ethan was already babbling about the tonic before England could even truly process what he did.

"With Frozen Field any weapon can be used to freeze anything you hit."

"Now hit the dummy, but be ready for it to fall apart." Laura whispered.

England hit the dummy with the wrench and it shattered like fragile glass. Once the dummy had been destroyed England heard the beeping of security bots, and a few seconds after he heard the beeping a security bot flew over to England. The lights were green which indicated that it was friendly, but England wasn't entirely sure why it was there.

"Hit it." Laura ordered.

England smacked the bot with his wrench and it went flying into the back wall. The second the security bot hit the wall England heard the audience gasp in surprise, and England couldn't blame them for being so surprised. England watched as the bot crash to the ground in a broken heap, and he couldn't help but stare at the broken bot.

'_Good Lord, I didn't hit the bot that hard.'_ England thought.

"Did you see that folks he sent that bot flying!" Ethan shouted out. "It's all thanks to the tonic Machine Buster! With Machine Buster your hits will pack more of a punch when you go up against any machines, and in this day and age any extra damage that you can do against machines is a good thing."

The audience started to chatter amongst themselves once again, but it was pretty nervous sounding. Considering the fact that the pub England used to work at used security bots for safety reasons it wasn't much of a stretch to assume that other business used security bots too. However, the pub only used the bots when someone started threatening the other customers or the workers. England wasn't sure how trigger-happy the other stores were when it came to using the bots, but if the nervous chatter was anything to go by it seems some people were pretty fast to pull out the security bots and use them against people.

Ethan pretty much confirmed England's suspicions that people used the bots too much when he said "Wrench Jockey is a tonic that helps makes it so that your hits with a weapon pack more of a punch, and if you put Wrench Jockey and Machine Buster together you can make yourself into a force to be reckoned with. It might be a bit expensive to get all of these tonics and Plasmids, but isn't your safety worth the price?"

England could see some of the men in the audience nod their head at that as if they were agreeing with Ethan's words. Some of the men and women looked nervous while some of the people's expressions were completely unreadable. Suddenly the lights in the theater came on, and England was slightly surprised that the lights were coming on already. He just started doing things, and the show was already over.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to the Plasmid Show Room! If you haven't done so already I strongly suggest that you visit the ADAM laboratories and see how Plasmids are made."

The audience started to get out of their seats and shuffle out of the theater. England turned to look as Laura and asked "They allow customers into the laboratories?"

Laura shook her head and said "They are shown the fake laboratories. They don't actually take people to the real laboratories."

England sighed a little before he asked "Is the show really over?"

"It's really over. The shows are only an hour long." She explained.

"I feel like I barely did anything."

"Well, if they decide to use more stable tonics on you the show could become longer and you could be given more to do."

"I'm fine with the way the show is now to be honest."

Laura just smiled a little before she said "Well, I'm glad you like the show so much because we have nine more performances to do."

"You do ten performances every day?" England asked.

"Give or take a show or two." Laura said.

Laura smiled a little before she said "The show keeps you busy for most of the day, but I wouldn't complain if I were you. Just be happy that you're on this stage, and not in the labs."

England was about to say something to this, but he fell silent when he heard Ethan started to welcome everyone to the theater. A quick glance at the stands showed that a new audience was now watching them. The next show was already starting, and Laura was already standing in position. England just sighed as he sat down on the box and waited for his cue to start showing off what tonics could do. It looks like England was now a stage performer, but if Laura was telling the truth then being a stage performer was a step up from being a test subject. England could only hope that she was right…..

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since England started working at the Plasmid Show Room, and the nation had to admit it was a much better than the labs. He wasn't having tonics constantly tested out on him which meant he wasn't constantly in pain anymore. Granted, he had to deal with putting on performances one after another for almost a whole day, but he could deal with that and he got to rest at night. After being a lab rat for tonics being forced to work at the Plasmid Show Room was like a vacation. Unfortunately, England's time at the show room wasn't meant to last.<p>

On England's third day at the show room after the last show of the day was done the visitors started to go home. Usually when the last show of the day was over a guard would escort England back to his cell. However, instead of escorting the nation to his cell the guard ended up taking England backstage. However, the second they walked into the backstage area England could see Ethan arguing with a black haired man with a thin mustache.

"Damn it Gilbert you already took Otis for your Protector experiment!" Ethan yelled out. "Don't tell me you need another subject already!"

To this Gilbert man's credit the man didn't flinch even a little bit at being yelled at.

He just stared at the man and said "There were some complications with Otis, Ethan. I need a replacement, and this Kirkland fellow would be a perfect subject."

Ethan snorted before he said "Complications? You're always having problems with your project. Persephone has tons of prisoners why don't you use one of them? I have a show room to run, and I can't do that if you keep taking my performers."

The black haired man just shook his head before he said "My project is a bit more important than your little show. If you have a problem with me taking your performers then you can take it up with Ryan."

That shut Ethan up real fast. The man still looked positively livid, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to argue anymore. Honestly, England was just confused by the whole thing. Just what in the heck was the Protector experiment? Laura had mentioned something about an experiment before, but she didn't know much about it.

If this Alexander person was to be believed then Otis had left the show to become part of this experiment. However, this Alexander man had said there had been complications and that alone sent off warning bells in England's head. England could feel his stomach drop and the sudden urge to run away welled up within him. However, there was nowhere to run and the guard's grip on England's arm meant that the nation wasn't going anywhere. It didn't take long for them to reach Gilbert Alexander, and when they reached him the man just studied England with slight interest.

"Good you got the test subject." Gilbert Alexander said. "Come along then we have much work to do, and we are already behind schedule."

The black haired man then turned away from Ethan and started to walk away. The guard followed after the man, and the whole time he followed Gilbert he dragged England right along. He didn't even give England a chance to walk on his own; he just dragged England along like he was a ragdoll. England's eyes were wide with fear, and he was mentally freaking out. Just what the heck was this man planning on doing with him?

England didn't know, but something told him that whatever this guy was planning it was going to be worse than what Dave had been doing to him for the past couple of days. England glanced back at Ethan only to see that the man was watching them leave, but the second Ethan looked into England's large worried green eyes he quickly looked away. Eventually Ethan disappeared from view and the nation could do nothing but stumble along as the guard dragged him away from the Plasmid Show Room….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Fountain of Youth tonic: This is the tonic that allows you to slowly restore health and EVE as long as you have some sort of contact with water. Usually this means standing in water, standing under flowing water, or walking around underwater. However, I think having a couple of buckets of water dumped on you would probably make the tonic work as well.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	5. Ch 5: Goodbye England, hello Delta

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>It felt like it took hours to reach their destination, but it only took fifteen minutes to get there. When they got their England noticed some sort of cross shaped table that was propped up in a standing position. The table was attached to a metal ring, and that metal ring was attached to another metal frame. The frame had a button on the side of it and the nation assumed that the button made it so that the table could be moved to a laying down position or to an upright position. The table had leather restraints attached to it, and a sign that read 'Protector Candidate' hung above the table. Sitting near the Protector table was a surgical chair, and above the chair was a sign that said 'Gathers Candidate'.<p>

England wasn't sure what a gather was, but he already felt bad for whoever the gather was. Hanging from the ceiling and the walls were various TV screens, but all of the screens just displayed the message 'Please Stand By'. Sitting in between the chair and the table was a large machine with all sorts of cords, wires, and tubes sticking out of it. England didn't know what the machine was for, but he had a sinking feeling that it was going to be used on him. Pushed up against the wall near the Protector Candidate table was a long table covered in surgical tools. Hanging above the long table was a chalkboard with various notes, sketches, and observations written onto it. The writing was small and smashed together so England couldn't make heads or tails of it. However, the nation could see that one of the sketches was of a diving suit.

Other than the various pieces of lab equipment that littered the room there were also three scientists already standing there in the room, and they all looked at England with slight curiosity. One of the scientists was an elderly man with white hair and steely gray eyes. Another scientist was a young man with brown hair, and cold brown eyes. The last scientist was a woman with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

The women studied the nation before she asked "Is this our new subject?"

"He is our new subject, Dr. Heim." Gilbert Alexander said. "He will be our Subject Delta."

'_Delta? Isn't that a Greek letter?' _England thought.

"Hopefully he will do better than Gamma." The elderly scientist said.

Dr. Alexander didn't say anything to that he just turned to look over at the guard.

"Please strap the subject in. Dr. Leal, help the man out." Dr. Alexander said.

The guard dragged England over to the cross shaped table while the young brown haired scientist pushed the button on the metal frame. The table slowly moved down so that it was lying down like a normal table. Once the table was lying down the guard and the scientist proceeded to strap England onto the table. It was very uncomfortable to be strapped to the table, but his comfort was the farthest thing from the nation's mind. The nation was far too busy thinking about what these scientists were planning on doing with him to care much about his comfort. Gilbert Alexander just took a quick glance at the blond haired nation before he looked over at the guard and dismissed him.

The guard left without a word, and once the guard was gone Dr. Alexander glanced over at Paul and said "Dr. Leal, go get Delta's Big Daddy suit. I want to get him into the suit right after we are done with the voice box modification."

"Voice box modification!?" England blurted out in shock.

The scientists didn't even react to England's shouting they just continued to do their work. Dr. Leal left the area to get the suit while Dr. Heim walked over to the table full of surgical supplies.

"Dr. Heim, please put Delta to sleep." Dr. Alexander ordered.

Before England could even turn to look at Dr. Heim she had placed an anesthesia oxygen mask on him. The nation was out cold within a matter of seconds…

* * *

><p>When England he quickly made aware of the fact that his throat hurt like hell. It felt like someone had ripped his vocal cords out, and the pain was almost unbearable. England couldn't help but groan a little in pain, but the second he heard his own voice the nation's eyes snapped open and he quickly clamped his mouth close.<p>

'_What's wrong with my voice?!' _ England thought.

He most definitely did not sound like his normal self anymore. His voice was very deep, and it no longer sounded human anymore. When he groaned it sounded like a low roar of some sort of beast. Honestly, the nation sounded more like a whale than anything else. While England was mentally freaking out Dr. Leal just took a quick glance at England before he looked down at the clipboard that he was holding.

"It sounds like the voice box modification was a success." The brown haired man casually commented.

"Not surprising. After all the voice modification surgeries that we have done I think we more or less have the process down to an art form." The elderly scientist stated.

England couldn't help but scowl at that. He had forgotten all about the voice box modification. England really wanted to yell and curse at them, but they made it impossible for him to do that. England sighed, and while it wasn't nearly as loud as his groan it still sounded like something only a large beast was capable of. England looked down, and his scowl grew even larger when he saw that besides changing his voice they had also put him into a diver's suit. The suit was surprisingly comfortable, but certain parts of the suit seemed to cling to his body. He wasn't wearing a diver's helmet, but a quick glance at the table in the room showed that the helmet was sitting on the table waiting for him. England looked away from the helmet and started to examine the area.

Dr. Alexander and Dr. Heim weren't there, and that made England a little uneasy. Although, the fact that the old white haired scientist was currently messing around with the strange machine that was sitting in between the table and the surgical chair was also making the nation uneasy. England didn't know exactly what the contraption was for or what it did, but the nation just knew that it was going to be used on him somehow and that thought alone was enough to make the green eyed man nervous. England heard Dr. Leal sigh, and England looked over at the man only to see him toss the clipboard onto the table.

"How long does it take to get a girl here?" Dr. Leal grumbled out.

'_Girl?'_ England thought in confusion.

The gray eyed scientist didn't even bother to look up from the machine that he was fiddling with.

He just chuckled before he said "They will be here soon you just need to be patient."

"I know, but we are behind schedule enough as it is." Dr. Leal said. "Mr. Ryan's already growing impatient."

"Well unless Ryan wants to make the Big Daddies himself he's just going to have to wait." The elderly man said.

England frowned upon hearing Ryan's name. It was thanks to that man that England was in this mess. England mentally cursed the man's name in his mind. England probably would have spent the whole day cursing the man's name out, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like people walking toward the candidate lab area. A few seconds later Dr. Heim and Gilbert Alexander walked around the corner and into the lab. However, they didn't come alone and when the nation saw who they brought with him he couldn't help but stare.

Standing in between Dr. Heim and Gilbert Alexander was a young girl, and she looked like she was about six or seven years old. She was wearing a pure white dress and small white Mary Jane shoes. Her dark brown hair had been carefully pulled back into braided pigtails. All of this was pretty normal, but her eyes were anything but normal. The girl had glowing yellow eyes, and seeing a child with such eyes was a very surreal. The girl looked like she was completely fascinated with the nation. Gilbert moved over to the elderly man's side and started whispering to him, and they were whispering so quietly that England couldn't make out what they were saying. Dr. Heim just knelt down so that she was at eyelevel with the girl.

"You see that man, Eleanor?" The woman asked as she pointed at England.

The little girl just nodded her head and Dr. Heim smiled.

"This man will be your father."

"He'll be my daddy?" Eleanor asked.

Dr. Heim just nodded her head, but England cringed a little when he heard the girl's voice. When the child spoke it sounded like two voices were speaking at once, and the girl's voice even seemed to echo a little bit.

'_What in the hell did they do to this girl?'_ England thought.

He honestly didn't know what they did to the poor child, and it's not like England could ask. England could only sit there and watch as Dr. Heim picked the girl up and placed her down on the surgical chair.

"Make sure to tie her down." Dr. Leal said.

Dr. Heim just rolled her eyes, but she strapped the girl down to the surgical chair just as she was ordered. Eleanor didn't even seem bothered by what was going on right now. The girl seemed to be off in her own little wonderland, and the nation had to wonder just how aware she was about what was going on around her.

Once the girl was strapped down to the chair the elderly man clapped his hands together before he said "Alright, I think we are ready to get this show on the road."

"So we can create the pair bound now?" Dr. Leal asked.

"Yes, and if everything goes right Delta's mind should be wiped clean and his only desire will be to protect his little sister."

Upon hearing the wiped clean part England started to mentally freak out.

'_Wipe clean? Do they mean to erase my memories?' _England thought.

For a brief second the nation wondered how they could possibly do that, but he quickly decided that it didn't matter how they did it he just knew that they could do it. The girl with the glowing eyes was proof that the scientists could do horrible things to people. Erasing people's memories was probably an easy thing for these people to do. The fact that these people seemed to have no problems with preforming twisted experiments on him and the girl just made this all the more frightening.

England silently watched the scientists as they picked up the various tubes that were attached to the strange machine. England was quick to notice that the tubes all had injection needles at end of them. Dr. Leal and the elderly scientist started jamming the needles that they had into England's neck, and while England winced a little as the needles punctured his skin he made no sound. Dr. Heim stuck a few of the needles into the brown haired girl's neck, and the child winced and cried out a little. It seemed the girl was still capable of feeling pain, and the needles were enough to drag the girl out of her dream world for a few minutes. When Dr. Heim was done she moved away from the girl and flipped a switch that was on the wall near the girl.

Suddenly the TVs that were hanging from the ceiling started to display a bunch of cartoonish pictures of people and men in diving suits. Mixed in with the cartoon pictures were title cards that had the words Little Sister, Big Daddy, and stranger written on them. There was no sound and it wasn't very interesting, but the girl must have thought it was fascinating because her eyes were glued to the screens and she was ignoring everything that was going on around her.

"All the needles are in. Turn on the machine." Dr. Alexander said.

England looked away from the girl just in time to see Dr. Leal press the button that was on the side of the strange machine. Within a matter of seconds the machine started pumping out red glowing liquid into the tubes. The girl didn't react to having the stuff pumped into her bloodstream, but England had a very different reaction to the stuff. The second that stuff made it into England's body the nation ended up getting a very bad headache. It felt like someone had hit him in the head with a hammer, and as the minutes passed his headache just grew more and more painful.

However, his headache wasn't the worst thing to happen to him. No the worst thing to happen to him was the fact that his memories were just fading away. Names, faces, places, and memories of the things that had happened to him were disappearing from the nations mind, and he couldn't do anything about it. England could barely think through his killer headache, but through it all the nation was able to chant his name over and over again in his head.

It was a vain attempt to try and hold on to some part of himself. It was like if he kept telling himself that he was England he would be able to at least remember that he was England, and he wasn't just Delta, Rabbit, Big Daddy or whatever the hell they wanted to call him. It was stupid and deep down the nation knew that it wouldn't work, but that didn't stop him. He kept on chanting his name right up until the point that all of the chemicals and ADAM that were being pumped into him finally caused the nation to lose consciousness…..

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

Someone was calling to him.

"Daddy?"

It was someone important to him.

"Daddy, please wake up."

The Big Daddy groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the child that was standing in front of him. The child was a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair, and soft glowing yellow eyes. The Big Daddy knew who this child was. This beautiful child was his daughter Eleanor. The child was frowning, and she appeared to be quite worried about him. The Big Daddy groaned to let his child know that he was awake.

Upon hearing her father groan the child smiled as she quickly wrapped her arms around the suited creature. The Big Daddy let out a low grumbled chuckle as he gently patted the young girl's head. The Big Daddy didn't fail to notice the Delta symbol that was embed on his gloved hand. The Big Daddy looked up from the girl and noticed his reflection in the glass that kept the cold ocean water out of the city.

He looked like any other Big Daddy that resided in Rapture. He had the typical diving suit and helmet on, and sitting on the floor next to him was the drill that most Alpha Big Daddies were given. A soft glowing yellow light shinned out from his porthole. He looked pretty normal for a Big Daddy, and yet a tiny voice in the back of his mind started to whisper that something wasn't right.

_This isn't you. You didn't always look like this._

Of course right when the Big Daddy thought this he immediately questioned why he would ever think that. He had always been a Big Daddy, and he has always looked like this. At least the Big Daddy was pretty sure that he had always looked like this. The suited man was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a speaker system crackle to life.

"Good you're awake." A man's voice called out. "We can start then. Eleanor, you may enter the Proving Grounds now and start looking for angels."

The Big Daddy thought the man's voice sounded familiar, but this thought quickly left his mind when he felt Eleanor let go of him.

"OK Uncle Alexander!" Eleanor chirped.

The child quickly picked up the extractor syringe that was sitting next to his drill. Once she had the syringe in hand the girl looked at her metal father and smiled.

"Come on daddy let's go find some angels!"

The Big Daddy stood up and picked the drill up from the floor. Eleanor waited patiently for the metal daddy to get ready, and the helmeted man was grateful that she was being so patient. When the man was ready to go he let out a low groan and motioned toward the proving ground entrance. Eleanor just smiled and grabbed his hand before she started moving toward the door that would lead them into the Proving Ground. When they entered the Proving Ground the metal daddy was surprised to see that the Proving Ground was actually a museum dedicated to teaching people about life under the sea. The Big Daddy couldn't help but think that it was a crying shame that this museum seemed to no longer be used to teach people about the ocean, but that thought quickly left the man's mind when his little girl started to lead him through the winding halls of the museum.

They moved at a steady pace that was not too fast, but it wasn't too slow either. Neither the Big Daddy nor the girl were in any real hurry to get through the museum so they took their time to walk through the halls and examine the displays that they walked by. Eleanor looked at all of the exhibits with great interest. The Big Daddy examined the different displays as well, but he wasn't as nearly as interested in them as Eleanor was.

"Look at the sea turtles daddy!" Eleanor called out enthusiastically as she pointed at one of the exhibits.

To be exact it was actually a sea turtle skeleton and a fake turtle model. While it was slightly interesting the Big Daddy it wasn't interesting enough to the Big Daddy to think it was really worth noting. Eleanor didn't seem to agree with him though because she stopped moving and started to examine the display.

"I've never seen sea turtles before."

The girl turned to look at her metal protector and asked "Have you ever seen a sea turtle before daddy?"

The Big Daddy just shrugged before he started to lead her away from the turtle display. The girl didn't mind being dragged away from the turtle exhibit. She just happily skipped down the hall beside her protector and continued to babble about turtles and sea animals.

"I think sea turtles are really cute, but dolphins are really cute too." Eleanor said. "Do you think we'll see any dolphins down here?"

The Big Daddy was pretty sure that the only dolphins that they would be seeing here would be fake models or skeletons, but the protector had no way of saying that. The Big Daddy just made a low whale like groaning sound to show that he was listening if nothing else. His daughter seemed satisfied by the answer because she just started to grin as she started continued to babble on about the different creatures that can be found in the sea. The metal daddy wondered if the girl was going to chatter the whole way through the museum, but right when the turned the corner Eleanor quickly stopped talking about sea life and started to point at something that was laying in the middle of the hall.

"Look daddy an angel!" Eleanor said excitedly.

The girl let go of her protector's hand and quickly ran over to the 'angel'. The protector slowly moved over to the girl's side and looked down at the angel. When the man thought of the word angel he imagined people with white wings and glowing golden rings floating above their heads. This thing in the hallway was nothing more than an old corpse. However, if Eleanor said this was an angel then it was an angel. The girl knelt down next to the corpse and started to stab the corpse in its stomach with her syringe. The second the syringe entered the dead man's stomach the speaker system that was set up in the museum started to blare to life again.

"Release the splicers!" The voice on the speaker system yelled out.

A few seconds later the Big Daddy could hear people yelling and screaming start to echo down the halls. He saw a woman quickly appear from around the corner, and when the lady spotted Eleanor she started to scream.

"ADAM!" The woman screeched out. "Give me ADAM!"

The woman sounded absolutely hysterical, and she was a complete mess. Her once pretty green dress was ripped to shreds and just barely clinging to her body and her short black hair was tangled and greasy. She was holding an iron pipe above her head, and she was racing toward Eleanor. The Big Daddy revved up his drill, and once the women got close enough he jammed the drill into her head and slammed her into the ground.

The women didn't even get the chance to scream she was dead the second she hit the floor. The Big Daddy stopped the drill and pulled the weapon up. The metal daddy had drilled right through her head, and now the floor and his drill was covered in gore. The threat having been dealt with the tin daddy was about to look over at his child, but he stopped moving when he heard sounds coming from the ceiling. The bid daddy looked up just in time to see a man clinging to the celling with the help of some hooks.

The man was wearing a white bird mask with white feathers attached to it, and a suit full of holes. The man dropped down onto the Big Daddy, and the second the man landed on the metal creature was the second that the creature let out a loud angry roar. The protector quickly yanked the man off of him and tossed the splicer away from him. The masked splicer went flying into one of the displays and he ending up crashing the various model sharks that were set up on the stands. The heavy models crashed down onto the splicer, and the splicer let out a loud scream of pain. The man started cursing up a storm, but it was obvious to the Big Daddy that the man was pinned down to the floor by the model sharks and he wouldn't be going anywhere. The Big Daddy mentally wondered if he should go over and finish the man off, but that thought quickly disappeared from his mind when he heard his daughter call out to him. He turned to look at the child only to see that she was hugging her syringe to her chest and smiling up at her daddy.

"I'm all done daddy."

The Big Daddy just gave the girl a gentle groan before he offered the brunette his hand. The child happily took hold of her father's hand and together they continued on their journey through the museum. They continued to move at their leisurely pace, and while a splicer or two would come racing toward them the Big Daddy would always deal with the creatures by flinging them into the walls or by snapping their bones by smacking them across the face with the drill. Eventually they found another corpse sitting in a large open area. Hanging above them were two large whale skeletons, and while they were impressive to look at they weren't what held the Big Daddy's interest.

No the Big Daddy was far more interested in the man that stood next to the corpse. The man was shaking like a leaf, and a look of absolute terror was on his scarred face. The man was holding a pistol, but he could barely hold the gun still. Upon seeing the Big Daddy and Little Sister duo he quickly aimed the gun at the two and fired a few shoots. None of the shoots that were fired hit the two of them, but one of the bullets slammed into the ground near Eleanor. Eleanor was fine, but she did jump a little at having shots fired at them. The fact that the man dared to fire a gun at him and his little girl was enough to anger the Big Daddy. Without even thinking the Big Daddy picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulder.

Eleanor clung to the handles that were on the back of the Big Daddy's helmet and shouted out "Get him daddy!"

The protector revved up his drill and quickly raced toward the man. The gun carrying splicer tried to run away, but before he could even take a step back the Bid Daddy impaled him with his drill. The splicer started to scream, but neither the Big Daddy nor the little sister reacted to the yells. The Big Daddy just kept the drill running. It was only when the splicer finally grew silent did the Big Daddy finally stopped the drill. The Big Daddy pried the body off his drill and the body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The danger having passed Eleanor looked back at the corpse that was still sitting in the middle of the room.

"Let's go to the angel daddy!" Eleanor said cheerfully.

The Big Daddy groaned before he walked over to the 'angel' and placed Eleanor down next to the body. Eleanor went to work at harvesting ADAM and the Big Daddy stood guard. A few splicers tried to attack Eleanor, but they were easily dealt with. Once she was done the Big Daddy grabbed the girls hand and together they continued on through the museum. The rest of their trip through the museum was uneventful. They didn't run across anymore bodies, and they weren't attacked by anymore splicers. When they reached the other side of the museum and entered the small room with an elevator that lead up to the second floor of the museum Alexander started talking to them again through the speakers.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Alexander called out "Delta you have done an excellent job protecting your little sister. I think you are both ready to go out into the streets."

The Alexander man started to say a bunch of other things, but the Big Daddy was tuning him out. The metal daddy was too busy thinking about what Alexander had called him.

_Delta_

That was his name and the Big Daddy knew this. He was the Big Daddy known as Delta. However, upon hearing his name a word suddenly popped up in the protector's mind.

_England _

This was the word the jumped to the metal daddy's mind when his name was said. The word was important somehow, but why was it important? The Big Daddy chanted the word a few times in his head and after saying it in his head two or three times he started to realize that it sounded like a name for something.

'_Is it my name?'_ The Big Daddy wondered.

Of course right when the Big Daddy thought this he couldn't help but wonder why he would even think that. His name was Delta, and yet the Big Daddy could not deny that the thought of being called England was comforting. It felt familiar and it felt right to be called England. As the Big Daddy thought more about it he started to realize that England could very well be just another name for him. He was Delta, but he was also England. The two names were completely interchangeable.

Yet, for some reason the Big Daddy couldn't help but think that there was more to the word England then it just being one of his names. This name meant something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was so special about the name. Eventually the Big Daddy decided that it wasn't important to know what made the name England so special. The Big Daddy just knew that England was just one of his names, and as of right now that was all that the Big Daddy cared about…..

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while, but I have finally turned the nation into a Big Daddy. Should be interesting to see how England takes to the life as a Big Daddy. I'll be referring to England as Delta for a while, but his real name will pop up occasionally. So Info Time!<strong>

**Pair Bound: I have no idea exactly how the Pair Bound is created, but I do know that it was a whole entire different thing from Lot 255/**Protection Bond that the regular run of the mill Big Daddies have. I know in Burial at Sea they showed (somewhat) how exactly the Protection Bond was truly made, but that only applies to the Protection Bond not the Pair Bond. The Bioshock wiki also seems to treats them as two different things, and this train of thought that they are treated as two different kinds of bonds is backed up by some of the audio diaries that you can find. So long story short the Pair Bound is different from the Protection Bound and both bonds were made in different ways. ****

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	6. Chapter 6: Pauper's Drop

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>Pauper's Drop was one of the worst places in Rapture. The rich citizens of Rapture knew it, the people who were forced to live there knew it, and the Big Daddy known as Delta knew it. Delta didn't relish the idea of going into worst district in Rapture, but there were plenty of ADAM filled corpses their and the Big Daddy was supposed to go wherever the ADAM was. So it was thanks to this need to be where the ADAM was that the Big Daddy now found himself standing in the train station banging on the Little Sister vent. It only took two hits to the vent for Eleanor to poke her head out of the hole. Upon seeing her protector a large smile appeared on the girl's face.<p>

"Hello daddy!" Eleanor greeted cheerfully.

Delta just groaned out his own greeting before he pulled the girl out of the vent and placed her on the floor. The second the girl's feet touched the floor she started skipping off into the main hub of Pauper's Drop.

"The angels are this way daddy!" The girl called out.

Delta just followed after the girl, and once they walked into the large area they immediately stumbled upon a body. The corpse was of some young man leaning up against a small booth. Eleanor immediately went to work at harvesting the ADAM, and the Big Daddy just stood beside her and started to check out their surroundings. There were a few people out in the streets, but they stood far away from them. The Fishbowl Diner that stood nearby was packed with people. The Big Daddy could see the people staring at him and Eleanor, and he could even see a few people point at them. He couldn't hear what they were saying about him or Eleanor, but he didn't really care. No one was trying to hurt him or his little girl, and as long as no one tried to attack them the Big Daddy could care less about what they did.

Eventually Eleanor finished harvesting the corpse, and when she was done she got up and started to skip along to the next ADAM filled corpse. As the pair walked by the diner the Big Daddy could see all of the people staring at him in fear and slight confusion. However, right when they walked past the door to the diner they heard someone shout out the Little Sister's name.

"Eleanor!"

The Big Daddy and Little Sister turned around just in time to see a woman come running toward them. She was a beautiful woman with short black hair, big brown eyes, and a bright yellow dress that made her stick out amongst the dark and dreary setting that was Pauper's Drop. Before the Big Daddy or the Little Sister could react the women raced over to the girl and hugged her. The Big Daddy was at a loss as to what he should do. The woman was touching Eleanor and that was a bad thing to do, but she was hugging the child not harming her. Eleanor seemed to be just as confused as her protector. The girl looked like she didn't know if she should scream or just stand there and do nothing. The woman who was hugging Eleanor seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was confusing the heck out of the metal daddy and the brown haired gather.

"Oh, baby girl I finally found you." The women murmured.

The women pulled away slightly from the girl and looked into the girl's glowing eyes. She seemed rather surprised to see that girl in such a state, but the Big Daddy didn't know why she was so surprised. As far as Delta knew the girl had always looked like that. However, when the women's shock finally wore off a look of pure sadness appeared to take its place.

"Eleanor what did they do to you?" She asked sadly.

Eleanor said nothing to that, but she did seem to make up her mind about what she should do.

"Daddy!" Eleanor yelled out.

That yell was all that Delta needed to hear to decide that he needed to deal with the women. Delta quickly punched the women in the face, and the second his fist connected with her jaw the metal daddy could just feel something braking. The women slammed into the diner wall and a few of the random pedestrians who were walking about started yelling. The people who had been sitting at the window that the women had just slammed into quickly scrambled away from the window. Delta picked Eleanor up and placed her on his shoulder before he quickly walked away from the women. The Big Daddy only glanced back at the women once, and when he looked back he saw that she was still alive.

A few people had gone over to the women once the Big Daddy had moved away from her, and they were now helping the women to stand back up. The woman was holding her hand up against her jaw, and a look of pain could be seen on her face. However, when the women saw that Delta was looking at her she gave the metal protector the most hateful glare that a human could possibly muster. Delta just turned away from her and proceeded to walk toward one of the tunnels that would take him to another part of Pauper's Drop.

The Big Daddy stopped moving when he realized that he had a choice of either going on to the Sinclair Deluxe or he could go down to Skid Row. Delta didn't really know which way to go so he grunted, pointed at the signs, and hoped that Eleanor would be able to figure out that he was asking for her to choose. Luckily she seemed to understand what he was asking because the girl pointed down the hall.

"I smell ADAM over there." The child exclaimed.

Delta groaned a little before he slowly started to move down the hall that would take them to Skid Row. The tunnels were empty, but Skid Row was packed full of people. There were ramshackle stands set up all around Skid Row, and they were selling all sorts of odds and ends. Some man was standing on a box outside of one of the few shops that were on Skid Row yelling out some sort of sales pitch to the people who were gathered around him. It was very noisy there, but somehow the Big Daddy was able to hear Eleanor's voice over the crowd.

"The ADAM is right there daddy!" The girl yelled out as she pointed at the corpse that was lying next to an empty stand.

Of course the stand had to be sitting right next to the guy who was yelling his lungs out. The Big Daddy sighed, but it slowly moved off to the corpse. The crowed parted for the metal daddy as he moved toward the corpse. Obviously no one wanted to be near him which was fine with the Big Daddy. Once he reached the corpse he put Eleanor down and the little girl went to work at gathering the ADAM. While he waited for her to finish he couldn't help but listen to the man's sale pitch.

"Do you find yourselves afflicted with the Plasmid blues?" The man shouted out. "Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Seeing ghosts?"

Delta could hear some of the people crowed mummer that they had indeed been experiencing these symptoms. The salesman just grinned at that, and he held up some sort of medicine bottle and started yelling some more.

"Well my friends you need to try Dr. Hollcroft's Cure-All and Pick-Me-up it has all the restorative power of genuine ADAM, at half the price!"

The crowd that had gathered around the man went ballistic at this, and they all started yelling out that they wanted a bottle. The noise was almost overwhelming to the Big Daddy, and it was also really annoying him. The metal daddy could barely make out anything that was being said, but he was able to hear his child yell out to him.

"Daddy!" Eleanor screamed.

The Big Daddy looked down only to see that some man had grabbed a hold of his child's arm, and he was holding a small knife above her head. The man froze when he saw that the Big Daddy was looking at him. The Big Daddy let out a loud angry roar that could be heard by everyone in Skid Row. The roar caused everyone to fall silent, but the silence was soon replaced by screaming when everyone in the area saw the Big Daddy reave up his drill and slam it down into the man's face. Some people ran away from the area in horror, but a few people were frozen with fear. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the violent sight, and some people couldn't even muster up a scream upon seeing the man's blood splatter about the place. When the man was dead Delta turned the drill off and lifted it up. He was covered in blood, but Eleanor was completely untouched. The girl was safe and the fact that it was now quite in Skid Row was just an added bonus to Delta.

Eleanor just smiled at Delta and said "I'm ready for dreamtime daddy."

The Big Daddy picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulder before he walked away from the scene and started to look for a Little Sister vent. The few people who were still standing there at the scene of the murder couldn't believe that they could walk away from the scene and act like nothing had happened. What they didn't know was the fact that to Eleanor the man ceased to exist. She was attacked, and her daddy saved her like the knight in shining armor that she saw him as. Her attacker had disappeared from her happy little wonderland the second that he died. To the Big Daddy the man had been nothing more than a creature who had dared to harm his child. The man was no longer a danger to them, and so he was no longer worth thinking about.

The Big Daddy was able to find a vent, and he helped his daughter into the vent. The girl wished her father a goodnight and while the metal creature grunted his equivalent of a goodnight back to her he knew he would see her again within a couple of hours. Once Eleanor was safe in her vent the Big Daddy started to make his way back to the train station. He was done here in Pauper's Drop, and he was more than ready to leave this gloomy place. Delta more or less ignored everyone that he passed by, but when he got back to the diner he noticed two women staring at them. At first he didn't pay them much attention, but then they started talking and they weren't talking quietly.

"Good lord he's covered in blood." An older woman with graying brown hair hissed out.

"Didn't you hear? He killed a boy over at Skid Row right in front of Dr. Hollcroft's pharmacy!" The other women said none too quietly.

The old brunet gasped and the blond women shouted "And that's not all that he did! He punched Grace too. I hear he broke her jaw!"

"The thing is a monster!" The brunet shouted out. "I can't believe they let that thing wonder around the city."

Delta turned to look at the two women when he heard them all him a monster. The women noticed him looking in their direction, and when they noticed him looking right at them they froze up like a pair of statues. They stared at the metal daddy with wide eyes, and the Big Daddy just stared right back at them. They really didn't do anything wrong, but for some reason hearing them call him a monster just annoyed Delta. Honestly, it was probably something that he shouldn't be bothered by.

These people didn't matter in the long run, and as long as his child was never afraid of him he was happy. Yet, even though he knew that he was still bothered by being called a monster. After staring at them for three minutes the Big Daddy turned away. The second the protector was no longer looking at them the women ran away. The Big Daddy could hear them running, but he didn't care. He just continued to make his way out of Pauper's Drop. However, as the Big Daddy left Pauper's Drop he decided that he and his daughter would not be coming back anytime soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Attacker's corpses: I know that from the eyes of a Little Sister everything is nice and peaceful, but they can be snapped out of their happy vision for a few seconds when they are surprised (first attacked). They are also capable of seeing their Big Daddy's fight off enemies even if they are in happy vision mode if some of the comments that they make when you fight enemies are anything to go by.**

**However, I always wondered how they viewed the corpses of any enemies that the Big Daddy brings down. Dead bodies don't exactly fit in with the happy little wonderland view that the Little Sisters got. They can see 'angels', but angels are only corpses that have enough ADAM in their bodies that can be harvested. For bodies that don't have ADAM (either because they have already been harvested or they never had any ADAM in them to begin with) they don't show up on the Little Sister's radar. So to them bodies that don't have ADAM just don't appear in their wonderland vision or they only appear as harmless obstacles. So I figure that when an enemy is defeated they sort of poof out of existence or they become 'angels' that the little sisters can harvest ADAM from. When an enemy poofs out of existence the Little Sister knows that the Big Daddy has defeated the monster, and if they become 'angels' the Little Sister will just think that Big Daddy 'put them to sleep'.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fireflies

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>"Look at the fireflies daddy!"<p>

If the Big Daddy could laugh he would have. He had taken Eleanor to Arcadia, and the girl was completely fascinated by everything that the underwater forest had to offer. The little girl was skipping about the main garden of the Tea Garden trying to catch the glowing bugs that called the gardens home. Her syringe was lying on the ground next to Delta completely forgotten about. The fireflies flew about around the garden their soft lights flicking on and off. The lightning bugs danced just out of the girls reach almost taunting her with their soft light. However, the girl was determined to catch at least one firefly. Eleanor's faithful protector just stood back and watched her. He couldn't run around and catch lightning bugs with her, but seeing his little girl happy made him happy and that was all that mattered.

Eventually he saw Eleanor cup her hands together and look to see if she had caught anything. She had done this a few times before, but she had never caught anything. However, this time when she looked a bright smile appeared on her face and she quickly ran over to her protector.

"Daddy, look I caught one!" She shouted out.

Delta kneeled down so that he was at eyelevel with the girl. Eleanor slowly moved her right hand away and sitting there in the palm of her left hand was a lone lightning bug. The firefly stood in her palm and lit up long enough for Delta to see it. The firefly then flew out of her hand. The girl pouted a little when the bug flew off, and the Big Daddy just patted her head before he stood back up.

"I wish I could catch a bunch of fireflies to take with me." The girl mumbled.

Delta just groaned and picked up the girl's syringe before he handed it to her. She took the syringe from her father before she took his head and started to lead him off into Arcadia. However, as they left the garden the Big Daddy noticed her glancing at the fireflies wistfully. Delta really wanted to help her catch a bunch of the glowing lightning bugs, but he didn't really know how he could do that. The Big Daddy knew how to fight, he knew how to get around to the different areas of Rapture, and he knew how to take care of his Little Sister. If something didn't involve those three categories then he was more or less clueless about it. Sure, the Big Daddy had a basic understanding of how things worked, but that was all that he had. It also didn't help that the Big Daddy didn't have a great thought process. He could think of things sure, but he could usually never think about things for long. His thoughts were usually disjointed at best.

Honestly, it was a miracle that the Big Daddy could even work out that England was (probably) one of his names. The Big Daddy was sure that he hadn't always been like this. He was sure that once upon a time he could think normally without so much trouble, but like most of his thoughts these thoughts of his weird thought process and what it may or may not have been like quickly disappeared from his mind when he and Eleanor found an ADAM rich corpse.

"Smell the ADAM daddy?" Eleanor asked as she stabbed the syringe into the dead women's stomach.

The helmet that Delta was forced to wear sort of made it impossible for him to smell much of anything. Eleanor was looking at him as if she was expecting an answer to the question. The Big Daddy just groaned, and that seemed to be enough to satisfy the girl because she just smiled and continued harvesting. As she worked the Big Daddy couldn't help but wonder what ADAM even smelled like. Did it smell like chocolate? Vanilla? Tea? Of course right when he thought of tea the sudden urge for a cup of tea appeared. To be specific he had a sudden carving for some earl grey tea.

However, there was no way for him to get that so he just ignored his sudden craving for tea and started to look around the area. They were standing near a waterwheel that was slowly turning. Growing up the side of the waterwheel were a bunch of bright red roses. They were absolutely beautiful, and Delta wasn't the only one who thought it was pretty. When Eleanor was done harvesting ADAM she noticed that Delta was staring at the roses. She examined the roses for a few seconds before she looked at Delta.

"They are really pretty daddy." Eleanor commented.

Upon hearing her say this the metal protector walked over to the roses and picked one.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Delta said nothing to her he just walked back over to the girl and held the flower out toward her.

"For me?"

The Big Daddy just groaned and the little girl started to grin as she took the rose from him.

"Thank you daddy." She said before she tucked the flower behind her ear.

The Big Daddy let out a happy groan as a response. He may not be able to give his child a bunch of lightning bugs, but he could at least give her a flower. The child smiled at her protector, but her smile quickly disappeared when she heard someone call her name.

"Eleanor!" The Little Sister and the Big Daddy turned to look toward the source of the voice only to see a black haired Little Sister looking down at them from the top of the staircase.

The girl was wearing a pink dress, and standing next to her was an Alpha series Big Daddy.

"Susie!" Eleanor cheered happily as she waved at the little girl.

Susie quickly raced down the staircase and hugged Eleanor. Susie's protector slowly followed after and greeted Delta with a low whale like call. Delta returned the greeting before he looked back at the girls. The two had broken their hug and they were now happily chatting to each other.

"That's such a pretty flower!" Susie said as she looked at Eleanor's rose.

"Daddy gave it to me!" Eleanor said.

"I want a rose!" Susie said.

The black haired girl turned to look at her protector and asked "Can I have a rose?"

Susie's Big Daddy groaned before he plucked a flower off the waterwheel and handed it to Susie. The girl took the red rose away from her Big Daddy, and Delta was able to see the symbol that was on his glove. The symbol of Eta was embedded onto his gloved hand.

Susie placed the rose behind her ear and smiled at Eleanor before she said "Now we both have roses."

Eleanor smiled a little before she asked "Have you seen the fireflies yet?"

"Yes, I have!" Susie said cheerfully. "They are so pretty!"

"I want to catch some to bring back to the other girls, but I don't know how." Eleanor said.

Susie seemed to think for about this for a few seconds before she said "What if we put them in a jar?"

"Where would we get a jar?" Eleanor asked.

"They have a whole bunch of jars at the market! Daddy and I were at the market not too long ago, and we saw them there."

By market Delta assumed she was talking about the Farmer's Market. It was the only market near Arcadia.

Upon hearing about the market Eleanor quickly looked at her father and asked "Oh, daddy can we go get some jars from the market?"

Susie quickly joined in with Eleanor's begging as she looked over Eta and asked "Yeah, can we go to the market?"

Both the girls then proceeded to give the Big Daddy's hopeful pleading looks. Delta just stared at them for a few seconds before he looked over Eta. Eta just shrugged, and Delta groaned. Eta didn't seem too bothered by the idea of going off to get some jars so Delta figured it was fine. Delta looked at the girls and groaned before he motioned to the stairs. The helmet made it sort of impossible for Delta to nod so he was hoping that the girls would be able to figure out through his hand motions and groans that he was saying yes.

Luckily, they seemed to understand what he was trying to say because the two girls started to cheer and thank their guardians. The girls then proceeded to race up the staircase with their guardians following close behind them. The walk to the market was calm with the only sounds being the happy chatter of the two little sisters. Both the Big Daddies were on alert, but they really weren't in any real danger. Arcadia was probably one of the safer places here in Rapture. People had to pay to get into Arcadia, and the admission price wasn't cheap.

Only the rich and famous residents of Rapture could afford to come to Arcadia with any sort of regularity. For the middle class residents of Rapture a trip to Arcadia was something that you only did once in a blue moon, and for the poor residents of Rapture could only ever dream of being in the underwater garden. The Saturnine could be a problem, but they were a small group and while more and more people were slowly starting to join the cult the group was still too small to be considered a threat to anyone. To normal people they were an annoyance, and Big Daddies ignored them for the most part.

Delta had expected to see at least one member of the Saturnine during their walk through Arcadia, but they never did. The only real person of note that they had passed by was some brown haired women with glasses who had been standing around in the tree farm area of the gardens. The only reason he even paid any attention to her was due to the fact that when she saw the Little Sister's roses she looked sort of angry. However, she knew that she shouldn't approach the Little Sisters so she just stood back and watched as the Little Sisters and Big Daddies walked into the Farmer's Market. The market was busy, but it wasn't crowded. The Big Daddies appearance there in the market seemed to put the people on edge, but the Little Sisters didn't notice that everyone was looking at them nervously. They just looked around the market with wide eyes.

"Where are the jars?" Eleanor asked as she looked around the market.

"I saw the jars at one of the stalls." Susie murmured as she looked around the area.

The two girls started to move through the crowed while the Big Daddies followed them. As they walked along the cobblestone path they would stop at each every stand and look to see if they had any jars. Each time they stopped at a stall the poor souls who ran the stall would freeze up and stand as still as a statue while the Big Daddies stared at them. It was only when the Little Sisters had finished searching the stall for jars and started to move away would the Big Daddies finally stop their staring, and the second the Big Daddies were no longer looking at them the stall owners would finally start to relax and continued with their work.

The large group passed by at least five stalls, and they had yet to find any jars. However, they end up hitting the jackpot when they reach their sixth stall. The sixth stall is the Paddon Meats store, and store had a verity of meats for sell. Pork chops, sausages, ham, and a whole bunch of other types of meat were set up on the countertop, but the Little Sisters and the Big Daddies weren't really looking at the meat. No, they were instead staring at the two glass jars full of water that was sitting there on the countertop.

The girls stared at the jars, and while it was obvious that they wanted to take the jars they didn't know if they should take it while the store's owner was standing right there. Delta had no such problems with this and he proceeded to snatch the jars and empty their contents. As Delta dumped the water out of the jars the store's owner just watched him with wide eyes. The man opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally just shut his mouth. He obviously wanted to say something, but he had decided that it was probably for the best that he not yell at a Big Daddy for stealing a few jars. Once the jars were empty and their lids were screwed back on Delta handed the jars over to the two little girls. Susie seemed happy to have her jar, but Eleanor just looked at her jar for a few seconds before she looked back up at Delta.

"How will the fireflies get air if they are in this jar?" Eleanor asked.

Delta didn't have an answer for her, but Eta did. Eta took the jars from the little girls and proceeded to puncture a few holes into the lids with his diver's knife. As Eta made some air holes in the jars Delta just looked around the area. Most of the people in the market were just staring at the Big Daddies trying to figure out what the heck they were doing. However, as England looked around he quickly noticed a man with dark brown hair and a thin mustache glaring at him and his companions. The man looked sort of familiar, but Delta couldn't remember where he had seen the man before. Delta looked back at the meat store and he quickly noticed the money that was lying on the counter.

A quick glance at the dollar bills that were sitting on the counter quickly reminded of where he had seen the man before. That man who was currently glaring at them was the guy who had his face plastered onto every single form of currency that could be found down in Rapture. By the time Delta had realized this Eta had finished making air holes in the jars and he had already handed the jars back over to the girls.

Delta nudged Eta in the arm before he pointed at the man from the dollar bill. Eta looked at the man that Delta pointed at, and together the two Big Daddies stared at the man in slight interest. To the man's credit he didn't even flinch at the fact that he had two Big Daddies staring at him. He just glared at the Big Daddies as if the very presence of them disgusted the man. Most people just looked at the Big Daddies in fear so having someone glare at him even when he had two Big Daddies staring at him was sort of impressive. The two Big Daddies just stared at the man for a few minutes, but after a few minutes had passed they heard Susie start to whine.

"Daddy!" Susie whined out.

Delta looked down at the girl only to see that Susie was pulling on Eta's hand. Eleanor just stood next to her friend and held the jar close to her chest.

"Daddy, let's go catch fireflies!" Susie yelled out.

Eta just groaned before he started walking down the path that would take them back to Arcadia. Delta felt someone tap his arm, and when he looked down he saw Eleanor looking up at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you OK daddy?"

Delta just groaned before he patted her head, and ruffled her hair a little. Eleanor smiled a little before she skipped along after her friend. Delta slowly followed after him, and as he followed his companions back to Arcadia the Big Daddy was all too aware of the fact that the man was still glaring at them. It didn't take long for them to get back to the Tea Garden in Arcadia. When the girls got to the garden they started pulling grass out of the ground and putting it in the jars. They would also put things like fallen leaves and twigs into the jar. Eta had just let out a confused groan, and Delta just watched them in slight confusion.

Susie had just smiled and said "We need to make the fireflies home comfortable for them!"

Eleanor just nodded at what Susie said, obviously thinking along the same lines as Susie. The two girls then went back to their job at making the jars into a nice home for the glowing bugs. Eta shrugged, but he didn't make any more noises. Delta just stood there and watched them. He was pretty sure that if the lady from tree farm saw the Little Sisters tearing grass out of the ground she would probably be mad, but Delta quickly decided that he honestly didn't care. When the two girls were done making the jars into perfect homes for fireflies they proceeded to hand the jars over to their metal protectors. Once the Big Daddies had the jars they started to race about the garden to try to catch the glowing bugs that danced above their heads.

Every time the girls caught some fireflies they would rush over to their daddies, and the metal daddies would help the girls get their lightning bugs into the jars. Once the bugs were in the jars the girls would start racing around the garden again in an attempt to catch more of the flying bugs. As they raced about the garden they would laugh and smile as they tried to catch the bugs. The whole time they played the citizens of Rapture who happened to be in Arcadia at the Tea Garden just stood back and watched.

The whole scene was so surreal that they just couldn't take their eyes from the scene. Little Sisters were known for collecting ADAM out of dead bodies, and their tin daddies were known to kill anyone who got too close to the gathers. To the average Rapture citizen they were inhuman freaks, and yet here they were playing in the garden like normal children while the Big Daddies watched over them like protective parents. It was so strange and confusing that the people of Rapture really didn't know what to think of it.

The two Big Daddies and the two Little Sisters were completely unaware of the fact that they were confusing the heck out of the people of Rapture, but to be honest they wouldn't have cared. Right now all the Little Sisters cared about was catching fireflies, and the only thing the Big Daddies cared about was their Little Sisters happiness. The Little Sisters were happy which meant that the Big Daddies were happy, and right now that was all that really mattered…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Alpha Series Big Daddy thought process: My own personal headcannon here, but I always thought that the Alpha Series Big Daddies have a better thought process than your average Big Daddy. That's not to say that normal Big Daddies are completely mindless, but the Alpha Series Big Daddies are able to think a bit more clearly. However, since they are still under the Big Daddy conditioning/whatever you want to call it (and they have lost a lot of their free will) I imagine that their thoughts are all over the place, or they have trouble focusing on one thing for long. **

**However, once an Alpha series Big Daddy goes mad they almost completely lose the ability to think. As for Delta/England he'll only regain the ability to think clearly when he is revived/the mental conditioning is broken. **

**Susie: Susie is the name of Barbara's daughter. Barbara (also known as the Housewife) is one of the characters that you can play as in Bioshock 2 multiplayer. **

**Ryan in Famer's Market: You can find an audio dairy by Ryan about his first time seeing a Little Sister and a Big Daddy while on his daily walk. Since you find the audio diary in Farmer's Market it's possible that Ryan could have seen them (as in Delta and the gang) in the market.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	8. Ch 8: Big Daddy dolls and New Years Eve

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief Little Sisters don't just come out of their vents, collect ADAM, and go back to their vents. The girls played, they sang, and they danced like other children do. The girls would draw and they would play games with each other. Also, like most children they liked to play with toys. Unfortunately, the Little Sisters didn't really have many ways to get toys. No one really cared enough about the Little Sisters enough to ever think that about getting toys for the children to play with.<p>

Some woman that the girls affectionately called Mama Tenenbaum would supply the girls with toys, but there was only so much the woman could do. The woman could not afford to get the children a lot of toys, but she at least tried to make sure that all of the girls had at least one toy to their name. The Big Daddies had no real way to get the girls toys, but if they found an abandoned toy while they were out wondering around Rapture they would usually take the toy to give to their Little Sisters. The Little Sisters would also occasionally find toys while out gathering ADAM, and they would take these toys with them when they went back to their hidey holes.

However, any toys that the girls or the Big Daddies were able to find were usually lost by their owners or they were thrown away. Toys that were thrown away were never in great condition. The dolls would be filthy, teddy bears could be missing eyes or limbs, toy trains would be missing wheels, and there were all sorts of other problems that the toys could have. However, even with their imperfections the Little Sisters did the best with what they had. Dirty toys would be washed, and the girl's broken playthings would be hastily repaired with whatever they (or their Big Daddies) could scrounge up. They made do with what they had, and they treasured what few toys they had regardless of how ugly or broken they might be.

However, while the girls were satisfied with what toys they could get their hands on that didn't mean that they didn't sometimes admire the new pretty toys that they would see being shown off in store window displays. They would stare at the toys and chatter on about which toys they liked and which ones they wished they could have. Deep down the girls all knew that they would never get to own those expensive pretty toys. However, even with this knowledge that they would never get to own the toys that the stores sold that didn't stop them from admiring the toys. It was thanks to this need to admire and talk about the toys that Delta found himself standing outside a toy store with two other Big Daddies while three Little Sisters had their faces pressed up against the shop window.

Eleanor was standing on her tippy toes looking around the inside of the store with wide eyes. A Little Sister wearing a bright yellow dress stood in between Eleanor and another Little Sister. The girl was smaller than Eleanor, and she was holding onto some old seahorse doll that was covered in different colored patches. The last girl was wearing a blue dress, and she was bouncing up and down like a rabbit on a sugar rush. The girl seemed completely incapable of standing still for even a single second, and watching her constantly move around made Delta feel a little sorry for the Big Daddy that had to watch her. Eleanor had said that her name was Janet, but Delta was probably always going to remember her as the hyper child.

The girls were utterly fascinated by all of the toys that were in the store, but Delta was beyond bored. Although, Delta wasn't the only one who was bored out of his mind. The other Alpha Big Daddy that was there with him was shifting from one foot to the other and letting out the occasional moan. To any normal person it sounded like a typical Big Daddy groan, but Delta could just hear the boredom in the Alpha series' groans. The Big Daddy had the symbol Iota printed onto his gloved hand, and Delta was figuring out fast that Iota didn't have a lot of patience. As for the other Big Daddy Delta honestly didn't know what was going through his head. The other Big Daddy was not an Alpha series Big Daddy, and Big Daddies who weren't part of the Alpha series had always been a bit of a mystery to Delta.

Delta could never figure out what was going on in their heads, and they always seemed to be indifferent to pretty much everything around them. The only time Delta had ever seen them show a lot of emotion was when they were bashing in the face of whoever dared to threaten their Little Sisters, and the emotion that they would show then was just pure blind rage. However, they did seem to care about the Little Sisters that they watched over so Delta figured that they weren't bad.

The Big Daddy that was with them now was called a Bouncer, and he was standing as still as a statue. The Bouncer had parked himself in front of the Little Sisters, and he wasn't moving an inch. Delta was a little amazed that the Big Daddy could stand still for so long, but his amazement slowly grew into boredom. It didn't help that the girls were being completely silent. The silence added on with the boredom was absolutely maddening, and Delta felt like he was going to start groaning right along with his Alpha series companion. However, right when Delta was about to start to join in with the groaning marathon he heard the smallest Little Sister yell out.

"I want a Mr. Bubbles doll!"

Iota jumped a little in surprise upon hearing the girl yell out, but the Bouncer didn't react at all at the sudden yell. Delta turned to look at the girls only to see that the youngest girl was pointing at something in the store. A quick glance through the store window showed that the girl was pointing at a shelf full of Big Daddy Bouncer dolls. The small little girl seemed completely fascinated with the doll, but Eleanor and her hyper little friend didn't seem as impressed by it.

"It looks just like your daddy, but don't they have a doll that looks like my daddy?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, don't they have a doll that looks like our dads?" Janet asked.

The little girl just stared through the window of the shop for a few minutes before she looked over at Eleanor and said "I don't see any."

Eleanor frowned while Janet just crossed her arms and pouted.

"I want a doll that looks like my daddy." Janet grumbled.

"So do I, but they don't have dolls like that." Eleanor said. "At least I don't think they do."

Janet seemed to have lost interest in the toys and the toy store after hearing that because she started to stomp away from the shop.

"I'm going to go find some angels." The girl grumbled.

Iota groaned a little in confusion, but Janet didn't bother to look over at him. Iota shrugged a little before he followed after the girl. Delta and Eleanor just watched them leave, and once they were gone Eleanor just looked at Delta in confusion. Delta just shrugged at the girl and glanced back at the store. He didn't know why Janet had gotten so angry at the fact that they didn't have any dolls that looked like the Alpha series so Eleanor was really looking at the wrong person if she wanted answers.

Eleanor just shook her head at that before she said "We should find some angels too."

Eleanor looked back over at the young Little Sister who was still staring into the shop.

"Are you going to come with us, Nancy?"

Nancy just shook her head and continued to stare into the shop. Eleanor just shrugged before she grabbed Delta's hand and started to pull the Big Daddy away from the store.

"I smell angels this way daddy." Eleanor said.

Delta didn't respond to that he just quietly followed his daughter as she dragged him down the street. They walked for a long time, but eventually Eleanor found a body sitting all alone in some forgotten dead end alleyway of the shopping district that they were in. There were garbage cans everywhere, and a few had been tipped over and their contents were now spilled onto the floor. There was blood splattered up against the wall that the body was leaning up against. The woman's clothes were covered in blood as well, and while Delta may not have known how she died Delta imagined that her death was probably painful. The only thing that wasn't covered in blood was a cloth doll that the dead woman was holding.

Eleanor noticed the doll too, but after staring at it for a few seconds Eleanor just shook her head and started gathering ADAM. It didn't take long for Eleanor to gather the ADAM, and when she finished she stood up and carefully pulled the old plush doll out of the dead women's hand. Eleanor held the doll out in front of her and stared at it for a couple of minutes.

Delta could just see the gears turning in the girl's head, but he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. The doll that she had picked up wasn't anything great. It was a fabric doll wearing a red dress. The dolls feet were made of black fabric which made it look like it was wearing black shoes. Its legs were made out of white and red striped fabric which sort of made it look like it was wearing red and white stripped socks. It wasn't all that great looking, but Eleanor seemed to think it was special.

The girl smiled a little before she said "One of the girls showed me how to make a doll yesterday."

Eleanor looked over at Delta and said "We can't find a doll that looks like you, but I bet we could make one."

The girl looked back at the doll before she said "We can use this as the body."

Eleanor looked around the area that they were in as if to look for more materials that she could use to make the doll. The girl walked over to one of the trashcans that had been tipped over. The contents of the trashcan consisted of bottles, empty cans, and other miscellaneous pieces of garbage. After looking at the trash for a few seconds Eleanor carefully picked up a small metal canister.

"This can be the air tank." Eleanor said.

Eleanor tucked the doll under her arm and held the canister out toward Delta. Delta slowly took the canister away from her, and once the Big Daddy had the canister Eleanor went back to the trash can. She proceeded to grab bits and pieces of various thrown away items, and when she found something she would hand it over to Delta. By the time she was done Delta was holding a bottle cap, the metal canister, a clean nail that Delta had decided to keep in the canister, a piece of rope, a long piece of red string, a paperclip, a thimble, a watch, and a cork screw.

Delta didn't know how she could make a doll with all of this stuff, but evidently she knew how to do it. Eleanor just smiled upon seeing all of the stuff that she had gathered almost as if she was proud of what she had been able to scrounge up.

"Now we just need to find a head." Eleanor said.

Eleanor took a couple of steps out of the alleyway before she looked at Delta and said "Come on daddy let's go find a head for my doll."

Delta groaned and followed her as she started to look around the area in search of a head for her doll. Delta wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, and the Big Daddy couldn't help but wonder how long they would be searching. Strangely enough they didn't end up searching for long. When they reached the very center of the shopping area Eleanor stopped walking.

Delta didn't know why the girl stopped walking and he proceeded to look around the area to see if there was actually anything interesting going on. The area they were in was a large open area full of cafes. Chairs and tables were set up all around the area, and the various shoppers were sitting and resting while drinking their beverages or eating whatever snacks that they had bought. The area was pretty much a designated rest area where shoppers could rest, get a drink, or catch a bite to eat.

There wasn't anything really interesting going on and Delta was starting to wonder if maybe Eleanor was hungry or something, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some children yelling. When Delta looked over at the shouting he saw two young boys around Eleanor's age playing with a baseball. They were tossing the ball back and forth to each other and they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Eleanor was watching them rather intently, but Delta couldn't figure out why she was staring at them.

"Throw the ball over here!" The boy with blond hair shouted.

The blond boy's brunette friend tossed the ball to his friend. Unfortunately, the brown haired boy had thrown the ball a little two high up because the ball went sailing past the blond boys head. The ball hit the ground with a loud thud and it started to roll over Eleanor. The ball slowed down to a stop once it reached Eleanor's feet. Eleanor bent down and picked the ball up. She looked up from the ball and over at the boys and smiled. The blond boy gave the girl a tiny smile, but before he could even take a step toward Eleanor a women came out of nowhere and grabbed the boy's arm. The women had an uncanny resemblance to the blond haired boy so Delta figured that the woman was his mother.

"John, what are you doing?!" The women screeched out.

Delta couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the women's voice, and Eleanor flinched a little at the yell as well.

The boy seemed surprised to have been grabbed so suddenly, but recovered quickly and said "I was getting my ball mama."

"John I don't want you going near that monster and her beast." John's mother yelled out. "It isn't safe!"

Eleanor frowned a little at being called a monster, but she didn't say anything. The boy didn't even seem to notice what his mother had called Eleanor because he just asked "What about my ball?"

"I'll get you a new ball." The women quickly said.

She then proceeded to drag the boy away, and the brown haired boy just followed after them. Eleanor watched them go the frown on her face never going away. Delta just groaned in concern as he looked down at his little girl. He was aware of the fact that everyone in the area was now staring at them, but he honestly didn't care about that. His only concern right now was his child. When the girl heard Delta's groans she just looked up at the Big Daddy and gave him a small smile.

She held the baseball up to him as if it was a beautiful jewel and not an old dirty baseball and said "I found a head for my doll."

The small smile that was on the girl's face quickly disappeared as she said "I'm ready to go back to the hidey hole daddy."

Delta wasted no time in leading the girl over to the vent that was tucked away in the corner. Eleanor handed the doll that she had tucked under her arm over to Delta before she quickly pulled herself into the vent and disappeared into the darkness only to pop her head back out. She held her hands out toward Delta, and the Big Daddy quickly handed over the doll parts that he had been holding onto.

The girl smiled at him before she said "Just you wait daddy I'm going to make the greatest doll that you have ever seen."

Eleanor then ducked back into the hole and disappeared from view. Delta stood their next to the vent for a few seconds before he finally turned and walked away. Delta wasn't sure what sort of doll Eleanor could make with all of that junk that she had picked up, but he had to admit he was curious about it and he couldn't wait to see it….

* * *

><p>It was another night of ADAM gathering, and this time Delta had to gather ADAM with Eleanor in Adonis Luxury Resort. The Resort wasn't known for having a lot of bodies in it mostly due to the fact that having a bunch of dead bodies lying around for everyone to see wasn't good for business. The resort was a place where the rich and famous could go to relax, and it's sort of hard to relax when you have a dead guy floating in the pool. Dead bodies were cleared away rather quickly at the resort so Little Sisters and Big Daddies only had a small window of opportunity to harvest ADAM.<p>

However, tonight the Resort would be filled to the brim with people celebrating New Year's Eve, and when you put a bunch of drunken people with supernatural powers and guns under one roof you are bound to get a dead body or two. Delta didn't even think about the fact that it was New Year's Eve or that he would have to deal with a bunch of drunk people. To him it was just another night of gathering. Delta worked his way through the crowds of people to get to the one lonely vent that sat at the end of an empty hallway.

Delta banged his fist against the vent, and after a few seconds had passed Eleanor poked her head out of the vent hole. Eleanor smiled at him and the Big Daddy noticed that she was holding a doll. The doll had a fabric body, rope for arms, and a cork screw that was glued onto a thimble that was attached to a round fabric hand. The doll had a red string wrapped around it, and the string seemed to be holding a small metal canister to the dolls back. There was a nail that had been hammered into the metal canister, and Delta quickly noticed that nail was going through a bottle cap. The clock part of a watch had been attached to the baseball to make a sort of porthole. It wasn't the prettiest doll around, but Delta knew it was supposed to be him.

Eleanor just proved him right when she held the doll out toward him and said "Look daddy it's you."

Delta had completely forgotten that Eleanor had said that she was going to make a doll that looked like him, but he remembered now. Delta was impressed that she was able to make a doll out of the random junk that she had picked up, but he had no way to tell her this. Delta just groaned a little as he reached out and gently pulled the girl out of the vent. Once her feet touched the floor she tucked her doll under her arm and grabbed Delta's hand.

"Let's go out and play daddy." Eleanor said as she pulled the Big Daddy along.

As he was pulled along Delta couldn't glanced out the window. He didn't see anything interesting other than the normal view of the city and his own reflection. Delta had never thought much about the view one could get when they looked out the many windows of Rapture. The underwater city was all that he had ever known. Deep down he something told him that once upon a time ago the view of the city had amazed him, but he always dismissed these feelings as soon as they popped up.

Delta quickly turned away from the window when he felt Eleanor let go of his hand and raced up the small staircase. Eleanor disappeared around the corner, but the loud sound of a syringe being stabbed into a corpse could soon be heard echoing through the halls. Delta climbed up the staircase and noticed that the man who was on the Rapture dollar bill was on the TV that was sticking out of the wall. The man was saying something, but no sound was coming out of the television. It's not like it mattered Delta's fleeting interest in the TV had already passed and he was already climbing up the stairs that would lead him to Eleanor.

When he reached the top of the small staircase he saw Eleanor pull her syringe out of the body of a young woman. The woman was wearing a beautiful yellow evening gown and pure white opera gloves. The girl's blood was splattered onto the floor, and Delta couldn't help but wonder just how she died. However, this thought was quickly forgotten about when Eleanor stood up and started to drink the ADAM rich blood. After a few seconds had passed Eleanor coughed, and Delta tensed up a little but the girls laugh made the Big Daddy calm down again. Eleanor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled as she said "More angels daddy!"

The girl then ran off down the hall and the metal door at the end quickly slid open. Delta slowly followed her into the brightly lit room, but he stopped for a second to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. There were all sorts of people standing around in the room drinking, talking, and smoking their cigarettes. The women were dressed up in beautiful evening gowns, and the men were dressed up in their nicest suits. Most of the people in the room were wearing masks of some sort, but a few people in the room didn't have masks. The man who had been standing next to the door quickly stumbled away from it once he realized how close he was standing to a Big Daddy.

Delta ignored the man slowly walked down the hall. He saw Eleanor go through the door that was in the middle of the hall. When she disappeared from view Delta looked away from the door and looked down the hall. There was some drunken man wearing a party hat stumbling down the hall, and off in the distance was a couple lovingly leaning up against each other and staring out the window at the view that it had to offer. Delta couldn't help but stop and stare at the scene for a couple of seconds, but he quickly snapped out of it when he heard Eleanor scream.

"Daddy!" Eleanor yelled out.

Upon hearing his little girl yell Delta quickly ran through the door only notice that he was standing on a balcony. When Delta looked down from his spot on the balcony he saw three men and one woman standing around Eleanor, and one of the men was trying to take Eleanor's syringe away from her. Delta quickly jumped down from the balcony and he made sure that he landed on the man that was standing just below the balcony. Delta could feel the man's neck snap under his foot, and he knew that the man had died instantly. Delta looked up from the body just in time to see the man who had been attacking Eleanor had pulled the syringe out of his arm. Eleanor quickly crawled away from the man just as a bunch of bright blue streaks of electricity started running along the man's arm.

"You want some big guy?" The Electro Bolt welding man asked.

The man quickly launched a bolt of electricity at the Delta. The Big Daddy groaned when the electricity hit him and he could feel a slight pain all throughout his body. However, Delta just shook the feeling off and revved up his drill. A man who was wearing a welder's mask started walking toward Delta with a pipe in hand.

"The bigger they are the harder they…" The man started to say, but he was quickly cut off when Delta shoved his drill right through his stomach.

Once Delta was sure that the man was dead he stopped the drill and flung the body off toward the side. The only woman who was in the area tried to sneak up behind Delta and hit him with her pipe, but Delta just hit her with his drill and sent her flying into the wall.

"Get out of here freak!" The only man left yelled out at Delta.

Delta responded to this by hitting the man in the face with his drill. The man quickly fell to the floor, and Delta revved the drill and tried to slam it down on the guy's face. The man quickly rolled over to the side and Delta's drill slammed into the ground. Delta quickly lifted his drill up and looked at the man only to see that he was holding a green glowing ball. Before Delta could even begin to wonder just what the ball was the man throw the ball into Delta's face. Within a matter of seconds the thing that the man tossed at him took effect, and Delta found he couldn't move from his spot on the floor. The Big Daddy was only able to turn to look at his daughter.

Eleanor had a scared look on her face and she was clinging to her doll as if it were a lifeline. Delta could hear what sounded like the clicking of high heel shoes against a marble floor. A few seconds later a woman with short blond hair, black glasses, and cold blue eyes appeared within Delta's view. The women stood next to Eleanor and looked at Delta. Her face was completely devoid of emotion and the Big Daddy couldn't even see any emotion in the woman's eyes. She just stared at him as if he were some worthless creature not worthy of even being looked at.

"He's perfectly safe now." The women said in a calm soothing voice.

Eleanor tried to run over to Delta, but the women just grabbed Eleanor's shoulder and yanked her back. Delta wanted to get up and take Eleanor away from the women, but he couldn't even move. The women placed her hand on Eleanor's head and stared at Delta.

"This is not your daughter. Do you understand?" The women said. "Her name is Eleanor, and she is mine."

Her voice was so cold, and Delta couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no love in this women's voice when she said Eleanor's name. The women sounded like she was talking about an object not a child. It was right then and there that Delta was quickly starting to realize that to this women Eleanor was not a child she was an item to be used as she saw fit.

The women just stared at Delta as she said "Now, kneel please."

Upon hearing her orders Delta started to kneel.

"Remove your helmet." The women ordered.

Delta reached up and grabbed his helmet. With a slight twist of the helmet the headgear came off. The whole time Delta was taking his helmet off he was chanting one word in his head.

**Stop**

He didn't want to follow this woman's orders, but he just couldn't control his body. This woman had complete and utter control over him, and there was nothing that Delta could do about it. The only thing that Delta could do was chant to word stop over and over again in his head as if that alone could make him stop what he was doing. However, no amount of chanting and hoping was going to get rid of this women's control over him and Delta knew it.

When the helmet was off the woman held a pistol out to the Big Daddy and said "Now take the pistol, and place it against your head."

Delta slowly took the pistol from the woman. His hand was shaking as he held the gun, and everyone could see that he was trying to fight the woman's control over him but it was no use. Slowly Delta lifted the gun up and placed it against his head. Eleanor just stared at her father with a horrified look on her face. Delta didn't want Eleanor to see this, but that woman was going to make sure that Eleanor saw everything. Once the gun was pressed up against his head the women just crossed her arms and continued to stare at him.

"Fire." The woman ordered.

"Daddy!" Eleanor screamed out.

Delta couldn't even react to the girl's yell. He just pulled the trigger, and with one lone loud bang Delta's whole world went black…..

* * *

><p>Eleanor's cries could be heard throughout the whole room. The Little Sister was sitting next to the body of her father crying her eyes out. The man and the women who had attacked the Big Daddy slowly slipped away without a word. Their job here was done, and they were no longer needed. The blond hared women just watched the child for a few seconds before she reached out and picked the child up.<p>

The girl dropped the doll that she had been clinging to and started to struggle and try to get out of the women's arms, but it was no use. The women then proceeded to carry the girl out of the room, and as she walked away from the Big Daddy's corpse Eleanor screamed out her protector's name. Eventually they were gone, and Delta's body was left there to rot.

However, it was only when everyone was gone did something truly amazing happen. The Big Daddy's heart started to beat once again, and the metal daddy started breathing once more. His breathing was incredibly shallow and to the untrained eye it would look like he wasn't breathing at all, but he was indeed breathing. Delta was alive once again, but he was in a deep sleep and he would stay asleep for a long time…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Little Sisters do more than just gather ADAM: In audio diary 'Functional Children' from Bioshock Brigid mentions that the children still play and sing even with the slugs in their belly. Eleanor also mentions the Big Daddy dolls in one of her audio diaries, and she says that they (as in the Little Sisters) used to make them. Thanks to these two audio dairies I know that Little Sisters still play like regular children, and evidently a few of them even figured out how to make dolls in their spare time. If they can make dolls I figure it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if the girls could make some repair jobs to old toys.**

**So England/Delta is in a coma?: OK, so (in this fanfic anyway) nations can't be permanently killed through normal means. They may die, but they will come back to life soon after thinks to the fact that they are nations. However, serious wounds will take long time to recover from and the nations can still be put into comas. Since England now has a bullet lodged into his brain I'm going to say that's enough to put him into a coma. Don't worry England won't be out of commission for long he will rise up again. **

**Also, on another note nations can be permanently killed if their bodies are completely destroyed or are broken down beyond repair.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	9. Ch 9: Awaken From Your Slumber

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ten years later* Year: 1968<strong>

'_I need to get out of Rapture.'_

This was the only thing that Eleanor could think of as she paced around her room. It was late into the night, and Eleanor was wide awake. Nighttime was the only time that Eleanor could think and plan without having anyone know what she was doing. Her mother was asleep during this time, and most of the splicers that were part of the Rapture Family were resting. Eleanor was not going to waste this time sleeping. Oh no, she was going to use this free unwatched time to figure out how to get out of Rapture.

Her mother was trying to talk her into taking some sort of concoction that Dr. Alexander had taken. That concoction that her mother had made the doctor take had driven the man mad. Eleanor refused to take that splicing concoction, and so far she had been able to avoid having to take the thing. However, Eleanor knew it was only a matter of time until her mother would force her to use that concoction of hers. That's why she needed to escape to the surface, and Eleanor knew that the only person who could help her escape was her father.

Unfortunately, her father was dead and had been left to rot in the Adonis Luxury Resort. However, if Eleanor got her way then her father wouldn't be dead for much longer. Eleanor was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone walk into her room. Eleanor stopped pacing and turned to look at the person who had come into her room, but she calmed down a little when she saw who it was. Standing there in her room was a Little Sister wearing a filthy purple dress. The girl was holding a syringe in one hand and a Bouncer Big Daddy doll in the other. Upon seeing that Eleanor was looking at her the girl started to grin.

"Eleanor!" The girl shouted out happily.

Eleanor quickly held a finger up to her lips in an attempt to tell the girl to be quite.

The child looked surprised at first, but then she giggled and whispered out "Sorry."

Eleanor sighed but a smile appeared on her face none the less. Eleanor sat down on her bed as the Little Sister walked over to her.

"Do you remember what I need you to do tonight?" Eleanor asked.

The Little Sister quickly nodded her head before she said "I need to find daddy and get some samples from him."

The girl held her doll up and said "Then I put the samples in my doll."

Eleanor smiled as she said "Very good. Now do you remember how to get the samples?"

The brown haired Little Sister just held her syringe up and said "I get it the same way I get ADAM from angels."

Eleanor nodded before she said "Good, now go get the samples. We don't have much time left."

The Little Sister nodded before she quickly raced out of the room. Eleanor watched the girl go, and once the child was gone she reached under her bed and pulled out a bunch of papers. The papers consisted of notes, messages, and blueprints. The blueprints were for the Vita-Chambers that could be found around Rapture. All of Eleanor's notes were about the Vita-Chamber as well.

The messages that Eleanor had were all from Brigid Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum had escaped from Rapture once, but she had come back to the underwater city in order to rescue the girls that Eleanor's mother had kidnapped from the surface. This Tenenbaum woman had been a thorn in her mother's side for a while now, and anyone who was an enemy of Sofia Lamb was an ally to Eleanor. Eleanor had been using the Little Sisters to send messages to Tenenbaum for about a week now.

Upon learning about what Eleanor was planning to do the woman had agreed to help her, and she had been sending Eleanor information about the protector program. It was thanks to this woman that Eleanor now knew how to give her father back his freewill. She knew how to awaken the man inside the monster so to speak, but that only solved the first half of her problem. She needed the Vita-Chamber to free her father, and she needed that Vita-Chamber to bring him back to life. Luckily, Eleanor had almost figured out how she could get the Vita-Chambers to seek his genetic signature.

By the end of this night she will have figured out how the Vita-Chambers tick and she will have the genetic sample that she needs to get the ball rolling. Eleanor smiled a little at the thought of bringing her father back, but she started to frown when she remembered just how much work she still had to do.

The young women sighed before she murmured "It's going to be a long night….."

* * *

><p>The Adonis Luxury Resort was eerily quiet when the Little Sister crawled out of her vent. Usually there were a few splicers running around looking for things that they could use, but there weren't any splicers around when the Little Sister got there. However, this didn't bother the little girl at all. She wasn't going to be in the resort for long and she knew just where she needed to go. Big sister Eleanor had told her where to go and how to get there. The Little Sister skipped along the path swinging her doll about as she worked her way to the room where Delta rested. When the girl reached the room where the Big Daddy laid she stopped skipping and started to slowly walk down the balcony steps. Once she had reached the bottom the little girl stopped moving and just stared at the large room.<p>

It wasn't a pretty sight to normal people. The rotted corpse of a man sat leaning up against the wall with his stomach split open. The corpse of another man was lying right underneath the balcony his neck was snapped and the head was lying at an unnatural angle. The floor had been smashed and broken in various places, and lying in the very middle of the room was a Big Daddy. The Big Daddy was lying on his side, and his helmet was sitting on the ground next to him. His skin was a sickly pale color and his blond hair was dull and filthy. The Big Daddy had huge eyebrows and a small frown on his face. He was a mess, but to the Little Sister he looked like fallen knight in shining armor.

The Little Sister slowly approached the fallen Big Daddy and stared at him. The girl frowned as she looked at the Alpha series Big Daddy. Eleanor had said that daddy would probably be an angel by now, but the Little Sister didn't see any of the signs that usually told her if something was an angel or not. The girl titled her head slightly to the side in confusion as she stared down at the Big Daddy. The girl knelt down beside the Big Daddy, and she was slightly surprised when she felt a warm breath of air hit her arm.

The Big Daddy was still breathing, and when the girl placed her hand on his chest she felt the faint beating of his heart. The girl was a little confused at first, but she soon started to smile and giggle.

"Daddy's sleeping." The girl said to herself cheerfully.

Of course right when she said that she started to frown a little.

"Daddy shouldn't be sleeping right now. Eleanor needs you."

The Protector didn't reply, but that didn't bother the girl too much. She just reached out and patted the man's head before she started to smile again.

"Don't worry daddy you'll wake up soon."

Upon saying that the girl lifted her syringe up and carefully inserted the needle into his neck. The bottle that was attached to the syringe quickly filled with blood. Once the bottle was full the girl pulled the syringe out of his neck and removed the bottle. She then quickly stuffed the bottle into the doll that she was holding. There was a hole in the dolls back that the bottle was quickly slipped into, and the hole was quickly covered up with the dolls metal canister air tank. Once the bottle was in the doll and the canister was placed back onto the dolls back the Little Sister turned around and started to skip back up the stairs.

"Goodbye daddy I'll see you again soon!" The girl called out.

The sleeping Delta didn't reply, but the girl didn't worry about that. She just quickly scurried out of the room and back to the vent. Eleanor was waiting for her, and the Little Sister wasn't going to keep her waiting….

* * *

><p>"What do you mean father wasn't an angel?"<p>

Eleanor was pacing again. The Little Sister just sat at Eleanor's bed and watched as the young woman walked back and forth. The Little Sister had gone back to Eleanor's room and told her that Delta wasn't an angel. Needless to say the women was completely shocked to hear this. The Little Sister didn't really understand the girl's disbelief that Delta wasn't an angel.

The Little Sister just crossed her arms and said "Daddy wasn't an angel. He was asleep."

"You saw him breathing?" Eleanor asked. "You felt for a heartbeat?"

The Little Sister just nodded, and Eleanor shook her head.

"That's impossible." The girl murmured to herself.

She had seen her father shoot himself in the head with her own eyes. He had died, but this child was telling her that her father was alive.

"He had blond hair, right?" Eleanor asked. "He also had that symbol that I showed you on his hand correct?"

The Little sister nodded once again before she said "Daddy was in a deep sleep."

"Or he was in a coma." Eleanor muttered to herself.

A coma was about the best answer that Eleanor could come up with as to how her father was alive. Maybe he didn't die, and he had just ended up in a coma. However, upon thinking that the Eleanor couldn't help but wonder why her bond with him didn't tell her that Delta was still alive. Then again his heartbeat might be so week that even her Gather Protector bond with him couldn't even sense it. Eleanor sighed as she ruffled her hair a little. This was so confusing, and the girl didn't really know what to think.

The Little Sister just titled her head slightly to the side before she asked "We can still wake daddy up can't we?"

"Well, the Vita-Chambers can be used to revitalize still-living people." Eleanor said. "It could get rid of the bullet that's in father's head, and it can heal all of his wounds. If he's all healed then maybe his coma will end."

Most of the things that Eleanor said went right over the Little Sister's head, but to be honest Eleanor was talking to herself more than anything.

"So we can wake daddy up right?" The Little Sister asked.

"Did you get the sample like I asked?" Eleanor asked.

The Little Sister just nodded and Eleanor smiled a little before she said "Yes, we can wake father up."

The Little Sister smiled upon hearing, and Eleanor smiled back at her before she said "Tomorrow night I'll send you out to rig a Vita-Chamber in Adonis Luxury Resort."

Eleanor shook her head a little before she said "Go on to bed now. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow night, and we both need to be well rested."

The Little Sister nodded before she hoped off of the bed and started to leave the room. Once the girl was gone Eleanor sighed and started to frown. Tomorrow would be their moment of truth. Hopefully, if everything went well Delta would be awakened from his coma and Eleanor will finally be able to escape from the hellhole known as Rapture….

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that Delta would finally wake up. At least that's what the Little Sister thought anyway. Eleanor had sent her back to Adonis Luxury Resort so that she could get a Vita-Chamber to seek Delta's genetic signature. It took a while for the Little Sister to do everything that Eleanor had told her that she needed to do, but she pulled it off. The only thing that the Little Sister had left to do was to turn on the machine. It took a couple of seconds to do, but eventually the Little Sister found the switch that would turn the machine on.<p>

The second the girl flipped the switch the machine lit up, and it quickly went to work at doing what it does best. The machine started to fill up with fog which made it impossible for the girl to see what was going on. However, the girl wasn't worried about that at all. The fact that the machine was filling up with fog just showed that it was working. The Little Sister started to grin as she turned around and ran back to her vent. Big Daddy Delta was coming, and it wouldn't be long until the Big Daddy awoke from his slumber….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Vita-Chamber: A few of advertisements for the Vita-Chamber seem to imply that it can be used to heal wounds. Since the bullet lodged in England's head is the thing that's keeping him out of commission, the chamber can be used to essentially heal Delta and rid him of the injuries that are keeping him out of commission. **

**The only time the Vita-Chamber doesn't seem to work is when someone dies from a slow wasting sicknesses or a genetic illness. Since a bullet to the head isn't a sickness (or a natural death for that matter) the Vita**-**Chamber would work on him.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	10. Chapter 10: Adonis Luxury Resort

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?<em>

Delta groaned when he heard someone trying to talk to him over the radio. He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, the voice over the radio didn't seem to want to leave him alone. After spending three minutes laying on the floor listening to the voice fade in and out on his radio the Big Daddy finally gave up on getting any rest. The metal protector slowly pulled himself to his feet and opened his eyes, but the second the Big Daddy opened his eyes he couldn't help but stare at his surroundings.

'_What in the hell happened here?'_ Delta thought.

This room was a complete and utter mess. Seaweed was clinging to almost everything and glowing pink coral could be seen clinging to the walls and pillars. The floor was more like a pond now and everything just looked old and broken down. The once beautiful resort was now dirty, rusty, and falling apart. Painted over the wall in big white letters was a single sentience.

_Fallen, fallen is Babylon._

Delta just stared at the words and tried to remember what he was even doing here. The memories came quickly, and within a matter of seconds the Big Daddy remembered why he was here. He had been gathering ADAM with Eleanor, but they had been attacked. Someone had used a Hypnotize Plasmid on him, some woman had come calming to be Eleanor's mother, and that women forced Delta to kill himself. He had died, but someone had brought him back. A quick glance behind him showed the Big Daddy what brought him back. A Vita-Chamber stood there in all its glory and an advertisement for the machine stood next to it proudly advertising the machine's ability to heal injuries and revive anyone who had been killed.

Well, he knew how he came back now at least. However, the metal protector still had unanswered questions. Who brought him back to life? How long has it been? What happened to Eleanor? The Big Daddy sort of feared figuring out the answer to the last question. He knew all too well what ADAM addicted people did to unprotected Little Sisters. That woman who had taken Eleanor had said she was her mother, but that didn't mean anything to the Big Daddy. She could have said she was his long lost sister for all he cared nothing would change the fact that she killed him and took Eleanor away from him. He could still hear the icy emotionless voice of that woman in his head, and thinking about it just sent a chill down Delta's spine. The Big Daddy quickly shook away his thoughts of that woman from his mind before he mentally sighed.

'_Well, I'm not going to find any answers to my questions here.'_

Delta slowly made his way toward the lone staircase that would take him out of the room. As he walked he could hear could hear what sounded like the hushed singing that could only be made by a Little Sister. However, Delta couldn't see any Little Sisters anywhere and yet her voice echoed about the large room. Since Delta couldn't find the girl the only thing he could do was walk and listen to her.

_In the House of upside-down_

_Cellars top floor, Attic's ground. _

Delta stopped briefly to look at all of the photos that were pasted onto the wall underneath the Babylon sentence. The photos were all of people during what looked like much happier times. There were wedding photos, pictures of smiling happy people, and there were also group photos. As the Big Daddy stared at the pictures the Little Sister continued to chant.

_In the House of upside down_

_Laughing cries and smiles frown _

The Alpha series Big Daddy eventually went up the stairs and when he reached the top he saw a Little Sister vent. Delta could have sworn that he saw glowing yellow eyes peering out at him from the darkness of the vent, but when he blinked the eyes were gone. However, regardless of if he had actually seen eyes or not the chanting continued.

_In the house of upside-down_

_Found is lost and lost is found _

The singing stopped after that, and the Big Daddy became very aware of how eerily quiet it was. The only sound that the Big Daddy could hear was the water dripping down from the ceilings. Delta remembered that he had heard someone talking to him through the radio that he had when he first woke up, but the radio was silent now. The Big Daddy sort of wished had been trying to talk to him would try again. The silence was unnerving and being able to hear someone's voice would be comforting.

However, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon so all the metal protector could do was continue on through the resort. The Big Daddy slowly moved out of the Vita-Chamber room and into the pool area. However, the second he stepped into pool room he saw some creature leaping around on the statues that surrounded the pool. It even knocked one of the statues into the pool which was pretty impressive considering how big and heavy those things were. Before Delta could even get a good look at it the creature leapt up to the ceiling and disappeared into a hole that had been knocked into the ceiling.

'_What was that?'_ Delta thought.

He honestly didn't know what that was, but whatever it was it most certainly wasn't good news. The Big Daddy looked around the area only to see that the door on the right side of the pool was locked down, but the Plasmid Therapy area was open. Since there was one way to go the Big Daddy started walking toward the therapy rooms. However, when the Big Daddy reached the generator that was sitting near the pool he stopped walking. Sitting next to the generator was a small little machine. The name "Big Kate" O'Malley was written on the machine.

_'An Audio Dairy? I wonder if it still works.'_ Delta thought.

The Big Daddy picked the dairy up and pressed the button and within a matter of seconds the recording started playing.

_**Lesson one, mop jockeys: You are under the ocean now. If you feel the soft patter of rain on your hat, you're already fired. Lesson two: you can jumpstart a dead generator with a direct spark, but clear the guests out of the pool first! Scares these rich pricks to watch a workin' stiff hurlin' thunderbolts, ya follow me? **_

'_So I can start the generator up with some bolts of electricity, huh?' _Delta thought.

The Big Daddy looked over at the entrance to the therapy rooms.

_'Let's hope I can find a Plasmid that can help me out in the therapy area.'_

The Big Daddy moved over to the therapy rooms, but once he reached the bottom of the staircase he stopped walking. He could hear people yelling from father into the area, and they didn't sound happy.

"I need this!" A woman yelled out. "Do you hear me?!"

The only response that the women got was a bunch of gunshots, and Delta turned around toward the noise just in time to see a woman come flying out of the left side room. She slammed into the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She was dead the second she hit the ground and two seconds later a man walked out toward her.

"It's mine do you hear me! It's mine!" The man yelled to the corpse.

He was hugging a First Aid Kit close to his close to his chest with his left hand and he was holding a pistol in his right. The man quickly looked over at Delta, and the Big Daddy couldn't help but think that he looked positively crazy. The man was wearing a medical uniform and it was covered in blood. A man had on some rubber gloves, and even his gloves was stained with blood. His filthy medical mask covered up most of his face but the Delta could see his eyes and he could see that his left eye was blood red.

The guy looked at the Big Daddy and screamed out "It's mine!"

He lifted his gun up to shoot the metal protector, and Delta responded by turning his drill on and slamming it into the man's gut. The man started screaming, but Delta just kept the drill going. When the man went silent Delta turned the drill off the man fell to the ground dead.

Delta calmly picked the First Aid Kit up and thought '_I think I'll just take this.'_

Delta glanced over at the dead woman to see if she had anything, but the second he got a good look at her he couldn't help but cringe. The man had been creepy, but the woman was completely mutated. Her dress was ripped to shreds and sticking out of one of the many holes of her dress was a giant tumor that was growing over her dress. She had a strange tumor like growth growing on her arm. Her face was a misshapen mess and she was missing a nose. Also, she had growth on her left foot that resembled a high heel.

'_Good Lord what happened to her?' _The metal protector thought.

He couldn't figure out how this woman ended up so mutated, but he decided that her dead stare was very creepy. Delta looked away from the woman and looked around the hall that he was in there was a door on the right side of the hall and the area to the left lead into another small hall. Delta moved over to the door to the right only to see that it was locked. The window was fogged over and someone had written down the door code on the window. Delta entered the code into the lock, and the second he put in the last number the door quickly slid open.

A woman's body quickly fell out and the Big Daddy stumbled back a little in surprise. When the surprise passed he stepped over the body and into the small steam room. The Big Daddy found an audio dairy sitting on one of the benches, and spread about the room was a few cans of drill gas and a few dollars. The Big Daddy picked the dairy up and started listening to it as he picked up the gas and money. The dairy wasn't really informative, but it was entertaining. It was mostly just a women complaining about how her husband did nothing but listen to radio shows all day, but when she mentioned that her husband used Gene Tonic to give him the look of physical fitness Delta started tuning the audio dairy out.

'_Is that what happened to that woman?' _Delta thought.

Did an overuse of Gene Tonics deform her? Heck, did an overuse of ADAM in general deform her? Delta knew how Tonics, Plasmids, and ADAM generally worked but he didn't know what sort of bad effects that the stuff could have on a person. He knew that people could become addicted to it, but physical mutation as bad as that woman's was something he knew nothing about. This was the first time that he had ever seen anything like this.

Honestly, Delta really didn't have enough knowledge on the stuff to make any sort of guess on it so he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he left the tiny room and went to the next area that was on the left side of the hall. When the Big Daddy stepped into the room he immediately noticed a picture of the very women who had taken Eleanor pasted onto the wall behind a counter. Painted onto the wall next to the picture was one single sentence.

_Lamb is watching._

'_Creepy…'_ Delta thought.

Delta didn't know if the sentence was supposed to be a warning or just a simple message. To be honest it looked like the picture and message were part of a small shrine. There were lit candles sitting around the picture, and pined to the wall around the picture were a bunch of blue butterflies. The shrine just made the whole thing even creepier and Delta quickly looked away from it and down the hall.

Standing there at the end of the small hall was a Gather's Garden machine, but that wasn't the interesting thing that Delta noticed. What he noticed was what was around the machine. It looked like a bunch of kids had turned the wall into their own personal art project. There were flowers drawn in crayon all along the bottom of the wall, and someone had drawn a giant sun above the flowers. A bunch of ribbons had been attached to the machine, the wall, and to the Plasmid that was sitting in the dispenser part of the machine.

Sitting next to the machine was a red wagon full of toys and a jar filled with glowing fireflies. Looking at the glowing bugs just reminded Delta of the fact that Eleanor had always loved fireflies. Written on the floor and on the walls were all sorts of different massages.

_Please hurry daddy._

_Come find me._

_From Eleanor_

Upon seeing his child's name upon the wall Delta knew that the Plasmid that was lying out in the open was from her. The Big Daddy took a step toward the machine, but he stopped when he was suddenly hit by a headache. Within a matter of seconds the image of blue eyes appeared in his mind, and a young woman's voice echoed in his mind.

"Father…"

The image, the headache, and the voice disappeared as fast as they had appeared and Delta was left standing there in confusion.

'_Who was that?'_ Delta thought. '_Was that Eleanor?' _

Again the Big Daddy had to wonder how long it had been since he died, but he quickly pushed that thought away as he grabbed the Plasmid. He quickly injected the Plasmid into himself, and it only took a few seconds for the pain to kick in. Glowing blue streaks of electricity started running up along the protector's arms and hands, and his whole body was in pain. The pain was so great that Delta couldn't help but groan in pain and he quickly fell to the floor. The Big Daddy just stared at the ground and hoped that the pain would end soon.

Luckily, the pain did disappear but the second that the pain disappeared Delta noticed that a shadow of a person was looming over him. The Big Daddy looked up only to see Little Sister standing there. The girl was wearing a purple dress and she was holding a Big Daddy doll.

"Daddy's been sleeping for such a long time, and Eleanor has missed you." The Little Sister said. "Find her and you'll be all better."

The Little Sister smiled at him, and that made Delta start to smile a little as well. However, the happy moment wasn't meant to last long because just when the little girl took a step told the Alpha series the creature from the pool area came running in out of nowhere and grabbed the girl.

"Daddy!" The Little Sister screamed out.

The metal protector quickly scrambled to his feet, but right when the metal daddy was standing the creature went through the door and quickly shocked the lever that was next to the door. The metal door slammed shut behind it, and Delta was left trapped in the room. Delta immediately started to panic. What the hell is that thing, and why did it take the Little Sister? The thing was so fast that he knew that it was probably long gone, and that worried him. He couldn't really do much but hope that the little girl was OK. Delta moved over to the door and he wasn't all that surprised by the fact that it didn't open up.

Well, the creature had shocked the door lever with some electricity to make it close so hopefully another shock would make it open back up. However, before he shocked the lever he quickly walked over to the Eve dispenser that was behind the desk. He needed Eve to make his Plasmid run so it was best that he stock up on the stuff now. Once the Big Daddy had all of the Eve hypos that he could take with him he moved back over to the door lever. He hit the lever with Electro Bolt Plasmid and the door quickly opened up.

The Big Daddy hurried back to the pool room, and when he got there he quickly noticed that some people had moved into the room while he was gone. He could hear a man and woman shouting at each other from somewhere inside the drained pool. Standing on the edge of the diving board was a man wearing a black coat with a simple hat. The man was sobbing hysterically into his hands and he hadn't even noticed that Delta had walked into the room.

'_Oh, this is too easy…' _Delta thought.

He quietly snuck up behind the man and wacked him with his drill. The man fell off the diving board and into the empty pool. The man landed with a loud thud and a glance over the edge showed that he had died from the fall. A woman who was just as mutated as the first woman that Delta had seen here was staring at the corpse in surprise, and another man who was dressed up in a bloodstained doctor's outfit was stumbling away from the corpse yelling out every single curse word that existed in the English language. Delta quickly noticed that they were standing in the water that had gathered at the deep end of the pool. The two people in the pool looked up just in time to see the Big Daddy shock the water that they were standing in. They started to scream, but they became quite quickly and fell over dead.

With the threat having been dealt with the Big Daddy moved over to the dead generator and hit it with a shock of electricity. The generator quickly turned on and the lights in the area slowly flickered on. Some song started playing over the PA, and a few seconds later someone started talking to him over his radio.

"Ah! At last, a signal! You, who are bringing this dead city to life, listen."

The Big Daddy stopped moving when he heard this, and he just stood there and listened as the woman talked to him.

"My name, it is Tenenbaum. I know who you are. And I am in much need of your help. Please, find me in the Atlantic Express train station."

Tenebaum was a name that Delta remembered quite well. He had never met her and Eleanor never spoke of her, but the other Little Sisters would speak of her from time to time. They always spoke fondly of her. Right now she was the only one who probably knew what was going on. With any luck she might be able to lead him to Eleanor. With this thought in mind the Big Daddy moved over to the now unlocked door. The metal door quickly opened up into an empty hall. To the left was a doorway that lead farther into the resort, and to the right were the bathrooms.

From outside the glass windows Delta could see a Big Daddy repairing a leak. Personally, Delta felt like it was sort of a futile effort. This place was falling apart and it was easy to see that the sea was slowly reclaiming the area. Delta pushed this thought to the back of his mind and started to look around the area for supplies. Upon spotting a can of drill fuel in the bathroom the Big Daddy slowly lumbered into the room. His drill was an effective and useful weapon, but it went through fuel faster than he wished it would. If he wanted to keep using the thing he was going to have to make sure to carry as much fuel as he possibly could. As the metal daddy picked the cans up he noticed an audio dairy sitting on the bench. He grabbed the dairy and pressed play only to hear a familiar voice start talking.

_**To my daughter, Eleanor. Soon, you will be born, and Rapture will be your home. You shall be raised as I was, to advance the common good through social psychiatry. This city's potential is immeasurable, Eleanor... yet our beliefs are unwelcome here. Life will be difficult, but the price of revolution is always dear. If we are patient with her... Rapture will come to us. **_

'_It's that woman's voice. The woman who took Eleanor.'_ Delta thought.

What was an audio dairy by her doing all the way out here? Delta didn't get any time to think about this because the second he looked away from the dairy he felt someone whack him in the back with something hard. The metal daddy groaned a little in pain before he quickly whipped around to look at who had hit him. Some mutated woman wearing a welder's mask.

"Get out of my home!" The woman howled.

Delta responded to this by swinging the drill into her face. The woman grunted a bit in pain, but she tried to whack him again with the pipe that she was holding. Another smack to the head put the crazed woman down for good. The Big Daddy quickly looted the body before he continued on his way. The next room had two mutated people searching around in a pond of water that was underneath a bridge, but a quick bolt of electricity to the water eliminated them. Once they were dead the Big Daddy could hear that Lamb woman speaking over the PA system.

_This is Doctor Sofia Lamb, with a message for the people. Remember, you are not alone. Think of me not as leader, but as a mother to The Rapture Family. _

'_What is the Rapture Family?' _Delta thought.

It wasn't a term that he was familiar with, but it was obviously that this Lamb woman ruled over this group. That wasn't a very comforting thought, and the Big Daddy couldn't help but cringe when he saw another poster of Lamb pasted onto the wall. There was another audio dairy lying out for him the grab, and the Big Daddy didn't hesitate to grab it. The metal daddy pressed play and prayed that the audio dairy wasn't by Lamb. The voice started to speak, and Delta was a little surprised when he heard Tenebaum start talking.

_**I am back in Rapture, after so many years. The Little Ones I rescued are grown up, and think of me no more. After what I once did to them, it was a joy to be forgotten. But now, all around the world - children vanish by the sea. Kidnapped. And so, I return... in fear of what I already know: Someone is making new Little Ones... continuing my work, my sins. Even if I am to die for it - I must stop them.**_

'_She left Rapture?' _Delta thought upon hearing her say that she returned.

A sudden feeling of jealousy started to well up within him. As far as Delta knew he had always been stuck here in Rapture, but he had thought of the surface world occasionally. He never thought about it much or for very long, but now that he thought of it now he had the sudden want to go up to the surface. Granted, anywhere would be better than being here so wanting to go the surface was an understandable desire.

The Big Daddy shook this thought out of his head and sighed. '_Now is not the time to be thinking about that?'_

The Big Daddy briefly wondered about the children who had been taken from the surface and started to frown. Who was taking kids from the surface? Was it Lamb? Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if it was Lamb who was doing that. Lamb sort of had a habit of kidnaping kids. Delta shook his head and sighed before he continued on his way. If he wanted answers he was going to have to find Tenebaum. Delta stopped when he reached the door in the back of the room. The door was constantly slamming down on a rivet gun that was sitting underneath it. A dead Big Daddy was sitting in front of the door and Delta knew the gun probably belonged to him.

'_Well, he doesn't need the gun anymore_.' Delta thought as he unequipped his drill and picked up the gun.

With the gun out of the way the metal door slowly opened only to reveal yet another hallway. A man was stumbling around the hall muttering to himself. A quick headshot from his rivet gun brought the man down. Delta looted the area for anything useful, but just when he was about to continue on his way he noticed the doorway that lead into the bathysphere station. Even from Delta's spot in the doorway he could see that the bathysphere was destroyed beyond use, but he did notice the audio dairy sitting in an open suitcase in the station. The Big Daddy moved over to the audio dairy and picked it up. The name Mark Meltzer had been hastily written onto the dairy.

'_Why am I even bothering to pick these bloody things up?'_ Delta thought as he looked at the dairy.

The automatic answer to that was that he hoped he would be able to get some information from it, but that wasn't the only answer to the question. Truth be told Delta was curious about what the diaries contained. He was picking these up to satisfy his curiosity more than anything else. Delta pressed the button on the dairy and continued on his way as he listened to it.

_**Barely made it down alive, but here it is - and it's real. Rapture. This is where that thing took my... my poor baby girl. From what I saw in the sub, most of the city's in ruins. But there were lights here and there. And shapes, moving... I'm rambling. Scared, I guess. But maybe - if I find this "Doctor Lamb" I keep hearing over the P.A... I'll find Cindy too. **_

So it seems another man was searching for his daughter down here in Rapture. Looks like Delta found a kindred spirit in this Mark fellow. Briefly Delta wondered if he would find this man or if the man was even still alive, but this thought quickly left his mind when he stepped into a large lobby. Sitting near the doorway harvesting ADAM from a corpse was a Little Sister. It wasn't the same Little Sister who had spoken to him earlier though. This little girl was wearing a yellow and white checkered dress. The girl pulled her syringe out of the corpse and turned to face Delta. Upon seeing him the girl started to smile as she took a step towards him.

However, right when the girl took a step toward him they both heard something start to screech. The screeching was almost painful to the ears and Delta just wanted to yell at it to shut up.

The Little Sister just frowned as she said "Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me."

Before Delta could even question who Big Sister was the creature that Delta could never get a clear look at jumped onto Adonis Luxury Resort sign that sat next to the corpse. The metal protector just stood there and stared at the creature while the Little Sister quickly ran toward the nearby vent and climbed inside. The creature was a lanky person in a diver's suit. The suit was nowhere near as Big Delta's and the Big Sister creature was wearing a small round helmet. The light that was coming out of the helmet was a bright blood red, and Delta knew she wasn't happy to see him. The Big Sister jumped off the sign and right onto Delta. The Big Daddy mentally started freaking out, but before he could grab the Big Sister she leapt off of him. She landed on the ground very gracefully before she let out another loud screech.

'_I have to fight her.'_ Delta quickly realized.

The Big Sister was standing in a puddle of water so the Delta quickly shocked the pond. Surprisingly, the bolt of electricity didn't really seem to harm her. It stunned her, but it didn't hurt her. Delta didn't waste any time to start shooting some rivets into her and hoped that they would be more effective. The fight was honestly one big blur to Delta. The Big Sister didn't stay stunned for long and she immediately started throwing fireballs at him. To make things worse the Big Sister was jumping around all over the place. She didn't stay in one place for long and that made it hard to hit her.

Occasionally she would race toward him to try and stab him with the syringe that she had strapped to her wrist. The Big Daddy would try to shoot her whenever she tried to stab him. However, the scary thing about her was the fact that she didn't seem to react to anything. Delta would shoot her right in the face and she wouldn't even flinch. She would just keep racing toward him with her syringe out. The Big Daddy was barely doing any damage to her, but she was doing a lot of damage to him.

'_I'm going to die here.'_ Delta thought. '_I'm actually going to die here.'_

Delta was convinced he was going to die here, but he sure as well wasn't going down without a fight. However, just when Delta was sure the Big Sister was going to deliver the final blow she stopped moving and let out a loud screech. The Big Sister then raced toward the entrance to Demeter's Banquet Hall, smashed the debris that was blocking the door, and raced into the restaurant. Delta briefly wondered why she didn't kill him, but he quickly decided that he should just count his blessings and be thankful that he was still alive right now.

A few of his minor wounds were already starting to heal which surprised the metal daddy. He knew that he had the Fountain of Youth used on him, but he wasn't standing in water so he didn't know why some of his smaller wounds were slowly starting to heal. However, Delta didn't question it too much. Maybe they had used a tonic on him that made it so that small wounds would heal faster.

Although if they did it was strange that Delta didn't know about it or remember it. He knew about all of the tonics that he had used, but other than the Fountain of Youth tonic he couldn't think of any other tonics that he had used that had to do with healing. Well, either way the Big Daddy couldn't just stand there and wait for his wounds to heal. His more severe wounds were not really healing at all. The metal daddy started to search the lobby for some First Aid Kits.

As he searched around the place he found another audio dairy. He played it while he searched, but most of what was said went through one ear and out the other. The only thing that Delta really processed was the fact that Ryan himself made this dairy, but Delta really didn't care right now. The guy was mostly complaining about his vacation at the resort. He also mentioned something about having kids after the New Year, but he didn't talk about that much. However, while Delta didn't pay much attention to the audio dairy he did pay attention to the PA announcement that started playing.

_This is Doctor Sofia Lamb, with a message for the people. Remember, Big Sister is always watching. To steal ADAM is to steal from the Rapture family. YOUR family. _

'_And Lamb continues to be creepy.' _Delta thought bitterly.

As if the 'Lamb is watching you' messages weren't creepy enough Lamb added the Big Sister is watching to go along with it. If nothing else the PA message was sort of informative. If the Big Sister kept people from stealing ADAM it wasn't hard to imagine that she would protect Little Sisters who were about to be attacked by ADAM addicts. Well, the beating that he took from the girl proved that she was effective at her job.

Luckily, the metal protector had found enough First Aid Kits that he was more or less all healed up. Unfortunately, there was only one way to go now and that was through Demeter's Banquet Hall. Delta slowly moved through the restaurant all while keeping a tight grip on his rivet gun. Whoever the heck had been running around painting messages on the wall with white paint must have been through here because there was yet another message painted on the hallway wall.

_We will be reborn in the cold womb of the ocean._

Delta didn't even try to figure out what that was supposed to mean he just kept moving through the restaurant. Eventually he walked out balcony that overlooked the dining area. The staircases that lead up to the balcony had been taken out so the only way to get down was to jump, but Delta knew that once he went down there he wouldn't be going back up. The Big Daddy sighed before he jumped down from the balcony. Right when Delta landed on the floor the Big Sister ran across the giant window and while she ran she dragged her needle along the glass. The glass easily cracked under the Big Sister's pressure and it started to leek. Once the Big Sister had broken the window beyond repair she quickly ran off and disappeared from view. The glass of the windows continued to crack more and more until finally it shattered. As the ocean came rushing in through the now broken window only one thought went through the metal daddy's mind.

'_Oh, hell….'_

The Big Daddy was hit by the wave, and having the water hit him with such force was the equivalent of jumping off a small building and slamming into the ground. The Alpha series closed his eyes and cringed as the pain. The water pushed him back a few inches, but he more or less stayed where he was standing.

When the pain finally started to fade away Delta slowly opened his eyes and looked around the flooded area. Schools of fish were already starting to swim around the dining room and he could see tables, chairs, and bodies floating around in the water. The Big Daddy slowly moved toward the broken window and stepped outside. Once he was outside Tenenbaum started to speak to him once again.

"In that suit, even the ocean cannot harm you."

Delta couldn't help but snort at that. Sure his suit kept the ocean from drowning him, but having a tidal wave slam into you still hurt. Tenenbaum didn't react to the sound of disagreement from the Big Daddy she just kept talking.

"This is good. But Rapture is the death of many great men. Alone, you will not last long. You can still reach the train station. Find me there."

Delta quietly followed the only path that he could take and this path eventually lead him to an underwater cliff that gave him a good look at Rapture. The lights of the city were still rather bright, but Delta could see that the city wasn't quite up to tiptop shape. A lot of the electric signs were blinking on and off, and the sign for Fort Frolic looked like it was going to die any second now. A few of the buildings had gone totally dark and the only source of light that they had were the flickering signs that were attached to them. Also, some of the buildings were crumbling and falling apart.

Delta steeped off the cliff and slowly drifted down to the ground. Once he was once again on the ground the Big Daddy walked over to the Atlantic Express diver's entrance. Once the Big Daddy was inside he pulled the lever that would make the water drain out. Upon pulling the lever the door closed behind him and the water started to slowly drain away. Tenebaum was waiting for him, and the sooner he got to her the sooner he might get some answers as to what the heck was going on….

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 10. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Atlantic Express

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>As the water drained away from the airlock Tenenbaum started to talk to Delta from the radio.<p>

"Ah, Herr Delta ... you arrive, as the Little Ones said you would. Come upstairs to the ticket booth, und I will offer what I know of you."

The door to the Atlantic Express slowly slid open and the metal daddy walked into the long hallway. As he walked he could hear someone yelling as a song could be heard playing ever so faintly in the background. Delta just tightened his grip on his rivet gun and sighed. So far voices always meant enemies to fight and this would probably be no different.

'_Such is life in Rapture.' _Delta thought as he walked father into the building.

Eventually Delta made it to the Repair Platform and when he got there he wasn't surprised to see yet another crazed person standing there. This man was just as mutated as the rest of people that he had seen here. Upon seeing the metal protector the man quickly closed the metal door.

Tenenbaum just sighed before she said "Now, most who survive are like this: Splicers. They are drug addicts, vicious animals."

The woman sighed yet again before she said "You can sometimes trick the security system into opening a door. But you must have the proper tool. See if you can find it somewhere."

Well, the only place the Big Daddy could go was into the small room that was next to the locked door so he went into it. Luckily, there was a hack tool in the room, and a remote hack tool dart dispenser in the room. It took a couple of seconds to figure out how the thing worked, but the diagram on the wall helped him figure it out. Once he was sure he knew how the thing worked Delta shot a hack dark out the broken window at the door control and within a few seconds the door control was hacked and the door was open. '

_Well, that was easy.' _ Delta thought as he walked through the door.

Sitting near the door was a deactivated Security Bot, and while it took the Big Daddy a bit longer to hack the bot he was still able to pull it off. After successfully hacking the thing the lights on the robot started to shine a bright green color. The bot beeped a few times before its propellers starts moving and it slowly flew up into the air. Once the bot was in the air Delta continued on his way. As he walked he noticed that someone had made handprint butterflies around on the walls and floors, and someone had written yet another strange message on the wall.

_We will be reborn_

Delta didn't even try to figure out what that was about. He just kept walking until he eventually reached the Train workshop. The second he stepped into the room the train car that was hanging from the ceiling fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"You shouldn't have come here!" A splicer woman yelled out as she ran toward Delta.

Delta's bot beeped a few times before it started shooting at the woman. The woman focused her attention on the bot, but her companion started racing toward Delta.

"I'll get him!" The spliced man yelled.

'_No you won't.'_ Delta thought.

A few rivet shots to the face brought the man down, and the bot was able to bring the woman down on its own. Delta quickly searched the area for any more rivets. He was able to find a few, and in his search he found yet another audio dairy by Andrew Ryan himself lying on a table that was covered in mechanical parts.

_**I am told that the people grow tense and isolated in the absence of the sun. Now... they clamor for a psychiatrist. Do they miss the state censor, I wonder? Wartime seizure of private assets? Or the Cheka police, vanishing them in the night? Regardless, this Lamb woman is said to be the foremost practitioner in her "field." Fine. If she can quiet the rattling of the great chain's weakest links... I will leave her to it**_.

'_I guess Ryan is the reason why Lamb is down here.' _Delta thought. He sure didn't sound overly enthusiastic about bringing her down here though. Of course right when Delta thought this he heard Lamb start to talk over the PA system again.

_This is Sofia Lamb. Andrew Ryan is dead, but the tyrant lives on. Remember: we reject the gene; we reject the self; we reject the tyrant. _

'_Andrew Ryan is dead?!' _Delta thought in surprise.

Well, that certainly explained why Lamb was able to yell out massages over the PA system. However, Delta couldn't help but wonder just how the former leader of Rapture died. He also wondered just when the guy died, but considering the fact that the Big Daddy couldn't even figure out how long it had been since he died he figured that was just another question that he would never get an answer to. The Big Daddy sighed as he continued on his way. Eventually, he reached a small security booth of some sort.

Most of the security screens were off, and the few that were on didn't have anything interesting on them. The windows were covered up by metal screens. The gate control was also located in the room, and the Big Daddy figured that if he pulled it a door would open up somewhere and he could continue on his way. However, when the Big Daddy pulled the lever all of the lights went off and a metal gate quickly slid out of the door frame and blocked Delta's only path out of the room. The Big Daddy was left standing in complete and utter darkness, but after a few seconds had passed all of the security screens started to flicker back on. Lamb's face was on every screen and she stared at Delta as if he were a piece of trash.

"I know you. That symbol on your hand marks you a dead man." Lamb said calmly. "Ten years, Subject Delta, since I watched you put a gun to your head — and pull the trigger. But take heart: Out of your pain, paradise was born."

'_It's been ten years since I died?' _Delta thought.

That was certainly a long time to be out of commission. Eleanor had to be at least seventeen years old by now. The Big Daddy had to wonder just what happened to Rapture to cause this, but he quickly forgot about that when he heard Lamb start speaking again.

"I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease your burden. Please understand that like all I have done, this … is an act of love."

The metal screens that were covering the windows slowly lifted up off the windows only to revel that a bunch of splicers waiting outside. They all had guns with them, and a few of them had a few of handmade molotov cocktails in their hands.

"It is Sofia Lamb! She has found you!" Tenenbaum yelled out over the radio.

'_You don't say!"_ Delta thought in annoyance, but he had no way to say this out loud.

All he could do was let out a loud annoyed groan. The splicers started shooting at him and a few of them started tossing in the molotov cocktails. The floor started to catch fire and a rain of bullets was pounding into the Big Daddy. However, even over all the chaos the Big Daddy could hear the wooden floor under his feet start to groan and creek. Before the Big Daddy could even react the floor beneath his feet broke and the metal daddy found himself falling.

He didn't know how many floors down her fell, but after what felt like hours he crashed into the flooded ground floor area of the building. The Big Daddy grunted a little in pain, but he tried to ignore the pain and just thank his lucky stars that he was out of Lamb's trap. Since he was in water his Fountain of Youth Tonic started to kick in and Delta could feel the wounds that he received from the splicers slowly close. The radio that Delta had buzzed to life and the familiar voice of Tenenbaum started to speak once more.

"Now you know of the enemy we share: Sofia Lamb. The camera in your helmet allows me to watch through your eyes — and help you to fight her."

The woman sighed before she said "Please hurry to the ticket booth."

The Big Daddy didn't respond to that he just moved through the water toward the small staircase that brought him out of the water and into a small storage room. Upon getting out of the water the Big Daddy was slightly surprised to see his bot flying about around his head. Then again the bot had been in the security booth with him when he was attacked so the thing must have just flown through the hole in the floor and followed him down.

Still, Delta couldn't help but be amazed that his bot was able to get out of trap without being destroyed. Delta continued on his way, and eventually after a lot of walking Delta reached the Jet Postal room. Inside the room was yet another red wagon filled with pillows. Sitting on the pillows were two jars full of lightning bugs and a single Plasmid. A childish drawling of the sun was left on the floor, and a single message had been scribbled onto the wall with crayons.

_Hope this helps_.

Delta took a step toward the wagon, but he stopped when he felt a sudden headache appear out of nowhere. Once again an image appeared in his head, but this time it was an image of a young woman with dark brown hair wearing a pure white dress. Just as the image appeared in his mind the voice of a young woman started to speak to him in his mind.

"Father…It's me Eleanor. I know your awake in there I can feel it. Mother won't be able to… to toy with you like that, ever again. This Plasmid is for you. If I'm right, you can use it now! Please… find me!"

The image quickly faded from his mind, and Delta was left standing there in confusion.

'_How the heck is she able to do that?'_ The Big Daddy wondered.

It was definitely an interesting skill to say the least, but Delta wished it wouldn't give him such a headache.

'_Well, no point on dwelling on it now.' _The Big Daddy thought as he picked up the Plasmid.

The word Telekinesis was printed on the bottle. Delta immediately used the Plasmid and gave a mental sigh of relief when he didn't freak out like he did when he used his first Plasmid. The Big Daddy looked around the room to see if there was anything else of interest in the area. There was a staircase leading upstairs near the back of the room, and sitting near the red wagon was a switch with two red buttons on it. Delta pressed the red button only to hear a loud noise come from somewhere in the back of the room.

The metal protector turned around just in time to see a thermos come flying out of the big metal tube that was hanging above the wall. The thermos landed on the ground with a loud thump before it slowly rolled over to Delta. The Big Daddy knelt down and picked the thermos up. It had the words coffee written across it in big bold letters.

'_Isn't coffee supposed to be good for restoring EVE?' _Delta thought.

Well, he did need to restore his EVE so he might as well try it. Thing is he had absolutely no idea what coffee tasted like. Delta shrugged a little before he pulled the cap off of the thermos before he tossed the cap behind him. He could see steam rising up out of the thermos so it was obviously still warm. The Big Daddy took his helmet off and he was immediately hit with all sorts of smells.

Without the helmet on he could smell things without any problems. The briny scent of the ocean was almost overwhelming, but over the scent of ocean water the man could smell something burning somewhere. Delta brought the coffee close to him and took a sniff only to find out that it actually smelled pretty good. However, when the protector took a small sip of the drink he ended up finding out that its taste was nothing like the smell. Delta couldn't help but cringe in disgust and let out a loud grunt of distaste.

'_How can something that smells so good taste so bad?' _ Delta thought.

The coffee hadn't gone bad, but for some reason Delta really just hated how it tasted. However, if he wanted the EVE restoring powers that the damn drink could provide he was going to have to drink it all. The desire for a nice hot cup of tea hit the Big Daddy immediately, but their wasn't much he could do to fulfill that desire. Here in Rapture you didn't have the luxury to eat and drink what you wanted. The Big Daddy quickly drank the rest of the nasty concoction, and once the thermos was empty he tossed it to the floor. The Big Daddy quickly put his helmet back on before he sighed.

'_OK note to self don't drink coffee unless you really have to.'_ He thought.

The metal tube was still shooting food out of it.

'_I should probably turn that off.' _

Delta pressed the red button expecting it to turn off. However, when he pressed the button he heard a loud banging sound which was quickly followed by food being tossed out of the pipe at rapid speed. A can of Beef-e slammed into his helmeted head, and a bag of chips went flying past his view and smashed against the wall. Food was being thrown out of pipe at rapid speeds, and Delta could only scramble about to try and avoid getting another can tossed at his head.

_"_What did you do?!" Tenenbaum yelled out over the radio.

Delta could only groan in confusion. He thought he was turning it off, but evidently that wasn't the case. The Big Daddy quickly scrambled up the staircase, but even when he was at the top of the stairs he could faintly hear cans of food being tossed into the wall. Delta just sighed as he looked at the wall. Yet another message was written on the wall, but it was written in blood this time.

_She knows the way._

Delta didn't even try to figure out what this meant he just walked out into the next room. However, Delta stopped when he heard voices talking. Delta looked down from his perch on the second floor only to see three splicers gathered around a trashcan. The trashcan's contents were on fire and the splicers were standing as close as they could to the fire. A splicer that was wearing a cat mask was waving his gun about and talking about somebody.

"I'm telling you he's up topside now highballing it with all the Can-can girls, and if anyone gets lippy pow! He's got the bomb that he can use to shut them up."

The only woman splicer in the area snorted at this and crossed her arms.

"Nuts! He saved a whole Kindergarten full of cutesy little brats and went up happy ever after. He was a pansy."

The women glared at the cat mask wearing splicer before she said "End of story."

A splicer wearing a broken rabbit mask just waved his wrench about as he said "You think I give half a shit about what he's done? He's gone now, and doc Lamb is the news now."

The two other splicers grumbled a little, but they didn't say anything else.

'_Who were they talking about?' _Delta thought. '_Also, what was this bomb thing that they were talking about?_'

Looks like Delta was getting was more questions that the metal daddy probably wouldn't get any answers to. Delta sighed before he looked around the area. If he wanted to continue on his way to the ticket booth he was going to have to deal with those splicers. There were a bunch of canisters lined up in a neat row near where the Big Daddy was standing. The words 'highly flammable' were printed on all of the orange canisters.

Upon seeing those words an idea suddenly popped up into the Big Daddy's head. The Big Daddy used Telekinesis to pick up one of the canisters and chucked it down at the splicers. The fiery explosion that the canister and fire caused ended up sending the splicers flying. One poor unfortunate splicers clothes ended up catching on fire, and he was now running around screaming his head off. Delta's bot beeped a few times and started shooting at the man that was on fire while Delta just tossed a few more of the canisters down at the splicers.

After tossing about five canisters down at the splicers Delta stopped and looked down at the destruction. He could see a few splicer corpses spread out in the room, and he couldn't hear any of them talking. Satisfied with the amount of destruction he had caused the metal protector moved down the steps and continued on his way. He did stop briefly though when he found an audio dairy lying on the ground. The name Prentice Mill had been written on the audio dairy. He picked the audio dairy up and listened to it as he looted the bodies.

_**There would be no Rapture without me. No city without the Atlantic Express. Ryan took his first grand tour on my flagship coach! But these days, personal bathyspheres are all the rage. My rails only connect the oldest parts of Rapture now, and the city's just... just left me behind. Plenty of cash in the bank, though. This private vehicle craze will blow over soon.**_

OK, so that wasn't the happiest sounding audio dairy that the Big Daddy had found but it was informative.

'_So the railway only connected to the oldest parts of Rapture, huh? I wonder if the train could bring me to Eleanor.' _Delta wondered. '_Hopefully Eleanor is somewhere in the oldest parts of Rapture.' _

The Big Daddy was about to move on, but he stopped when he noticed something sitting in the corner of the room. Sitting in the very corner of the room was a mattress. There were small lights strung up above the makeshift bed and a few cans of food were spread out on the floor. Sitting on top of the filthy mattress was an audio dairy, and Delta could see Mark Meltzer's name scratched into the machine.

'_Mark was here?' _Delta thought. _'How was he able to make it all the way over here?'_

Delta picked the audio dairy up and pressed the play button.

_**These... people are hooked on some kind of genetic wonder-drug called ADAM. I've read the word "Splicers" scribbled on walls like a warning. One of them... cornered me, and Christ, his face - I had a gun, but I choked - and then out of nowhere we both heard this... singing, and he took off like hell on wheels. It sounded like a kid - a little girl! Cindy's alive... I know it in my gut. **_

'_I wonder if I'll ever find Mark here?_' Delta wondered. '_It would be sort of nice to have another sane person to interact with.' _

Of course right when Delta thought that he quickly realized that while he would be happy to see that guy Mark might not react as well to him. Delta was a Big Daddy and he couldn't really communicate. If Mark saw him approaching he might think he was some sort of monster coming to attack him. That thought instantly soured his mood. Delta sighed as he continued on his way, but he was stopped when a giant metal door slammed shut in front of him. Delta turned to look to the right just in time to look through a window and see a splicer run up to the gears that must have controlled the door. The splicer quickly slammed a pipe in between the gears before he ran off. The pipe could easily be yanked out with the use of Telekinesis, but unfortunately the thick glass of the windows kept the Big Daddy from doing so.

Luckily, there was a door near the windows and with any luck that door may lead Delta to the gears. As Delta walked through the door he could hear Tenenbaum start to talk.

"Ach, Sofia Lamb is using the Splicers against you."

Delta didn't respond to that, but he did smile a little when he saw that a hole had been bashed into the wall near the door. He had a nice view of the gears from the hole which meant he would be able to pull the pipe out of place. Hopefully once the pipe was gone the doors would open back up. Delta used his Plasmid to pull the pipe out, and once the pipe had been yanked out of the gears Delta could hear the metal door slowly creek back open. As Delta walked back to the now cleared path Delta could hear his guide start to speak again.

"You know most Big Daddies are like Lamb's slaves, guarding the Little Ones. But someone has awakened you."

The way she said someone made it seem like she knew perfectly well who had awoken him, but for whatever reason she wasn't telling him who. Delta knew that Eleanor had a hand in awakening him, but he wasn't quite sure how she pulled it off. Of course right when he thought that he heard Lamb start to speak to him over the radio.

"I know of your bond with Eleanor. To save yourself, you will come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny, one you cannot share. There is no place for you in paradise."

Delta scowled a little at this and let out an angry groan. What the hell was this paradise that she was going on about? So far all he had seen was a sinking hellish nightmare filled with drugged up monsters. There was no paradise here and if her paradise looked anything like this living nightmare then Delta was perfectly happy to not be a part of it. Also, if the visions that he was getting from Eleanor was anything to go by it was obvious that the girl didn't want to be a part of this paradise either.

The idea that Lamb's own daughter didn't care about her crazy paradise made the Big Daddy smirk a little, but it didn't do much to rid him of his anger. The Big Daddy continued on his way and angrily stomped up the small staircase, but once he reached the top a Big Sister fell down of the ceiling and landed in front of him. Delta froze for a few seconds expecting the Big Sister to attack him, but instead of attacking him she raced off deeper into the room and disappeared from sight.

Delta waited for a second to see if she would come back, but when she didn't the Big Daddy sighed a little in relief before he walked into the room. He seemed to be standing in the Switching Hub area of the Atlantic Express area, but the Big Daddy didn't get to really examine his surroundings. The second he stepped into the large room splicers started to crawl out of their hiding places and they were all aiming for Delta. The second the splicers started shooting at the Big Daddy Delta's bot started beeping before it started shooting back.

"Quickly! Head for the elevator!" Tenenbaum shouted.

Delta quickly scrambled toward the small elevator, and once he was inside he pushed the small button that would make the thing start up. The elevator doors slowly lid shut behind him and once the door was shut the elevator started going up. Delta turned away from the elevator buttons just in time to see a splicer smash his bot into the ground. Delta was a little sad to see the metal machine get smash into pieces. It had been rather helpful. Delta looked away from the fallen bot and instead stared at the group of splicers that had gathered around the elevator doors only to stand there and curse at him, but as the elevator went up they quickly disappeared from view. Once they were gone from view Tenenbaum started talking.

"Now; Here is what the children tell me. You are a very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a single Little One."

Yeah, he sort of knew that already. Delta groaned an annoyance at the worthless information, but Tenenbaum ignored him and kept talking.

"When you are apart for too long, your body begins to shut down, like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your Little One is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia. She is kept at Fontaine Futuristics, on the other side of the city. You must go there und save her … before it is too late." '

_Too late for me or too late for her?' _Delta wondered.

She was probably talking about him, but after hearing Lamb babble about paradise and destiny a few times Delta just knew that Eleanor wasn't exactly safe either.

'_Hopefully, she's alright.' _Delta thought.

The Big Daddy just tried to rid himself of these thoughts for now. Thinking about it made him nervous, and that was honestly the last feeling that the metal daddy needed right now. Eventually the elevator reached the top floor, and when it reached the top floor Delta was a little surprised to see a splicer examining a corpse that was sitting right outside his door. The splicer was wearing a white rabbit mask that was covered in bright yellow designs.

Upon seeing Delta the splicer started running toward the door that lead out of the room. However, Delta quickly noticed a bunch of rivets that were attached to the wall. A soft red light was being emitted from the rivets which told the Big Daddy that they were not normal. Sitting near the door were a few boxes that had the words 'trap rivets' printed on it so the metal protector knew what the rivets were now. When the splicer walked into the light the rivets shot off the wall and slammed into the splicer. The splicer let out a week yell before he fell to the ground and died.

'_OK, splicers are not all that bright.' _ Delta thought.

The door to the elevator opened up and Delta walked over to the remaining rivets. He was able to pry them off of the wall which means he could use them for latter, and he grabbed the unused rivets that were sitting on top of the boxes near the door. Once he had the rivets he walked into the room and looked around. Sitting right across from where he was standing was a metal door, and next to the doorway that he just walked in through was another doorway that opened up into a small office. Delta glanced into the office, but the second he looked into the room he started to wish that he didn't.

Sitting in a chair in front of the desk was a dead woman. There was blood covering the chair and the desk, and there was even a pistol sitting on the ground next to her. Sitting near the desk was an armchair and there was the body of a dead man sitting in the chair. The man had a bullet hole going through his head and the wall behind the dead man was splattered with blood. It was obvious that the woman had killed him, and after she killed him she killed herself. It wasn't a pretty scene and Delta couldn't help but feel sorry for the people. The idea of looting the corpses for anything useful popped into the protector's mind, but he quickly decided that he wasn't doing that. He couldn't bring himself to loot the bodies of these unfortunate people. Delta looked away from the corpses only to notice an audio dairy was sticking out of one of the filling cabinets in the back of the room.

Delta slowly moved over to the cabinet and grabbed the audio dairy. He pressed the play button and the voice started to speak. The dairy was about how Big Daddies would protect Little Sisters when they were being attacked, but if the girls weren't being attacked they would ignore them. The man muttered something about creating a stronger bond, but Delta wasn't really paying attention to that. He was too busy realizing that he actually knew the person who made the audio dairy. Well, OK he never met the guy in person, but he knew it was Dr. Gilbert Alexander.

Eleanor used to call him Uncle Alexander, and Delta remembered that the man was ordering them around when they were in the Proving Grounds. It was sort of interesting to find an audio dairy by the man. Delta couldn't help but wonder if the man was still alive, but he quickly decided that it probably didn't matter anymore. Delta moved out of the office and over to the metal door. The metal door slowly slid open and the Big Daddy walked into a sort of waiting room. He walked over to the next metal door that was located across the room, and when he went through this door he finally ended up at the ticket booth area.

The metal gates that lead to the train station were locked, and the windows to the booth were covered with metal covers. Through the bars of the gates Delta could see a security camera, and there was a splicer woman banging on the ticket booth window. A few rivets to the head killed the splicer, and a quick hack dart shot through the metal bars at the camera made it so the camera now worked for him. With the camera having been dealt with Delta moved over to the ticket booth window. There was a small green button next to the booth windows, and when Delta pressed the button and the metal covers that were covering up the windows slowly slid up out of sight.

Delta could see inside the ticket booth now. Standing inside the ticket booth was an older woman. Her gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she looked utterly exhausted. Two little girls who were probably only six years old were sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Another little girl was sitting on the shelf in the ticket booth, and she was watching Tenenbaum work. However, the girl did turn to look at Delta and when she saw him she smiled at him before she turned to look back at Tenebaum. When the woman spotted Delta she walked over to the window and looked right at the Big Daddy.

The woman gave him a week smile before she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and said "You see this is why I must fight Sofia Lamb. She is using the new Little Ones for something, und I have returned to rescue them. If I do not more children will die for my sins, and the Rapture nightmare will repeat forever."

The woman sighed before she said "Now we must talk-"

Before Tenebaum could finish her sentence Lamb started talking over the PA system. The TV that was in the ticket booth started to show Lamb's face. The little girl that was sitting on the shelf tapped Tenebaum's arm before she pointed at the TV screen. The woman turned to look at the TV, and the girls who were playing with the blocks stopped what they were doing and stared at the TV screen in surprise.

"Citizens of Rapture! This is Subject Delta." Lamb called out.

A picture of Delta appeared on the screen, and the Big Daddy mentally cursed upon seeing his picture.

"Behind that mask hides an enemy of the people, without soul or sympathy. It is a beast apart, and as Family we must tear off its jaw and drive it back into the sea."

A siren suddenly started to go off, and the girls who were sitting on the floor quickly got up and rushed out of view. Tenebaum picked the girl who was sitting on the shelf up and placed her on the ground and the child quickly rushed off in the same direction as the other girls.

"Lamb will tear this place apart to try and find you. Please hold back the splicers until we escape." Tenebaum said.

The woman quickly pressed a button that was inside the both and the metal covers covered up the window once again. The gates slowly creaked open, and the wave of splicers suddenly started running toward him.

"How dare you try to attack the family!" A splicer girl yelled as she raced toward Delta. Delta responded to this by throwing a garbage can into her face. The woman shrieked and stumbled back a little, and one of the male splicers yelled out "What kind of freak hits a lady with a trash can?!"

Delta just scowled and shot the man with a few rivets.

'_What kind of lady tries to hit a guy with a frying pan?' _

When the woman tried running toward him again Delta just tossed the metal trash can back into her face with his Plasmid. As he whacked any unfortunate splicer that came near him with the trash can Delta could hear his camera's alarm going which was soon followed by the sound of security bots flying into the area. The bots started shooting at everyone that the camera could see while Delta was using Telekinesis to whack the splicers with whatever he could get his hands on. Usually those things consisted of masks, trash cans, and dead splicers. After fighting for what must have been five minutes the splicers finally stopped showing up, and the bots flew off. Delta just looked around at the destruction, and as he looked around Tenebaum started to talk to him over the radio.

"Thank you. Now I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns."

'_What other people does she have to help?'_ Delta thought.

He wouldn't get an answer to this, but the woman did end up telling him something interesting.

"This man Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta, und good luck."

Right after she said this another voice started to speak to Delta, and this voice was not one that he recognized.

"Well, look at you! A bona fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse." A man with a smooth southern accent said over the radio. "The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin' — the very same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb. I think you an' I can do business. Take the train to Ryan Amusements. I'll see you shortly."

Delta sighed a little before he looked around the area. Well, he might as well loot the splicer corpses before he gets onto the train. As the Big Daddy looted the corpses he noticed an audio dairy sitting on a wooden bench near the train. He grabbed the audio dairy and pushed play only to hear Tenenbaum's voice.

_**Sofia Lamb has taken Rapture, and is responsible for stealing children from the surface. Her Splicers destroyed my submersible and forced me to run. But the ticket booth here is secure... and though I cannot trust him, Sinclair is a valuable ally. I have already rescued a few of the new Little Ones from Lamb. They all want to know how we will get home. I wish I had the right words for them. **_

So Tenenbaum didn't trust Sinclair? That wasn't very comforting although the Big Daddy figured there wasn't much that he could do about it. The Big Daddy started to move toward the train, but he stopped when he noticed another audio dairy sitting nearby. The dairy was tucked away in the corner, and it was honestly a miracle that the metal daddy saw it at all.

Delta picked the dairy up only to see that Sinclair's name was written on it. Delta looked at the dairy for a few seconds before he moved onto the train. Once he was on the train he pulled the lever that would start the train up. Once he pulled the lever the doors to the train closed, and the metal gate that was covering the tracks slowly lifted up to clear the path. Once the gate was open the train started to move, and it was only when the train started moving did the Big Daddy finally sit down on the floor. Once he was sitting the Big Daddy pushed the play button that was the audio dairy that he just picked up.

_**I hear often, "Mister Sinclair, you just got a heart of stone, don't you wanna share with your fellow man?" And I tell 'em, "Listen, I hail from sunny Panama, and my grand daddy - he got himself drowned building the big ditch, went on and on about "doing it for the people, for the world entire." Well, not for me - thank you. I came to Georgia to strike it rich, and Rapture all the more so, you won't catch me blowing my last bubble for any other personage - plural or singular. **_

The audio dairy turned off after its message had been played and Delta was left sitting their staring at the audio dairy. This guy was going to be his guide to Eleanor? The fact that Tenenbaum didn't trust him was already making him nervous, and this audio dairy really wasn't helping. The Big Daddy sighed as he leaned back against the door that lead to the passenger compartment of the train car. Well, this trip had just started and Delta could already tell that his adventure through Rapture wasn't exactly going to be a fun filled journey …

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee: England likes tea, but I'm not sure how he feels about coffee. Personally, I always thought that he probably doesn't like the taste of coffee. That and I think he would sort of fall into the mindset of 'why have coffee when you can have tea'. As for the smell thing personally I hate the taste of coffee, but I think coffee smells really good. Sticking with my own personal headcannon that while England dislikes coffee I think he would think coffee smells good.<strong>

**Sinclair's 'heart of stone' Audio dairy: This audio dairy can't be found in the game, but it could be found on the Cult of Rapture website. It's a shame it wasn't in the game because it's one of my favorite audio logs by Sinclair. However, you can listen to it on the Bioshock wiki.**

**Also, for anyone who was wondering what the 'big ditch' that Sinclair is talking about is he's talking about the Panama Canal. **

**The food delivery system in the Jet Postal room: In the Jet Postal room if you push a button in their it will start launching food at you. Other then being a thing that you can use to get some free ADAM and EVE I think it's mostly their so that you can practice using telekinesis by grabbing the food in midair and chucking it off somewhere with the Plasmid. I think if you leave it alone it will turn off on it's own, but if you continuously push the button it will just start rapidly chucking food at you. If you ever watch someone let's play Bioshock 2 it's not uncommon to see someone push the button thinking it will turn it off only to get a can of peaches chucked at their head in return. I once had a can of meat hit me in the head so hard that I lost a bit of health. It wasn't a big deal, but it was sort of comical. **

**That's chapter 11 for you all. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	12. Chapter 12: Ryan's Amusements

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa there, now better apply the brakes unless you're aiming to dash yourself against that glacier up ahead."<p>

Upon hearing Sinclair's warning Delta hauled himself up off the floor of the train and pulled the lever that would apply the brakes. The train slowly screeched to a halt and the door to the train slowly slid open. The metal protector stepped out of the train and started at the giant iron door that blocked off access to the rest of the tracks. A pipe near the door was broken and releasing cold air unto the door and the water. The door was completely iced over and the water in front of the door had iced over as well.

Delta was stuck here and he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Delta just stared at the frozen door while Sinclair started talking to him over the radio.

"As you can see, chief, the station here's iced over. To reach Eleanor Lamb at Fontaine Headquarters, we'll have to clear the way."

Before Delta could even question how he was supposed to do that Sinclair said "Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a Plasmid like a handfull a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called Incinerate in the Amusement park up yonder. Go on and find a way in. I've already been on all the rides."

The radio falls silent and Delta slowly moved over to the metal door that will take him into the amusement park. The metal door slides open without a problem and Delta steps into a large lobby area. The lobby is actually in rather good condition when compared to the rest of Rapture, but the signs of destruction and decay are still present in the room.

The clock that had hung above the lobby had crashed to the ground, and a few of the advertisements that had been made for the park had been ripped from the wall and dumped onto the floor. Lamb's crazy followers had obviously been there at the amusement park too. Some strange painting of a woman with a blue butterfly for a head had been painted onto the wall. Written on the wall over the painting was yet another massage written in white paint.

_She is our salvation! _

Delta decided not to think too much about the message, and instead he picked up the audio dairy that was sitting near the painting. Lamb's name was written on the dairy which piqued Delta's curiosity.

_**Eleanor is progressing brilliantly. My physical participation in her birth was... minimized, of course - it is vital that I am unhindered by nature's crude bias. I will be, above all, her intellectual progenitor... loyal not to her, but to the people she will ultimately save. But, I admit, it is with some measure of pride that I review her marks in standard intelligence tests. As an agent of our beliefs... she may surpass even me. **_

'_Why is it that the more I listen to this woman's babbling the more I start to dislike her?' _Delta thought.

It was obvious that this woman didn't view Eleanor as a child. To her Eleanor was just a tool to be used for her agenda. Delta wondered if this woman actually loved Eleanor, but he quickly decided he wasn't going to think about that. Thinking about Lamb in general just put the protector in a bad mood. Delta sighed as he looked around the lobby.

The door into the amusement park was locked down, and the only way to get in was by having a ticket. Luckily, the ticket booth was nearby and a quick glance into the ticket booth showed that the security monitoring rooms were also back there. If he was going to get a ticket the ticket booth and the security rooms were his best bet.

The Big Daddy walked into the security room Sinclair started speaking to him again.

"You're a rare ol' model son. Alpha Series, I believe. Now Rapture's full of scientific wonderments just like you. And if we can sell 'em to the world at my price, well, curin' your condition oughta be a cakewalk. Once we find Eleanor, the sky's the limit."

Delta stopped moving when he heard the man say that. Curing his condition? Did Sinclair actually mean it when he said that? The one audio dairy that he had more or less told him that Sinclair was one of those look out for number one type of guys, but here he was saying that he would help cure Delta. What did he hope to gain from saying that? Delta's loyalty? The guy was helping him get to Eleanor and that was enough to keep Delta's loyalty.

Yet, Sinclair still made this promise to cure him. It confused the Big Daddy a little bit, but he quickly shook these thoughts from his head and continued on his way. He had a job to do, and he didn't have time to think about this. Delta quickly moved through the security area only stopping twice to glance at the glass case full of weapons and to use the Power to the People station that had been installed into the security area. There was a machine gun stored in the glass case that the Big Daddy wanted, but the glass proved too thick for him to break through.

As for the Power to the People station Delta just used it to get a higher-pressure firing mechanism for his rivet gun. If he wanted to get to Eleanor he was going to need some powerful weapons, and the firing mechanism would make his shots with the rivets more powerful. Delta continued on his way through the security area and eventually he found a ticket sitting on a desk. Delta was about to grab the important piece of paper, but he stopped when he heard the low groan of a Big Daddy.

Delta glanced out of a nearby window only to see a Little Sister gathering ADAM from a corpse that was sitting near the window. Delta didn't know where the girl was, but it looked like she was standing in some part of an amusement park ride. Delta couldn't see a Big Daddy anywhere, but he could see the shadow of a Bouncer Big Daddy on the wall. The Bouncer groaned again and the Little Sister quickly stood up and took a step away from the dead body.

"Can I come out to play again Mr.B?" The Little Sister asked.

The Bouncer just groaned out his answer and the girl quickly stumbled out of view. Delta stared out the window for a couple more seconds before he finally walked over to the desk and grabbed the ticket.

"Jim Dandy. That'll get you in the park, but buyin' Incinerate is gonna cost ADAM." Sinclair said the second Delta picked up the ticket. "ADAM is a sorta genetic goo that lets you rewrite whatever God gave ya. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may recall, so you'll need to locate one. I heard whisperin' near the El Dorado Lounge. Have a look."

Delta turned around and started walking back to the lobby, but he stopped walking when he heard what sounded like glass being shattered. Delta quickly ran toward the noise only to find a splicer beating at the glass case that held the various weapons that were used to protect the park. The machine gun had been pulled out and it was now lying on the floor completely and utterly forgotten. The splicer was still mindlessly smashing at the glass which was weird considering the fact that she had already made a pretty big hole in the glass already.

'_Why is it that when I try to smash the glass nothing happens, but when a splicer tries it they are able to do it with no problem?' _Delta thought with some annoyance.

The Alpha series Big Daddy shocked the splicer with Electro Bolt before he shot a few rivets at the woman. Once the splicer was dead Delta picked the gun up and smiled a little. It looks like he had a new weapon to add to his growing collection. Delta continued on his way toward the lobby, but just when he reached the door that would take him out to the lobby he started to hear voices. Delta peeked out the ticket booth window only to see a bunch of splicers standing about in the lobby. There were four splicers standing around the lobby, and standing on top of the old broken clock was a male splicer holding a pistol.

"Listen up! The tin daddy will be here any minute now!" The male splicer shouted out. "Everyone get ready for him. I don't want any fuck ups this time!"

Delta really didn't know why the splicer bothered yelling orders most of the other splicers looked like they were off in their own little worlds and they didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on around them. Also, if the splicers were trying to be stealthy in setting up their little ambush they were doing a terrible job at it.

The Big Daddy shrugged a little before he glanced at the cash register that sat on the nearby shelf. He quickly checked the register for money, and once he had emptied it out he picked the register up with Telekinesis. Delta readied his machine gun before he took a deep breath and stepped out of the ticket booth. The splicer that was standing on top of the clock spotted him immediately, but before he could even utter a word Delta flung the cash register at him. The cash register slammed into the man's stomach and he fell off of the clock.

The rest of the splicers were easily dealt with the machine gun. Once all of the splicers were dead Delta walked over to the machine that he would have to put his ticket into in order to enter Ryan's Amusements. As he approached the machine a cheerful automated voice started talking to him over the PA system.

"Welcome to Ryan's Amusements! Insert your ticket now. Half price for children under the age of three."

Delta stuck the ticket into the machine's slot and the little piece of paper quickly disappeared from view. The door quickly slid open and Delta walked into the Ryan's Amusements. Waiting there at the entrance was a female manikin and sitting next to it was a small pedestal. When Delta approached the manikin confetti popped out of the pedestal before a tonic quickly popped out of the compartment in the pedestal. The prerecorded voice of Andrew Ryan started play over the PA system.

"I am Andrew Ryan. Welcome to Ryan's Amusements please enjoy the park."

Delta just shook the stray pieces of confetti that had landed on him off before he grabbed the Tonic.

_'Sports Boost, huh?'_ Delta thought.

The Tonic would make him a little faster, but that was all that it would do. It wasn't overly impressive, but it was a free sample so it's not like he was going to get anything super great. Still a free Tonic was a free Tonic and Delta wasn't about going to complain. Delta used the tonic before he glanced over at the amusement park map that was sitting near the door.

According to the map the only things in the amusement park where the Gift Shop, El Dorado Lounge, Hall of the Future, the Rapture Memorial Museum which he was currently standing in, and the only ride in the whole park Journey to the Surface. It was a pretty sorry excuse for an amusement park. There was only one ride in the whole place and the shops themselves weren't anything special.

'_Of course it's not like there are only other amusement parks that you could go to here in Rapture.' _Delta thought.

The Big Daddy just sighed before he started to walk toward the El Dorado Lounge. He did stop briefly when he noticed an audio dairy sitting on a bench the name Nina Carnegie had been scribbled onto it. The Big Daddy quickly picked the audio dairy up and started to listen to it as he walked toward the lounge.

_**I love the kids in Ms. Englert's third grade class, but boy, I had NO idea what I was getting into, volunteering to chaperon this New Year's sleepover party at Ryan Amusements... Donny... Donny! Get down off of that exhibit, and I told you, spit out that gum! You'll choke! –Sighing- The kids' parents deserve a night off to enjoy New Years, but I'm at my wit's end - Donny! I TOLD you - **_

The audio dairy stopped before she could finish her sentence, and Delta couldn't help but chuckle a little.

'_That poor woman had to watch a classroom full of kids in an amusement park. I feel bad for her.' _ Delta thought.

Watching a bunch of kids in a place like this had to be pretty chaotic. Although, now that he thought about it he couldn't help but wonder why they would have a sleepover in an amusement park of all places, but this thought was pushed out of his mind when he walked through the door that lead into the El Dorado Lounge. He stepped into a sort of waiting area for the restaurant and looked around. There were plush red benches that customers where could sit and wait to be seated near the door, but the benches were now occupied by body bags.

It seems that once upon a time ago someone actually cared enough to put the bodies of the dead into makeshift body bags and they stored the bodies here. Considering the fact that Delta had seen a few corpses lying about in the museum it was obvious that whoever was dealing with the bodies had stopped a long time ago. Although, one had to wonder if they stopped because they stopped caring or because they were killed themselves. Sitting near the door to the restaurant was yet another red wagon. Sitting in the wagon was a gene tonic and an audio dairy.

Delta took a step toward the wagon only to be hit with another headache, and Eleanor's voice started to echo in his mind.

"Until you arrive father I'm trapped here. Smuggling these gifts out is the most I can do to help."

Her voice faded away from his mind after she said this and the headache that Delta had disappeared as well.

Delta just groaned a little thought '_Do I have to get a headache every time Eleanor talks to me through my mind?' _

He was happy to hear that she was OK, but the splitting headaches that came with her massages were a little less then wonderful. The Big Daddy sighed before he picked up to tonic and looked at it. The tonic was Drill Power which would make Delta's attacks with his drill a bit more effective. The metal daddy used the tonic before he picked up the audio dairy. It had Lamb's name on it, and seeing the woman's name on it just made the Big Daddy sigh.

'_Oh yay.' _Delta thought. '_More audio dairies from the crazy woman.'_

He really wasn't looking forward to listening to this, but he pressed play anyway and Lamb's familiar voice started talking.

_**In ethical psychiatry, we must account for – **_

The audio dairy suddenly let out a loud screeching noise and Delta jumped a little in surprise. He started to wonder if it was broken, but just when he started to think that he heard a giggling of a little girl come from the audio dairy and the giggling was quickly followed by the voice of a young girl.

_**Eleanor Lamb speaking. Mum says I'm not to play with the other children, because they're "being raised on a diet of dog-eat-dog." I wanted to see these dog eaters ... so I waited until Mum was gone... and went out to find one... and guess what? The dog eaters wear human skins... it makes them look just like us!**_

Delta wasn't sure if he should smile or not. On one side of things Eleanor sounded like a typical innocent kid which was cute, but on the other side of things that fact that Lamb wouldn't let Eleanor interact with any kids at all was concerning. Then again Delta was figuring out really fast that Lamb was anything but sane or ordinary so he shouldn't be surprised. The Big Daddy decided to not think about this now and instead quickly moved into the restaurant. The second he stepped into the place he noticed a security bot sitting on the floor and he heard the groaning of a Big Daddy.

Delta quickly hacked the little bot, and once the bot was turned on and flying in the air Delta moved toward the groaning. The source of the groaning was revealed to be a Bouncer Big Daddy standing on a small stage that was tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. Dancing about on the stage was a Little Sister wearing a filthy purple dress. The little girl was skipping around her guardian humming some nameless tune while the Bouncer just stood there as still as a statue. The Big Daddy could also see an audio dairy sitting in an open suitcase that was lying on top of a table, but the Big Daddy decided that he would grab that latter. As Delta slowly approached the stage Sinclair started talking to him over the radio.

"Now, that Big Daddy won't bite until you do. But to get to Lil' Sis' you gotta put the old boy down for good."

Not exactly something Delta wanted to hear, but it was something he expected to hear. The thought of destroying a fellow Big Daddy who was just doing his job wasn't pleasant, but Delta had to get to his daughter and the only way to do that was by getting the help of the Little Sister. The electricity from his Electro Bolt plasmid started to crackle and spark in the palm of his hand while his grip on his machine gun tightened a little. Delta took a deep breath before he quickly tossed a bolt of electricity at the Bouncer. The Bouncer grunted a bit in pain as the bolt of electricity stunned him. Delta's bot beeped a few times before it started shooting at the metal behemoth and Delta wasted no time in shooting at the metal protector with his machine gun.

The Bouncer didn't stay stunned for long and it only took a second for its yellow lights to turn bright red. The Bouncer let out an angry groan before it started racing toward Delta. Delta quickly stumbled backward and continued to shoot at the Bouncer. The bullets were definitely doing damage and thanks to the Sports Boost tonic Delta was just fast enough to stay just out of reach. The two Big Daddies were running around and around the small statue of two women that stood in front of the stage. However, the Bouncer was growing angry and he decided to vent his anger on Delta's bot. Two hits of the Bouncer's drill sent the bot flying and Delta had to duck just to avoid being hit by his own bot.

The bot slammed into the wall behind Delta and exploded. Delta quickly stood up straight just in time to feel the Bouncer slam into him. The Bouncer slammed Delta right into the wall and the Alpha series couldn't help but groan in pain. His whole body ached and it felt like one of his ribs had been cracked. Due to the way that the Bouncer was holding him it made it hard for Delta to aim his gun and shoot, but he could still swing the gun around. With nothing left to lose Delta clenched his eyes shut and slammed the machine gun as hard as he could into the Bouncer's head. Delta heard the Bouncer grunt and take a step away from him, but that didn't stop Delta. The Alpha Big Daddy continued to blindly smack the Bouncer in the head with his gun. After what felt like hours Delta heard the Bouncer let out a loud groan which was soon followed by a loud crash.

"Mr. B!" The Little Sister shouted out in terror.

Delta opened his eyes just in time to see the Little Sister run up to the now dead Bouncer. Upon seeing her fallen protector's body the girl let out a loud wail before she covered her eyes with her hands and started to sob. The Bouncer looked like he had been through hell. His helmet had been dented in quite a few places thanks to Delta slapping him with his gun, and a few of the small porthole lights had been cracked and shattered.

"Take a breath son, you did it." Sinclair said over the radio.

Delta let out a small sigh of relief before he immediately used one of his First Aid Kits. The healing powers of the First Aid Kit took effect almost instantly and the pain that he felt in his ribs slowly faded away. If there was one thing that Delta could be grateful for here in Rapture it was the fact that the First Aid Kits that Rapture made could heal any wounds almost instantly. Once he could no longer feel any pain in his chest he looked over at the Little Sister.

The small girl was still crying her eyes out and she didn't seem to even notice that Delta was there. The Big Daddy was unsure of what to do now, but Sinclair seemed to know what he should do.

"Just let her ride on your shoulders, an' she'll trust you like her own daddy." Sinclair advised.

Delta slowly approached the girl before he let out a small slightly confused groan. The Little Sister sniffled a little before she slowly looked up at the Alpha Big Daddy. Upon seeing Delta the Little Sister started to smile and wipe away her tears.

"Daddy- I thought... but- but you're alright!" The girl said cheerfully as she approached him.

Delta was a little confused when he heard that. Did she think he was the Bouncer? Well, Sinclair did say that she would trust him like her own daddy but this was not quite what he was expecting. However, she was happy now and Delta figured it was best to not question it. He carefully picked the girl up and after looking at her for a few seconds he quickly placed her on his shoulder.

"We're in business." Sinclair said once the girl was sitting on Delta's shoulder. "Now, there are corpses all over Rapture, and Lil' Dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em. Find one."

Upon receiving his orders Delta started to move out of the restaurant, but before he left the restaurant he quickly picked up the audio dairy that was still sitting in the open suit case.

_**I found one of those children at last. Filthy dress, all alone. I approached her... praying that it was my little girl. But she was... gorging herself on blood from a corpse. It wasn't her. I stared, just, just reeling, and then that skinny... armored freak that took Cindy jumped me, shrieking like an animal! I escaped but... could Cindy have become one of those... things? I've got to find her, now more than ever. **_

By the time the audio dairy turned off Delta was back in the museum.

'_Looks like Mark was here.' _Delta thought. _'Just how far ahead of me is this guy?' _

Of course the real question here was if Mark was even still alive, but Delta didn't want to think about that. Delta looked around the area trying to figure out where he should go next. The only three areas worth checking out now were the Hall of the Future, the Gift Shop, and the Journey to the Surface ride. If he was going to find any corpses full of ADAM then the Journey to the Surface ride was probably going to be his best bet. It was the biggest area in this place so it should be packed full of bodies.

However, the Gift Shop was standing nearby and there was a chance that there could be an ADAM rich corpse in there. If nothing else he could at least loot the shop for any useful items. Delta moved into the gift shop only to see that quite a few people seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him. The whole store had been turned upside down and most of the things that the store had to offer had already been taken away.

However, their where a few dollar bills lying on the ground here and there, and he could see a few EVE hypos lying on the cash register desk so it wasn't a complete waste of time. However, as Delta looted the shop he heard his Little Sister start to talk.

"Daddy?" The Little Sister called out. "What's that?"

Delta looked over at what she was pointing at only to see a fortune teller machine. Delta approached the machine and stared at it for a few seconds. The machine was called Epstein the Swami and there was a sign hanging of the machine proudly announcing that fortunes only coasted one dollar.

Upon seeing the sign the Little Sister asked "Can we get a fortune daddy? Please?"

The Big Daddy shrugged before he took a dollar bill and inserted it into the machine. The fortune only cost a dollar and Delta was carrying enough money with him that a single dollar wouldn't be missed. Upon inserting the dollar into the fortune teller's slot the fortune teller's eyes started to glow and a little jingle started to play.

"So, you think you're getting out of here?" The machine asked before it fell silent.

The Big Daddy and Little Sister just stared at the machine for a couple for seconds before the Little Sister loudly proclaimed "That's not a good fortune."

"Those Epstein machines never give out happy fortunes." Sinclair chimed in.

The southern man sighed a little before he muttered "Never understood why people liked those fortune tellers so much."

While it was a little comforting to know that the Epstein machines were only known for giving out bad fortunes the fact that he got that fortune specifically was a little unsettling. It just struck a little too close to home for him. He was trying to find Eleanor and get out of Rapture with her so having the machine more or less tell him that it wasn't happening was just creepy.

Delta quickly moved away from the fortune teller and quickly moved out of the gift shop. He was done looting the store, and while the Big Daddy was sure that he had probably missed a few things he didn't care. He was more than ready to leave the shop. Once he had left the shop he quickly headed down the stairs that would lead him to the Journey to the Surface ride. There was a corpse of some unfortunate splicer near the door. Delta didn't think anything of it, but just before he could walk through the door that would lead take him into the ride the Little Sister started to shout.

"Look daddy an angel!" The little girl yelled out as she pointed at the dead splicer.

Delta glanced down at the corpse and his guide started to talk to him over the radio.

"She's got a juicy one! But when she starts drainin' out the ADAM, the Splicers will come runnin'. Be ready before you set her down on that body." Sinclair warned.

Delta wished he could thank the man for giving him a heads up, but he couldn't so he just set to work at getting the area ready for the incoming splicer attack. He had a bunch of trap rivets with him, and there was an Ammo Bandito sitting near the corpse so he could buy more trap rivets. Since he had a rather large supply of trap rivets at hand the Alpha Big Daddy proceeded to cover practically every available surface in trap rivets. The walls, the floor, and even a few of the boxes that were lying around the area were covered in rivets.

When the Big Daddy ran out of rivets he just brought some more to use. Delta and the girl couldn't set the traps off and they wouldn't hurt them so Delta didn't have to be careful about where a put them. Once Delta was satisfied with the death trap that he had just made he gently grabbed the little Sister and placed her near the body.

"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do. I do." The little girl sang out as she knelt down next to the body and proceeded to stab her syringe into it.

Right when the girl started to harvest the ADAM Lamb started talking to Delta over his radio.

"That is a child of the Family, not a toy for you to exploit and discard. It is fitting that you expire here—one more forgotten curio in Ryan's shrine to the self."

Delta let out an angry groan when he heard her say this. This Little Sister did not belong to the Family. She was a child that Lamb had kidnapped from the surface. The fact that Lamb actually had the nerve to say that the child belonged to her just really angered the Big Daddy. However, his anger was momentarily forgotten when he heard the voices of splicers approaching.

"Here they come. Keep the Splicers off her now, until she's finished, or they'll never give up the hunt." Sinclair said.

Delta had his rivet gun out and ready to use, but to be honest he really didn't need it. Splicers are not very bright creatures and this gathering job just proved to Delta that they were not very bright. The splicers would blindly race into Delta's trap in an attempt to get to him or the Little Sister only to die when they set of Delta's trap. The Big Daddy pretty much got to stand back and watch the fireworks. When the horde of splicers finally all died the Little Sister stood up and looked over at Delta.

"I'm all done daddy!" The girl said cheerfully.

Delta picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulder while Sinclair started talking again.

"Now you know the stakes, son, but a Plasmid costs a bit more ADAM yet. Keep it up." Delta didn't respond to this he just picked up the few trap rivets that were left before he quickly looted the bodies.

Once he was done the Big Daddy looked over at the Journey to the Surface ride entrance.

'_Next stop Journey to the Surface.' _Delta thought.

Delta didn't know what the Journey to the Surface ride was like, but something told him that it was going to be interesting…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Epstein the Swami: If you ever get a chance look the swami quotes up online because his fortunes are really funny. Although, Delta/England might beg to differ on that. The fortunes are always ****negative, but considering what type of place Rapture is they definitely fit the situation. **

**So that's chapter 12. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	13. Ch 13: Journey To the Surface Ride

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Animatronic dummies are creepy. That's all that Delta could really think of as he stared at the fake dummy of Andrew Ryan that sat in the little display that was right next to the entrance door of the Journey to the Surface. The wax replica of Ryan was staring at him with its dead fishlike eyes and it was making the Alpha series slightly uncomfortable. Sitting in front of the desk that the dummy was sitting behind was a large panel with a speaker built into it. Sitting next to the speaker was a glowing red button that helped to provide a bit more light in the dimly lit area.<p>

"Look daddy it's Mister Angry." The Little Sister said cheerfully as she pointed at the wax doll.

Delta just snorted in amusement and shook his head upon hearing that. It wasn't what he expected to hear anyone call Ryan, but it was a fitting name for the guy who was always seemed to be scowling. Even the wax dummy of Ryan was frowning, but that just made the dead eyed thing look more unsettling to Delta. Delta debated pushing the button for a few seconds before he finally gave in and pressed it. The lamp that was sitting on the desk lit up and the animatronic started to jerk about in its chair.

"Why hello there. My name is Andre Ryan" The prerecorded voice of Andrew Ryan called out. "I built the city of Rapture for children just like you because the world above has become unfit for us, but here beneath the ocean it is natural to wonder if the danger has passed. If those we left behind will ever come to their senses."

The dummy jerked its hand down and moved its head to the side while the recorded voice yelled out "So let us imagine what might befall us on the surface."

The recording let out a small screeching noise before it finally fell silent.

'_This is going to be one big propaganda machine isn't it?' _Delta thought.

Of course there was no one around to answer this question so the Big Daddy just sighed and moved down the steps that would take him into the ride. There was a storage room tucked away in the corner of the entrance area of the park, but the door was locked so Delta couldn't get in. Near the door a bunch of broken bathysphere like buggies were sitting on the old track that lead into the ride and sitting in one of the buggies was an audio dairy. Delta grabbed the dairy and listened to it as he walked into the ride. The second the audio dairy started to play Delta was a little surprised to hear Nina Carnegie talking.

_**I think all of the children have finally fallen asleep. And now that the park is all quiet... I can't sleep myself! I guess it's just you and me, Mr. Voice Recorder. You, me, and 1959. I wonder what the new year will – **_

She quickly stopped talking when what sounded like an explosion could be heard in the distance. The chattering of people soon followed after it only to have them all fall silent when Nina started talking.

_**What... what was that? Something's happened, the lights are going out. Kids, stay in your sleeping bags, it's going to be fine... **_

The audio dairy shut off just when Delta reached the first scare of the ride.

'_What was that explosion?' _Delta wondered.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the lights above the first scare of the ride flickered on. The animatronic farmer dummy started to jerk about in a motion that was supposed to make it look like it was tilling soil. Personally, to Delta it looked more like the farmer dummy was having a seizer but maybe that was just him. Behind the farmer dummy was large model of a house and standing on the porch of the house were a boy, a dog, and a woman dummy.

"On the surface the farmer tills the soil trading the strength of his arm for a home and lands of his own." The recorded voice of Ryan called out from the speakers set up around the farming scene.

The lights suddenly turned red and two animatronic hands descended from the ceiling and grabbed the roof of the hose only to rip it off and reach inside the home.

"But the parasites say no! What is yours is ours! We are the state! We are God! We demand our share!"

The whole time Ryan was yelling really terrible 'scary' music was playing in the background. When Ryan stopped shouting the lights went back to normal and the animatronic hands went back up the ceiling.

Delta stood there and stared at the farming scene for a few seconds before he thought _'Yep, it's a propaganda machine.' _

It was at that moment Delta decided that he wasn't going to take this ride seriously at all. He also decided that the sooner he was out of this ride the happier he would be. As the Big Daddy followed the track father into the ride he quickly noticed that the ride had been made to look like you were going through a city that was on the surface. The farm scene that he had seen earlier was probably supposed to be the countryside. As he walked down the narrow path he noticed a bunch of street signs hanging on the walls. The street names that graced the signs consisted of chaotic names like Terror Avenue, Chaos Street, and War Road. They were sort of stupid, but for some reason they sort of amused the Big Daddy.

To be fair to the ride other than the silly street signs that graced the walls of the ride was probably pretty impressive back in its heyday. However, as great as it probably was back then it wasn't so great now. Rapture was falling apart and this ride was crumbling just like the rest of the city.

'_It's sort of a shame to see the city in such disrepair.' _The Big Daddy thought.

The Big Daddy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his Little Sister start to shout.

"Daddy there is an angel in their!" The child said excitedly as she pointed toward a small room that was set off toward the side.

The dimly glowing sign flickering above the entrance read 'employees only' and a quick glance into the room showed the Big Daddy that it was a small workshop. There was a bathysphere buggy sitting on a large stand in the back of the room so the Big Daddy assumed that that room was used to fix the ride carts. Sitting in front of the old cart was a deactivated turret and standing next to the turret was a splicer. The splicer had opened up a panel that was on the side of the turret and seemed to be desperately trying to figure out how to get it turned back on.

'_I wonder if a hack dart would work on it.'_ Delta thought.

Well, there was only one way to find out. The Big Daddy took his auto hack tool out and shot a hack dart at the machine. The splicer didn't even notice the dart hit the machine he just continued to fiddle about with the turrets gears and wires. It only took a couple of seconds for Delta to hack the machine and once it was hacked the light that was attached to it flashed green. The motor that powered the machine roared to life and the turret started shooting at the splicer. Before the splicer could even react Delta quickly stunned him with Electro Bolt.

As the splicer's body jerked about the Little Sister happily yelled out "He's dancing daddy! Dancing!"

Delta didn't respond to this he just stood back and watched as his turret killed the splicer. Once he was dead the Big Daddy looked around the workshop. He could see the corpse that held ADAM laying on the ground near the turret. Delta placed down some trap rivets before he put the Little Sister down next to the corpse. As the girl knelt down beside the body and started to harvest the ADAM Lamb's voice started to speak to him over his radio.

"I do not hate you, Delta. Indeed, I care for you in equal measure to any other sentient creature. But I cannot sacrifice a thousand of my children for one rebellious son."

Delta could hear the voices of splicers shouting and the Big Daddy just tightened his grip on his rivet gun. Splicers started racing into the small workshop and Delta started shooting. The splicers that were carrying weapons like pipes or wrenches ran right into his traps and died, but the splicers who were carrying guns were a bit smarter.

They stood back and tried to shoot Delta and his turret with their guns. There was no cover that Delta could duck behind so the Big Daddy was forced to stand out in the open and shoot at the splicers. Luckily, his traps kept any splicers from getting near him and his turret was doing some serious damage to the gun-toting splicers. Unfortunately, the traps couldn't take care of the splicers with guns. Delta couldn't help but grunt every time he felt a bullet slam into his body. However, every time Delta felt a bullet slam into his body he just gritted his teeth and returned fire.

Eventually, the wave of splicers finally died down and Delta was able to kill the few splicers that were still left. Once the last splicer was dead the Little Sister stood up from her spot next to the 'angel'.

"Daddy, I'm all done." The girl said cheerfully as she turned to look at the Alpha series.

The girl frowned a little when she looked at him. She took a few steps toward the metal daddy before she said "Daddy your hurt!"

Delta was bleeding badly enough that it was bleeding through the fabric of his suit, and the child must have noticed this. None of his wounds were very serious and they were already healing and closing themselves up. Delta may not exactly know what caused his minor injuries to heal so fast, but he wasn't complaining. However, while he knew they were healing the girl didn't know this.

The Big Daddy had no way to tell her this so he let out a low groan. Honestly, he sounded like a whale and it really wasn't a sound that would comfort most people but it was the only thing that he could do. He gently patted the girl's head in an attempt to comfort the child, and it seemed to work because she started to smile.

"Daddy will be OK?" she asked.

Delta just groaned again before he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. The second the girl was sitting on his shoulder Delta's radio started to crackle.

"All right, chief, we've got enough ADAM now." Sinclair said over the radio. "To get the rest, you'll have to take care o' that Little Sister. There should be one of the air vents they favor in the workshop. Bring her down there."

Delta grunted before he moved out of the repair workshop and back out onto the ride. The workshop with the Little Sister vent had to be somewhere around here, and if he followed the track that went through the ride he was bound to find it. As Delta walked down the tracks he noticed an audio dairy sitting on a box near the door to the workshop that he had just walked out of. He picked the audio dairy up and pressed the play button only to hear Ryan's voice.

_**Lamb is becoming a problem. The woman is a damned collectivist - here in Rapture - how could the Council fail to see it? Worse, to hide her intent, she gulls these "patients" of hers into religious frenzy. A new Kremlin will rise and swallow the council house before they realized they've been had! I will not have my city swindled by the parasite, whatever its guise. It is time, I think, to call Sinclair.**_

'_Sinclair? Why would he have to call Sinclair?' _Delta thought.

Just what exactly did Sinclair do down here in Rapture? He didn't know, and he was seriously wondering if he would ever find out. The Big Daddy almost groaned in annoyance, but he was able to stop himself. Delta had a lot of questions, and as luck would have it he was finding little to no answers. It was seriously annoying the metal daddy and he wished he could voice his annoyance and ask just what the heck was going on but he couldn't do that. It was at times like this that the Big Daddy wished he could talk like normal people.

The Big Daddy sighed as he walked down the track, but he stopped when he turned the corner. Right ahead of him was a splicer, but she hadn't noticed him yet. The woman was holding a paintbrush and she was painting something onto the wall.

"Yes, that looks perfect." The splicer mumbled to herself.

As the woman continued to paint on the walls Delta noticed that she had what looked like a paper butterfly pined to tattered dress.

"Daddy what is she painting?" The Little Sister asked in a hushed whisper.

He didn't know, but he did know how to find out. A quick zap from Electro Bolt and a drill through the stomach took the woman down. Delta gazed at the woman for only a second before he looked at the wall only to see the massage that she had painted onto the wall with white paint.

_We will be reborn_

So the splicers were the ones leaving all of these messages. It really wasn't surprising to learn that the crazy drugged up splicers were the ones leaving the strange messages, but Delta really had to wonder why they felt the need to paint their weird messages on every available surface that they could find. Regardless of the reason Delta continued down the track only to end up at yet another Ryan animatronic sitting behind a desk.

Sitting on the desk was yet another audio dairy, but when Delta approached the desk the animatronic started to jerk about in its chair while the recorded voice of Rapture's fallen leader started to speak.

"The parasite makes nothing for itself. It's only tools are taxes and tithes, meant to trick you into offering what it has not earned. In Rapture, we keep what is ours."

Once the recording fell silent Delta picked up the audio dairy that was sitting on the desk. He groaned in annoyance when he saw Lamb's name on it.

"Daddy are you alright?" The Little Sister asked.

Delta let out a happier sounding groan in hopes that it would satisfy the girl, and it seemed to work because he heard the girl giggle but she said nothing. Once he was sure that the child was fine Delta turned his attention back to the audio dairy. He seriously considered about just putting the thing back on the desk and walking away, but his curiosity was too great and eventually pressed the play button. As the audio dairy played its recording Delta continued on his way.

_**Rapture is a paradise of the ego, Eleanor. Under Ryan, the voices of an entire city sing the virtues of greed and pride. But truth, rather, is in the body. Already they grow weary of struggling against one another in fruitless competition. Observe the bent backs, the drawn faces. "Ryan promised us more," they seem to say. "In what shall we now believe?" And Eleanor... it is our task to answer. **_

'_How in the hell did Lamb's audio dairies even end up spread around in Rapture anyway?' _Delta wondered.

This audio dairy was meant for Eleanor, but the fact that it was out here abounded on the ride showed that either someone took it from Eleanor or Eleanor had tossed it out herself. Considering the fact that Eleanor wanted Delta to find her and take her away from Lamb the idea that Eleanor had tossed out the recordings that Lamb left her seemed to be the most likely answer. The thought that Eleanor didn't care for Lamb's babbling made Delta grin a little, but his grin quickly disappeared when he reached yet another scene of the ride.

The scene was set up like some sort of laboratory and their where three dummies standing behind desks in the fake lab. An old bathysphere buggy had broken down in the middle of the track in front of the lab, and some rubble had fallen from the clearing and onto the track. Luckily, the Big Daddy could get around the rubble by cutting through the lab. Unfortunately, the second that Delta stepped onto the lab stage Ryan's familiar voice started shouting at him from the speakers set about the ride.

"On the surface, the scientist invests the power of his mind in a single miraculous idea and naturally begins to rise above his fellows."

The dummy that was standing in the middle of the room raised its arms up and the section of the floor that it was standing on started to slowly rise up as well. However, right when dummy had been risen up so that it was standing above the other dummies the lights turned red and an animatronic giant hand descend from the ceiling and pushed the scantest dummy back down.

"But the parasites say NO! Discovery must be regulated! It must be controlled and finally surrendered."

The lights went back to normal and Delta continued on his way, but when he made it around the rubble he was met with the sight of yet another animatronic display.

'_Oh god not another one.' _Delta thought.

Just how many animatronic displays did this ride have? Delta didn't know, but he did know that he was already getting sick of them. This display had a bunch of easels set up around it and sitting on each easel was a painting of a person. Whoever did the paintings was obviously very skilled, and they were probably the nicest things that Delta had seen since he was revived. Standing in front of one of the easels was a dummy, and when Delta stepped onto the track the displays recorded message started to play.

"On the surface, an artist strives to frame his ideals in an image, to challenge his audience and make his vision immortal."

_'But the parasites say no….' _Delta thought with slight boredom.

He already knew where this speech was going to go and his thoughts were proven right when he heard Ryan yell out "But the parasites say NO! Your art must serve the cause! Your ideals endanger the people!"

'_And the propaganda machine continues to do what it does best.' _Delta thought as he continued on his way.

He didn't even bother to watch the display this time he honestly didn't care enough to watch. Delta ended up finding yet another Ryan animatronic waiting for him, but across from where the animatronic was standing was the entrance to yet another maintenance workshop. As Delta looked into the workshop through the doorway the recorded voice of Ryan shouted at him from the speakers set up behind him. Delta didn't really pay attention to what the recording was saying, but he was pretty sure he heard something about parasites fearing visionaries or something like that.

Honestly, he didn't really care about what the recording had to say he just walked into the workshop. As he walked through the workshop he was all too aware of the fact that there were hundreds of animatronic heads staring at him as he moved through the area. It was obvious that they used this workshop to fix any broken animatronics, but even with this knowledge Delta couldn't understand why there were so many dummy heads lying around the place. As Delta walked down the staircase that would take him down to the floor below Sinclair started talking to him over the radio.

"Now Tenenbaum would have you turn that Sister human again. You'll get just enough ADAM for our purposes, an' the girls'll likely try to repay ya somehow." The man said. "But Rapture's a high-stakes town, son, and she is a jackpot. You just have to be willin' to take it all. You'll harvest more ADAM than the price of one Plasmid... so the rest is gravy. Think about it... down here, it's your survival or hers."

By the time the man stopped talking Delta had made it to the vent. The Big Daddies mind was racing and he was thinking deeply about what Sinclair was suggesting. He was suggesting that he take the slug out of her, but if Delta took the slug out of her he knew she would die. However, Sinclair was right the girl wasn't exactly human anymore.

'_Although, I'm not human either.' _The Big Daddy thought glumly.

The metal daddy carefully grabbed the Little Sister and held her out in front of him. The girl looked at the Big Daddy and smiled a cheerful loving smile that any child would give to their parent. As the girl smiled at him Delta knew right then and there that he couldn't harm this child. The very thought of harming a child made the Big Daddy cringe, and he couldn't bring himself to harm a child who trusted him so much.

'_I'm not doing it.' _Delta thought. '_I'm not hurting a Little Sister just to get some ADAM.' _

He would get a lot of ADAM from harvesting Little Sisters and taking the slugs that they had inside of them, but he wasn't going to hurt these children just for some extra ADAM. He was going to need ADAM to get to Eleanor, but Delta was just going to make do with what ADAM he was able to get by saving the Little Sisters. He was going to save any Little Sisters that he came across, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

With his decision made the Big Daddy started wondering just how he was supposed to turn the girl back to normal, but right when he started to wonder about this the knowledge of how to do this suddenly sprang to his mind. He knew how to turn the girl back to normal, and he already had the plasmid that allowed for him to do so already built into him. Delta wondered how he even got this ability he most certainty didn't have it before, but something told him that Tenenbaum probably had something to do with it.

Delta quickly shook this thought from his head and decided that it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was the fact that he had the ability to turn this child back to normal, and he was going to put this ability to good use. He gently placed the girl down on the ground in front of him before he activated the plasmid that would turn the girl back to normal. The second that he activated the plasmid a soft white light started to come from the palm of his hand. He placed his hand on top of the girl's head and the Little Sister started to glow. A bright white flash of light quickly filled the area, and when the light finally went away and Delta was able to see again he was a little surprised to see that the little girl was back to normal.

The girl's eyes were no longer glowing or yellow. Her eyes were back to normal and they were a beautiful sapphire blue.

The girl smiled at the protector and said in a soft normal human voice "Thank you."

The girl then walked over to the vent and climbed inside. Once the girl had disappeared into the vent Sinclair started talking.

"Well, our tin man had a heart all along. Personally, I call that a liability - but you have enough ADAM now... barely. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up with Incinerate."

Delta grunted a little before he turned around and started walking back out to the ride track. Sinclair may not have been completely happy with his choice, but Delta didn't care. He had made his choice to save the Little Sisters, and no one was going to change his mind. Delta stepped out onto the track and continued on his way only to stop when he reached yet another animatronic display. It looked like a living room that you would find in any normal house. A man and woman animatronics were sitting on a sofa and a little boy animatronic was sitting in front of a TV that had been set up in the display. In the back of the room Delta could see an animatronic arm sitting in a closet like room. There was a door to the left side of the room, and Delta could see an entrance into another room on the right side. As the Big Daddy stepped onto the display the prerecorded message for this display started playing.

"On the surface, your parents sought a private life, using their great talents to provide for you. They learned to twist the lies of church and government, believing themselves masters of the system. But the parasites said NO! The child has a duty! He'll go to war and die for the nation."

Delta didn't even stick around to see the whole thing. He slipped into the room on the right side of the room when Ryan started babbling about parasites. The room was nothing more than a storage room for animatronics. A few of the wax and wire dogs were piled up in the corner and stacked up near the back of the room were the animatronic arms of the parasites were piled on top of each other. One animatronic arm was leaning up against the wall, and the protector quickly noticed that the arm lead up to a ledge that was high above his head.

'_I wonder…'_ The Big Daddy thought slowly as he approached the giant fake arm.

Delta stepped up onto the animatronic hand and started to slowly walk up the arm and up to the ledge. Surprisingly enough the old animatronic was able to stand the protector's weight and he was able to make it to the ledge. When he got to the ledge he was a little surprised to see that the ledge was pretty much empty. However lying on a red blanket tucked away in the corner was a body. Delta walked over to the corpse and looked at it. It was the body of a young woman who was probably in her early twenties. She was probably a beautiful young woman when she was alive.

Her arms had been crossed over her chest and a bunch of white candles had been set up around her body and lit. Judging by how much melted wax was on the floor around the body it seems the candles had been burning for a while now. Also, someone must have been replacing the candles because there was way too much wax here to have come from the few candles that were here. Drawn on the floor around the body were various doodles done by children. They were drawings of happy boys and girls and stars with smiley faces on them.

An old smiling plush doll had been placed next to the body. The whole thing was built like a sort of shrine dedicated to this dead woman. It was small shine, but it was well taken care of and it had been placed in a high up area where most splicers wouldn't be able to reach. It was obvious that whoever had made this shrine obviously cared a lot for this woman. Sitting on the blanket near the deceased woman's head was an audio dairy. Delta picked the audio dairy up and pressed the play button only to be surprised to hear Nina Carnegie's voice.

_**Two weeks at my last count... two weeks since we were trapped in this rotten park. I haven't been eating... the children need all the supplies we've got left. Need them more than I do. I... I don't know what's gonna happen. I can feel myself getting weaker. The children have noticed the condition I'm in, of course... What will happen once I'm gone? They'll be... all alone... **_

Delta couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman. She had given up so much to make sure that the children survived, and even when she was on her deathbed her thoughts were still on the children. The children that she had cared for must have been the ones who built this shrine. They seemed to know what she had done and they were honoring her memory. Of course Delta had to wonder where those children are now. The thought that the kids could be mindless splicers by now popped into the protector's mind, but the Big Daddy quickly dropped that thought like it was a hot potato. While the children being splicers (or dead) was a pretty likely scenario it wasn't something that Delta wanted to think about.

Having seen everything that he was going to see up here the Big Daddy made his way back to the living room display. Once he was at the display he went through the door on the left side. The door to the left side went through storage, and the storage room was slowly flooding with water. Standing in the flooded room was a splicer who was currently staring at a Power to the People machine.

A bolt of electricity to the water fried to splicer, and once it was safe to go in the Big Daddy slowly made his way over to the Power to the People machine. Delta had noticed an audio dairy sitting on a desk nearby, but he decided he would grab that after he dealt with the Power to the People machine. Delta got some reinforced barrels for his machine gun. Hopefully, with this upgrade his machine gun would be even more powerful. Once he got his upgrade Delta picked up the audio dairy that was on the desk. The name Stanley Poole had been neatly written onto the audio dairy.

'_Strange, that name sounds familiar.' _Delta thought. '_That name sounds very familiar.' _

The Big Daddy racked his brain trying to think of just why the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't come up with anything. The fact that he couldn't come with anything seriously bothered the protector, but he couldn't do much about it so with nothing else to do the Big Daddy just shrugged and pressed the play button.

_**I uh... met with Sinclair today, of "Sinclair Solutions". It's this pseudo-legal firm he set up to take problems Ryan doesn't want to admit he has, and make them go away. I could fill forty front pages at the Tribune with stories about this fella, if he wasn't payin' me not to. And he's got work for me, right? I ask what, and he flashes me these thousand dollar Steinman teeth, sayin' this job'll quote change history end quote. **_

Well, that was informative. It gave the Big Daddy some more information about Sinclair anyway. Although now that he was thinking about Sinclair Delta couldn't help but wonder why the man was not saying anything about the audio dairies. He was pretty sure Sinclair could hear the audio dairy playing through the radio, but the man wasn't saying anything. Well, either way Delta figured it probably wasn't important if Sinclair said anything about them or not. Delta moved into the next room only to hear somebody sobbing.

A quick glance in the room showed that a splicer was in their sitting at a desk sobbing into his hands. A wrench sat on the desk in front of the splicer completely forgotten about, and built into the wall behind the splicer was a safe. Delta took a step toward the splicer only to have the man snap his head up and stare at the Big Daddy. The mutated man's checks were wet with tears, and his dull gray eyes were filled with sorrow and fear. The man quickly stood up and the chair he had been sitting in fell to the ground. The man quickly picked up the wrench that was sitting on the desk, but instead of attacking the Big Daddy like what most splicers usually would he raced out of the nearby door that went back out onto the ride.

Delta just watched the man go, and once he was gone the Big Daddy just shrugged a little before he walked over to the safe. The splicer running away was a bit unexpected, but he wasn't going to complain. The safe was some sort of electronic safe which meant he could hack it. The safe was easily hacked and Delta helped himself to the money and bullets that were inside. Once he had finished looting the safe Delta moved out the nearby door that would take him back out to the ride. Eventually Delta reached out seemed to be the end of the ride, and at the end of the ride were two displays.

One display was yet another Andrew Ryan office display, but Lamb's followers had obviously been here. The Ryan animatronic had been ripped apart so that only the head and the chest remind intact. The broken doll had been hung up from the ceiling, and for some reason someone felt the need to blindfold the doll with a dirty white handkerchief. White paint had been spilled over the desk and onto the floor. Lamb's followers had written massages all over the walls, and Delta couldn't help but stare at all of the crazy messages.

_Reject the tyranny of self_

_Rapture failed we will not_

_The end of Ryan is the end of self_

_Lamb will lead the way_

A step toward the display caused the recorded message for the display to start playing. Lamb's followers could destroy the display itself, but it seems they couldn't silence the recordings.

"Unable to provide for itself, the need of the Parasite grows until war is made to justify it. Your parents brought you to Rapture, where you need never fear the Parasites again." Ryan's voice shouted out from the speakers. "So you see, there is no place for you on the surface, but you may bring the world to you! If you know someone who belongs in Rapture, write a letter to the Ryan Industries mailroom. And you never know! The next new face... might be familiar."

The lights over the second display flickered on and Delta stared at it. It was of a lighthouse on the surface, and place in what was supposed to be the ocean was a tiny bathysphere with a doll's head peeking out from the window. A fake moon was hanging above the lighthouse and stars had been painted onto the wall around the lighthouse. Playing over the speaker system was Raptures' theme 'Rise Rapture Rise', but the sound quality was fuzzy and after playing for a single minute it finally came to a stuttering stop.

An employee exit that allowed the workers to get in and out of the ride was nearby, and Delta didn't waste any time getting over to it. The protector was more than done with this place and he was happy to leave. Near the exit door was an audio dairy, and reading the name on the audio dairy reveled that Ryan had made the recording. Delta pressed play on the recording and he listened to it as he walked down the hall.

_**I know this facility is vital to the preservation of secrecy in Rapture. But seeing myself transformed into that... lurching, waxen nightmare... do children truly respond to this? Still, I spoke to a young man exiting the park after the grand opening, asking him what, if anything, he had learned here. He said his chores didn't seem so bad anymore - as long as mother wouldn't send him to the surface. **_

'_So the dolls freaked Ryan out too, huh?' _Delta thought. '_At least I wasn't the only one who thought they were unsettling.'_

This thought was quickly dropped when Delta reached the end of the hallway only to find yet another door. A quick glance out the windows showed him that he was back at the entrance of the ride. Sitting near the door was a lever, and when Delta pulled the lever the door to the entrance opened up. From the windows Delta could see that the storage room that he couldn't get into earlier had also unlocked. Delta walked out the unlocked door and down to the storage room.

Inside of the storage room was a gene tonic labeled Booze Hound. A label that had been glued onto the tonic bottle said that this tonic made it so that EVE was restored by drinking alcohol. Delta picked the tonic up and looked around the room. Lying on the floor was the corpse of a young man. He was tightly clinging onto an empty bottle of vodka. Bottles of various kinds of alcohol were lying around on the floor and on the desk that was in the room. Most of the bottles were empty, but a few of the bottles hadn't been opened yet.

Sitting on top of the desk surrounded by alcohol bottles was a lone teddy bear. Sitting next to the bear was an audio dairy and attached to the dairy was a little note that had a shot message written on it.

_Here's some tips to help you in the dating scene, Jim. - From, your friend Devin_

Delta stared at the note for a few seconds and shrugged. Delta used the Booze Hound tonic before he picked up a bottle of Lacas Scotch. He stared at the bottle for a few seconds before he unscrewed the cap off of it. He placed the now opened bottle down on the desk before he slowly took his helmet off and placed it down on the floor. He picked the bottle up and stared at it for a couple more seconds before he took a small sip of it. He was unsure of what it tasted like, and he really didn't want a repeat of the coffee moment.

Luckily, this scotch stuff tasted pretty good and after taking a few more sips the Big Daddy decided that he liked it. Delta then proceeded to try and drink the whole bottle, but this proved to be a bad idea. After drinking about half a bottle worth of the scotch the Big Daddy promptly found out that he didn't have much of a tolerance for alcohol. He was feeling a little queasy and his head was staring to hurt. Also, for some reason it felt and looked like the room was spinning. The protector let out a low groan of discomfort at the feeling.

"Are you OK kid?" Sinclair asked from the radio.

Delta just let out another low groan before he placed the half empty bottle down on the desk and picked his helmet up. He was somehow able to get the helmet back on, but when he attempted to take a step toward the door he stumbled. The Big Daddy stumbled into the wall, and once he was there he just leaned back against wall and promptly decided that he wasn't moving until the room stopped spinning.

"Did you drink any of the alcohol?" Sinclair asked.

Delta just grabbed the bottle of scotch and proceeded to shake the half full bottle in front of the camera that was attached to the top of his helmet.

"You were only able to drink half of the bottle?" Sinclair asked.

Delta grunted and Sinclair just said "Strange, I would think a Big Daddy would be better at holding their liquor."

Delta sighed and Sinclair just chuckled before he said "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it might be better if you stay away from any alcoholic drinks while down here in Rapture."

Delta just grunted in agreement and waited for the room to stop spinning. After a couple of minutes had passed the room wasn't spinning so much the Big Daddy finally picked up the audio dairy on the desk and pressed play.

_**I've got a little dating tip for ya, Jimbo, it'll get you out of that lonely hearts club for good. This scheme works 100 percent of the time, guaranteed. First, find some Betty and take her to Ryan Amusements. Then, ya go to the gift shop, buy her a Teddy Bear - this is key, I ain't kiddin' around. Then... ya buy her a ticket on "Journey to the Surface." As soon as you hit that first scare: Bingo! Tunnel - Of - Love. **_

Delta glanced down at the dead man who was still lying on the ground.

'_Yeah, I don't think that dating advice worked.' _Delta thought.

Actually, it looks like the guy pretty much drunk himself to death after the date went south. Well, that is certainly a depressing thought. Then again depressing thoughts were pretty normal when it came to thinking about Rapture. The Big Daddy stayed there for a few more seconds, but once he was sure that he could walk without stumbling around like a drunkard the Big Daddy slowly left the room and started to make his way to the Hall of the Future. The sooner he got Incinerate the sooner he could leave Ryan's Amusements, and Delta was more than ready to leave this rusting amusement park behind…

* * *

><p><strong>Even as a Big Daddy England still can't hold his liquor. Anyway, info time!<strong>

**Nina's 1959 audio dairy: You actually find this dairy in a booth that's set up at the entrance to Journey to the Surface, but I decided to have England/Delta find it in one of the bathysphere buggies instead.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	14. Ch 14: Rapture's History

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>By the time Delta reached the hall of the future his stomach was no longer hurting, but he did have a major migraine going on. However, when he reached the door that lead into the Hall of the Future is headache was momentarily forgotten when the door slid open. Standing in the middle of a huge hall were two splicers. Located in the middle of the hall was a turret and a male splicer was knelt down beside it working on it. A woman splicer was standing next to him hugging a golf club close to her chest. The male splicer was cursing up a storm, but eventually he snapped and turned his attention over to the woman.<p>

"Damn it Mary this is your entire fault!" The man yelled.

The woman flinched a little before she said "I barely even touched the thing."

The man just snorted before he turned back to the turret. "Typical broad stay away from things you don't know nothing about!"

The woman looked like she was going to yell at him, but by now Delta was done watching them. He shot the turret with a hack dart, and after a few seconds of hacking the turret was under his control. The turret was able to kill the splicers, and once they were dead Delta moved into the hall. Lined up along both sides of the wall were TV screens that were playing cartons that demonstrated the effects of plasmids. A large painting of happy smiling people using plasmids to better their lives decorated the back wall, and the words 'pick a plasmid and evolve' had been writing on the wall above the painting.

There was a door on the right side of the room near the painting that would take him deeper into the room. As Delta approached the door his radio buzzed to life and Lamb's calm emotionless voice started to come out of it.

"So... you would drain the people of their life's blood. Rapture is a body, Delta. I am the voice... and Big Sister is the hand. When Rapture speaks of you, it says only this: Sleep now. Your day is done."

Delta just snorted at this and thought '_So Rapture consists of a rotting body, an emotionless crazy voice, and a violent creature as a sort of police force? That sounds about right at this point.'_

When Delta reached the door it quickly slid open only to reveal that there was a large set of windows looking out into the sea nearby. Standing on a bunch of rocks outside was a Big Sister, but the second she spotted Delta she quickly swam out of view. The Big Daddy proceeded to ignore everything and quickly race off to the Gather's Garden machine that was there in the room. The machine was pretty loud so he was able to find it pretty fast. Leaning up against the machine was an audio dairy by Gilbert Alexander. Delta picked the dairy up and pressed play.

_**We lost another of the Alpha Series Protectors today in testing. Somewhere outside the city limits, he simply vanished. For these men, Rapture has no walls. We must find a method of conditioning them against abandonment of the Little Sisters. Something physical... possibly even lethal. The lab aides are starting to call them "Big Daddies"... perhaps there's some genius to that. Bonded pairs... connected by a love that kills.**_

'_A love that kills, huh?' _Delta thought. '_Well, that is an interesting way to put it._'

Delta quickly shook his head turned his attention back to the Gather's Garden. The man really didn't have time to think about this. The protector looked through the list of Plasmids that he could buy only to find that Incinerate was the only one available. Delta shrugged a bit at this before he brought the fire based Plasmid. Delta quickly used the Plasmid and after he used the Plasmid he activated it. Small flames started to dance about on his fingertips and he could feel a comfortable warm feeling spread out throughout his body.

"Congratulations on your recent purchase of your Incinerate Plasmid!"

Delta jumped a bit in surprise upon hearing the voice, but he calmed down once he realized that it was just a recorded message. Delta turned around only to finally notice a display was set up behind him. The display consisted of a fireplace and a man and woman dummy sitting on a couch.

Delta approached the display and the recorded voice of the man cheerfully said "Say Tom here is having a romantic evening with a gal! What would impress her more than lighting the fireplace with a snap of your fingers?"

Well, considering the fact that there was oil on the ground that lead from the fireplace all the way over to the dummies Delta was pretty sure that the 'gal' was going to be burnt to a crisp and not impressed. Still Delta lit the fireplace as instructed and he wasn't at all surprised to see the fire light up the oil which then proceeded to set the dummies alight.

The display that was set up next to the burning couple one lit up and Delta just stared at it. This display consisted of a bunch of dummies standing around a bar. However, all of the dummies had been burnt to a crisp which told Delta that the previous customers who had brought Incinerate had really bad aim.

"Oh a party, but this party has just hit the skids. Carl needs a light for his cigar and no one can help him." The recorded voice of the man spouted out.

Delta could see the dummy with the fake cigar and he tried to light it. However, Delta ended up using a bit more power than intended and instead of lighting the cigar up he ended up lighting up the cigar and the dummy's head. The burning head fell off of the doll and crashed to the ground, and the second that it crashed to the ground Delta quickly scurried out of the room. However, when he got back into the large hallway he heard the loud screeching of a Big Sister.

All of the TV screens that were in the hall shattered from the loud screech and even some of the lights that lit the hallway broke. Delta couldn't help but freeze up when he heard that screech. His last encounter with a Big Sister hadn't gone well, and he wasn't relishing the idea of fighting another one. However, he couldn't stay there forever and through he really didn't want to he started to move over to the door that would take him out to Ryan's Amusements.

When Delta approached the door he was a little surprised to see the door get ripped right out of the door frame. The door was quickly flung out of the way and Delta wasn't at all surprised to see a Big Sister standing their waiting for him. Bright blood red light was streaming out of her porthole, and a bunch of different sized chunks of rocks that had probably fallen from the ceiling was floating around her. Delta also noticed that she was standing on some spilled oil and the Big Daddy wasted no time in igniting the oil with his Incinerate Plasmid.

The screeching banshee lit up like a piece of paper and the rocks that were levitating around her quickly fell to the ground. As she let out that ear-piercing screech of hers Delta immediately started to shoot her with his machine gun. When the fire died down a little she quickly jumped to the side and started to lift up the rocks with her Telekinesis Plasmid again. She obviously wanted to fling the rocks at him, but a quick zap from the Electro Bolt Plasmid caused her to drop the rocks once again. She didn't stay stunned for long and she quickly started flinging fireballs at the protector. Delta let out a loud moan of pain upon feeling the fire burn his body, but he didn't stop shooting.

The Big Daddy quickly ducked behind one of the directory maps that were set up in the lobby of Ryan's Amusements and continued to shoot from behind his cover. The Big Sister let out an annoyed screech before she quickly started racing toward him. She was obviously planning to stab Delta with her syringe, but he wasn't going to give her the chance.

When the Big Sister got close enough Delta swung his machine gun and smacked her across the face with it. The Big Sister stumbled back a little and the Big Daddy wasted no time in grabbing the Big Sister. Once he got a grip on he started to slam her into the wall again and again. The Big Sister let out a loud screech and tried to stab Delta, but the protector just ignored all of this. He continued to bash her against the wall as hard as he could, and he didn't stop until her screeching finally fell silent and red light finally went off. When the light went off Delta stopped slamming her into the wall, but he didn't let her go. He stared at the Big Sister as if waiting for her to try and attack him again, but she didn't move.

Delta let go of her and the Big Sister fell to the ground like an old ragdoll. Delta was panting from exhaustion, but he didn't dare try to rest. He knelt down and quickly checked the Big Sister to see if she had anything useful on her. She had a small vial of ADAM and while it wasn't a lot it was enough to buy a Tonic from a Gather's Garden.

As the Big Daddy took the vial he heard Sinclair say "Holy Moses, son, not even a Big Sister can keep you down! Well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride."

Delta was more than ready to say goodbye to this place. He stood up and quickly made his way back to the train station. The Big Daddy walked over to the frozen door and used Incinerate on it. The ice melted immediately and Sinclair started talking.

"Outstandin', sport, You're provin' to be quite a windfall. Now just open the train tunnel from the security booth there, and I'll come out an' jump on."

Delta grunted before he went into the security booth. When he got inside he was a little surprised to see two audio dairies in there. One audio dairy had been dropped onto the floor, and the second audio dairy was sitting on a chair that was in the room. Delta picked the audio dairy up from the floor and pressed play.

_**He's gone. James was the only man I ever loved... now it's like he never even came to Rapture. He heard me sing at the Limbo Room, came up all bashful. He liked hearin' songs about what it's really like to live in this town... I think he's been trying to organize folks against Ryan, and now he's gone, and I'm here, singing "Rise, Rapture, Rise"... scared to death they're gonna come for me! **_

Strange, the name James sounded sort of familiar. Then again maybe that wasn't strange. He had been finding a lot of things that sound familiar, but he could never figure out why they sounded familiar. Delta glanced at the name on the audio dairy only to see the name Grace Holloway had been written on it. Her name wasn't ringing any bells, but the Limbo Room was something that Delta knew about.

It was the name of a business down in Pauper's Drop. Delta had only been at the Drop once, but they had enough advertisements for the place up hanging around in the drop that Delta could definitely remember seeing the name. Delta picked up the audio dairy that was sitting on the chair, and upon seeing Gilbert Alexander's name on it he immediately pressed play.

_**The Little Sisters are getting older... which is troubling. As they reach adolescence, they become aggressive, feral. Worse, the ADAM they ingest contains traces of lethal Plasmids left over from the war. The Splicers are becoming far more effective predators as well. Our Big Daddies are falling left and right. Perhaps... perhaps the elder Sisters could be trained to sniff out the lost ADAM, and reclaim it for us. Yes... from what I've seen, they certainly wouldn't have to wait for the culprit to die...**_

'_War?' _Delta thought. '_What war?' _

The Big Daddy seriously had to wonder what happened to this city while he was out of commission. On another note Delta didn't like what he heard on this audio dairy. If he understood it correctly the guy was more or less saying that they were turning elder Little Sisters into Big Sisters. He probably shouldn't have been surprised by this Big Sisters had to come from somewhere after all. However, that didn't make the fact that the once innocent Little Sisters were turned into those screeching creatures any less sad.

Although if anything this audio dairy just strengthened Delta's resolve to save every Little Sister that he came across. He wasn't going to allow any more Little Sisters to be turned into Big Sisters. With this thought in mind Delta pulled the lever that would unlock the train gate. The second that Delta pulled the lever the door a door that was located near the train gate opened up.

A man ran out and ran all the way over to the security booth that Delta was standing in. Once the man had reached the security booth he stopped and stared at Delta, and Delta stared right back at him. For the first time ever Delta was finally able to see what Sinclair looked like. Sinclair was a normal human man who looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. He had dark black hair and he had pretty honey brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a red tie, some suspenders, and gray pants. The man had a pistol tucked away into its holster, and the man was holding a black cigarette holder in his hand. A shortwave radio was hooked onto his belt and Delta knew that the man had been using that radio to talk to him.

The man smiled a little at Delta before he said "I like to look a man in the eye when I give him my word. You and me, kid, we're going places."

The man then turned around and calmly walked over to the train. Sinclair walked into the train, and the second the train door closed behind him Lamb started speaking to Delta through the radio.

"I had thought you some golem of Sinclair's, brought here to hold Rapture's arms as he rifles through her pockets." Lamb said. "But no... you are aware of your plight. Who, I wonder, would be so cruel? To force a mirror on a man with no face... "

'_If she thought I was some unaware creature why did she bother talking to me?' _Delta wondered.

He didn't get a lot of time to think about this because without warning a bunch of splicers came racing out of Ryan's Amusements. A few of the splicers raced over to the security booth that Delta was standing in and tried to bash the windows in while the rest of the splicers ran over to the train and started peeking through the windows trying to spot Sinclair.

"Lamb was waitin' for us! Come out shootin' and start the train!" Sinclair shouted out.

Delta stepped out of the security booth and opened fire on the splicers. Compared to the Big Sister these splicers were pushovers. They were quickly dealt with and once they were all dead and Delta was sure that no more splicers would come out of Ryan's Amusements Delta took a quick peak into the room that Sinclair had come out of. He wasn't sure if there would be anything interesting in there, but he took a quick look wouldn't hurt. The room seemed to be a large security room, and it looked like Sinclair had been camping out in the room for a while now. A matrass was sitting on the floor and a bunch of tiny TVs had been set up next to the matrass, but all of the TVs were off. A bunch of candles had been set up around the room, and they were the only thing that offered any sort of light in the dark gloomy room.

'_I wonder how long Sinclair had to stay here?' _Delta thought.

The thought of being forced to stay in this dark room all alone for a long time was depressing. Although, it's not like the rest of Rapture was any better. However, for some reason the thought of being stuck in the dark all alone without anyone to interact with seriously bothered the protector. Delta was about to leave, but just before he started to turn away he quickly noticed an audio dairy sitting on the floor next to the mattress. He picked the audio dairy up only to see that it was made by Sinclair himself. Eager to know more about his guide Delta quickly pressed play and listened to the audio dairy.

_**Andrew Ryan. He reckoned the free market was some kinda holy spirit gonna lead us all over the rainbow - and I reckon it's a big fat hooker too dim to spot a wooden nickel. So old Andy went an' became his own ghost, and I whittled nickels 'till I made a mint. **_

'_Well, that was definitely an interesting way to describe the free market.'_ Delta thought.

With nothing left to do Delta made his way over to the train and stepped inside. Once he was in the train he pulled the lever that would make the train move. The gates to tracks opened up and the train slowly descended into the water and started to make its way down the rails. Once the train was officially out of the train station and working its way down the rails Delta debated sitting down and resting, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the passenger car open up behind him. Delta quickly turned around only to see Sinclair standing there.

"Get in here kid; we got a lot to talk about." Sinclair said.

The man moved out of the way and the Big Daddy slowly moved into the passenger car. The train car had a bit to wear and tear to it, but it was in remarkably good condition. The cushioned benches were a little worn, but they were clean and they looked very comfortable. A few boxes of supplies had been carefully stacked up near the door to the train's control room. Pieces of paper had been hastily attached to the boxes. Written on the pieces of paper were what seemed to be a list of supplies.

First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos were the only words that Delta would pick out from the small list. It was a little hard to read considering the fact that whoever wrote it had really tiny handwriting and it was a little hard to read from where he was standing. However, Delta was able to notice that the pieces of paper were covered in drawings. Surrounding the neatly written words were childish doodles of flowers, stars, and smiling blobs that were supposed to be jellyfish.

A table had been placed in the back of the car and sitting on the table were a bunch of TVs. All the TVs were attached to some sort of control counsel that had been set up on the desk.

Sinclair noticed that Delta was looking at everything in the train car and said "Tenenbaum helped set this up for us in exchange for some information and supplies."

Sinclair motioned over to the table and said "Most of the TVs are hooked up to the camera that's attached to your helmet."

The man smiled a little before he said "However, the rest of the TVs are hooked up to a few of the cameras that are set up around Rapture. That control counsel will allow me to change what cameras are synched up to the TVs."

Sinclair then pointed at the boxes sitting near the door. "Tenenbaum also gave us some basic supplies. It's not a lot and you'll want to get most of your supplies while you're out in the field, but if you ever hurtin' for some supplies just come back to the train and I'll see what I can do for you."

Well, that was nice but Delta was a little surprised that Tenenbaum gave them such supplies. He let out a soft almost confused sounding moan as he motioned to the boxes.

Somehow Sinclair was able to understand what he was trying to say because he smiled and said "Tenenbaum had a lot of supplies and I had a lot of food. The ol' gal needs a lot of food to keep the girls that she saved fed. I offered to trade my food for some supplies and she agreed to the trade."

Oh, well that explained a lot. Delta also thought it was pretty safe to assume that the doodles on the lists were probably made by the girls that Tenenbaum had with her. Seeing that the protector was satisfied with his answer the black haired man motioned toward one of the cushioned seats.

"Why don't you sit down Chief? I have a lot to tell you, and I would rather be sitting then standing."

The protector stared at him for a couple of seconds before he walked over to one of the seats and sat down. Luckily the seats were big enough that the Big Daddy had enough room to sit on it even with his air tank pack on his back. Sinclair sat down on the seat that was across from the Big Daddy. The man is leaning back in his seat smoking his cigarette without a care it the world. As Sinclair looks at him Delta notices that the brown eyed man was looking at him as if Delta was a normal human being. He was used to having people give him hate filled glares or fearful glances that actually having someone look at him as if he were just another normal person was rather new. It was also something that Delta appreciated, but he wasn't sure if Sinclair really knew just how much he truly appreciated it. The fact that the man could relax so much within the presence of a Big Daddy was also amazing.

The Big Daddy was snapped out of these thoughts of his when he heard Sinclair say "Ten years is a long time to be dead."

The Big Daddy just stared at the man as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"You missed a lot while you were gone, but you already know that." The man said. "However, the only things worthy of any real note are the war and ol' Ryan's death."

The man seemed to stare right into the protector's eyes as he asked "Has Tenenbaum told you about the war and Andy's death?"

Delta had no real way of answering him and Sinclair just gave the metal daddy a small smile before he said "Thumbs up for yes. Thumbs down for no."

Delta immediately gave the man a thumbs down and Sinclair sighed before he said "Right, well how should I start this?"

The man seemed to be thinking it over in his head for a bit before he said "Well, I suppose if you were to ask people who participated in the war they would say it was a war between the poor and the rich."

The man took another puff of his cigarette before he said "The truth of the matter is the war was really just a battle between Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan."

"Fontaine had a smuggling business and Ryan had been fighting a mini war over that for a long time. Eventually during one of these fights between Frank's smugglers and Ryan's security Frank was supposedly killed." The man sighed a little before he said "He wasn't killed through. Frank tricked everyone into thinking he was dead, and once everyone thought he was gone he reappeared as some revolutionary known as Atlas."

'_Atlas?' _Delta thought.

It wasn't a name that he was familiar with, but he was pretty sure it was the name of some mythological figure. However, the Big Daddy couldn't remember where the mythological figure came from. Sinclair didn't even notice that the Big Daddy was deep in thought he just kept talking.

"As Atlas he was seen as some sort of hero for the poor, and he was able to create an army with them. On the night that you were killed Atlas had his army attack a place called the Kashmir Restaurant. At the time it was filled to the brim with Ryan's supporters."

The brown eyed man glanced at the Big Daddy and said "I don't think I need to tell you what they did to the unlucky folks in the restaurant."

He really didn't need to. Delta knew that anyone who was in the place were killed or injured. Although, being able to get out of that situation with just a few injuries was probably the best that anyone was able to get away with.

"After the riots at Kashmir the war was in full swing. Ryan's forces and Atlas' army started splicing up so that they could have a better chance at killing each other, and bystanders started splicing up just so that they could stay safe." Sinclair said. "Now you have seen what years of ADAM abuse does to a person so I don't think I need to tell you why this was all a bad idea."

Delta knew why it was a bad idea, and the Big Daddy was quickly starting to understand just how Rapture became the destroyed hellhole that it is.

Sinclair sighed before he said "There really isn't much more to say about the subject. Both the men who kept this war going are dead, and the war and ADAM abuse caused this city to crumble."

Sinclair leaned back in his seat before he said "The only thing worth mentioning now is just how the two men died. Back in 1960 a plane crashed over Rapture and some unlucky soul survived and came down to the city."

Upon hearing Sinclair say plane crash what seemed to be a memory flashed in his mind. The memory of being trapped in pitch darkness only being able to hear the screaming of people all around him flashed in his mind, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Delta let out a confused grunt before he placed a hand on his helmet.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Delta thought.

Sinclair had went silent when he heard the metal protector groan and he watched in slight confusion as the Alpha series put his hand on his helmet as if in an attempt to hold his head in his hands.

"You alright chief?" The brown eyed man asked.

Delta just removed his hand from his helmet and made the thumbs up sign to say that yes he was fine. The black haired continued to man stared at him for a few seconds as if trying to see if Delta was really alright, but after a few seconds had passed Sinclair talk again.

"Anyway, by the time this man got to the city Fontaine was in hiding. He was somehow able to get ahold of the kid, and he fooled him with his Atlas disguise. Somehow he was able to get the boy to go off and try to assassinate Ryan."

Sinclair gazed at the small trill of smoke that came from his cigarette and said "The whole time that kid was making his way to Ryan he was saving every Little Sister that he came across much in the same way that you saved the little lady in Ryan's Amusements. I imagine Tenenbaum had a hand in giving the boy the ability to save the girls."

Delta couldn't help but be rather intrigued by all of this. The fact that an ordinary man had been gone through the hell that was Rapture and saved any Little Sisters that he could find was interesting. Heck, it downright heroic even. Those girls most likely had Big Daddies with them, and the fact that an average human bothered to fight them just so he could save them was impressive. Delta knew that the man got some ADAM from the girls, but the fact that he chose to save the girls to get the ADAM instead of just tearing the slug out of them so that he could get a lot of ADAM was amazing.

However, Delta had to wonder what happened to the man. Delta let out a low whale like groan that was so very similar to a whale song. Sinclair just smiled a little at this before he said "The boy was able to make it to Ryan and he killed him just as he was ordered. Of course Fontaine then proceeded to stab the kid in the back. The kid responded to this by hunting Fontaine down and killing him. Once the two big guys were dead the boy went up the surface with Tenenbaum and the girls he saved."

The man titled his head slightly to the side as he said "Of course Tenenbaum came back so she could try to save the girls that Lamb kidnapped."

The man shrugged a little before he said "Once Ryan and Fontaine died Lamb stepped up as the new leader of Rapture, and she didn't waste any time in letting the whole city know that Ryan and Fontaine are dead."

Sinclair rolled his eyes before he says "Lord knows Lamb played the recording of Ryan's death enough times on all of Rapture's TV screens. I think almost everyone in the city has that moment burned into their minds."

The man shook his head and said "Anyway, Tenenbaum gave me some information on the incident, but she didn't reveal a lot. However, she did tell me something interesting about the boy."

Delta looked at Sinclair in confusion and Sinclair just smirked before he said "Turns out that boy was Ryan's son."

Delta let out a surprised grunt and Sinclair just laughed a little at hearing it. Hearing someone give a normal laugh and not some insane crackle was something new, but Delta decided that he liked it.

When the man finally stopped chuckling he said "The fact that the boy's plane crashed over Rapture of all places is a bit too convenient, but the only people who know the truth as to how the kid got here would be the boy and Tenenbaum. However, the boy is gone and Tenenbaum isn't talking."

The man shrugged before he said "I suppose it doesn't matter. The past is the past and it had nothin' to do with us."

Delta thought that maybe the man was done talking so he was a little surprised when Sinclair kept talking to him. "So now that he are done talking about the past let's talk about the present."

Delta looked at the man in confusion and Sinclair just smiled as he said "Now our goal is to get to the Fontaine Futuristics, but that's not all."

Delta groaned in confusion, but the black haired man ignored this.

"The tracks stop at Fontaine Futuristics which is good because we need to get there if we want to get to Persephone."

Delta would have titled his head in confusion if he could, but the helmet made it pretty impossible. Instead the protector just gave yet another confused groan, but the brown eyed man ignored it yet again.

"Persephone is a sort of prison building. I used to own it, but Lamb took over a long time ago. Anyway, at this building there are two important things waiting for us."

Sinclair held up a finger and said "The first thing is little Eleanor."

The man then held up another finger and said "The second thing is my lifeboat. Now the game plan is that we get into Persephone, grab Eleanor, and then get on the lifeboat and take it up the surface."

Sinclair frowned and said "Now as great as it would be if we could just take the train right to Fontaine Futuristics I know Lamb isn't going to let us get their without a fight."

As soon as Sinclair said this the train slowly screeched to a halt. Delta glanced out the window only to see that they had stopped at one of the train stations. A siren started going off and after a couple of minutes of blaring away it fell silent only to have the sound of Lamb's voice replace it. The walls of the train slightly muffled the voice from the PA, but they could still hear what she had to say.

"Attention: Subject Delta is trapped in Pauper's Drop. All rail car travel is suspended until he is found! Remember... the enemy is alone, we are the Family!"

"Speak of the devil…" Sinclair said.

The man stood up and grabbed and picked up an ashtray that was sitting on the table. Strange, Delta hadn't even noticed the tray the first time he looked at the table. Sinclair calmly disposed his cigarette into the tray before he looked over at Delta.

"Lamb's trying to box us in, kid—this is a city-wide lockdown. To keep the train movin' you need the security override key from the local 'governor,' Grace Holloway." Sinclair explained. "She kicked me out of my own hotel down here, The Sinclair Deluxe. Find her, an' get that key."

Upon receiving his orders Delta got up from his seat and moved up to the front of the train. Once he was in the train control room the door to the passenger cart closed behind him. The door that would take him outside opened up. Delta glanced out the door and sighed before he finally stepped out of the train...

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Grace's audio dairy: You actually find this audio dairy sitting in a fountain frozen in a block of ice, but I moved to the security booth.**

**Alexander's audio dairy on Big Sisters: You technically find this audio dairy in Dionysus' Park, but I moved it to Ryan's Amusements. I did this mostly because I wanted England/Delta to know exactly what Big Sisters are. Granted the name alone sort of gives you an idea as to what they are. Big Sisters have to come from somewhere and the fact that they have sisters in the name gives you a pretty good idea of where they come from. However, I wanted Delta to know without a shadow of a doubt that once upon a time ago the Big Sisters used to be Little Sisters.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	15. Ch 15: Return to Pauper's Drop

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Delta had gone to Pauper Drop once, and once was enough for him. The Big Daddy had never thought of ever returning to the rundown depressing place, and yet here he was back in the Drop once again. Delta just sighed as he slowly made his way toward the Drop's entrance. He really didn't want to be here, but he was stuck here until he got the override key from Grace. Delta would have mentally complained about this, but his mental complaints were completely forgotten about when the metal door to the Drop opened up and Delta got a good look at a really strange sight.<p>

Set up a bit farther ahead from him was a shine built around a Little Sister vent. Lavender silk sheets had been hung up around the vent and placed down on the floor in front of the vent. Candles had been set up around the vent, and their dim light barely lit up the area. An altar had been set up near the vent and lying on the altar was a rotting corpse. Small offerings had been placed in front of the alter as well and Delta noticed that all of the offerings consisted of things that children liked. Pep bars, cream filled cakes, and a few bottles of Hop-up cola were just a few of the things that were sitting in front of vent. A Little Sister was pulling herself into the vent, but Delta wasn't really paying much attention to her.

No, most of his attention was focused on the small group of splicers that were standing around the vent. They weren't trying to attack the Little Sister or go near her at all. In fact if anything they seemed to be worshiping her. All of the splicers were chanting something, but Delta couldn't make out what they were saying. Although, there was a very real chance that they weren't saying much of anything at all. Hanging on the wall above the vent was a banner with words messily painted onto it.

_Give yourself unto her!_

There were also various messages written on the walls in white paint, but they were the same mad massages that Delta had seen before. The strangeness of the scene was positively jaw dropping and Delta couldn't help but stare at the scene. The Little Sister disappeared into the vent, but the splicers didn't stop their chanting.

Since the girl was gone Delta figured it was safe to open fire now. Two shots to the head from his rivet gun took down one of the splicers, but upon having their companion fall and rest of the splicers quickly stopped chanting and quickly looked over at Delta. Looks of absolute rage were plastered onto their face, and one splicer quickly stood up from his kneeling position and took a step toward the metal protector.

"This is a sacred place!" The splicer screeched out. "You shouldn't be here!"

Before the Big Daddy could even react the splicer raced toward him and promptly smacked Delta across the arm with a metal pipe. Delta cringed at the hit and immediately reacted to this by flinging the splicer into the wall. The rest of the splicers were scrambling to try to attack Delta, but Delta was already shooting at them with his rivet gun. They went down easily enough, and once they were all dead the Big Daddy quickly made his way into Pauper's Drop.

Once he was inside Delta could see the familiar sight of the Fishbowl Dinner towering over him. The Big Daddy could also hear the low groaning of a fellow Big Daddy from somewhere behind the building. Delta started to make his way toward the back of the building, but he stopped walking when he heard the PA system turn on. He was expecting to hear Lamb's voice so he was a little surprised when he heard the voice of somebody completely different. It was the voice of a woman, and she didn't sound happy.

"I remember you, Monster. You stole Eleanor from me! Twisted that baby girl into a thing so sick it can't even die!" The woman said. "And now you come swannin' into my neighborhood... lookin' for me? Wrong turn, Tin Daddy! When we hang you from a street light, and you chokin' out you last, I want you to remember my face!"

'_That must be Grace…'_ Delta thought.

The threat that the woman gave him definitely didn't fall on deaf ears, but sadly it wasn't exactly the first death threat that he had received down here in Rapture. However, Delta had to give her points in creativity. Her threat was the more interesting sounding one, and it was a heck of a lot more memorable then the few threats that Lamb has tossed at him. Although, Delta had to admit that Grace's voice sounded rather familiar. This thought of his was immediately dropped when he heard the voice of a Little Sister.

"Come on, Mr. B, we'll miss the angels dancing!"

Delta quickly moved toward the back of the diner and when he got there he saw a Big Daddy with a Little Sister. This Big Daddy wasn't a Bouncer, but he knew that it was a Rosie. Luckily, that meant he didn't have to worry about having a drill shoved through his stomach. Unluckily that meant that he would have to deal with having rivets shot into his body.

Fortunately, there was a camera attached to the wall of the diner and the Big Daddy was right within the camera's line of sight. A quick hack dart to the camera brought it under his control, and a single rivet shot to the arm caused the Rosie to let out a harsh roar. Since the Rosie was now hostel Delta's camera immediately set off its alarms as it summand up a couple of security bots. It didn't take long for the bots to get there and once the bots had the Rosie within their sights they started shooting. The Rosie roared an anger as it immediately started attacking the bots. Delta quickly grabbed his machine gun and started pumping the other Big Daddy full of lead.

Luckily the Rosie was focusing all of its attention of the bots so it wasn't bothering Delta. Also, as an added bonus any bots that the Rosie destroyed was instantly replaced with another bot thanks to Delta's camera. With the combined efforts of the bots and Delta the Rosie finally went down. As the Rosie fell to the ground the Little Sister immediately let out a horrified cry.

"Mr. Bubbles!" The girl yelled out as she scrambled over to the dying protector's side.

The Rosie only let out a low dying groan before the light from its porthole died. The girl started to sob as the bots flew away. Delta felt some slight guilt at having killed the girl's protector, but he quickly shoved these feelings of guilt away. The only way to save these girls was by adopting them in a sense, and the only way that Delta could do that was by killing the Big Daddies that watched over them. It was not something that Delta enjoyed doing, but unfortunately it had to be done. Delta slowly approached the girl and once he was close enough she quickly glanced up at him. She sniffled a little before she stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around his leg in an attempt to hug him.

"Why am I crying? You're - You're okay!" The girl said cheerfully.

Delta just patted her head before he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. The girl giggled and Delta couldn't help but smile at her happiness. As he looked around the area that he was standing in. He could see the halls that would take him toward the market areas, but he probably didn't want to go there. If Grace was going to be anywhere in Pauper's Drop she was probably going to be in the Sinclair Deluxe. Considering the fact that it had Sinclair's name on it the building was probably owned by the southern man himself. Delta moved off toward the hall that would take him to the hotel, but he stopped when he noticed a ramp going up to the Fishbowl Diner's roof.

"Daddy there is an angel up their!" The girl called out. "I can smell the ADAM!"

It looks like they were going up to the roof then. The Big Daddy walked up the ramp to the roof only to stop when he reached the top. There were quite a few holes in the roof that had been hastily patched up with planks of wood. However, the wood looked old and rotted and the protector had to wonder if it would actually be able to hold his weight. Delta took a cautious step onto the roof and the wood beneath his foot let out a loud groaning creaking noise. However, the wood seemed to hold so the Big Daddy took in a deep breath before he cautiously made his way across the roof.

Someone had built a bridge that connected the dinner to the flower shop that was catty-corner from the diner. Delta could see a corpse lying on the flower shop's rooftop so Delta assumed that was the ADAM filled body that the Little Sister was talking about. Delta made his way over to the bridge stopping only once to quickly hack a turret that had been set up on the roof of the diner. The bridge was much sturdier then the diner's roof, and luckily the flower shop itself was still in great condition and its roof was still intact.

It seemed the dead woman who was on the roof had been camping out up there. An old gramophone was sitting in the corner and a bunch of old records littered the roof. A couple of boxes were sitting around the roof, and a quick check through the boxes gave the Big Daddy some much needed bullets. Sitting on one of the boxes was an audio dairy, but Delta decided he would mess with that later. Delta placed some trap rivets down on the bridge, and once he was done he placed the girl down by the corpse. As the Little Sister started to harvest the ADAM the PA system squeaked to life.

"Family! That monster has taken another of our babies for his own!" Grace yelled out. "Tin Daddy is hollow like jail cell that needs fillin', and he will never let her go unless you hunt him down!"

Delta could hear the splicers yelling, but he wasn't overly concerned. The only way to get to the flower shop rooftop was by going over the bridge and the bridge was covered in rivets. Anyone who wanted to get to the bridge had to pass by the turret that he had hacked. As the splicers tried to get to the bridge the turret quickly started shooting at them. Any splicer that was able to get to the bridge would end up setting off one of the rivet traps or they would get a box tossed into the face with Delta's Telekinesis Plasmid. As Delta flung various objects at the splicers he picked up the audio dairy and pressed play only to hear Grace's voice.

_**My folks lived in the St. Louis Hooverville in '32... and the Drop is worse by a mile. Nobody's supposed to live down here, city pissing on us. Never dry. Ryan doesn't care and Fontaine's a damn crook, but Doctor Lamb cares. We're still people to her. She's offering free mental counseling on Sundays. When I go, I get the feeling she's got a plan for Rapture... and for me. **_

By the time the audio dairy fell silent the Little Sister had finished her harvesting. Delta picked the girl up and then proceeded to go off to Sinclair Deluxe building. It didn't take long for Delta to reach the hotel, but before Delta could even take a step into the lobby something cashed down to the floor from the ceiling. Delta stumbled back and stared at the thing that fell down.

The thing turned out to be a splicer, but this splicer was different from any splicer that Delta had seen so far. This man was enormous man who was almost as big as a Bouncer Big Daddy. His arms were covered in bubble-like growths, and his face was a misshapen mess. The giant splicer was holding onto a large broken segment of cement.

The splicer glared at Delta before he said "Grace says to piss off and die tin shit!"

The brute then tossed the chunk of cement at something that was above the doorway to the hotel lobby. Large chunks of cement and bits and pieces of what looked like a sign started to crash to the floor, and when the dust finally cleared Delta was disappointed to see that the entrance to the lobby was now completely blocked of by debris. Delta just stood there and stared at the now blocked of entrance while Sinclair just sighed over the radio.

"Well, sport, I guess Gracie's home... but that big lug just dropped half my damn hotel in your way. Now, to break through that mess I expect you're gonna have to work out how he got so burly." Sinclair said.

'_How in the hell am I supposed to do that?' _Delta thought.

Luckily Sinclair seemed to have all of the answers because he quickly said "Find yourself a genetic Research Camera son. You can pick up any number of tricks from a Splicer with one of those. Try the Pawn Shop downtown."

OK, he could do that. Delta turned around and started to make his way downtown, but he stopped when he reached the hotel's front desk. Sitting on the desk was an audio dairy by none other than Sinclair himself. Delta quickly pressed play and listened to it as he made his way to the downtown area of Pauper's Drop.

_**Ol' Pauper's Drop's the worst neighborhood in Rapture - but it's a hell of an opportunity to raise up some ah, affordable housin'. When Atlantic Express was constructin' their luxury passenger line, this place was hollowed out beneath as flophouses for the railway crew. Nobody was s'posed ta reside down here long-term - but when you're broke in this town, you're not exactly swimmin' in alternatives. I don't favor spendin' more than an hour or so down here at a time. There ain't a side of the tracks more wrong than under 'em.**_

'_So Sinclair doesn't like being down here either.' _Delta thought.

Not like Delta could blame him. Delta sighed as he looked up from the audio dairy he was holding only to see that he was now standing in front of a Gather's Garden. Some flimsy wooden signs had been hung up around the machine and the words 'downtown' had been writing on them along with a hastily drawn arrow pointing down the hall.

_'Well, I have some ADAM I might as well buy some Plasmids.'_ Delta thought.

As the Big Daddy looked through the list of Plasmids that were available one particular Plasmid stuck out amongst them all.

_'Winter Blast?'_ Delta thought.

The short description that the Gather's Garden gave cheerfully suggested that the icy Plasmid could be used to freeze your foes and shatter them into a thousand pieces. A bit of a morbid description, and Delta was pretty sure that once upon a time ago it was used for more mundane things. Delta had remembered seeing advertisements that suggested using the Plasmid to keep drinks cold or to freeze food. Evidently the civil war caused people to find other uses for the Plasmid.

Delta stared at the machine for a couple of seconds before he brought the Plasmid. The Plasmid fell out of the machine and Delta picked the Plasmid up. He used the Plasmid and quickly activated it. The Big Daddy watched in slight fascination as a thin sheet of ice seemed to encase his arm. He could still move his arm and fingers normally which was good. He could also feel a slight chill through his whole body, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Satisfied with his purchase Delta had just enough ADAM saved up that he could by a tonic so he brought EVE Saver. Hopefully, this tonic would make it so he wouldn't have to recharge his EVE as much. Once he was done he continued on his way to the downtown area of Pauper's Drop. When he reached the downtown area he was able to find the King Pawn shop. However, standing on top of the pawn shop was another Brute splicer. The splicer quickly ripped off the giant crown decoration that was attached to the pawn shop sign and flung it at Delta. Delta used Telekinesis to grab the crown in midair and fling it right back at the splicer.

When the crown hit the splicer's head Delta's Little Sister just giggled and happily yelled out "Kerbonk!"

Delta smiled a little at this, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the giant splicer leap off the roof and start racing toward him. Before Delta could even react the giant slammed himself into the Big Daddy. The Little Sister let out a small yelp of surprise and Delta let out a groan of pain. He felt like he just had a Bouncer charge into him. His chest hurt like hell, and Delta was surprised that the hit didn't break his ribcage.

"X his eyes! X his eyes!" The Little Sister yelled out.

Delta started shooting at the gigantic splicer, but the rivets didn't seem to even faze the mutated man. They were cutting into his flesh and the blood was most definitely falling from his wounds, but he wasn't even reacting to any of this. The giant just raced away from Delta and picked up a broken TV that was lying on the ground. The brute flung the TV at Delta, but Delta was able to doge at the last second.

As the TV crashed into the wall Delta quickly equipped his drill and raced toward the humongous splicer. Once he was close enough Delta revved up the drill and slammed it into the splicers face. The giant let out a loud scream, but Delta didn't stop the drill. After using about half of the fuel that he had on the brute the man finally fell to the ground dead. Most of his skin had been ripped off of his face leaving behind a bloody mess.

Delta quickly looked away from the corpse and thought _'Note to self the drill is really useful against brute splicers.' _

Delta moved toward the pawn shop only to see that it was locked up with a padlock.

"Well there's the pawn shop, but it's bolted up tight. You'll have to find another way inside, I expect." Sinclair said.

'_Thank you Captain Obvious.' _Delta thought.

A quick look around showed that the Fountain Clinic building that was sitting next to the Pan shop seemed to be connected together by a shabby wooden bridge. Unfortunately, the clinic was locked up with a number lock, and Delta didn't have the combination. However, there was an audio dairy leaning up against the wall next to the door. The name Tobias Riefers had been scratched into the audio dairy. Delta picked the audio dairy up and pressed play all while hoping that this audio dairy would have the code to the door in it.

_**What did they expect? You keep enough drugs stashed in this clinic to splice up a rhinoceros, of course every poor soul in the drop's gonna start beatin' down your door. It's my job to think up a new key code to keep 'em out. Seems like every other day now... Nuts... I'll mull it over for a while at the Fishbowl Diner. **_

'_Guess I have to go back to the Fishbowl Diner.' _Delta thought.

Delta sighed as he turned around and walked back toward the diner. However, on his way to the diner he harvested another body with the Little Sister before he took her to the vent and saved her. Once she was saved and safely inside the vent Delta made his way to the diner. He couldn't get into the diner through the front door since it was all boarded up, but the back door was open.

Once he was in the diner he started to search around for something that could give him a hint to the password. He eventually found the code when he made his way to the front of the diner. Sitting on the ground near one of the booths was a dead body with a shotgun. Sitting next to the body was an old newspaper and written on the newspaper in bright red marker was the numbers '0047'.

'_I think I just found my code.'_ Delta thought.

The Big Daddy gazed at the shotgun for a while before he slowly picked it up. It's not like the dead guy needed it anymore, and Delta figured the more weapons he had the better. However, right when he picked the dairy up he heard what sounded like someone walking around the roof. Delta looked up just in time to see a splicer brake through the ceiling and crash to the ground. Delta reacted without even thinking. He quickly hit the splicer with Winter Blast. The splicer was frozen solid and Delta quickly smacked the splicer with his new shotgun.

The splicer shatter into tiny pieces and Delta just stared at the results in slight amazement. He knew the Gather's Garden said that the plasmid could make it so that you could freeze and shatter a person into a thousand pieces, but he didn't think it would be this effective. Delta was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something hard slam into his back. Delta quickly turned around only to see that a splicer holding what looked like a hammer was behind him.

Delta quickly aimed his gun at the splicer's head and pulled the trigger. The headshot at such a close range was deadly and it brought the splicer down, but Delta almost regretted pulling the trigger mostly due to the fact that he was now covered in brain matter. As Delta tried to get the stuff off of him Grace started speaking over the PA system.

"Eleanor's grown now baby-snatcher, even after what you did to her." She hissed out. "Dr. Lamb found a way to shape that girl into something perfect, somethin holy, she's a daughter to us all. Nobody in Rapture will shelter you now."

Right after she said this Sinclair immediately chimed in by saying "Gracie's got the wrong idea. You're not responsible for turnin' Eleanor into a Little Sister. Big Daddies are just slaves, and you only recently broke free."

Delta smiled faintly at upon hearing that. Delta had at least one person who knew better and wasn't cursing him out, but that didn't make the constantly yelling from Lamb and Grace any better. Since he was done here he quickly made his way back to the clinic. He ran into a few splicers here and there, but they were quickly dealt with. Once Delta had entered the code into the lock and lucky enough it worked. The door slid open and Delta steeped inside only to see an audio dairy sitting on the counter top. Delta picked it up only to see Stanley Poole's name on it. Delta pressed play and the man's frustrated voice immediately started streaming out of the machine.

_**I wish I could publish this stuff. It's newsman paydirt. Sinclair says Ryan's making a move against Sofia Lamb, and they want to cut me in on the action. They're building a case that Lamb's a closet pinko. Sort of an undercover thing - so, I cozy up to this guy Wales who works for Lamb, makin' like I want to join up. Then I find out whether he grew his beard for Jesus... or Karl Marx.**_

Delta stared at the dairy for a few seconds before he shook his head and started exploring the clinic. He pretty much looted every room that he could find, and somehow he found a wooden bridge that brought him to a nearby apartment complex. He didn't find much in the apartment, but he did use a Power to the People machine. He used the machine to buy some augers to put on the side of his drill.

It was supposed to make his drill more powerful, and Delta was hoping that if his drill did more damage than he could bring down foes faster. The faster he was able to bring down enemies then hopefully the less fuel that he would have to use. Eventually he was able to work his way to the pawn shop roof. There was a hole in the roof so Delta could drop down into the building. However sitting near the hole was yet another audio dairy with Lamb's name on it. Delta picked it up expecting to hear Lamb's voices, but instead he heard Grace's voice.

_**Doctor Lamb. Sofia. I came down here to sing, and to start a family... But I just don't fit with these people. Look at you. You fit with them. **_

'_The hell?' _Delta thought. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lamb start to speak in that emotionless voice of hers.

_**Grace... in Ryan's Rapture, I am the pariah. You and I share unpopular ideas - but I wonder... how devoted are you to the Rapture people? If you wish to know more, wear this butterfly brooch at our next session. If not... no harm done - we shall never speak of it again.**_

Well, considering Grace was part of the family evidently she took Lamb up on her offer. Delta dropped down into the pawn shop and started to look around. The shop looked like it had already been looted so there wasn't anything that Delta could take. All of the glass cases were broken and glass littered the floor, and there was no part of the floor that wasn't covered in glass. Amazingly enough sitting in one of the broken cases was the camera that Sinclair had told him about. Delta picked the camera up and looked at it. It was a pretty bulky, but other than being bigger than your average camera it didn't look like anything special.

"That thing's a miracle in technicolor, kid. Works like a movie camera." Sinclair said. "Start the film rollin' before you open fire on a Splicer, and then anything you hit him with tells you more about his DNA. Let's give it a dry run, shall we?"

Delta just smiled a bit at this suggestion. Well, this was going to be interesting….

* * *

><p>About an hour later Delta had been almost everywhere in Pauper's Drop and he had filmed almost every type of splicer that could be found in the place. He had even found and rescued a Little Sister as he walked around cluelessly trying to find a brute splicer. Eventually he found the brute hanging around at a club called the Limbo Room. Delta was able to bring the splicer down easily enough and the camera was able to show Delta exactly how the splicer charged. Delta was able to study the film and figure out how he could do that charging move with his drill, and that was all that he needed to know to be able to get rid of the garbage that was blocking the hotel doorway.<p>

However, before he went to the hotel Delta decided to check out the Limbo Room. Normally, he probably wouldn't have bothered going into the place. He didn't like the drop at all and he really wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. However, there was something that told Delta that he should probably check out the club. Drawn on the floor in front of the club and on the walls of the club were childish doddles of flowers and the sun. So far doddles done by Little Sisters meant that Eleanor had left a gift out for him. Delta walked into the club only to see a red wagon full of gifts. The familiar headache that came whenever Eleanor mentally talked to him hit him full force.

"Here father, it's yours. You are evolving fast, but you are getting weaker." Eleanor said.

'_Am I?' _Delta thought with some confusion.

Personally, he felt alright but Eleanor was saying otherwise.

"I can keep you awake for only so long, but if you don't get to me quickly you will fall into a coma. You must find me." Eleanor said.

She then fell silent, and Delta's headache went away.

Once his headache went away Delta sighed before he thought '_Bloody hell, isn't there a way that she can talk to me without giving me a migraine.' _

The Big Daddy shrugged before he looked at the loot that Eleanor left out for him. There were some trap rivets sitting around the wagon, and a couple of boxes of ammo for his guns sitting in the wagon which Delta greatly appreciated. Also, sitting in the wagon was a Plasmid but Delta about had a heart attack when he saw what the Plasmid was. The Plasmid was a Hypnotize Plasmid. It was the very same Plasmid that Lamb had used on Delta to force the poor Big Daddy to shoot himself.

'_Out of all of the Plasmids that she could give me she gives me this one.'_ Delta thought.

He knew Eleanor was just trying to help and he really did appreciate it, but Delta had a bit of trauma connected to this Plasmid. After being on the receiving end of this Plasmid and fighting to try and control his own body only to fail Delta wasn't sure if he could use it against another person. Granted the rest of the Plasmids were not exactly great things to be on the receiving end of, but being used as a puppet by someone else was a special type of hell. Delta took the plasmid, but he didn't think he could actually use it. Sitting on the desk behind the wagon was yet another audio dairy. Delta picked it up and looked at the name.

'_Mark again, huh?_' Delta thought.

Delta pressed play and the familiar voice of the father from the surface started to come out of the recording machine.

_**This Lamb woman's powers of manipulation are almost scary... her people are using the girls from the surface to gather ADAM from Lamb's followers... it's in the blood - and eventually they give themselves over, like dying is an honor. I'd almost feel sorry for them... if they didn't have my daughter. I'm going to find Lamb... and take Cindy back, one way or another. **_

'_I hope he finds her.' _Delta thought.

The thought that if he did find her he would most likely have to go up against a Big Daddy just to get to her popped up in his mind, but he quickly dismissed that thought as quickly as it had appeared. It was a bit too sad to think about and honestly he really didn't want to think about it. There was a doorway that lead deeper into the club, and Delta walked over to it only to stop when he could see inside. Inside the room was a large stage and a small staircase that lead to yet another room.

Tables and chairs were set up around the stage, and bright blue curtness decorated the whole room. A splicer couple was dancing together on the stage, and a soft gentle song could be heard playing from the record player that was sitting on the stage. It would have been the perfect opportunity to use the Hypnotize Plasmid, but Delta couldn't do it. Splicer or not he wasn't going to make the couple attack each other. Having Hypnotize used on you was horrifying enough, but the thought of making two lovers attack each other was sickening to him.

Delta just readied his rivet gun and took a step inside the room and waited for them to attack. The splicer couple noticed him rather quickly, but surprisingly enough they didn't attack him. They just stared at him for a couple of seconds before they did something surprising. The spliced up man just smiled a little at the Big Daddy his dull gray eyes were warm and not filled with hate. The woman was spliced up to the point that she couldn't really smile anymore, but she nodded her head as a silent greatening to the metal protector.

They said nothing to him and after acknowledging his presence they turned their attention back to each other. The man looked at the scarlet haired splicer woman as if she was the prettiest thing on earth, and the woman gazed at the blond haired man as if he were a handsomest man in the world. Even as spliced up as they were they danced with such grace that they could put even the best waltz dancers to shame. The woman gently placed her head on the man's shoulder and the man just hugged her close to him as they danced to the music without a care in the world.

Seeing that they weren't a threat Delta lowered his weapon and made his way to the stage. He made sure to stay out of their way as he moved over to the tiny staircase that took him up to a small dressing room and what looked like an office. The office was empty with the only thing in their being a Power to the People machine.

He got an upgrade for his shotgun so he could get more firepower for the weapon, but once he was done he went into the dressing room. The room had been cleared out of most of its items so the only thing left was a single blue dress and a broken vanity. Sitting on the vanity was a lone audio dairy by Grace. Delta pushed the play button on the dairy and the tired sounding voice of the woman came out of the machine.

_**That's it - we have to close down the Limbo. Bomb goes off in that fancy place uptown, and everybody panics... pulls their money out of the banks... a whole city tuggin' on the same dollar bill. So the banks fold, and maybe one in ten got their savings out... who's going to come hear me nightingalin' about how broke they are? How am I going to provide for little Eleanor? **_

Delta stared at the audio dairy for a few seconds unsure of what to feel. The way Grace talked about Eleanor it was obvious that the woman cared a great deal about the girl. However, right now this woman was standing in Delta's way of getting to his little girl. Delta stared at the dairy for a couple more seconds before he slowly turned around and made his way out of the room.

It was no use dwelling on this now and Delta really needed to get back to the hotel. Delta took a quick glance at the dancers, but he didn't bother stopping to watch them. The dancers didn't pay any attention to the Big Daddy they just continued to slowly dance oblivious to everything around them. The only thing that really mattered to them was each other. Delta didn't bother them at all he just continued on his way to the hotel….

* * *

><p><strong>Info time!<strong>

**Audio dairy locations: So I'll probably be moving around a few of the audio dairy locations around in this story. Just figured I should give you guys a heads up on that. So if you were wondering why Delta/England was finding some of the audio diaries in different locations then in the game you now know.**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	16. Ch 16: The Sinclair Deluxe

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Alright kid just rev up that drill o' yours and slam right through that pile o' junk blockin' your way."<p>

Delta just grunted a little when he heard Sinclair say this to him. He was back at the Sinclair Deluxe and this time he would be able to get rid of the junk that was blocking the entrance. However, before he got rid of the rubbish that was in the way there was something that he needed to do first. Delta reached his hand up only to feel a tiny hand wrap itself around his finger.

"What is it daddy?" A gentle voice called out to him.

Delta had picked up yet another Little Sister on his way to the hotel and the child was currently sitting on his shoulder. The Big Daddy just groaned a little as he guided her hand to the handles that were attached to the back of his helmet. If he was going to do a charging dash into that rubble he wanted to make sure that the girl was holding on. He didn't want her to fall off after all. Once he was sure that the girl was holding onto his helmet Delta revved up his dill and dashed toward the rubble that was blocking his way.

The pile of junk shattered upon being hit and the way forward was instantly cleared. Upon clearing the path Delta turned the drill off and looked around the lobby. Two sets of staircases lead up to the first floor. Water was leaking down from the ceiling so there was now a large puddle of water in the middle of the room in front of the elevator.

A bunch of pillows and sandbags had been set up around the room to make what looked like defensive places for people to take cover behind, but judging from the amount of dead bodies that littered the floor they obviously were not very effective. Hanging from the celling were a bunch of butterfly feeders and Delta could see bright blue butterflies fluttering about overhead. Delta also didn't fail to notice the giant message that had been scribbled onto the floor.

_Baby snatcher_

One glance at that message told Delta that Grace had probably left that for him. Delta wasn't sure how he should feel about the message. Constantly being blamed for something that he didn't do was annoying, and it honestly angered him. Being treated like some mindless creature also served to anger him, but it made him a little sad too. He was more or less used to being called a monster, but it still hurt to be called that. However, he could understand how Grace felt to an extent. Lamb had taken Eleanor away from him, and just thinking of that time made Delta scowl. He disliked the woman for a lot of reasons, but having her take his child away from him was one of the major reasons why he disliked her.

Lamb was Eleanor's mother, but if the audio dairies that he was picking up were anything to go by Delta seriously doubted that Lamb grabbed Eleanor out of any sense of motherly love. Eleanor was a tool to be used as she saw fit nothing more and nothing less. The fact that Eleanor seemed pretty desperate to get out of Rapture and therefore away from the woman running it just sort of conformed Delta's thoughts on the whole thing. Yet for as much as Lamb might not care it was becoming increasingly obvious that Grace cared a lot about Eleanor. She was probably more of a mother to the girl then Lamb ever was.

In a way Delta and Grace were similar in the fact that they both cared for the girl. Delta could understand how the woman felt to a certain extent. However, right now Grace was standing in his way of getting to Eleanor and out of Rapture. Sympathy or not Delta was getting out of this city with Eleanor and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. The Big Daddy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his radio buzz to life.

"You OK, kid? You're just standing there doing nothing." Delta's southern companion asked.

Delta just moaned a little to assure the man that he was alright. Hearing Delta's groan told Sinclair that Delta was fine, so since he knew the metal daddy was alright he started to talk about the subject at hand.

"Now, Gracie was on the top floor. Get on up there and persuade her to give you that override key."

Persuade, huh? That was certainly an interesting way to put it. Really, with the way things were going right it was more than likely that Delta was going to silencing Grace for good to get the key, but Delta promptly decided that he wasn't going to think about that right now. Delta moved toward the elevator and pressed the call button in a vain hope that he could just ride it to the top floor, but after a few minutes had passed it was pretty obvious that the elevator wasn't working.

Delta could hear Sinclair sigh over the radio before he said "Looks like you're going to have to walk all the way to Grace's room chief."

Delta just sighed as he moved up one of the staircase that would take him up to the first floor.

As he moved toward the staircase the quite Little Sister that was sitting on his shoulder immediately yelled out "Daddy, see the angel?"

She pointed at a corpse that was lying on the floor near the staircase. Delta just grunted as he continued up the staircase. The Little Sister was probably pouting now because they weren't gathering ADAM now, but Delta wanted to deal with Grace first. The woman probably wouldn't be happy about the fact that he had a Little Sister with him, but Delta didn't care. It wasn't like Grace's opinion of him could get any lower. When Delta reached the top of the steps he gazed down the long hallway only to see that the lights had all gone out.

The corpse of a woman was sitting near the entrance into the hallway, and she had and audio dairy sitting next to her. A pistol was tightly griped in her long scared fingers. Delta knelt down and picked the audio dairy up, but he froze when a pistol was suddenly shoved into his face.

"Surprise!" A loud squeaky voice yelled out.

Evidently the splicer wasn't as dead as he thought. The Little Sister that was sitting on Delta's shoulder let out a loud yelp of surprise. Without even thinking he quickly lashed out and punched the splicer. The splicer dropped the pistol and quickly brought her hand up to her face. Delta quickly froze her with his ice Plasmid and once the splicer was frozen Delta quickly wacked it with his drill. The frozen splicer shattered and Delta quickly stood up.

The Little Sister just giggled before she cheerfully said "That was surprising!"

Delta didn't even bother responding to that he just glanced down at the audio diary that he was hugging close to his chest. The diary had Grace's name on it. Delta pressed play only to hear Grace's cheerful sounding voice come out of the machine.

_**I know it's wrong to feel so fine right now, but I can't seem to quit this grin. Doctor Lamb came to tell me that Ryan's finally going to lock her up. It's going to gut the believers. And I should feel the same. But. Sofia remembered that I... that I was barren. And she asked me to take care of her baby while she's gone - baby Eleanor Lamb! Gorgeous, clever little girl. I have a child, now, and it's going to put the whole world aright. **_

'_She sounds like she is walking on cloud nine.' _Delta thought.

This audio diary certainly explained how Grace got Eleanor in the first place. Hearing the woman's joy over having a child now caused a small feeling of guilt start to well up within him, but he crushed that feeling as quickly as it had popped up. As Sinclair had said it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't feel guilty. He didn't turn Eleanor into a Little Sister, and he hadn't been the one who took the girl away from Grace.

Feeling slightly comforted by the thought that it really wasn't his fault Delta started to move down the hall. The light that had been built into his helmet flickered on and a feeling of unease started to fill the metal daddy when he saw all of the corpses that lined the hall. He had already been jumped by a splicer pretending to be dead, and he couldn't help but wonder if some of the splicers in the hall were not really dead.

Delta slowly moved down the hall and when he ever come across a body he would nudge the corpse to see if it was really dead. When he found out it was he would quickly grab whatever useful items were on the bodies. As he moved down the hall he could hear Grace yelling over the speaker system that was set up in the hotel.

"The baby-snatcher's headen up into the hotel Family. He wants me so that he can get to Eleanor. Tin Daddy feels no guilt, Tin Daddy feels no pain, but we are the family and we can teach him how."

"Daddy look out!" The Little Sister yelled out.

Delta looked up only to see a bunch of splicers come streaming down the hall. It was like someone had opened up a dam and a wave of crazed violent splicers were racing right toward him. Delta quickly activated his Incinerate Plasmid and lit the first two splicers up. The splicer howled in pain and stumbled back only to smack into the splicers that were behind it. The splicers cloths were pretty flammable because they started to burn upon coming into contact with the flaming splicer. However, before these splicers could even react to the fire they were shoved to the ground by the other splicers.

Delta watched in shock as they were quickly trampled to death by the other splicers. Delta almost couldn't believe that these crazy creatures were trampling their own allies underfoot. However, he couldn't think about it long because the stampede of splicers was here and they were all to ready to smash Delta's face in. Luckily, the hallway was so narrow that Delta didn't have to deal with too many splicers at once. Also, since these splicers had instated on going down the hall all at once it made it hard for the splicers to move. When they weren't hitting each other with their weapons they were shoving each other into the wall, into other splicers, or to the ground.

Delta just revved up his drill, pointed it at the crowed, and slowly started working his way down the hall. Any splicer that was in the hall or even got near him just got a drill to the gut. By the time Delta got to the end of the hall his drill was out of fuel and the hallway was covered in blood. He got a few shots to the arm and body, but his wounds were already sealing themselves up.

At the end of the hall was an apartment room that had its door ripped out, and it looked like some of the second floor had collapsed because the rest of the hallway was blocked of by what used to the roof. Delta stared at the rubble and briefly wondered if he could have smashed through it like he did with the rubbish in the hotel lobby, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Little Sister gently knock her fist against his metal helmet. Delta just groaned in confusion and the Little Sister smiled a bit at the fact that she now had her protector's attention.

"Daddy I thought I saw something in that room." The girl said as she pointed at the room that had its door taken down.

Delta moved toward the room and looked inside, but he didn't see anyone. However, he knew the girl wouldn't lie to him and if she said she saw something then she most definitely saw something. Delta slowly walked into the quite hotel room only to jump a little when he heard Grace start to shout over the PA system.

"Andrew Ryan told me that in Rapture, it didn't matter where you came from." Grace yelled out. "Bunk! Times got hard, and all our old bigotries bubbled right back up! But Doctor Lamb showed us that down under the skin, down under the money, down under our very name...we are family!"

That speech was obviously meant for the splicers that belonged to the Lamb Family, and Delta could hear Grace's anger in every word. Not that every other speech that Delta got from Grace wasn't filled with rage, but she was especially angry sounding with this speech. As Delta moved from hotel room to hotel room through the holes in the wall he was becoming very aware of the fact that he was not alone here. Every once in a while he would swear he could see something quickly turn around the corner or he would see someone's shadow for a brief couple of seconds only to hear someone run off and the shadow quickly disappeared.

Eventually he reached what looked like a living room that happened to have a giant hole in the wall that lead out to a lit hallway. Hanging from a rope that had been tied to a pipe in the ceiling was the rotting corpse of a dead man and a chair was lying on the floor nearby. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened to this man. However, Delta couldn't help but wonder what happened to all of the splicers that were lying on the floor of the living room. There wasn't any blood on the bodies or the floor, and Delta didn't fail to notice the weapons that they had clutched in their hands.

Delta moved over to the splicer that was wearing a ripped up blue suit and nudged him with his foot. The splicer didn't make any sudden movements, and Delta had to admit that if this guy was faking being dead he was pretty good at it. Delta quickly brought out his shot gun and aimed it at the splicer before he pulled the trigger. The splicer jerked a bit at the force of the shot and the death gurgle told Delta that the man had definitely not been dead.

Knowing that the jig was up the two other splicers that were lying on the floor tried to quickly stumble back up to their feet, but a quick shotgun blast caused them to fall right back to the floor. Once they were dealt with Delta moved out into the hall. Delta had the option to go left or right so he decided to go right only to find a small room with a lone Power to the People machine inside. Delta chose the double revolver mechanism for his shotgun, but as Delta placed his gun inside the machine he heard Lamb's emotionless voice come out from his radio.

"For Grace, the paradise of Andrew Ryan was most unkind. She spoke against him in song, and he had her blacklisted." Lamb said. "It left her penniless. But in the Family she has found hope, a reason to draw breath. Ask yourself, Delta... do you deserve to take it from her?"

Delta didn't even bother to think about Lamb's words. He just waited for the machine to finish adding the upgrade to his gun, and the second his gun popped out of the machine Delta grabbed it and started backtracking. Once he was back at the hole in the wall Delta went down the only path that was left. He ended up at a small area that had yet another family shrine set up in front of a Little Sister vent.

The dead body that sat on the altar had a knife jammed in his chest so it was pretty safe to assume that he was dead. Sitting near the vent on the floor facedown was an audio diary. It honestly looked like someone had carelessly tossed it there and had forgotten about it. Across from the vent was a wooden ramp that lead up to the next floor. Delta picked the audio diary up and looked at the name that was on it only to see Sinclair's name had been neatly written on it.

'_Another diary from Sinclair, huh?' _ Delta thought.

He pressed the play button and listened to it as he walked up the ramp.

_**Now, I'm a modest man. But my piecemeal needle scam's an outright masterpiece: some slob shacked up here buys a box of syringe parts from me for twice what it's worth. He assembles 'em in his rathole, and I buy back the finished product... for a dime against the dollar that I'll get from Ryan. Profit comin', profit goin'. Ol' Andy rambles on about the Great Chain... I got people shellin' out to pull it for me! **_

'_OK, then….' _Delta thought.

He wasn't sure what to think about this. What Sinclair was doing wasn't illegal (then again their weren't a lot of laws down in Rapture from the get go), but Delta couldn't help but briefly wonder if the people of the drop had any other way to even buy the syringe parts. Delta also started to quickly realize that most of the EVE hypos that were in Rapture were probably made down here in the drop.

'_I thought they were made in a factory or something like that.' _Delta thought.

Delta probably would have thought more about this, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like something big was running right toward him. Before the Big Daddy could even turn around he felt something slam into his back. The weight of a Little Sister on his shoulder quickly disappeared and he was faintly aware of the fact that he heard the girl let out a loud scream.

Delta felt himself being slammed into a wall and his head slammed into the back of his helmet. The Big Daddy grunted in pain as he was quickly turned around. Delta wasn't surprised to see that a brute splicer was holding him against the wall. A large toothy grin had spread across the ugly splicer's face and the grip that the giant had on his shoulder was downright painful. His head ached and he just knew that he was going to have a giant bruise on his shoulder after this. Over the splicer's shoulder Delta could see his Little Sister scrambling down the hall towards them. She stopped running when she got close to them and Delta could see that she was crying.

"Let my daddy go!" The Little Sister cried out as she hugged her syringe close to her chest.

The brute just laughed at the girl's order and Delta started to seriously wish he hadn't used up all of his drill fuel on the splicers in the hall. The brute only glanced at the child before he looked at Delta.

"First I deal with you, den Baby Alice!" The brute splicer said.

The only thing that Delta really took away from that was the fact that he just threatened his Little Sister. That alone caused the Big Daddy to see red. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow this splicer to lay a hand on the Little Sister. However, that was easier said than done considering the fact that his drill was out of fuel. Also, the way the brute had him pinned to the wall made it pretty much impossible to grab one of his weapons. With nothing left to lose Delta took a deep breath before he slammed his head against the splicers. The loud cracking noise that resulted from the metal helmet slamming into the brute splicer's head could be heard by everyone in the hall.

The brute cursed up a storm as he let go of the Big Daddy and Delta let out a sigh of relief after getting the great brute to let go of him. Not even giving the brute time to recover Delta quickly placed his hand on the brute's face before he activated his Incinerate plasmid. The agonizing scream that the brute gave from this was almost earsplitting.

The brute immediately covered up his face with his giant hands and yelled out "It burns! It burns!"

As the giant splicer stumbled back the Little Sister quickly scrambled out of the way while Delta grabbed his shot gun. Delta had picked up some solid slug bullets from the corpses in the hall and now seemed to be the perfect time to use them. A couple of shots to the splicer's already damaged head caused the splicer to finally fall to the ground dead.

Upon seeing that the danger was over the Little Sister quickly raced over to Delta and wrapped her arms around his leg and said "You beat the bad guy daddy!"

Delta just let out a soothing whale song like noise before he picked the girl up and placed her on his uninjured shoulder. The back of his head still hurt and his shoulder ached, but there wasn't much he could do about that now. When the brute slammed into Delta he ended up pushing him all the way down the freaking hall. At the end of the hall was another hotel room that had a giant hole bashed into its wall.

There wasn't anywhere else to go so Delta walked into the room. As Delta walked around the room he was honestly surprised by the amount of butterfly stuff that was lying around. There were blue butterflies fluttering about here and there in the room. Glass cases full of butterflies were lining every single shelf that could be found in the room, and even the wall paper was covered in butterflies. After finally locating the bedroom Delta was relieved to see that the ceiling had collapsed, but thinks to the collapse he could climb up the rubble to get up to a room that was on the next floor. Sitting on the floor of the old bedroom were a bunch of paper butterflies and an audio diary. Delta picked the diary up and pressed play.

_**The blue morpho bounces off the glass as I watch. I fold these paper effigies as secret badges, for the faithful. The morpho caterpillar doesn't spin a cocoon... it just grows armor on the inside... before the change. It is us. To wear a butterfly is to support Doctor Lamb and the Family. Before long, Rapture will split wide... and take wing. Imago is coming.**_

Imago is coming? What the hell did that even mean? Thinking about it just made Delta's head hurt even worse so he promptly shoved this thought out of his mind. The only thing that really mattered here was the fact that the Lamb family was getting ready for something big. Also, he now understood what was up with all of the blue butterflies that he was seeing everywhere. With this new knowledge in mind Delta made his way up to the next floor. He slowly made his way out of the small room only to see that he was now on the third floor.

Delta took a quick glance over the railing down at the lobby, but he didn't see any splicers down there. Delta looked away from the lobby and at the doors that lined the walls of the third floor. Above all of the doors were nameplates, but a few of the plates were blank or the names had been scratched off. Hanging over one door was a simple gold colored plate with the name of the woman that he had been looking for.

_Grace Holloway _

Delta moved toward Grace's room and once he was in front of the white door it slowly slid open. Delta slowly made his way inside only to hear Sinclair start to speak to him over the radio.

"Now, Gracie has been sendin' all manner o' unkindness your way, so I'm not particular as to how you take that key away from her... but she's old, an' this grudge against you was based on a misunderstandin'."

Delta couldn't help but smile a little upon hearing that, but the smile disappeared as soon as it appeared. Sinclair may have said he didn't care about how Delta dealt with the woman and to an extent he was telling the truth, but listening to his tone as he talked about the misunderstanding made it sound like that deep down the brow eyed man wanted Delta to spare her. Delta moved into the apartment only faintly aware of the fact that a song was playing on a record player that had been set up in what appeared to be the living room.

Delta moved deeper into Grace's room, but he stopped when he noticed what looked like a bedroom that had been set up off toward the side. The room had no door or anything like that, but it did have a large pink curtain that could be used to give the resident some privacy. Childish drawings of ocean life littered the floor and various tin windup toys could be found sitting around the room here and there. Dolls and teddy bears were set up around a small pink table. A child's tea set had been set up on the table making it looked like the stuffed toys were having a never ending tea party.

Bookshelves lined the wall of the makeshift bedroom, and they were filled to the brim with psychology books. However, tucked in between the books about psychology were fairy tale books. Considering what Lamb was like Delta figured it was safe to assume that the psychology books were from her and the fairytale books were probably a gift from Grace. Sitting on top of one of the bookshelves was an audio dairy. Delta picked the audio dairy up and smiled a little when he saw Eleanor's name on it. It seems his little girl had been in a decorating mood when she had this audio dairy because it was covered in childish doddles of undersea life. Upon hitting the play button the cheerful voice of a young Eleanor came out of the machine.

_**I got in a fight with a dog eater today. His name is Amir, and he was picking on a smaller boy... we called a truce when his nose went red. But Mum says I'm becoming a barbarian. So I said, "Eleanor eat dog now too... Barbarian happy!" And Mum said, "They only think they're happy, because they're selfish and ignorant." Hmmph! "Eleanor think ignorant sound like fun!"**_

Delta smiled a little at this before he turned away from the bookshelf and looked around at the rest of the stuff in the makeshift bedroom. Tucked away in the corner of the child's bedroom was a neatly made bed and next to the bed was a nightstand. Sitting on the nightstand was a picture frame with an old black and white photo in it. Delta walked over to the nightstand and picked the picture frame up only to see that it had a picture of Eleanor and Lamb in it. Lamb looked emotionless, but Eleanor looked happy. She had a large happy smile on her face and that smile caused Delta to smile a little as well.

"That's Eleanor!" The Little Sister that was sitting on Delta's shoulder said.

The child's hand came into view and tapped the glass of the frame.

"Eleanor lives in the upside down house with her mommy, but she doesn't like it there." The child said sadly.

'_Upside down house?' _Delta thought in confusion.

He remembered hearing a Little Sister sing some song about the upside down house back in Adonis Luxury Resort. Sinclair had said that Eleanor was locked up at Persephone so the upside down house must have been what the Little Sisters called Persephone. He had to wonder why they called it that, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Little Sister start to speak again.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you that." The girl whispered.

Delta seriously doubted that it mattered if anyone knew what the girl told him, but to make her happy Delta made a zipping motion over his face in order to tell that his lips were sealed.

"Good!" The child happily chirped out.

Satisfied that he had made the girl happy Delta turned his attention back to the picture frame. He turned the frame over and quickly took the back out of it. Once the back of the frame had been popped out Delta carefully took the photo out before he placed the frame back onto the nightstand. Delta looked at the photo for a couple of seconds before he carefully ripped it in half. Once he was done he looked at the two pieces of the picture and smiled when he saw that he was successfully able to split the photo so that Lamb was on one side while Eleanor was on the other.

Delta crumbled up Lamb's half of the photo and tossed it over his shoulder, but he carefully tucked Eleanor's photo into one of the hidden pockets that had been built into the suit. Technically the pockets were there to store bullets and things like that, but the photo would be fine in his pocket. He didn't have any pictures of his child so he couldn't help but take this one. Once the photo was safely tucked away Delta moved into the bedroom that was across from Eleanor's old room. This room was rather tidy compared to the rest of the hotel, but that wasn't saying much.

The wardrobe was wide open, but there was only a single blue dress inside. The bed was messy and sitting on top of the bed was one of those plush Bouncer Big Daddy dolls that they used to sell in the toy stores of Rapture. A screwdriver had been jammed into the head of the Big Daddy doll, but Delta decided he wasn't going to think too deeply about that. A vanity was sitting in the room, but the mirror had been smashed. Amazingly enough all of the pictures and notes that had been taped to the vanity were still intact and Delta couldn't help but look at them.

Most of the pictures were of places up on the surface, but a few of the photos were of people. One photo in particular stood out amongst the rest. It was a picture of the Limbo Room back before Rapture fell. In it a beautiful young woman and a handsome young man were looking at the camera and they both had big grins on their faces. They looked like they were rather close to each other. A sticky note was hanging above the photo and a quick glance at the note showed that it was a love note signed by someone named James. Delta remembered that James had been the name of Grace's lover, but he disappeared. He also remembered the fact that the name James was really familiar, but he still couldn't remember just why it was so familiar.

As he looked at the woman in the photo he was very aware of the fact that the lady looked just like the woman he punched about ten years ago. At the time his conditioning had made it so that he saw the woman as a threat, but now that he was in more control of his thoughts and actions he realized that the woman was not dangerous. Delta couldn't help but frown as he realized that the woman he punched and the lady he was currently hunting down were the same person.

Not like it really mattered if he realized this or not. It was too late to take back what he did, and remembering what he did changed nothing. However, it did cause the feelings of guilt to start to swell up within him again. Delta quickly looked away from the vanity and looked around the room some more. There was a poster of Lamb advertising her skills as a psychologist hanging on the wall near the bed. There was a rip in the poster, but how the poster ended up getting ripped was a mystery. Sitting on the bed next to the bouncer doll was yet another diary. Delta picked it up and pressed the glowing red button only to hear Grace's sorrow filled voice come out of the recorder.

_**Empty house. Only an echo to my name. Eleanor, baby... where are you? I turned my back, and someone took you - it happened so quick. I'm not even a half-momma to you, girl. I couldn't protect you... This poster of Doctor Lamb in my room is staring me down like it knows I'm ashamed... I've always been loyal to your real mother, Eleanor... always trusted her with my secrets. But I lost you - what will the Doctor think of me now?**_

Upon hearing her mention the poster Delta walked over to the poster and looked at the rip in the poster. The rip in the poster allowed the Big Daddy to see that there was something bright red partially hidden underneath the poster of Lamb. Delta tore the poster off the wall only to see that the bright red thing had been a button. Delta dropped the poster and pressed the button only to hear a loud clicking sound of what sounded like something unlocking. The clicking noise was soon followed up by the loud creaking of something opening up. Delta moved over toward the sound only to see that the wooden back of the wardrobe had slid open only to revel a secret tunnel.

Delta's radio buzzed to life as Sinclair said "This is one of the service tunnels that had been built into the hotel. Gracie's room used to be an employee break room before it was converted into another hotel room."

Well, that explained the hall. Delta moved through the secret passage and down the hall. The hallway wasn't very long, and at the end of the hall Delta found a door. There was a porthole built into the door and the tiny window was covered in grime and a thick layer of dust. Delta quickly brushed the dirt off of the window with his hand, and once he got a majority of the grime off of the window the Big Daddy looked inside. The window wasn't very big so he wasn't able to see everything that was in the room, but he had a perfect view of Grace.

Sure enough she was the woman that he had punched ten years ago, and while she was much older looking Delta could still recognize her. It didn't take long for Grace to notice him, and when she saw him she just glared at him as she dropped her lit cigarette into her ashtray. She grabbed her cane that was leaning up against her chair and hauled herself up to her feet.

"I know what you're here for." The woman said.

She pulled out the key that he need out from the desk that she was standing in front of.

She placed the key down on the desk before she said "Go on take it. I won't have you touching me."

Grace slowly walked toward the door, and as she walked she continued to glare at Delta.

"Dr. Lamb trusted me to care for her child and I tried, but baby Eleanor disappeared. And then one day I see her walking with you looking wrong, and when I tried to hold her you knocked me down. Broke my jaw."

Delta frowned upon hearing that, but it's not like Grace could see it. He remembered knocking her down, and while he felt sort of bad about it there wasn't anything he could do now to change the situation.

The woman sighed before she said "I'm ready baby snatcher. Come on in and finish the job."

Delta just blinked a few times in confusion and he watched in slight amazement as the door slid open. Grace stepped off to the side in order to give Delta enough room to get inside.

"Your call friend." Sinclair said. "Gracie's unarmed, for what it's worth."

Delta slowly stepped into the room and glanced at the brown eyed woman. She could see the Little Sister that was sitting on his shoulder, and she definitely wasn't happy to see that he had a Little Sister with him. However, while she wasn't happy to see that Delta had the child with him she wasn't saying anything about it. Delta moved over to the desk and slowly picked up the key. Delta could see a machine that allowed her to speak to everyone over the PA system had been set up on the desk, and he could also see a shortwave radio sitting next to the speaker system.

A bunch of TV screens were attached to the wall in front of the desk, and these TV screens were all set up to cameras that were set up around Pauper's Drop. However, a few of the televisions seemed to be synced up to cameras set up in different places that were in Rapture. Once Delta had the key in hand he quickly slipped it into one of his hidden pockets before he glanced over Grace. The woman was staring at him and waiting for him to kill her, but he had already decided that he wasn't going to do that.

The metal protector already had a mental list in his head as to why he wouldn't hurt this woman. He had the key and Grace couldn't really do much to him anymore. She was unarmed just as Sinclair had said, and she couldn't hurt him. Also, Delta didn't hate this woman. He understood why she didn't like him, and he also knew that most of her hate was due to a misunderstanding. It was also clear that she loved Eleanor as if she were her own daughter.

She cared for the girl as a person not as a tool which was more than what anyone could say about Lamb. He couldn't hurt someone who was bitter losing their own child. Lord knows Delta got mad just thinking about how Lamb took Eleanor. With his mind made up Delta calmly walked out of the room. He didn't even look to see Grace's expression as he walked out of the room. As Delta stepped back out into Grace's bedroom he heard his black haired companion start talking to him over the radio.

"You're a bigger man than I am, chief. Maybe next time she'll think twice about pointin' fingers before all the facts are in. Now, let's be on our way. Eleanor's waitin'."

Delta grunts as he moves back out into the hall. The room next to Grace's room had its door blasted torn off its hinges and a quick glance inside showed the protector that there was a giant hole in the floor that could take him down to the second floor. Delta jumped down and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Just when Delta's feet touched the ground his radio turned back on, but instead of hearing Sinclair's voice he heard Grace's voice come out of the machine.

"You had me under a gun, yet you just walked away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that." She said.

She didn't sound angry when she said this, but Delta could hear the surprise in her tone. She sounded thoughtful when she said this, and it also sounded like she was starting to realize something.

As Delta jumped down another hole in the floor that would take him down to the first floor Grace said "I know that Doctor Lamb is no liar, but she's got to be wrong about you. It doesn't seem right now, letting you walk into that bushwhack waiting outside. I can't call off the Family, but I can whisper a bit and improve your odds."

Delta wondered what she was talking about, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the beeping of security bots. Within a matter of seconds two security bots flew into the hotel room that Delta was in, and Delta almost shot at them with his rivet gun but he stopped himself when he saw that the security bots' lights were a friendly green color and not a bright bloody red. Delta lowered his gun and stared at the bots for a few seconds. These bots were different from the typical security bots. Someone had given them a red and white paint job and they actually did a pretty good job at it. The bots were a bit larger than the average security bot as well.

Delta stared at the bots while Grace said "These whirlybirds are custom jobs ... by an old friend. I'm afraid this is all I can do ... for now."

Delta couldn't figure out what she meant when she said for now, but he figured he would find out sooner or later. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Little Sister lean forward and stare at the flying bots in amazement. She was leaning so far forward that Delta was almost afraid that she would fall off.

"Look at the birdies daddy!" The girl yelled out. "Are they ours?"

Birdies? They looked like birds to her? Sometimes Delta really had to wonder just how Little Sisters viewed the world. Aware that the child was waiting for an answer Delta just let out a gentle moan. The little girl cheered in happiness and Delta just mentally thanked his lucky stars that Little Sisters were pretty good at figuring out what Big Daddies were trying to say. Granted he couldn't have a conversation with them, but they could figure out if he were responding positively or if he was warning them of danger.

Delta could hear the girl giggle before she asked "Can I name them?"

Delta just moans another gentle moan and the girl cheered a little before he pointed at one bot and said "This birdie can be Oliver."

She pointed at the other bot and said "That birdie can be Alice."

Alice and Oliver, huh? They were nice names the Big Daddy thought, but the thought of mentally referring to the bots by actual names was a little strange. Regardless the Little Sister was happy now so Delta proceeded to step out of the hotel room. Delta had a pretty good view of the lobby from where he was standing, and Delta could see the splicers that Grace had warned him about. Luckily, they hadn't noticed him yet and they were all standing in the giant puddle that covered most of the lobby floor.

A quick zap of Electro Bolt dealt with them, but just when he heard what sounded like other splicers his bots started beeping before they flew off to deal with the threat. After hearing a bunch of screaming and gunshots the bots came back unharmed, but their paintjob was now ruined thanks to the splicer blood that had been splattered onto the bots. The bushwhack had been rather underwhelming, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Can we get ADAM now?" The Little Sister asked.

Delta grunted as he moved down the nearby stars to the lobby. Once he was in the lobby he placed the girl down next to the corpse that was sitting near the stairs. The girl went to work harvesting the ADAM, and Delta waited for the splicer stamped that always happened when he harvested ADAM with a Little Sister. However, instead of having a huge amount of splicers attack he ended up getting something else instead. Right when the Little Sister stabbed her syringe into the ADAM filled corpse the PA system squeaked a little as it was turned on. Delta groaned a little in confusion when he heard Grace's voice come out from the PA system.

_Once I lived the life of a millionaire; Spending my money, I didn't care…_

'_Is she singing_?' Delta thought in confusion.

She was indeed singing, but the reason as to why was lost to him. Her powerful voice echoed through the building, and it was loud enough that Delta couldn't even hear the sounds of the Little Sister's syringe being stabbed into the bloated corpse. However, it wasn't so loud that it was overbearing.

_I carried my friends out for a good time; Buying bootleg liquor, champagne and wine. Then I began to fall so low; I didn't have a friend, and no place to go; So if I ever get my hand on a dollar again; I'm gonna hold on to it till them eagle's grin…_

Grace didn't sound like she was sad, and Delta could no longer hear any anger in her voice. He wouldn't say she sounded happy by any means, but she sounded like she was finally OK. Delta was slowly starting to realize that no splicers were coming either. As to why they weren't coming Delta didn't know the answer to, but he figured since Grace was no longer an enemy she wouldn't be alerting the splicers to the fact that Delta was harvesting ADAM with a Little Sister.

Also, the woman's singing made it impossible to really hear anything else so if there were any splicers in the area they wouldn't be able to hear him or the Little Sister. For once in his life Delta didn't have to worry about a bunch of splicers attacking them. With the thought that they were (mostly) safe for now Delta closed his eyes and listened as Grace sang her heart out…

_Nobody knows you when you're down and out…_

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Oliver and Alice: The bots were named after 2P!England and Fem!England.**

**Grace singing over the PA system: If you spare Grace and then harvest ADAM with a Little Sister in the hotel lobby Grace will sing the song "Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out".**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	17. Chapter 17: Is it a dream or a memory?

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you!"<p>

Delta couldn't help but smile a little as he looked down at the green eyed former Little Sister. After finishing harvesting ADAM from the bodies in the lobby of the Sinclair Deluxe Delta took her back to vent that was near the Fishbowl Diner. Delta had turned the girl back to normal, and right now the girl was looking up at him as if he were a hero. She waved good bye to the protector before she quickly climbed into the vent and disappeared from view. Delta was happy that the girl was now safe, but his happiness was quickly forgotten about when he heard the screeching of a Big Sister.

Delta turned around just in time to see a Big Sister drop down from the ceiling. The screeching banshee flung a fireball at Delta, and the Big Daddy was able to get out of the way just in time. Oliver and Alice immediately took aim at the Big Sister and started shooting. Delta quickly activated his Winter Blast Plasmid and used it on the Big Sister. She froze immediately and Delta brought out his machine gun and started shooting. The ice didn't last long and before Delta knew it the Big Sister was flinging every single thing she could grab with Telekinesis at the protector. Delta had to stop himself from groaning in pain when he felt a chunk of cement slam into his already bruised shoulder.

Delta was about the freeze the Big Sister again, but he stopped when he heard what sounded like someone yelling. Delta turned toward the noise, and the Big Sister turned to look toward the yelling as well. Standing their outside the Fishbowl Diner door was a male splicer. His eyes were wide open in fear and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

However, he wasn't looking at Delta he was looking at the Big Sister. Before Delta could even blink the Big Sister used her Telekinesis Plasmid to drag the splicer over to her. Once he was close to her she stabbed her syringe right into his chest. He was dead within a matter of seconds and at first Delta couldn't understand why she killed him, but after a few seconds of watching her he quickly figured out that she was draining the dead splicer of his ADAM.

The whole time that she was doing this Delta's bots had been shooting at her, but they were just nickel and dimming her. They were doing damage, but not enough to kill her immediately. Once she had drained the body she flung it toward Delta, but Delta just used his own powers to fling the body back at her.

The Big Sister let out a screech of frustration upon having the body tossed at her, and she quick tossed the body to the floor. However, once the body was on the ground Delta quickly froze her again before he started shooting. Each time she thawed out Delta would just freeze her again. Delta had to go through at least two EVE hypos just to keep her frozen, but after what felt like hours the Big Sister finally went down.

His bots were dinged up, but they were still working. Delta knelt down to take the vial of ADAM that the Big Sister had on her. However, just as Delta grabbed the vial he heard his someone start to speak to him over his radio. However, instead of hearing Sinclair's smooth southern voice or the cold voice of Lamb he heard the voice of Brigid Tenenbaum.

"At last I am finally able to get a hold of you." The woman said.

Delta wondered why she was calling him, but he got his answer when he heard her say "You have only just been awoken, and you have already saved some of the little ones."

Delta knew she was talking about the Little Sisters, but he couldn't help but wonder why she was talking about them to him.

"They trust you as a father and you repay it by giving them life. Thank you." Tenebaum said gently.

So she wanted to thank him? That was nice of her. Delta could just imagine the smile that was on the woman's face as she said "The girls want to repay you. I have sent you a gift to the Gather's Garden. I hope it will be useful to you."

A gift, huh? Delta wasn't too far away from the Gather's Garden so he shouldn't have any issues getting there. The Big Daddy stood up and quickly made his way toward the Plasmid providing machine only stopping once to stock up on supplies at a Circus of Values machine. When Delta reached the machine he was a little surprised to see that a little girl was putting a teddy bear down in front of the machine. The girl turned around and looked at the protector and Delta was surprised to see that the girl was the child that he rescued back at Ryan's Amusements.

Upon seeing Delta the girl started to grin. She raced over to him and quickly hugged him, and before Delta could even react she broke the hug before she ran off to the Little Sister vent. Once the girl was inside the vent Delta blinked a few times in confusion before he looked away from the vent and down at the teddy bear. He picked it up only to feel that there was something in the bear, and it wasn't stuffing. Delta turned the bear over only to see that someone had hastily stitched the back of the bear closed. Delta ripped the bear open only to see one bottle filled with ADAM and two tonics.

Delta took the bottles out and looked at the two tonics. Interestingly enough one of the tonics seemed to be made for Big Daddies. It was called Proud Parent, and if the description that was written on the bottle was anything to go by this tonic would allow for Delta's Little Sisters to gather more ADAM. The next tonic was Armored Shell, and while it wasn't anything super rare Delta was grateful for it. He used the tonics before he started to walk back to the train station. The second that Delta stepped into the station his radio started to crackle before Grace's calm voice started to talk to him.

"Well, sir..." Grace said softly. "I don't know what to call you now. You've done more than spare my life, you've opened by eyes. I need to put a few questions to Doctor Lamb."

Delta smiled a little at this. It sounds like Grace was starting to understand that Lamb wasn't quite some wonderful leader that she made herself out to be. However, Delta's smile quickly disappeared when he heard Lamb start speaking to him immediately after Grace had fallen silent.

"By sparing Grace, do you seek to gain my trust?" Lamb asked.

Delta just grunted a little in annoyance at that. He didn't care about what she thought about him. She had made her opinion about him obvious a long time ago, and it was pretty obvious that she would see him as a monster and nothing more. Lamb had fallen silent when Delta grunted, but after waiting for a few seconds she kept talking.

"A feeble ruse. Your crocodile tears may poison her with doubt, but I am not so easy a mark." She declared.

Right when she finally went quite Sinclair chimed in by saying "Ignore Lamb, sport. Just take that override key and slot it into the control box in the ticket booth there. That'll open the gates."

Delta went into the control booth and put the key into the control box just as Sinclair had told him to. The second the key had been slid into the slot he heard a loud screeching sound of metal sliding against metal. Delta flinched a little at the unpleasant sound as he stepped out of the security booth. The second he was outside he saw that the gate that was blocking the rails had slid out of the way. The screeching sounds had finally ended, and now all that Delta could hear was the buzzing sounds of Alice and Oliver flying around him.

Delta quickly reached up and turned the bots off. They both fell to the ground with a loud thump and Delta picked them up and took them onto the train. These bots had proved to be useful to him so he was going to bring them with him. The second he stepped onto the train the door to the passenger car opened up only to revel Sinclair.

The black haired man smiled at him and asked "Do you want me to keep the bots in here with me?"

Delta just held the bots out to man and Sinclair took the bots from the protector.

"I'll see if I can't do some repair jobs on them." Sinclair said as he turned away from the Big Daddy and closed the door behind him.

Delta turned to the train control systems and pulled the lever that would make the train move. The second the lever had been pulled the train started to move out of the station. The second they were out of Pauper's Drop station Delta let out a sigh of relief. Delta leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Once he was sitting on the floor Delta closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed rest….

The train ride was quiet and the Big Daddy tried his best to get some much needed sleep. However, that was easier said than done. The metal protector was able to get some sleep, but it was a fitful sleep. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep and it didn't help that he was already anxious. Granted he felt a sort of safety here on the train, but you could never feel completely safe in a place like Rapture. The fact that Lamb was currently running this mad house of a city and she was out for his blood just made things worse. You were never truly safe in Rapture and this fact kept Delta on edge.

Still it was better to try and get some rest then to not try at all. Delta wasn't sure how long he spent lying on the floor drifting between being asleep and being awake. He wanted to say that at least an hour had passed, but the protector lost his sense of time a long time ago so his guesses were probably way off the mark. All he knew was the fact that he was woken up by the sound of someone screaming at him over his radio.

"Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God! Ye shall never reach her garden!"

Delta stood up just in time to see what looked like a torpedo racing straight for the train.

'_Oh hell….' _Delta thought.

The second he thought that the missile slammed into the train and the metal protector was violently thrown out of the train. Delta landed onto the ocean floor and the Big Daddy couldn't help but groan a little in pain as his body slammed into the sandy floor. The heavy weight that hung from his helmet slammed into his chest, but the Big Daddy was barely able to register the pain that was now blossoming in his chest. His whole body hurt like hell and his mind was growing foggy.

Delta was able to stay awake just long enough to see that train that he had been riding was just barely holding itself together and yet it was still racing down the track leaving him behind. Delta watched as the train quickly disappeared from view, and once the craft was gone Delta closed his eyes and allowed the sweet darkness of unconsciousness take him over…

* * *

><p>"England…"<p>

Someone was calling his name.

"England…"

It was someone who knew of his _other_ name.

"England look at what I found!"

It was someone who Delta wished would shut up. Delta couldn't help but groan in annoyance. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but whoever the hell was calling his name didn't seem interested in letting him get any rest. Delta slowly opened his eyes only to see the healthy green leaves of a tree overhead. Strange, the only place where you could see such a big tree like this was in Arcadia. Delta quickly sat up and started looking around at his surroundings. Wherever the hell he was it definitely wasn't Rapture.

He was sitting underneath the shade of a lone tree that was located in the middle of a large grassy field. The sky was a bright beautiful blue, and he could see a few white puffy clouds slowly moving along in the sky. A gentle breeze was blowing and he could hear the leaves rustling. He could hear birds singing, and he could feel the wind ruffling his hair. Of course the fact that he could actually feel this stuff caused him to start examining himself.

Strangely, he wasn't wearing his Big Daddy suit anymore. In fact the outfit he was wearing looked like it came right out of the colonial age. It was comfortable though so the protector wasn't going to complain. He had pale white skin and the protector couldn't help but be fascinated with his own hands. Delta didn't even know what he looked like underneath the Big Daddy suit so he couldn't help but be intrigued at the fact that he was actually getting to see this.

'_I wish I had a mirror._' Delta thought.

The protector stood up and walked out of the shade. He closed his eyes once he felt the warm rays of the sun, and the protector couldn't help but think that he must be in paradise. There were no screaming splicers, he wasn't anywhere near the ocean, and he could actually feel the warmth of the sun. This place was practically heaven, but one thought kept the man from completely enjoying this.

'_How did I get here?' _

At first he couldn't remember, but after thinking about if for a few seconds the memories hit him like a sack of bricks. He remembered what happened now. He remembered the train, the crazy guy on the radio, and the missile that was flying straight toward the train. The last thing he remembered being flung out of the train.

"Hell, am I dead?" Delta said out loud.

Of course right after he said that he clamped his mouth shut and his eyes grew wide in shock. He had just talked. He had actually said something. He was so used to just being able to groan, moan, and roar that being able to actually being able to say words was shocking. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out his _other_ name.

"England do you like my flowers?"

England quickly turned around only to see two boys sitting under the shade of the tree with a man. The boys were wearing some sort of white dress like outfit. The only difference between the outfits was the fact that one boy had a red ribbon on his, and the other boy had a blue ribbon. Both boys looked like they were around six years old, and the boys looked so similar that Delta figured that they were twins.

However, there were some minor differences between them so Delta could tell this apart. While both boys had dirty blond hair one boy with the blue ribbon had long hair that went down to his shoulders and a single piece of curly hair that stuck up into the air. The other boy's hair was short and he had a little cowlick that stuck out. Also, the boy with the blue ribbon was holding what looked like a polar bear. There was something familiar about these boys, but Delta couldn't figure out why they looked familiar.

The Big Daddy sighed as he thought '_That's the story of my life isn't it? I always find something familiar, but I can never remember why they are familiar._'

The man also looked slightly familiar, but his familiarity wasn't what had England's attention. What was holding Delta's attention was the fact that the man was wearing the exact same outfit as him. The man had golden blond hair and large eyebrows. His eyes were as green as the leaves on the tree and the smile on his face was kind. The man was holding some daises in his hands and he was smiling at the boy with the red ribbon. The boy with the red ribbon was holding a handful of yellow flowers out toward the man.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Delta called out to them.

Delta couldn't help but be weirded out a little by the fact that he could actually talk. It was an odd feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. Being able to say what was on his mind was nice if not a bit unfamiliar feeling. Not that it really mattered that he could talk since the people in front of him were acting like they couldn't hear him. Instead of saying anything to him the blond man took the flowers from the boy.

"These are beautiful…" The man started to say, but once he started to say the boy's name a loud noise that sounded like radio static just came out of nowhere.

It was so loud that it caused Delta to flinch and cover his ears although this did nothing to block out the noise. The man's mouth was moving, but all England could hear was the loud crackling of radio static. When the man stopped talking the radio static slowly died away until it was gone and the protector could once again hear the birds singing.

"What was that?" Delta asked out loud. "And why does this guy sound like me?"

The man sounded exactly like he did and when he add in the fact that he was wearing the exact same outfit as Delta the Big Daddy had to seriously wonder if this was what he looked like before he got stuffed into a Big Daddy suit. Delta had nothing but questions, and of course no one could answer them. Delta sighed as he looked up at the blue sky.

What the hell was this? Some long forgotten memory? Was it some weird dream that his mind conjured up? He didn't know, but at this point it might not even matter. Delta closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, but his eyes quickly snapped open when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Oh god what happened to Sinclair?"

The last thing he remembered was watching the train speed away while he slowly lost consciousness. The train was barely holding itself together so there was the very real possibility that it had filled up with water and Sinclair had drowned. The thought of losing his only companion in Rapture hurt a little. Sinclair was his only companion in Rapture, and he was the only one who really treated him like a thinking human being and not as some enemy or mindless beast.

Granted Delta had listened to enough audio dairies that he knew that Sinclair wasn't a saint or even close to being one, but the Big Daddy never wanted anything bad to happen to him.

Delta sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said "I need to wake up."

He still had god knows how many Little Sisters to rescue, and he still had to save his daughter. He also had to find out if his friend was still alive. Or maybe the term ally would be better for Sinclair. Of course referring to Sinclair as the poor bastard who was unfortunate enough to end up with a wanted Big Daddy would also fit. It was also becoming increasingly clear to Delta that he was mentally rambling about Sinclair now.

Delta was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like radio static, but this time it wasn't as irritatingly loud. Delta turned to look at the kids and the man, but they weren't there. Truthfully, Delta was relieved to see them gone. He had no idea if they were people from his forgotten past or if they were just something his screwed up mind came up with, but either way he really didn't have the time or patience to figure out what was up with them. The static died down and a very familiar voice called out to him.

"Kid…"

"Sinclair?" Delta called out in surprise.

Upon saying the man's name Delta started to feel a little lightheaded. The scene around him started to fade away, and the warmth of the sun disappeared only to be replaced by the cold chill that only the ocean could give. Delta closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally wake up…

* * *

><p>When Delta opened his eyes he was half buried in the ocean sand. Fish were calmly swimming along above him, and Sinclair was calling out to him over the radio.<p>

"Come on, wake up now..."

Delta pulled himself out of the sand and stood up.

"There you are — I thought you rode that torpedo into the great hereafter!"

Sinclair sounded so relieved to see that Delta was back on his feet, and hearing his voice helped to calm to Big Daddy somewhat.

"I'm in Dionysus Park now ... train car's a shambles, leakin' air. Whole damn place is flooded and sealed. But there's a pumpin' station back there in Siren Alley, an' I believe you could jerry-rig it to drain the park out. That'll letcha stroll right inside. Get to those pumps ... and hurry!"

Sinclair didn't need to tell Delta twice to get moving. The words 'leaking air' was enough to make the Big Daddy worried. Sinclair sounded like he was fine now, but Delta now knew that the man was on a time limit. The Big Daddy started to walk toward the doors that would lead him to Siren Alley, but he stopped moving briefly when he heard Lamb's cold voice start to speak to him.

"I see Father Wales has parted you from your craft, and yet you cling to life." She sounded rather disappointed that he survived and that alone cheered the protector up immensely. "Congratulations. Today, Delta, you meet a man who has no fear of death, and for Eleanor he would burn with a smile."

Delta could have laughed at that. Burning for Eleanor? Please, the only person that he would be dying for was Lamb. Lamb was the one in control of this crazy cult that tried to pass itself off as a family, and Eleanor wanted nothing more than to get away from crazy train that was the Family. Delta just shook his head and continued on his way, but he stopped when he reached the Siren's Ally diver's entrance. Sticking to the metal frame of the entrance was a large black slug with glowing red spots.

"It's an ADAM slug, chief. Those are the things that they put into the Little Sisters so that they can produce lots of ADAM." Sinclair said before the Big Daddy could even begin to wonder about what the thing was.

"Go ahead and drain the thing of its ADAM. You won't get a lot, but some ADAM is better than no ADAM."

Delta plucked the sea creature off of the metal frame and immediately did what he was instructed to do. Once the slug had been drained of every ounce of ADAM that it had Delta chucked the dead slug behind him before he stepped into the diver's entrance. Once inside Delta started to drain the water. It didn't take long for the ocean water to drain away, and once all of the water was gone the door to Siren's Ally slid open. Delta took in a deep breath before he finally took his first step into Siren's Ally…

* * *

><p><strong> Info Time!<strong>

**Tenenbaum and the gift from the girls: Originally in the game Tenebaum was the one who would send out the gifts with the girls and she would make say different things depending on if you saved the girls or harvested them. Of course they ended up changing that in the final product and Eleanor is the one who sends the girls with the gifts, but the voice files from when Tenenbaum was the one giving the gifts are still around. I like what Tenenbaum says and I like to think that she is watching to see if your saving the girls (that's the whole reason she came back down to Rapture after all) so I decided to have Tenenbaum be in charge of the gift giving instead of Eleanor in this story. **

**ADAM slugs: You actully can find ADAM slugs here and there when your underwater in the game. You only get 10 ADAM per slug which isn't a lot, but every little bit helps in this game. **

**Anyway, that's chapter 17. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	18. Chapter 18: Siren Alley

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

><p>Delta had only gone to Siren Ally a handful of times so he couldn't really remember much about it. He was pretty sure that it went by a different name once, but he couldn't remember what it was. What he did remember was the fact that it was one of ritziest places in Rapture. Siren Ally was a mason's quarters of sorts and it was were Rapture's architects called home. It was also one of the safer places in Rapture. Not that it was completely safe. No place in Rapture was completely safe. Siren's Ally had a few bars, and drunken brawls broke out occasionally.<p>

When you add Plasmids to a fight full of drunks you are bound to get a few casualties. Most people didn't survive fireballs to the face after all. Still, it was a nice place that Delta didn't mind bringing Eleanor to. It was also one of the prettier places of Rapture as well. The architects that lived here showed off their craft though the buildings that they lived and worked in. Most of the buildings looked like they came from the French quarter of New Orleans if the pictures in the book about Louisiana that Eleanor was able to salvage when she was a Little Sister were anything to go by.

However, now that Delta was back in Siren Ally almost ten years later he could definitely say that the place had gone downhill. The buildings paintjobs were faded, the floor was covered in trash, water was leaking into the area, and the beautiful bridges that used to connect the upper floors of the buildings were damaged just like everything else in this place. Dried blood covered the walls and floors here and there, and even from his spot at Siren's ally entrance he could see enough bodies lying around to fill a small room.

The rest of Rapture looked bad, but this place looked like a war zone. The only addition to the place that didn't make it look horrible was the large painting that had been placed on the wall near the entrance of Siren Ally. Delta couldn't help but stop and stare at the painting upon seeing it. It was obviously made by a professional. It looked like it was a painting of the ocean during a stormy night. The back half of a plane was sinking into the ocean, and parts of it were on fire. Looming over the sinking wreak was a lighthouse. When Delta saw the sinking plane and the lighthouse he was dimly aware of the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest. He gritted his teeth together as a sudden memory blindsided him.

_People were screaming all around him. He was sitting in a seat, and yet he felt like he was falling. The falling feeling didn't last and before he knew it the cold icy grip of the ocean started to cling to him. He was scrambling swimming desperately to reach the surface. After what felt like an eternity he finally reached the surface only to see burning plane parts floating on the waves and a huge lighthouse towering over him. _

"Kid?"

Delta is snapped out of his flashback upon hearing Sinclair call out to him. The memory doesn't disappear though, and this time Delta is sure that it is a memory. It lingers in the back of his head and plays itself over and over again like some never ending film.

Delta could have lost himself in the memory, but Sinclair drags Delta away from the fractured memory by asking "Are you OK sport?"

Delta just makes a thumbs up sign toward the camera on his helmet before he looks back at the painting.

Sinclair was quite for a moment before he said "There are a couple of paintings like this hung up around Siren Ally. From what I understand they are supposed to be scenes from the Ryan boy's trip through Rapture."

Delta ran a hand down the paintings frame and quietly wondered why someone would paint that of all things. Delta heard Sinclair sigh a little over the radio.

"Chief, I don't know important this bit of information is going to be to you, but it's something that most of the splicers in Siren's Ally believe and it is something that almost all of the splicers of the Family believe." Sinclair took a deep breath before he said "Kid, a lot of the splicers down here in Rapture think that Ryan's kid is a god."

Delta's hand stopped moving down the frame only to see that his hand had stopped near the little plaque that had been set into the frame. Written on the plaque in shiny golden letters was the title of the painting.

_Descent of God _

Well, if Delta had any doubts about Sinclair's words the title alone just blew his doubts right out of the water. The faint creaking of a chair echoed out from Delta's radio and the creaking of the chair was quickly followed by the smooth sound of Sinclair's voice.

"Splicers aren't exactly sane so in their messed up mindset it make sense that they would think he was a god. Ryan's boy was able to kill both Fontaine and Ryan himself. That was something that most people wouldn't think would be possible and yet he was able to do it on his own in record time. He even took down an army of splicers to do so."

Sinclair sighed yet again before he said "When some of the splicers started worshiping him Lamb decided to use it to her advantage. She made herself into some sort of mouthpiece for their supposed god, and little Eleanor was made out to be their Jesus figure. So half of the Splicers who believed in the whole Ryan god child thing joined the Family, and the other half just continued to do their own thing."

Delta could mentally see Sinclair shrug in his head when he heard the man say "Not that it matters where they go. I can guarantee that Ryan's boy isn't hearing their prayers."

Delta removed his hand from the painting's frame as the radio fell silent. Evidently Sinclair had told him everything that he thought Delta would need to know about the subject. Delta's eyes moved away from the painting only to land on something that had been stuck onto the wall next to the painting. A hook had been stabbed into the wall next to the painting and hanging from the hook was an audio dairy. He had been so busy staring at the painting and getting lost in his freaky flashback thing that he hadn't even noticed the dairy.

Delta couldn't help but snort in amusement at the thought that he and the supposed 'god' had ended up in Rapture in the exact same way. Back when Delta was still a slave with little free will he never wondered how he got to Rapture. As far as he knew he had always just been here in the underwater city. Now that he was free he knew better then to actually think that he came from this place, but he never stopped to wonder just how he ended up in Rapture.

He was always too busy going from one place of Rapture to the next or he was too busy saving Little Sisters to really stop and think about his life before he became a metal monstrosity. If anything he could just think he was some poor soul who came down here thinking he could get a better life. Some poor soul named England who thought life would actually be better down here in this underwater nightmare.

He knew better now. He had ended up in the underwater city through an accident and was trapped here against his will. Just like how he was made into a Big Daddy against his will. Delta sighed as he yanked the hook out of the wall and took the audio dairy. There was no point of dwelling on the past right now. The audio dairy looked like any other audio dairy, but the words 'a prayer to God' had been written onto it. Delta pressed the play button and Simon Wales voice drifted out from the machine.

_**Lord... what more do ye wish of me? Your wretch of a servant waits for word... I have followed the letter of the Holy Mother Lamb, though she will not tell me of the day of your return. I watched as ye smote down the false Father, Andrew Ryan - who tempted us away from your radiant graze. But ye would not speak to me, Lord! I have built for ye this great temple and gathered your flock, yet still you are silent. Will ye not strike me poor brother blind so he may at last behold your glory, as was done to Paul on the road to Damascus? I am alone, Lord. Alone... and waiting for a sign. **_

'_Brother?'_ Delta thought in some slight confusion.

So this guy had a brother? Delta couldn't help but wonder where the guy's brother was, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like people shouting from nearby. Delta looked down one of the many paths of Siren Alley only to see three splicers standing out on the road outside of the Mermaid Lounge. The woman with the bobbed blond hair and tattered cocktail dress seemed to be the leader of the two masked splicers. Standing not too far away from them was a Big Daddy with a Little Sister, but Delta had never seen a Big Daddy like this one before.

It looked a bit like a Rosie Big Daddy with its general body shape, but its helmet was more barrel shaped. Instead of having a gun or a drill it had a shoulder-mounted RPG cannon looked like a grenade launcher with the back end sawed off. It also looked like the grenade launched had been made out of a wooden wine barrel. It was the oddest looking Big Daddy that Delta had ever seen, and it looked like it would be a major pain to fight.

Not that the three splicers with tommy guns seemed to care.

The woman looked downright cocky as she aimed her gun at the Big Daddy and said "Let's get him boys."

The two male splicers nodded before they took aim at the Big Daddy and started shooting. Needless to say the weird Big Daddy wasn't happy about having a bunch of bullets fired at it, and it was even less happy about the fact that these splicers were threatening its Little Sister. The bullets seemed to do some damage, but considering the fact that the Big Daddy's suit wasn't as armored as a Rosie or Bouncer it wasn't that surprising.

However, the damage that the splicers were doing wouldn't matter in a few seconds. Within a blink of the eye the cannon toting Big Daddy launched a heat seeking missile at the splicers and the stupidly overconfident splicers become nothing but bloody smears on the ground.

"I see you found a Rumbler Big Daddy. These Big Daddies are new models that have recently been made." Sinclair said.

The man chuckled a little before he said "I don't think I need to tell you that they pack a punch."

Delta groaned a little in annoyance at that, but Sinclair just chuckled again.

"Calm yourself chief. These Big Daddies can be defeated just like any other Big Daddy."

Delta felt cool touch of Winter's Blast wash over him when he activated his Plasmid, but before Delta got attack with it Sinclair chimed in with some advice.

"Winter's Blast is useful against this Big Daddy, but I know of an even more useful Plasmid. You have access to the Telekinesis Plasmid correct?"

Delta activated the Telekinesis Plasmid as his answer.

"Good with that Plasmid you can grab his heat seeking rockets and launch them right back at him. Rumblers can pack a punch, but they sacrifice defense for power. Also, keep in mind that Rumblers keep some miniature turrets on hand so be careful."

With that advice given Delta brought out his machine gun and started shooting. The other Big Daddy responded to the attack by immediately firing a heat seeking missile at Delta. Luckily, Delta was ready for the missile. With a wave of the hand the missile was stopped in its place and quickly flung back at the Rumbler. The Rumbler let out an angry screech before it quickly tossed a miniature turret that Sinclair had warned him about to the ground. The tiny machine quickly blinked on and started shooting.

Delta groaned when he felt the tiny bullets slam into his side. Faintly Delta wondered if he could hack the tiny machine to work for him, but he quickly decided that it wasn't a good idea. It would take way too much time to hack it, and Delta didn't like leaving himself vurnuable when he was going up against a guy with missiles. Still, he could use the machine to his advantage. Delta quickly raced behind the Rumbler and he couldn't help but grin when he heard the Rumbler roar with rage when the bullets started to slam into him instead.

The machine's targeting system was good enough to track Delta no matter where he went, but unfortunately for the Rumbelr it wasn't smart enough to know not to shoot through its owner in order to get to Delta. The Rumbler tried to get out of the line of fire, but Delta always moved himself to ensure that the Rumbler was always between him and the turret.

The Rumbler was roaring so loudly now that Delta figured that everyone Siren Ally knew that there was an enraged Big Daddy stomping around in the streets. The roars were so loud that Delta almost couldn't hear the firing of his machine gun over it, but Delta ignored the noise and continued with his attack. Two more missiles are fired at him, but with a flick of the wrist the missiles are sent flying back at the Rumbler.

It's the third missile that finally brings the giant behemoth down and Delta watches in slight relief as the giant falls onto its turret and crushes the machine with its weight. The Rumbler's death rattle was soon accompanied by the loud wail of its mourning Little Sister. The little girl in the red dress falls to her knees and cries over the corpse of the now dead metal daddy. Delta feels the familiar feeling of guilt tug at his heart, but the guilt wasn't as strong as it had been when he killed his first Big Daddy.

He's saving these girls after all, and saving these girls from having to live the horrible life of a Little Sister is enough to keep Delta from feeling too bad about killing his fellow Big Daddies. He carefully approaches the girl and once he is close to her he lets out a soft gentle groan. The girl snaps her glowing eyed up at him and upon seeing him a large smile appears on her tear stained face.

"Daddy!" The girl cheerfully calls out. "You always save me from the monsters!"

The girl holds her arms up toward him as if begging to be picked up, and Delta wastes no time in fulfilling her wish. He gently picks the girl up and is only slightly surprised when she wraps her arms around his helmet in an attempt to hug him. After a few seconds have passed the girl slowly unwraps her arms from around his helmet and gives him a large smile.

"Are we going to find angels daddy?" The child asks.

Delta gently groans out an answer before he carefully placed the girl on his shoulder. He quickly loots the corpse of the dead Rumbler before he sticks his hand into a puddle of water that was near the corpse. The simple contact with water was enough to cause his bullet wounds to close themselves up faster. Once he was healed Delta looked around and tried to figure out where to go next. Right now Delta was standing right outside of a bar named Mermaid Lounge.

"I can smell ADAM coming from in there." His Little Sister said as she pointed at the bar. "We better hurry daddy or we'll miss the angels dancing."

Normally, Delta would have gone into the building without thinking about it, but he didn't know if he should do that this time. Sinclair was stuck in a leaking train car and Sinclair's earlier words that he was running out of air echoed in his head. Sinclair could tell that Delta was hesitating, and once the man was able to figure out why he was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me, Chief. We will need all the ADAM that we can get if we want to get out of here so go ahead and gather some ADAM with little miss sunshine." Delta still didn't feel confident about this even after hearing that so Sinclair quickly added "I'll let you know if my air supply is starting to get low."

With Sinclair reassurance that he would be fine Delta walked up to the door, and once he was standing in front of the door the door slid open. The bar was rather big which didn't surprise Delta any since he remembered that this was the biggest bar in Siren's Ally. He could see the second floor from where he was standing, but he couldn't see any splicers up there. One splicer was sitting at the bar clinging to a bottle of scotch like his life depended on it. He was swaying slightly in his seat which told the Big Daddy that he was probably drunk. Not far from the bar a splicer was beating on a jukebox cursing up a storm.

"Come on you stupid machine work already!" The man shouted out.

With one well-placed smack to the side of the machine with his gun the jukebox finally sputtered to life and started to play the man's song.

"Yeah, that's my song." The splicer said in satisfaction.

The man took a few steps away from the jukebox only to have Delta shoot him in the head with his rivet gun. The man jerked back from the shot and without warning the drunk at the bar quickly spun around in his seat and flung his bottle at Delta. The bottle smashed into Delta's helmet while the drunken man's eyes grew wide once he actually got a good look at Delta.

Obviously he had been expecting a fellow splicer and not a Big Daddy. Either way the man had managed to anger Delta, and the fact that the bottle could have hit the Little Sister that was with Delta if the bottle had veered a little more to the left wasn't lost on the Big Daddy. If anything it sent that overwhelming need to protect Little Sisters that was in all Big Daddies into overdrive.

With a snap of his fingers the drunk splicer was set aflame. As the splicer fell to the ground screaming while the splicer that Delta had shot in the head scrambled out of the door. It was a miracle that the guy was still standing, but Delta figured his head injury would kill him before he reached a med station so he didn't bother following. Instead he just watched as the burning splicer tried to put out the flames that consumed his body.

Delta drew out his shotgun and a well-placed shot ended the splicers life. Not a great way to die, but it was better than burning to death. Once the threat was over Delta walked over to the bar top and sat the Little Sister down on top. He immediately started examining the girl to see if she had gotten hit by any of the broken glass. Logically he knew that the slug that was in her would heal any wounds she had, but he still wanted to make sure she was OK.

In general the child looked like she was fine. She didn't have a cut on her and none of the glass had ended up stuck in the folds of her red dress. The only thing that had been messed up was the red ribbon that held her long black hair back into a ponytail. The ribbon was lose and it looked like it was coming undone.

"I'm OK daddy I didn't get hit." The girl assured him.

Delta just groaned before he reached out and untied the ribbon before he used the ribbon to put her hair back into a ponytail. He had helped braid Eleanor's hair enough in the past that he could put the girl's hair up into a ponytail easily enough.

Once he was done the girl gave her protector a sunny smile before she said "Thank you daddy."

The girl kicked her legs back and forth and hugged her syringe close to her chest with one hand and pointed over at the doorway next to the jukebox with the other. "There is an angel in there. Can we go get it?"

With that said Delta picked the girl up and started to make his way over to the doorway. The jukebox was still playing the song that the splicer had chosen earlier, and Delta couldn't help but stop walking when he heard some of the lyrics of the song.

_I wished I had some good man, to tell my troubles to_

_Seem like the whole world's wrong_

_Since my man's been gone_

_I need a little sugar in my bowl. I need a little hot dog on my roll. I can stand a bit of lovin', oh so bad…._

Good lord, was she singing about what Delta thought she was singing about?

Delta seemed to get an answer when his Little Sister innocently asked "Daddy, why does she need a man to put sugar in her bowl? Can't she go buy some sugar and put it into her bowl herself?"

Delta responded to this by quickly dumping some money into the machine and quickly hit one of the buttons that would change the song to something else. He was not having the birds and the bees conversation with a four year old. Well, he wouldn't really be able to have the conversation due to not being able to speak, but he didn't want to listen to the awkward questions. Upon hitting the button the jukebox fell silent for a moment before another song started to finally play its first few notes and the voice of a woman started to fill the silence of the bar.

_When night is creepin'_

_And I should be sleepin' in bed_

_If you were peepin'_

_You'd find that I'm weepin' instead…_

With the song now playing the Big Daddy quickly rushed into the room that the Little Sister had been directing him toward earlier. The little room was full of booths that people could sit at and eat while getting a good view of the street. All but one of the booths was empty, and slumped over in their seats in the one occupied booth was the dead bodies of a man and a woman. Upon seeing the dead man all of the awkward questions that the girl had thought up were quickly forgotten as she climbed down from her perch on Delta's shoulder. She shimmied herself up onto the booth next to the corpse and started to grin.

"Here's the angel daddy!"

Delta just set some traps at the doorway upon hearing that and thanked his lucky stars that the awkward questions had been forgotten. As he waited for the girl to finish harvesting ADAM Delta couldn't help but look around the area. They were more or less safe in here and while Delta had to replace the occasional trap when a very stupid ADAM hungry splicer came running through he didn't have much else to do. Not that he was complaining he would much rather deal with splicers then another Rumbler.

There wasn't much too really see. Sitting at a few of the tables were plates and bowls filled with black rotten lumps that must have been food once. Other than the dead couple at the booth there was no other bodies lying around, but Delta could see what looked like an audio dairy lying on the table. The woman's hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of the audio dairy. Delta carefully pulled the woman's hand off of the audio dairy, and once he had it he pressed play. The second he pressed play the sound of a tired sad woman came out of the machine.

_**Little Sisters are all gone... ain't seen one since who knows when... Big Daddies still wander around, keepin' busy. I see a leak spring in a window, then one of the big oafs wanders on by and seals it up. Like clockwork. If it weren't for them, Rapture woulda been completely flooded fer years, I figure. Big dumb animals... why can't you just let it end? **_

Obviously this dairy had been made back when Ryan's son had left and Lamb had yet to bring in new Little Sisters. Delta couldn't help but snort at the woman's words. The Big Daddies didn't stop trying to repair this doomed town because they couldn't stop. Big Daddies had little to no free will and other then protecting the girl's placed under their protection they cared for nothing else.

They kept fixing what they could because those some of those leaks could be harmful to a Little Sister and anything that was considered harmful to the girls must be eliminated. It was a hopeless effort since this town was already a lost cause, and it was only a matter of time until the sea completely claimed this place as its own. Most of the Big Daddies didn't know that or couldn't really comprehend that, and it was only thanks to Delta's newly claimed free will and his ability to think clearly now that Delta was able to see how hopeless the situation here was.

Still, the Big Daddy could clearly remember the times that he would hastily repair any leaking pipe or clear a path of broken glass just to make sure that Eleanor would be safe. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the slightest pressure being applied to his arm. Delta looked down only to that the Little Sister was done harvesting ADAM and she had placed her hand on his arm. Her head was slightly tilted to the side and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Delta just grunted and picked the girl up before he placed her on his shoulder. He then removed what few traps were still around the doorway and looted the bodies of the splicers that had fallen to his traps before he explored the rest of the bar. There really wasn't much more to see in the bar. Upstairs a small room had been turned into a gambling room full of slot machines, but there were only two splicers arguing in there and Delta was more than happy to let them argue in peace. He also found a Power to the People station that he quickly used it to get some cooling nozzles for his drill so that it wouldn't consume as much fuel when he used it.

He also found an audio dairy hidden in a desk in an office that told him the code to some secret door in one of the business in the Plaza Hedone there in Siren Ally. Delta made a mental note of the code before he went back out into the streets. Delta was able to harvest another body and rescued the Little Sister before he fought another Bouncer and took its Little Sister as his own.

Upon getting another Little Sister Delta was able to focus his attention on exploring the streets. As he wondered the streets Delta quickly noticed the glass cases that had been set up everywhere. In one case had been a Little Sister needle that the girls used to harvest ADAM. In another case was a plastic model of the ADAM slug. He even found another painting of the Ryan boy's adventures and while it was well done it was also extremely creepy.

It was a man dressed up in a doctor's outfit with his hands held up over his head. His back was turned to the view and hanging overhead of the man where three crosses with woman strapped down to them and the crosses were covers in blood. The title card for the morbid piece of art was titled '_A Prayer to a False Goddess'_. Delta had been confused by that until Sinclair chimed in.

"That is J.S. Steinman he used to be a good doctor down here, but his ADAM addiction and drug addiction drove him crazy and he became convinced that the goddess Aphrodite was with him." Sinclair said. "He wanted to make a person look as beautiful as his nonexistent goddess, and he tried to do that by mutilating everyone that he could get his hands on. Ryan's boy ran into him and killed him hence why the painting is here."

That answered the question, but it served to only make the painting creepier. However, upon seeing all of these things Delta was slowly starting to figure out that these things were all part of Simon Wales' temple. The temple that he talked about in his audio dairy wasn't about a specific building. This whole section of the city was Wales' temple. Wales' artifacts for the temple were set up all over Siren Ally, but Delta had yet to see the actual man. That all changed though when he reached the maintenance area.

Leaning down near a glass case that was set up across from the maintenance area was a grotesque figure lighting the candles that had been set up around the case. All splicers were mutated and disfigured, but this splicer was in a league all of his own. His face was heavily malformed in a way that he had never seen before. His nose was gone leaving only two holes on his face and his lips were just gone which left Delta with the unpleasant view of his crooked unnaturally sharp teeth. One of his eyes had been completely covered up by his own growing mutated skin, and the other eye looked like the eye of a snake.

One of his ears had completely fused itself to the rest of his head, and his feet weren't even human they looked like they belonged to a velociraptor. He was wearing a preacher's suit and a black hat and pinned to his suit was a blue paper butterfly. Sitting on the floor next to him where two sharp hooks. Upon seeing Delta the deformed creature dropped his lighter and quickly picked up the hooks that were lying next to him. Without warning the man flung himself toward a nearby building wall and by using his hooks and his own clawed feet he climbed the wall and disappeared up onto the roof.

"The demon is here my children! Prepare yourselves for we cannot allow him to harm the holy child of Lamb!" The man cried out as he ran away from Delta.

When the creature was finally gone Sinclair loudly exclaimed "Mother o' mercy, I think that was Simon Wales! What's he done to himself?"

Delta could hear Sinclair take a deep breath to calm himself before he said "Simon and his brother were Rapture's architects, but when Doc Lamb came along, Simon got religion. He's got a... kinda church down in the pumping station. Expect a reckoning when you arrive."

With the warning taken to heart Delta walked into the maintenance area only to come right to a locked door with a code lock. Sitting next to the locked door was pneumo tube and sitting on the floor next to the tube was an audio dairy. The words 'For Daniel' had been written neatly onto the machine. Upon picking the machine up and hitting play Simon's voice drifted out of it.

_**Daniel... you and I drafted Rapture's blueprint together... "Wales and Wales, Architects." Do you remember? But Andrew Ryan led us astray, my brother... turned us from the Almighty. Doctor Lamb offers you salvation, Daniel. I ask only for proof that the barest flicker of faith remains in you. I left a gift for you at the Pink Pearl, in your... offices. Find the code on it, brother, and we shall pray together for your sorry soul. **_

'_Guess I'm going to the Pink Pearl then.' _Delta thought.

Delta was about to turn about, but he stopped when he saw the red light on the nearby pneumo tube turned green. When the light on the machine turned green that meant that something had just arrived into the pneumo and the item was waiting to be picked up. Delta wondered who could have possibly sent something to this pneumo and why, but he got an answer when he heard a female's voice speak to him over the radio.

"It's been awhile, stranger."

The familiar voice of Grace Holloway was unexpected, but Delta stayed silent while she said "I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger ... such as it is. I'm sending you a care package to the pneumo along the way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb."

The radio fell silent once again and Delta opened the pneumo only to see a First Aid kit, an EVE hypo, and some boxes of bullets for his various guns. Delta silently thanked Grace for her gift before he took the package and slowly started to make his way to the Pink Pearl…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Need a little sugar: The first song that played in the jukebox was the song "Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl' and it's by Bessie Smith. It's the song that the splicer guy always plays in the game.**

**The song Delta put on: The song that Delta put on was the song "Daddy Won't You Please Come Home" by Annette Hanshaw. It's a song that usualy playes if you mess around with the working jukeboxes in the game. It's heard enough in the game I think you could say it's like the unofficial theme song to Bioshock 2.**

**Grace's care package: If you spare Grace she will send you a care package in the Siren Ally level.**

**The 'Big Daddies are too dumb to die' audio dairy: This audio dairy isn't in the actual game, but it is on the Cult of Rapture website.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Pink Pearl

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Grace sighed as she slowly sat down in her chair in front of her monitors. She wasn't sure how much help her care package to Delta would be, but here in Rapture every little bit helped. That was something that she had learned long before the city fell. However, now that she had sent her package to Delta was had nothing left to do but think about her life. Her beliefs had been shaken and now she didn't know what to think or believe. The only thing that Grace does know is that Lamb had been lying to her.<p>

The only question was just how many lies had Lamb been telling her over the years? Grace had already come to accept the fact that almost everything she thought she knew about Delta had been false. The tin daddy was not the monster that Lamb had made him out to be. He had broken her jaw once that was true, but when he was in here to get the key he didn't harm her. He could have easily killed her with one whack from his drill but he didn't do that. He let her live which was something that no mindless monster would do.

She had watched Delta has he traveled around Rapture and the creature was very gentle and caring to the girls that he picked up. If the footage of the girl hugging him when she was delivering a gift from a mysterious benefactor of Delta was anything to go by it was obvious that the girls adored him. He was even turning the girls back to normal which was something that Grace didn't think could happen.

That was something that Lamb said Eleanor was the only one she could help and that turning the other girls back to normal wasn't possible, but it was obvious now that this too was just another one of Lamb's lies. Grace tightened her grip on her cane and frowned at the thought of Lamb's lies. In a way she had been betrayed and now she was left wanting answers and she had no way to get them.

Of course nothing was ever easy in her life so why should this situation be any different? Grace sighed as she grabbed her box of cigarettes off of the table. As she pulled a cigarette out of the box she briefly thought about putting a record on in a vain hope that music would distract her from her thoughts, but this idea was quickly dropped when her communication radio started making noises. The sound of static was loud and it caused Grace to drop her cigarette in surprise. Someone was trying to contact her it seemed.

Eventually the static disappeared and Grace could hear someone take a deep breath over the radio before they said "Grace Holloway?"

Grace quickly took note of the slight German accent that the woman on the radio had before she said "I am her."

"This is Brigid Tenenbaum, and we have much to discuss."

The name is one that she instantly recognizes. This is the woman who discovered ADAM and more or less made it into Rapture's addiction.

"And what do you think we should discuss?" Grace asked.

Brigid was quiet for a moment before she said "Delta spared your life, and now you are left with questions. Questions that Lamb will never answer."

Damn if Brigid didn't just hit the nail right on the head by saying that. Grace plucks another cigarette from her box and quickly lit it.

"You make it sound like you'll answer the questions for me." Grace said slowly.

"I will, but not over the radio." Brigid said. "I can send someone out to get you so that we can talk in person."

"Someone?" Grace echoes as she watches the smoke drift from her cigarette.

"A Big Daddy." Brigid clarifies. "An Alpha Big Daddy who has not lost his mind."

Brigid said all of this slowly and gently almost as if she wasn't sure how Grace would take that news. Not that Grace could blame her for it, and the woman had to give credit to Brigid for being truthful. Grace couldn't say she would be comfortable around a Big Daddy. However, Grace was all too aware that her knowledge of Big Daddies was limited so she didn't know which of her fears still held up and which ones fell flat. Grace sighs as she ponders what she should say to Brigid now, but eventually she asks the question that had been drifting at the edge of her mind ever since Brigid made her offer to tell her everything.

"Why tell me all of this? Why help me out at all?"

Brigid is quite for a moment and Grace is sure she is trying to figure out the best way to answer her question.

Eventually the woman said "You are a victim of Lamb's schemes just like how the girls are her victims. Just like how Delta was her victim. You deserve answers, and I am willing to give them."

The woman sighed before she said "This city is sinking. Rapture will not last much longer and I want to save the girls and get them out of here before it falls. I also want to save as many people as a possibly can."

"And I am one of the people that you would like to save?" Grace asks before she pops her cigarette into her mouth.

"I will help only if you want me to."

The ball was in Grace's court now, and Brigid was waiting for an answer. Surprisingly, it didn't take Brigid long to come up with an answer.

Grace pulls the cigarette out from between her lips before she says "Alright, I'll accept the help."

"Good, I'll radio you when my Big Daddy is there to pick you up."

The radio once again fell silent and Grace was left alone with her thoughts once again. Grace watched as the smoke drifted off of her cigarette and as she watched it the girl couldn't help but wonder if she made the right choice by agreeing to go to Brigid. However, upon thinking that Grace decided that it didn't matter. After all she had nothing left to lose….

* * *

><p>Upon walking into the Pink Perl Delta instantly decided that this place would be anything but pleasant. In the entrance a woman had been pinned to the wall with an iron bolt. Pinned to the wall next to her was a man, and not too far away from the man was yet another woman pinned to the wall. They were hung up like morbid trophies, and in between the man and the woman leaning up against the wall was the very weapon that did this to them.<p>

It was a spear gun, and the weapon was in perfect condition. A few bolts had been dumped onto the ground around the weapon and lying on the ground near pile of bolts was an audio dairy. When Delta picked the dairy up he quickly noticed that Eleanor's name had been scribbled onto it with a marker. The random doddles of dolphins and sea turtles made Delta smile and upon pushing the play button and hearing Eleanor's cheerful childish voice his smile grew a bit wider.

_**Well, Mr. Diary - Mum's got a new security system, to stop me from seeing Amir and the other kids. But security's just made of bits and bobs, like you are - and now we're the best of friends, isn't that right? Anyway, Amir's got a whole book about the surface - it has India and Ireland, and... and everywhere!**_

Eleanor sounded so mystified as she said the name of these nations and Delta couldn't help but wonder if had ever visited thee places before he ended up in Rapture. Some small quite voice in the back of his head said that he had been to these places, but no memories were jumping to mind. Briefly Delta wondered if perhaps he and Eleanor could go and visit these countries once they escaped from Rapture.

Maybe Sinclair could even come with them if he was willing. Delta just sighed and shook the thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of that stuff. He could once they escaped from Rapture. The sound of Eleanor sighing captured Delta's attention and the Big Daddy immediately returned his attention to the recording.

_**Yes, all right, Mr. Diary - if you must know, I do think Amir's kind of pretty, for a dog eater. **_

Delta smiled upon hearing that, but it quickly disappeared when he ahead the sound of an alarm come from the machine.

_**Oh no! Retreat!**_

Delta could hear Eleanor star to run away while Lamb's voice could be heard over the alarms.

_**Eleanor! Come back here at once! **_

The dairy then fell silent and Delta couldn't help but think that Lamb slightly raising her voice to tell Eleanor to come back was the most emotion that he had ever heard from the woman. Delta mentally shrugged before he picked up the spear gun and as many bolts as he could carry. Once he got what he needed he walked out of the small entrance and into the main lobby. The inside of the Pink Pearl hadn't fared much better than the rest of the city. The wallpaper was faded and crumbling, the cracked floor had dried blood stains covering it, and upon looking up to see the other floors he could see that wooden bridges had been hastily built to replace crumbled walkways.

Standing on one of the wooden bridges that hung overhead was a man in an ill fitted suit. A tumor like growth on his head completely covered his left eye and another growth was on his hand. A woman was approaching the man, and she was just as disfigured as him. Her ripped red cocktail dress barely clung to her bony frame, and her legs were covered in tumor like growths. She gave the spliced up man what was probably supposed to be a seductive smile, but her crooked fang like teeth made it look more like a predatory smirk.

"Hello handsome." She cooed to the splicer man.

The splicer guy just blushed and Delta instantly got the feeling that he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going to go.

The woman leaned toward the man before she asked "Like what you see?"

The man quickly nodded and the woman just continued to smile her creepy smile as she said "Well, for twenty bucks I can be all yours."

"Can we negotiate the price?" The man asked nervously.

The woman just giggled as she nodded and Delta officially decided that he heard enough. Delta lifted his weapon and quickly aimed at the woman before he pulled the trigger. The bolt hit the woman right in the head, and the loud banging sound of the bolt and her head smacking into the wall seemed to echo through the lobby.

The man stumbled back a little as he cried out "Oh no not again!"

Delta just raised a brow upon hearing that. The very idea that this guy had women get bolted to the wall on a somewhat regular basis was odd and funny in a morbid sort of way. Delta fired a bolt at the man, and like the woman it hit his head and he was also pinned to the wall next to spliced woman.

"Well, that was creepy to watch and listen to." Sinclair chimed from over the radio.

Delta grunted his agreement and Sinclair just chuckled a little upon hearing that.

"Get used to seeing things like that. The Pearl was among the ritziest lodgings in Rapture, but durin' the war the residents put themselves up for sale. Needless to say that didn't stop once the war was over." The creaking sound of Sinclair's seat was quickly followed by Sinclair saying "Daniel's office is on the top floor, I believe. You find him then you get the combo that you need."

Delta grunted before he looked around the lobby. He could see the stairs that lead up to the second floor nearby, and a health station was on the wall near the entrance of the lobby. A door to another room was on the other side of the lobby and Delta had a desire to explore it. However, before he did that he quickly hacked the health station. It got him a free health kit and it made it so that the splicers couldn't use it so it was worth taking the time to do that. He checked the side room only to see that it was an office of some sort. It was trashed and had all kinds of liquor bottles spread out across the desk and the floor.

_'I have a feeling that not a lot of paper work gets done here.' _Delta thought.

A quick search of the office got him a couple of trap bolts for his spear gun. Delta left the office and made his way up to the second floor. He did a quick sweep of the rooms on the second floor, but he didn't find anything too interesting. Most of the bedrooms were empty, and the once that weren't empty had the corpses of the costumers and the workers lying on the floors and beds.

Luckily, all of the corpses that he found were all wearing enough clothes to keep the important bits covered and Delta thanked his lucky stars that he didn't stumble upon any splicers doing anything unsavory. On another note Delta found enough money stashed away in random spots in the bedrooms that the Big Daddy was almost convinced that he would never have money problems ever again. It seemed the Pink Pearl got a lot of business which was something Delta didn't think about long in fear of ending up with mental images that he could honestly do without.

He found a dead splicer that his Little Sister could harvest which he did immediately, and once she was done he immediately took her to a little sister vent and rescued her. The girl may have been oblivious about what this place was for, but Delta knew what the Pink Pearl really was and he wasn't comfortable with having a child anywhere near that place. Once the girl was safely in the vent Delta continued on his way. When he reached the steps that would take him up to the third floor he stopped moving when he saw a splicer man looking down at him from the top of the steps.

The man was a bit less mutated then most splicers, but there were still signs of splicing. A few lumps of tumor like growths decorated his arms, and the man looked like a walking skeleton with skin badly stretched over his thin frame. The man had a smaller version on Delta's spear gun in hand, and the man's grip on the gun was a little shaky. Delta was under the impression that he wouldn't be able to stop his shaking even if he tried. Although rather the shaking was caused by splicing or something else Delta would never know.

"You one of Simon's boys? He finally decide I was a lost cause?" The man shouted.

He was trying to be brave, but for as brave as he sounded Delta could tell that he was scared. The fear was written all over his face and when Delta took a small step forward toward the first step the harsh flinch that the man gave was a dead giveaway to how he really felt.

"I'm not dying today! Do you hear that? I am not dying today!" The man shouted as he shoot some trap bolts to the wall and ran away.

Delta just sighed and used his telekinesis to move the traps out of the way while his radio squeaked to life.

"That has to be Daniel! Hunt him down an' pin his ears back, kid!" Sinclair yelled out.

Delta grunted as he pulled out his shotgun followed after the man that ran the Pink Pearl. Daniel may have been scared and he may have looked like a walking skeleton, but the man was fast. Delta was convinced that the man must have taken a few tonics to make himself as fast as a cheetah because he was quick. The game of cat and mouse took place between the second and third floor and Delta learned quick that Daniel had a lot of turret guns set up all over the place. It was pretty annoying, and the fact that they kept bouncing between the second and third floors just served to annoy the protector even more.

Finally after shooting the man four times with the shotgun Daniel died on the steps leading down to the second floor. It took all of Delta's willpower to keep himself from kicking the corpse to release frustration. Delta knelt down by the corpse and quickly started digging through his suit coat pockets. Delta wasn't completely sure what he was looking for. He didn't know if the code was in a notebook or on a scrap of paper. Eventually he found an audio dairy in one of his pockets. Delta mindlessly pressed the play button and listened to it play as he continued to search the corpse for a code.

_**Tonight, I had a pain in me head, and this time it wasn't the whining of the whores. So naturally I came up to me office to murder it with a drink. And there on me liquor rack... was a bottle of sacramental wine from me dear brother Simon. And of course, the vintage date on the label is the code to enter his territory. Nineteen - nineteen. I should pass his bleedin' wine through me system and send it back warm.**_

Delta stood up the second he heard the code. It wasn't quiet how he expected to find it, but it worked for him.

"Looks like you got the code. Head on back to the door and enter the code." Sinclair said.

Delta said nothing as he walked down the steps and quickly made his way out of the Pink Pearl. The Big Daddy had seen more than enough of this place and he hoped that he wouldn't have to come back to this nasty place any time soon…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 19. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. <strong>


	20. Ch 20: Alone in an underwater graveyard

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Grace heard the Big Daddy long before she saw him. The loud steps of the giant behemoth seemed to shake the very foundation of the hotel, and the loud creaking of the wooden floor seemed to sing about the protector's arrival. When the Big Daddy's head appeared in the window of her door she wasn't at all surprised to see that it looked a bit like Delta. The yellow light of its porthole shined into the room and seemed to illuminate the small room in an eerie glow.<p>

"My Big Daddy is here at your door." Brigid said over the radio.

Grace stared at the Big Daddy for a moment before she sighed and grabbed her cane. She was going to trust Brigid when she said that this was her Big Daddy and hope that she didn't get her lights permanently knocked out. She hit the button that would open the door and the door slid open without protest. Once the door was open Grace was able to get a good look at Brigid's Big Daddy.

For the most part he looked like every other Alpha Big Daddy, but he looked like he was ready for war. He had weapons of all sorts strapped to his back along with his air tank. He was definitely more prepared then Delta had been, but then again Delta was avoiding Lamb's army and using whatever the heck he was able to find.

This Big Daddy had Brigid to supply him with weapons and plasmids, and he wasn't public enemy number one like Delta was. Grace looked at the metal plates on his hands to see what he was called only to be surprised by the fact that his metal plates were blank. There were no symbols on his hands or words carved into the smooth metal that was embedded on his gloved hands.

"Never seen a no name Big Daddy like you before." Grace said out loud.

The Big Daddy grunted and gave a little movement that was probably supposed to be a shrug.

"This Big Daddy had been put into storage before he could be assigned a name or a Little Sister." Brigid's voice called out from the little radio that was hooked to the Big Daddy's belt.

"So what should I call him then?" Grace asked.

"I have been calling him Epsilon. He seems to like the name." Brigid said.

The Big Daddy let out a grunt of agreement as if to the voice that he did indeed like the name.

"I suppose it's better than having no name at all." Grace said. "Well, then Epsilon why don't you go on and take me to Brigid's secret base."

The Big Daddy didn't make a noise as it turned around and did exactly what it was asked. Grace just sighed and prayed that she didn't regret this…

* * *

><p>"Rapture tried to make a beast of you, but you saved the little ones from such a fate. Nothing could be more human. The girls have left a gift for you at the Gather's Garden. I hope it proves useful to you."<p>

Delta couldn't help but smile upon hearing Brigid say that. The gifts from Brigid were always useful and appreciated, but her kind words were what Delta really treasured. Lamb was always bad mouthing him and calling him a beast so having someone say something so nice about him was wonderful. Delta didn't think he would ever be able to express just how grateful he was to Sinclair and Brigid for treating him like a human being. Delta let the thought drift away from his mind as he approached the Gather's Garden, but his smile never went away.

If anything it grew just a bit bigger when he heard the Little Sister that he had just adopted cheerfully shout out "Look at the teddy bear daddy!"

Delta reached down and picked the bear up and felt the tonics and other useful items through its thin fluffy skin. Upon ripping the bear open Delta was greeted by the sight of a vial of ADAM, a tonic, and about 100 dollars in cash. The money wasn't really needed since he got so much money from just browsing through the bedrooms of the Pink Pearl, but Delta wasn't going to complain. There was no such thing as having too much of a good thing in this city.

The tonic was a bit more interesting. It was called Electrical Flesh and it would make him immune to electrical attacks and it would make his electrical attacks stronger. Delta wasted no time in using this tonic. Once that was done Delta turned his attention to the Gather's Garden.

It had been awhile since he had bought anything from the Gather's Garden and he had plenty of ADAM so now seemed like a good time to buy something. He browsed through the list of items that were for sell only to have his eyes immediately land on a Plasmid called Insect Swarm. According to the video the Plasmid would allow the user to summon bees and have them attack their enemies.

The bees would be loyal to the user and besides being a good distraction their stings could pack a nasty punch. Delta had no idea how this Plasmid could have been used back during peaceful times, but Delta figured this may have been one of the few Plasmids that was made during the war. Well, either way the Plasmid sounded useful so Delta bought it and used it right away. The effects of the Plasmid kicked in the second he activated it. His gloves hand was covered in a honeycomb like substance and bees immediately appeared and started to crawl around on his hand and fly about overhead.

"Bumbles!" The Little Sister cheered upon noticing the insects.

A few of the bees landed on her outstretched hand, and they stood their calmly while the girl examined them. Delta had no fear that the bees would harm her. The bees would only attack who he wanted them to attack. Delta couldn't claim to understand the science behind it all, but as far as he knew the bees were a part of him and they only did what he wanted.

As the girl cooed over the winged insects Delta bought in upgrade for his Incinerate Plasmid, his Electro Bolt Plasmid, and his Winter Blast Plasmid. Once he was done he left the machine and went off to the locked door. It didn't take long for him to get there, and once he was there he entered a code into the door. However, instead of unlocking the door that allowed him into this area quickly closed, and lights in the room turned red.

"Faith, Delta... it lives within us, yet beyond us. Daniel Wales lacked it; Father Simon Wales does not. The faithful do not die in fear, as you did... we achieve martyrdom." Lamb spoke calmly from the radio.

Her voice grew a bit louder as she said over both his radio and the PA system "Father Simon Wales, I have trapped a dead man at your doorstep. And Simon ... Daniel is dead. Murdered. Can you hear him crying out for justice?"

She fell silent and Delta could hear the voice of Simon speaking over his radio now.

"Know this, Beast... Daniel's body may go cold... but his soul rests with the child of the Lamb. You shall roast and blacken in the pit, and it'll be a grieving brother sends you there..."

He fell silent and Delta could swear he heard high pitched giggling of a man somewhere in the darkness of the room.

Sinclair could be heard cursing over the radio before he said "They've cut the power on ya – you're stuck 'till the back-ups kick in. I'll help you hold 'em back! Check the pneumo!"

The light on the pneumo that was next to the door turned green indicating that Sinclair's package had arrived. A quick glance into the pneumo only see a first aid kit, some EVE hypos, various kinds of bullets, and a few miniature turrets that he could plant down on the ground wherever he wanted. Delta sent a quick silent thinks to Sinclair before he took the turrets whatever else he could carry. He quickly started putting the turrets down. The second he got the last turret down was the second that the giggling madman that was lurking in the shadows finally leapt out and tried to attack.

Delta used his Insect Swarm on him and the bees quickly went to work. The man started screaming and swatting at the insects. Delta got a good look at the man and he saw the most monstrous splicer yet. His limps were longer and thinner than what was normal and it made him think a bit of the legs of spiders. His feet were not human and looked like feet of a dinosaur of something. His head looked like clay that someone tried to shape into a human head only to fail miserably. His one eye was completely covered by skin, but the other one was yellow and looked like the eye of a snake. His sharp fangs grind together as he tried to swat at the bees with the two sharp hooks that he held in his clawed hand.

"Spider splicer." Sinclair hissed. "Carful kid these guys can climb the walls and ceilings."

Delta had a vague recollection of fighting one when in the wrecked museum with Eleanor, but the thought faded away as Delta slammed his drill into the splicer.

More spider splicers started to crawl out of the darkness and as Delta fought them off Simon yelled out "Your sin itself marches to meet you, Beast — and its name is Legion!"

_'Isn't that the name of a demon or something like that?'_ Delta thought as he punched a splicer that got too close for his liking.

"Eleanor Lamb is our salvation, demon... you shall not rob us of our final reward!" Simon yelled, and if Delta wasn't mad before he was now.

These people would not have Eleanor. Delta wouldn't allow it. The splicers fell to Delta's drill and his mini-turrets. When the last splicer fell to one of his mini-turrets the lights flickered back on, and both of the doors opened back up.

"Atta boy, sport… I think you're closin' in on Simon's underground 'temple.' Now get down to Pumping Station #5 and drain out the park here. Oxygen's runnin' thin in this train car, and I'd sure hate to see our partnership cut short." Sinclair said.

Delta just let out a loud sigh before he left the area and went into the second half of Siren Ally…

* * *

><p>If Delta thought the first half of Siren Ally was bad then this place was on a whole new level. The second half of Siren Ally was called Plaza Hedone, and the plaza was not in good shape. For the most part it didn't look much different from the first half of the area. However, this place had a lot more dead bodies of normal people who obviously didn't hit the bottles of ADAM cocktails as hard as the rest of Rapture had.<p>

The very first thing he saw upon entering the area was a dead human sitting up against the wall. She was wearing her Sunday best and even with all of the death and destruction her pretty lavender dress seemed to be untouched. Her short brown hair was still curly and Delta imagined she must have spent a lot of time sitting in fount of a mirror getting it just right. She had a silver rosary clutched tightly in hand and painted onto the wooden floor before her was one simple sentence.

_Non-believers are not welcome here anymore _

The Little Sister that Delta had cheerfully knelt down by the woman and started to harvest what little ADAM she had had. A brief feeling of sadness flashed through his mind as he watched, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. The woman died a long time ago and there was nothing that could be done for her now. His gaze fell from the dead woman down to the words that had been carefully painted onto the floor.

A sigh could be heard from his radio as he heard Sinclair say "Sport, you are going to see those words a lot in this area. I already told you about how a religion sprung up around Ryan's boy, and how that group separated into two groups."

Delta let out a quiet moan to show that he did remember hearing that.

Sinclair was quiet for a moment before he said "This area of Siren Alley has always been a religious black market hotspot. Rapture doesn't have a lot of laws, but one of the few that ol' Andy insisted on was that religion was to be outlawed."

Sinclair snorted as he said "Now Ryan said that you were allowed to worship whatever you wanted in your own home, and for the most part that was true as long as you didn't get caught."

Delta was sure Sinclair was rolling his eyes upon saying that.

"Anyway, if you wanted anything to do with religion you came here. Bibles, rosaries, crosses, Buddha statues, and items from all sorts of other religions could be found here. It was a pretty profitable business from what I understand." Sinclair said. "When Simon first went the way of the Lamb he made this place open for all. He said that all faiths were welcome here, and while he tried to convert people to Lamb's side for the most part all beliefs were welcome here."

Delta could hear the inevitable 'but' coming in from a mile away.

"As time passed and Simon started believing that Ryan's son was God he became less tolerant. He started killing anyone who wouldn't believe that Eleanor wasn't the second coming of Jesus. That's mostly why the other group packed their stuff up and left for greener pastors." Sinclair let out a hollow chuckle before he said "Not to say that there are greener pastors here in Rapture, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I think you understand now why these words have been left up all over the place."

Delta grunted to show that he did indeed understand. Sinclair said nothing more after that and Delta figured that was because there was nothing more to say. Delta started to explore the area, and as he walked he could hear the voices of splicers whispering in the shadows. Occasionally he could hear the insane laugh of a man in the distance, but Delta had desire to find the source. He found Joe's Green Groceries and upon looking around he found a switch under the bar top that a cash register that opened up a secret room in the back. The back area was slowly flooding and the water went up to his knees.

For the most part it was empty but judging by the empty bottles of chemicals and ADAM vials Delta guessed that they had a drug and ADAM operation going on back here once upon a time ago. It must not have been that secret though since it looked like the splicers had cleaned it out of any ADAM and useful objects a long time ago. The only thing that he got that was slightly interesting was an audio dairy. He almost didn't spot it at first, but right when he was about to step out of the door of the store he spotted the diary sticking out from a shelf by the door. He grabbed the diary and pressed play only to frown when he heard Lamb's voice come out of it.

**Rapture... the keenest minds in the world, united under the ocean... yet somehow expected to subscribe to the same model of self-interest? Ryan could be staggeringly naive. As individuals, no matter how brilliant - each was a prisoner to his or her own ego; a sea of dreams in constant flux. But in ADAM, their genes remain, ready to be tested against a moral vessel. Utopia cannot precede the Utopian. It will exist the moment we are fit to occupy it.**

Delta almost felt like laughing. Lamb liked to think that she was above Ryan somehow, but she wasn't above him. He didn't know if he would call her naïve, but she was stupid. She was trying to create a utopia in hell. That wasn't possible. The city was dead and rotting, and most of the people who lived here were monsters who hungered for ADAM and nothing more. What sort of utopia could be created with people like that? Delta didn't know, and he didn't care. He wasn't going to be sticking around to see it, and the same went for Eleanor and Sinclair.

The audio dairy was promptly forgotten about as his Little Sister stared at a body of a man that was lying near the entrance to a large building. Delta gazed up at the building only to see a brightly lit sign that proudly stated that the building was a Little Sister Orphanage. He stared at the sign for a moment before his gaze shifted over toward a camera that was hinging above a metal door that was near the orphanage.

The light of the camera was shining down at the body and as it slowly moved from side to side Delta could see that the camera could see everything in front of the orphanage. He used an automatic hack dart on the camera since he couldn't be bothered to try and hack it on his own. The camera let out a quick beep and the red light quickly flicked to green. Delta walked over to the body and placed the girl down next to the corpse.

"Rosies 'n sunshine mean angels." The girl sang out as she knelt down by the corpse.

The second her needle pierced the skin Delta heard the clinking of hooks from somewhere above. He glanced up only to see a spider splicer near the camera above its view. Delta just sent his bees at him. The second the bees started stinging the splicer let out a loud yell as he let go of his hooks and fell to the floor. The second he fell to the floor and started to swat at the bees completely unaware of the camera light landing on him. The camera let out a beep as it sent out two bots to deal with him. Delta watched for a moment, but he turned away from splicer when he heard the sounds of shots being fired from a gun. He grunted a bit when he felt a bullet hit his shoulder, but he ignored the pain in order to launch some bees at the lady splicer that was holding the gun and making sure not to step into the camera light.

She let out a screech before she yelled out "No! I hate bees!"

Two shots from his shotgun brought her down, and a quick glance over at the spider splicer showed that the bots had finished him off. He glanced over at the little sister to see her finish her job.

She hoped up onto her feet and said "This angel is all done now!"

She clapped her hands together and yelled "Yay!"

Delta rolled his eyes and smiled before he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

The girl yawned and said "Can we go to the hidey-hole now?"

Delta silently took her to the nearby vent and saved her. Once she was saved Delta saw that her eyes were a bright bottle green. "Thank you very much!" The child said as Delta helped her into the vent. Once she was in the vent and out of sight Delta turned to look back at the orphanage. He stared at it for only a moment and stepped inside.

The orphanage was silent which was a little unsettling. The dead spider splicer that was pinned to the wall with his hooks really wasn't helping matters. The childish drawings also were not helping. There were two doddles of gravestones on the wall and written on the stones were the words mommy and daddy. Siting on the front desk was an audio dairy with no name written on it. Edger to have some sort of noise to help break the silence Delta quickly pressed the play button and was pleasantly surprised to hear the voice of Mark Meltzer. As he listened he climbed up the steps that were behind the desk.

**Lamb's followers are blinded by her promises, but it's clear that this "religion" she's cooked up is an elaborate front for some insane science experiment. She's twisting these girls into... into slaves, bringing ADAM back to Lamb's science facility, "Fontaine Futuristics." I've got to find it... I've heard the splicers mumbling that Alexander is the ferryman...**

Delta jumped when he heard Sinclair say "Alexander…? I think he might be talking about Gilbert Alexander. Don't think Gilbert will help him through. The guy is pretty loyal to Lamb."

Delta gave no response as he climbed up the steps. Delta noticed that drawn onto the walls where doddles of people. Every single person that was drawn on the wall was frowning and there wasn't a single smile anywhere to be seen. At the top of the stares were a couple of rooms. One of the rooms had children tables in it which was probably where the girls ate. Most of the rooms were gated off, but through the gates he could see a kitchen in one room and a bunch of bunk beds in another. The only room that was not gated off was a large room with bunk beds.

Delta stepped over the corpse of a man that had about six Little Sister needles stuck into his body and stepped into the room. He really didn't want to know what happened to that guy. A quick glance around the room showed that there wasn't much there except a few toys scattered about. However, at the very end of the room located in the right corner near a heater of some sort next to a bunk bed was a red wagon.

There was a jar of fireflies in it and he knew immediately that it had been set up by Eleanor. The little wagon had some money in it and a box of bullets for his shotgun. Sitting on the bed was an audio dairy sitting on the bed, and written on it in bright pink crayon was Eleanor's name. Doddles of the sun, clouds, and flowers decorated this audio dairy. Delta slowly picked it up and pressed play only to hear young Eleanor whispering her message was quietly as she could.

**I'm all alone here, Mr. Diary. You're my whispering friend. A doctor keeps coming to see me. He says Rapture needs me, and tomorrow I'll be leaving with him. I ask why... and he just smiles. I'm not an orphan. Mum's alive somewhere. And Aunt Gracie is still probably looking for me. But I can't wait for them. I'm going to escape and find Amir, and we'll steal a submarine. Before it's tomorrow, I'll know what sunshine feels like... **

For the briefest of seconds Delta thought about what may have happened to Amir, but he cut that thought off real fast. He didn't know think he wanted to know what happened to Amir. This was Rapture after all so he doubted anything good had happened to him. At any rate he felt bad for the boy, and he also felt bad for Eleanor. He already knew that she didn't get to feel the sunshine.

'_She'll get to see the sun soon enough.' _Delta thought.

Delta was going to leave this city and he was taking Sinclair and Eleanor with him. Delta turned and left the building. When he stepped out the door he heard a loud screech that only meant one thing.

_'A Big Sister is coming.'_ Delta thought with a cringe.

The Big Sister dropped down from the ceiling and her port hole was a bright blood red. The camera spotted her immediately and it sent some bots after her. The Big Sister glanced over at the camera and let out an annoyed growl before she picked up a nearby piece of broken debris with her telekinesis and tossed it at the camera. The camera was smashed instantly smashed and Delta just sighed. That camera had been useful and he was going to miss it.

Still, he could be happy at the fact that just because the camera was gone that didn't stop the alarm that it set off. He pulled out his machine gun and started shooting, and once the bots summoned by the alarm appeared they started shooting at her. The Big Sister let out a loud screech as she looked at Delta and the bots. She must have decided that Delta was the more important target because she launched herself at him and quickly stabbed his shoulder. Delta let out a loud roar of anger as he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground. She let out a grunt of surprise, but before she could get up Delta used Electro Bolt on her. She was paralyzed for just a moment, but that moment was long enough to let the bots and Delta to finish her off.

The bots let out a few beeps, but before the two bots could fly away Delta used Electro Bolt on the both of them. The electricity short circuited the bots and caused them to fall to the ground with a loud thump. Delta quickly took the small ADAM vial off of the corpse of the Big Sister before he walked over to the bots and started to hack them. Delta liked having bots with him so grabbing these two bots and making them his own seemed like a good idea. Once the bots were hacked they quickly flicked back on and started to fly once more. Delta looked at the bots that were now hovering overhead for a moment before he looks over at the door that was under the now smashed camera.

'_Well, there's only one place left to go._' Delta thought.

He went through the door and started to make his way down the hall. There were a few doors in the hall, but most of them were broken and wouldn't open. There was only one door that Delta could go through, and when Delta approached it the door slid open to reveal a large room. Two splicers were arguing at the top of a small staircase that went down. They hadn't noticed him yet, and two spears were all he needed to kill them and pin them to the wall. He took a step inside only to see that someone had painted a single sentence on the wall in white paint.

_We are never alone _

To the Family that was comforting, but to Delta it was ominous. A glass case was set up in the room and inside was a Little Sister needle. The plaque on the case only said this.

_With which we are saved. _

Delta could see another painting on the wall of two hands. The hands had black chain tattoos on the wrists, and one of the hands was holding a EVE hypo. Sitting on tables below the painting were tons of lit candles and flowers. It looked a bit like a small shrine really. A lone audio dairy sat on the table next to the candles and Delta quickly picked it up and pressed play only to hear Simon start to speak.

**Andrew Ryan left us wandering confused and alone amongst yesterday's wreckage. But Sofia Lamb shows us that we are not alone, we are together, as a family. So when you see a man brought to his knees, recognize that he is your brother, and pull him up. Sofia Lamb teaches us: What is in common is good. What is irreducible is right. She guides us all to the indivisible, along a river of ADAM. Rapture's Daughter, Eleanor, shall be our vessel. In her we shall be reborn**!

There was just so many things wrong with this audio dairy. Delta sighed yet again as he looked away from the shrine and around the room. There was a door next to the shrine that probably went further into the area, and there was a doorway off to the side. The doorway lead to a staircase that took him to an office. Delta cleared out the office of anything useful before he backtracked back to the door next to the shrine. He walked through the door only to end up in another hall. There were two doors at the very end of the hall.

One of the doors was already open and it lead to an office. There was a room attached to the office, but this room looked like a child's room. The child's room had be striped of most of its furniture so the only thing left was the pink wallpaper, a few empty bookshelves, and some waterlogged books who's pages were nothing but wet mush. A Power to the People machine was in the office and Delta quickly used it to get a rotary mechanism to his spear gun. According to the machine it would make his weapon do more damage. Delta was all for his weapons doing more damage. An audio dairy was sticking out of one of the filing cabinets and upon pulling it out the words 'Therapy with Grace tape 2' were written neatly on top. Delta stared at the small machine for only a moment before he pressed play.

**All right, Doctor... I'm here. But don't think wearing this butterfly means I'm happy. **

Grace certainly didn't sound happy. She sounded like she would rather be doing something else rather than talking to Lamb.

**Grace. I know you all too well. Want of child defines you. But biological loyalty turns us against the rest of the world, whom we ought to love in equal measure. Your poverty is testament to that... but your voice inspires the people. I am asking you to join a much larger family. Though your body failed you... you shall live on in us. **

Lamb sounded so calm when she said that. She didn't sound like she was judging Grace at all, but she also didn't sound sympathetic or overly kind. She still sounded like some robot with a soothing voice. Delta was sort of convinced that Lamb was incapable of having emotions in her voice. Although, considering what Lamb was like she probably thought that was a good thing. She probably hated emotions just as much as she hated individuality. Delta rolled his eyes and stepped out of the office only to go through the only door that was left.

When he stepped through the door he saw that he was standing on a balcony looking down over a large room. A bunch of benches had been set up in the room and they were all facing a podium. Hanging on the wall above the podium was a large painting of what looked like a woman. The woman had a blue butterfly for a head, and down at her feet were men and women looking up at her as if she were an angel who had come down from heaven. If Delta had to hazard a guess he was going to assume that the woman was supposed to be Eleanor. The benches were filled with people, but not all of the people were alive. There were quite a few dead people slumped in their seats.

Sitting amongst the dead were a few splicers who had their heads bowed and their hands clasped in prayer. They were either unaware or uncaring of the fact that they were surrounded by rotting corpses. Candles were set up all around the dimly lit room and they were all lit. Blue cloth had been hung up around the area in various locations, and pined to some of the walls were photos of people. Blue butterflies were also pined to the wall in such a way that it gave the illusion that they were just sitting on the walls and about to take flight at any moment. Standing behind the podium was Simon and his twisted shadow seemed to loom over the whole area. This place looked like something that came right out of a horror movie.

When Simon spotted Delta he yelled out "The demon is here my children! We must stop him before he reaches Rapture's daughter and the holy mother Lamb."

The splicers that were in the area stood up and grabbed their weapons upon hearing his words like solders responding to the orders of their commander. Delta's bots let out a few quick electronic chirps before they buzzed down toward the splicers and started shooting. The splicers started shooting back, and with that they were officially distracted. Delta looked over toward the podium only to see that Simon was gone. He quickly looked around the area only to have his eyes land on Simon he was crawling toward him on the ceiling above the small battle that was happening below. Delta couldn't even hear the clinking of his hooks against the metal over the sounds of gunfire.

Delta flicked his wrist and a swarm of bees came out from the honeycomb like substance that covered his gloved hand. The bees went right to Simon and they started to sting him, but that didn't stop the man. He continued to make his way toward Delta, and once he was close enough he launched himself toward the Big Daddy. Delta grunted when he felt a sharp hook dig into his arm. He shot a bolt at Simon and the thick metal ripped into Simon's flash like it was made of paper. It pierced his skin and went in deep enough that the bolt was now firmly stuck in his shoulder. Yet, Simon didn't even seem to care. He continued to dig his hook deeper into Delta's arm. It was almost like Simon was unable to feel pain at all.

An Electro Bolt was enough to get Simon to pause his attack. Delta kicks him away and watches as the bloody hook that he had been digging into his arm clatters to the ground. He grabs his machine gun and starts firing it at Simon. The bullets rip into his flesh with ease, but Delta doesn't dare stop firing for even a second. He keeps firing until he finally runs out of normal bullets. Simon finally falls to the floor dead, and the room is engulfed by silence. Delta sees one of his bots fly up to him, but it's missing its partner. A glance down at the floor below shows that his second bot's shattered remains was lying on the pile of corpses that littered the floor.

His first bot has smoke bellowing out of it, and Delta knows it won't last much longer. He looks down at his blody arm and sighs as he looks around the area. A small stream of water is pouring down from above so Delta just sticks his injured arm under the water. The injury heals itself up the second the cold water touches his skin, and Delta is grateful for the tonic that allowed water to heal him.

Once he was healed he slowly edged his way toward Simon. He knelt down next to the dead preacher and started to search his body. Tucked away in his pocket coat is a small simple electronic key that Delta claims for himself. Once the key was in hand he heard his radio click on. Slow uneven breathing can be heard over the radio, but after a few seconds pass Sinclair starts to speak.

"Pump control oughta be in the back…" Sinclair stops to take a breath before he continues, and Delta starts to get worried. "One thing though… Once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park… we've got a tiny window of opportunity to get you inside. I don't have much air left, but I'll hang in there. Make sure you are ready before you throw that switch."

Considering how bad Sinclair was sounding over the radio Delta wasn't really sure how much longer he could hold out. It wouldn't be long that was for sure. Still, it was kind of him to warn him and let him prepare first before he did anything. Delta didn't feel comfortable with making Sinclair wait through, and he had no reason to stick around. Delta made his way down the stairs and went through the only door that was done there. The door lead him to a nearly empty room that only had a lone control counsel inside.

A sign for Dionysus Park hunt above one of the levers, and above the lever was a slot for the key that he picked up. He inserted the key into the slot, and upon hearing the lick of the key locking into place Delta pulled the lever. The second the lever was pulled the whole place started to rumble and a loud bellowing siren could be heard overhead. His radio squeaked to life and Delta was disappointed to hear Lamb's voice come from out of it instead of Sinclair's smooth southern accented voice.

"Do you think me a tyrant, Delta, vying for control of a dead man's dream? The city is nothing. Rapture must die, so that Eleanor may rise from its body. Allow me to demonstrate." That did not sound good. The pipes in the room started to burst and water started to gush into the room.

"Lamb's overloadin' the pumps! The place is comin' down! Get to Dionysus Park!" Sinclair yelled.

Delta went through the door back into the makeshift chapel only to see that the water there was already up to his ankles. A splicer was sitting at the tops of the steps sobbing his eyes out. He didn't even react when Delta raced past him.

As Delta ran through the halls Lamb calmly said "Subject Delta, I want you to commit this to memory for me. This howling, brutish slog through the dark. This is who we are."

Delta didn't know if she meant humanity was like that or if the Family was like that, but he didn't dedicate any brain power to figuring that out. He just kept running. He raced out to the Plaza Hedone and ran toward the door that would take him to the first section of Siren Alley.

"Get out of there, kid!" Sinclair screamed.

Worry was dripping of every word that the man said, and it was obvious that the man was panicking just as much as Delta was. When Delta raced the door that lead to Siren Alley he was surprised to see that it would not open. However, it seemed that it wouldn't matter for long. The metal of the door was slowly budging out toward him and Delta knew what that mean. Siren Alley was already completely flooded and it would only be a matter of seconds before Plaza Hedone was flooded too.

Delta stepped out of the way just in time to have the door finally give out and come flying off. A tidal wave of water flooded the area and all Delta could do was clamp his eyes shut and wait for it to be over. Eventually the sound of rushing water was replaced with the familiar sounds of being underwater. He stepped out into the now flooded ally only to see the corpses of splicers floating about in the water. A shark was swimming overhead and the shark seemed perfectly happy to ignore Delta in favor of exploring its new territory.

"Look, Delta, it is the world for which you strive." Lamb said. "You alone amongst the dead."

Delta thought nothing of these words. Lamb had chosen to flood this place even though she was aware of the fact that a few of her followers where still here. Delta had blood on his hands and he knew it, but Lamb had no right to judge him when her hands were just as bloody as hers. If anything she was worse than him in a few ways. She had murdered her own followers just to prove some point to Delta. Delta sighed as he started to walk once more. He walked right to the open doors that would lead him outside, and once he was outside he walked over to the doors that would take him to Dionysus Park. As he walked he didn't dare look back at Siren Alley. The former mason's quarter was now just a watery grave, and the sea was more than welcome to the doomed place…

* * *

><p><strong>Info time!<strong>

**Legion: Legion is a group of demons referred to in the New Testament in the Bible. Pretty famous for the line "My name is Legion, for we are many."**

**So that's chapter 20. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
